<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Совместимость by jsMirage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430024">Совместимость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage'>jsMirage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Коснитесь одним из пальцев вот этого датчика, - проговорила женщина, указывая длинной тонкой палочкой на необходимую выемку. Алек послушно поднес палец, ощутив легкий укол, а затем сдавливание. Через пару минут женщина сверила показатели, после чего сообщила, - все верно, вы официально признаны соулмейтами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ребятки, фичок старенький и совсем не отбечен. Так что учитывайте :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алек вошел в серый, неброский кабинет, в котором сидела женщина в белой форме — явно сотрудница бюро — и некто с вызывающей шипастой прической и ярким нарядом. Парень вздохнул, осознавая, что вот это вот аляповатое нечто — тот самый.</p><p>      — Добрый день, — поздоровался он, направляясь к единственному свободному стулу, ощущая на себе взгляды присутствующих и краснея от излишнего внимания.</p><p>      Заняв свое место, парень сцепил руки, не зная, что еще делать, после чего вопросительно посмотрел на женщину. Его спина была прямой, как палка, и вся поза выражала собранность и готовность к серьезной беседе и дальнейшим действиям.</p><p>      — Коснитесь одним из пальцев вот этого датчика, — проговорила женщина, указывая длинной тонкой палочкой на необходимую выемку. Алек послушно поднес палец, ощутил легкий укол, а затем сдавливание. Через пару минут женщина сверила показатели, после чего сообщила: — Все верно, вы официально признаны соулмейтами. Сейчас распечатаю для вас сертификаты, — она нажала на клавиши, и из небольших выемок с противным скрежетом начали выползать цветастые пластиковые карточки с подтверждением. — Оставлю вас для беседы, — проговорила она, поднимаясь.</p><p>      Алек вежливо улыбнулся женщине, украдкой бросая взгляд на парня по соседству. Тот вальяжно развалился на своем стуле, откровенно таращась на новоприобретенного соулмейта. Едва дверь за женщиной закрылась, как тот произнес:</p><p>      — Ты мне не нравишься.</p><p>      Алек растерялся, потеряв дар речи, и обернулся к парню.</p><p>      — Все верно, дорогой, ты не в моем вкусе, извини. Так что официально подтверждать связь я не намерен. Потому после сегодняшней встречи мы разойдемся, как в море корабли.<br/>В комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина, нарушаемая лишь мерным тиканьем настенных часов. Алек не считал себя привлекательным или интересным, потому вполне мог принять подобную точку зрения этого человека. Кому бы сдался замкнутый и стеснительный парнишка с вечно всклокоченными волосами и мрачными нарядами? Вот только все эти его показатели психологической составляющей и завышенный уровень эмпатии делали Алека просто идеальным партнером для любого человека с отрицательными характеристиками.</p><p>      В их мире все качества делились между двумя соулмейтами. Если один был слишком добрым, то второй — злым. Один излишне честный — второй патологический лгун. Странная система, но так уж заложено природой. И когда пара воссоединялась, то благодаря эмпатической связи они могли испытывать всю гамму чувств своего партнера, перенимая ее. Иными словами, становились полноценными личностями, плюсы уравновешивали минусы. Потому в обществе и социуме настаивали на ранних воссоединениях пар и сторонились тех, у кого преобладали отрицательные характеристики. Некоторых даже ставили на учет в правоохранительные органы сразу же после теста идентификации личности.</p><p>      По этой же причине истинных соулмейтов толком не искали. Подбирали тех, кто более-менее подходит друг другу согласно тестам и навязывали им брак. Конечно, встречались и люди, которые шли против системы или искали своего истинного партнера — это никак не каралось законом. Только вот одиночкам жилось куда сложнее. Ни работу нормальную не найти, ни друзей. Изгои общества.</p><p>      Алек получал очень много предложений вступить в брак, потому что его исключительно положительные показатели позволили бы ему стать супругом для любого человека с плохой характеристикой. По этой же причине парень понимал, что его истинный — полная его противоположность — будет как минимум воплощением самого сатаны, если не хуже. И вот он напротив этого самого дьявола…</p><p>      — Я не имею ничего против Вашего решения, — подытожил Алек. — Я изначально не ожидал, что Вы мне понравитесь. Извините, если это звучит грубо, у меня нет намерения Вас обидеть. Просто… Я предполагал это. А официальный отказ сделает мою жизнь куда проще, потому что… — он запнулся, покраснев, но твердо озвучил свою мысль, — тогда у меня появится возможность выбора.</p><p>      Его соулмейт вскинул брови, после чего спросил:</p><p>      — Ты не хотел быть со мной, исходя из моей отрицательной характеристики? Судишь человека лишь потому, что говорит психотест?</p><p>      Если раньше Алек ощущал исходившие от собеседника раздражение и враждебность, то теперь к этому примешивалась толика обиды и разочарования.</p><p>      — Не совсем. Я полагал, что… что могу потерять себя рядом с таким человеком, как Вы. При истинной связи передается слишком много черт партнера. Вы либо сделали бы меня таким же, каким являетесь сами, либо подавили бы мой характер, так как у Вас больше доминантных черт. Ни тот, ни другой вариант меня не привлекает.</p><p>      — Может, скажешь, что тебя в том числе не интересует ни моя слава, ни деньги? — с сарказмом спросил он.</p><p>      — Не стоит так злиться на меня. Я говорю все это не для того, чтобы задеть Вашу гордость или обидеть, также у меня нет желания втираться к Вам в доверие. Что же до Вашего состояния, то… Извините, но я не знал о нем до тех пор, пока Вы сами не сказали. Если хотите, могу подписать документы об отказе от наследства, полагающегося подтвержденной истинной паре.</p><p>      — Как ты мог интересоваться своим возможным соулмейтом, просматривать анкеты и не обратить внимание на такой пустяк, как доход? — голос собеседника сочился ядом.<br/>Алек ощущал его ненависть по отношению к себе.</p><p>      — Я чувствую, что Вы мне не верите. И… все остальное тоже. Это неприятно. Но подобное лишь укрепляет мое мнение о том, что нам не стоит заключать союз. И поиск соулмейта… Если честно, этим занималась моя сестра. — Алек покраснел от смущения. — Полагаю, она выбирала на свой вкус. Она хороший человек и едва ли позарилась бы на Ваши деньги. Скорее на внешность. Вы привлекательный мужчина. В отличие от меня. И, полагаю, это одна из причин, по которым Вы хотели бы отказаться от союза. Я самый ординарный. Единственное, что делает меня привлекательным партнером, — это показатели тестов и возможности, которые они дают.</p><p>      — Александр, ты пытаешься разыграть роль бедного, несчастного парня, который живет под гнетом своих охрененных показателей? Это идиотизм.</p><p>      Парень почувствовал в себе злость. Такую сильную и жгучую, которой не испытывал никогда в жизни.</p><p>      — Вы мыслите, как тот разработчик всевозможных подавителей, который пытается сделать жизнь людей с отрицательными показателями светлой и перспективной. Так вот, я считаю, что этот тип, как его? Маркус Бейн, вроде. Он видит все однобоко. Бедный, несчастный, из угнетенных меньшинств. А о том, что люди с положительными характеристиками являются не более чем разменной монетой для всех, он не думает. Мы все равны. Мы все в одних и тех же рамках. И у нас нет выбора, ясно? Так что не смейте насмехаться над моими чувствами! — выпалив все это на одном дыхании, Алек вскочил и отшатнулся.</p><p>      — Вот черт! Это уже началось! Мы пробыли вместе минут пятнадцать, а я уже перенял Вашу злость и вспыльчивость. Об этом я и говорил. Я не хочу быть таким. Может, я вообще не хочу ни с кем вступать в союз. Или хочу выбрать кого-то милого, с положительными показателями, как у меня. Черт. Дерьмо. Зачем я вообще распинаюсь и говорю все это?</p><p>      Алек нервно запустил руку в волосы, сделав глубокий вдох и концентрируясь на собственных эмоциях. Стараясь отсеять те из них, которые не принадлежали ему. Все же иметь слишком сильный талант к эмпатии — это паршиво. Что бы там ни думали составители гребанного теста. Он не лгал в своих словах, но в обычной ситуации никогда не смог бы вот так все вывалить на другого человека, не в такой форме.</p><p>      — Прошу прощения за свои импульсивные слова и действия. Забудьте об этом. Прощайте, мистер… Извините, я, признаться, даже не посмотрел на Ваше имя в карточке. В любом случае, теперь это не важно.</p><p>      Алек развернулся и вышел, оставив ошарашенного и шокированного Магнуса Бейна. Того самого богатого изобретателя, о котором упомянул в своей речи Алек. Того самого, который планировал остаться одиночкой до конца своих дней, презирая систему и намереваясь разработать биомеханические подавители агрессии и негативных эмоций для людей с отрицательными показателями. Магнус считал себя в некотором роде мессией. Бунтарем, который будет вдохновлять других. Помогать людям не отчаиваться и не терять себя. Вот только он действительно не задумывался о том, как живется тем, у кого идеальные характеристики. Не думал до этой самой минуты.</p><p>      — Мне бы никогда не пришло в голову, что мы будем мыслить одинаково, Александр, — пробормотал Магнус, открывая досье своего соулмейта. — Может, вся эта связь не такой бред, каким кажется. Мы с тобой слишком похожи, несмотря на все различия.</p><p>      Магнус читал материалы дела Александра Гидеона Лайтвуда. Читал, бросая взгляды на форму отказа от соулмейта. Впервые за всю свою жизнь Магнус сомневался в принятом решении. Подпись на документе — и они никогда больше не встретятся. Но если он примет этого странного парня, напоминающего мрачного ворона, то это пойдет наперекор всем его принципам. Разум против любопытства. В отличие от рационального Алека, Магнус всегда был импульсивным, идущим на поводу у эмоций и сиюминутных желаний. Потому он покинул кабинет, так и не подписав форму отказа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Магнус вошел в дом своего лучшего друга Рагнора Фелла, даже не удосужившись позвонить в дверь. Наглость в его показателях зашкаливала.</p><p>      — Какого хрена? — послышался голос из гостиной. — Я надеру задницу всякому, кто решил вломиться ко мне без разрешения. Ясно?</p><p>      — Спокойнее, дружище, — хмыкнул Магнус.</p><p>      — А, это всего лишь ты, — фыркнул Рагнор. — Я уж понадеялся, что сейчас кому-нибудь врежу. А то кулаки так и чешутся.</p><p>      Эти слова вызвали определенные размышления. Фелл всегда был вспыльчивым человеком со склонностью к насилию. Но он уже несколько лет жил в союзе со своей истинной парой Катариной Лосс. А значит, эти качества должны были сгладиться или исчезнуть.</p><p>      — Слушай, Раг, ты же давно с этой своей девицей вместе. Почему до сих пор ведешь себя, как мудак? Ты же обязан был стать адекватным человеком.</p><p>      Фелл явно стушевался. Его друг ненавидел Катарину, считая браки и соулмейтов некими ограничителями. Нормами, навязываемыми системой, которую бунтарский дух Бейна не приемлел. Потому он игнорировал супругу Рагнора. Буквально. Делал вид, будто ее не существует. Это смотрелось комично, когда девушка появлялась в помещении и, например, звала их на ужин, а Магнус делал вид, словно этого человека нет в комнате. Рагнор жутко бесился первое время, его изматывала необходимость повторять слова супруги, чтобы Бейн хоть как-то на них отреагировал. Его бесил тот факт, что друг так паршиво обращается с его возлюбленной. Но зато сама Катарина воспринимала это спокойно.</p><p>      Из-за этих сложностей ни Рагнор, ни Катарина не старались показывать себя перед Магнусом с лучшей стороны. Тем более, тот не лез в перипетии их взаимоотношений. И, в принципе, никогда не интересовался судьбой друга в силу природного эгоизма.</p><p>      — Сложно тут все… — выдохнул Фелл, падая в кресло.</p><p>      — Временем я располагаю, так что выкладывай.</p><p>      — Понимаешь… Когда мы только познакомились, я влюбился с первого взгляда!</p><p>      — Вы же ругались при каждой встрече, и, кажется, ты даже ее ударил?</p><p>      — Это все мелочи, Маггс, понимаешь? Любовь... она по-разному проявляется. Нет какой-то единой системы или этикета. И характер у меня был… Ты, может, думаешь, что я не изменился, но это не так. Кат очень сильно на меня повлияла. Так же, как и я на нее. Это нормально для соулмейтов. Для любых пар в принципе. Вот только… Не знаю, как это объяснить, но я не хотел быть просто середнячком, понимаешь? Не хотел становиться серой массой. Я тот, кто я есть. Пусть мудак, пусть вспыльчивый, но это я, черт подери!</p><p>      — И? Ты поэтому продолжаешь прикидываться мудаком, чтобы со стороны не казаться одним из сотен женатиков?</p><p>      — Да нет! Баран ты тупой. Умей слушать. Я начал и сам замечать эти изменения. Они мне не нравились. Сама Катарина — предел моих мечтаний. Я люблю ее, как никого и никогда! Но я чувствовал, что часть меня… исчезает. Это сложно объяснить. Но в какой-то момент это все остановилось.</p><p>      — То есть остановилось? — не понял Магнус.</p><p>      — Я просто перестал меняться. У меня до сих пор паршивый характер: сдавай я психотест, он определил бы меня как негативного человека. Вот только я намного лучше, чем был раньше. И, если честно, я боюсь, что если это дойдет до администрации, то мне могут подыскать более сильного партнера. Чтобы максимально сгладить мой характер.</p><p>      — Погоди-ка! — не понял Магнус. — Хочешь сказать, что при истинной связи соулмейтов полного изменения не происходит?</p><p>      — Полагаю, что так. Это моя теория. Вся серая масса вокруг кажется такой блеклой и скучной, потому что они не стали искать своего истинного, схватив просто подходящего. А еще, даже когда Катарины нет рядом, я вполне ощущаю… что правильно, а что нет. Не знаю, как точнее это объяснить. Просто я чувствую ее. Я знаю, что Катарина поступила бы вот так. Или что она, например, переживает… А вообще, чего это ты с таким интересом вдруг меня слушаешь? Ты же прикидываешься, будто моей жены не существует.</p><p>      — Вообще-то я пришел именно к ней, — сдержанно улыбнулся Магнус, который из всей речи Рагнора почерпнул только одну существенную деталь. Все прочее он и так знал из многочисленных научных изысканий своей компании. В конце концов, это была его специализация. Помимо инженерии и еще нескольких технических степеней.</p><p>      — Катарина! — громко позвал Рагнор. — Иди сюда и принеси мне валидол! Я то ли умер и в раю оказался, то ли сейчас окочурюсь. Настал момент, о котором я столько мечтал! Мой лучший друг и моя жена наконец-то начнут общаться.</p><p>       Магнус закатил глаза. Все же его друг был жутким позером.</p><p>      — Привет, — робко поздоровалась Катарина, проскальзывая в комнату и протягивая супругу запрошенное лекарство и стакан воды.</p><p>      — Я никогда не научусь понимать: когда ты шутишь, а когда излишне серьезна, — проворчал Рагнор в ответ на то, что супруга принесла ему чертов валидол.</p><p>      — Здравствуй, Катарина, — сказал Магнус, игнорируя ворчание друга. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой о людях с положительными характеристиками. Узнать о них подробнее.</p><p>      Чета Фелл уставилась на него так, словно он был привидением.</p><p>      — Что именно ты хотел бы услышать? — быстро овладев собой, спросила девушка.</p><p>      — Кто ты и что сделал с Магнусом? — вторил ей Рагнор.</p><p>      — Это… научный интерес, — подытожил Бейн. — Недавно я задумался: довольны ли люди с хорошими результатами психотеста своей жизнью? Ты, вроде бы, активно искала своего истинного?</p><p>      Катарина покраснела.</p><p>      — Я не совсем понимаю, чем тебе это поможет…</p><p>      — Тебе нечего бояться. Этот разговор не пойдет никуда дальше этого дома. Но мне необходимо знать…</p><p>      — Я ему доверяю, милая. Так что рассказывай, — поддержал друга Рагнор.</p><p>      — Это отвратительно. Мы словно куски мяса. Должны определиться с избранником не позднее, чем к двадцати одному году, иначе его за нас выберет государство! И если ты встретил своего истинного, но он тебе не понравился, то ты даже не можешь отказаться! Все решают люди с отрицательными характеристиками. Закон построен так, что мы почти рабы. Мы обязаны уравновешивать тех, кто обделен добродетелями. Если наша пара в браке нарушает закон, то наибольший спрос именно с нас. Мы их не уберегли. И это я молчу о том, что когда негативный человек встречается с кем-то в том же статусе, то на это смотрят сквозь пальцы, но положительный с положительным встречаться не может.</p><p>      — Тогда почему вы не жалуетесь? Не бунтуете, как это делаем мы? — спросил с недоверием Магнус.</p><p>      — Потому что многим не достает соответствующих качеств: смелости, наглости, отваги. Они чаще достаются нашим парам. И не забывай о том, что наш характер мягче, податливее. Мы, как пластилин. Из нас можно лепить все, что пожелаешь. Мы безропотные, не желаем доставлять неудобств или беспокоить кого-то. Именно поэтому мы не представляем угрозы для системы.</p><p>      — Но… если вы отыщете свою пару, и тогда вам хватит смелости, чтобы что-то сказать…</p><p>      — В этом случае государство посчитает, что влияние отрицательных сторон партнера перевешивает обоих, и пара просто не состоятельна. А дальше, как ты знаешь, официальный развод и новые, более подходящие супруги.</p><p>      — Но истинные пары… Их невозможно разлучить, — размышлял Магнус. — И почему ваш с Рагнором характер не пришел к единому знаменателю? Как тебе это удалось?</p><p>      Девушка улыбнулась.</p><p>      — Это потому, что мы соулмейты, — с гордостью заявил Фелл.</p><p>      — Как, Катарина? Как! — давил Магнус.</p><p>      — Все просто, Магнус. Истинные пары сейчас — редкость. Глобальную поисковую сеть внедрили относительно недавно. Прошло сколько, года три, наверное… До этого чаще вступали в брак с тем, чьи показатели максимально к тебе приближены. Как итог, характер уравновешивался. Иными словами… такие люди не отличаются индивидуальностью. Они меркнут. Когда же истинные пары сходятся, то они могут, скажем так, играть нужные обществу роли. Но, в целом, они не изменяются до такой степени. Полагаю, ты просто становишься самим собой.</p><p>      — То есть? — подтолкнул ее Магнус.</p><p>      — Думаю, у нас есть истинный характер. Но чтобы стать полноценной личностью, нужно воссоединиться с тем самым.</p><p>      — Таким образом, если бы все искали своих истинных партнеров, то весь мир не выглядел бы, как однотонная серая масса… — размышлял Магнус. — И последний вопрос. Как быстро формируется привязанность к соулмейту?</p><p>      — С первого взгляда, — хором ответили Рагнор и Катарина.</p><p>      Бейн нахмурился, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Все оставалось таким же, как и всегда…</p><p>      — Вы же не ладили… — попытался он.</p><p>      — Так кажется со стороны, — улыбнулась Катарина. — Голова может думать что угодно, но сердце чувствует. И связь работает.</p><p>      Магнус покосился на подавитель на своей руке. Все же он определенно ничего не чувствовал к тому пареньку. Разве что легкий интерес. И то не совсем ясно, в чем там была соль: в самом Александре или в теме, которую он поднял. Потому что Магнус никогда не задумывался о судьбе людей с отличными показателями психотеста. Они во всем мире считались королями. Им открыта любая дорога, а зависимые от них личности с отрицательными чертами были готовы умолять, лишь бы им дали шанс. Как говорится, у всякой медали две стороны, и Бейн видел ту, которая ближе к нему. Вообще сегодняшний день оказался очень… познавательным.</p><p>      Оставалось только решить, как поступить с тем мальчишкой. Потому что решение о вступлении в союз с ним зависело исключительно от Магнуса. У Александра по закону не было возможности отказаться.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      — Ну, как все прошло, братец? Я чуть не померла от нетерпения! Давай, рассказывай. Все! В мельчайших деталях.</p><p>      Алек тяжело вздохнул, глядя на свою сестренку. Ему недавно исполнилось двадцать лет. Шел последний год его холостой жизни, и Изабель взялась за поиск достойного ее брата кандидата. Спустя несколько попыток знакомств, на которые Алек таскался постольку-поскольку, он отыскал своего соулмейта. Все же у Иззи был природный талант свахи.</p><p>      — Я ему не понравился, — констатировал парень, решив умолчать о главном.</p><p>      — Что? — у его сестры было такое выражение, которое встречается у ребенка, которому сказали, что Санты не существует. — Я не верю! Это невозможно! Ты же офигенный!</p><p>      От этих слов его передернуло.</p><p>      — Изз, он выглядел, как бог! Да еще и богат. Вокруг него вьются толпы самых разных людей, куда лучше меня!</p><p>      Девушка грустно вздохнула.</p><p>      — Ну, да… Это же великий Магнус Бейн! Звезда СМИ и мечта всех людей на планете, не зависимо от их характеристик. Но ваши показатели совпадали вплоть до мельчайших цифр! Я была уверена, что он твой соулмейт. Это бы дало тебе несравнимое преимущество.</p><p>      Алек слушал ее, раскрыв рот от изумления.</p><p>      — Магнус Бейн, ты сказала? Тот самый изобретатель подавителей? Или того зовут Маркус?</p><p>      Девушка прыснула.</p><p>      — Ты снова даже в анкету не заглянул? Да, это тот самый Магнус. Гений, миллионер, бунтарь.</p><p>      Парень застонал, прикрывая лицо руками.</p><p>      — Что такое? — спросила Иззи, предчувствуя неладное.</p><p>      — Я нелицеприятно отозвался о создателе подавителей. Я не знал, что это он.</p><p>      Девушка звонко засмеялась.</p><p>      — Да, ты у нас мастер сесть в лужу.</p><p>      — Что он опять начудил? — со сводящей с ума насмешкой на лице спросил Джейс.</p><p>      Алек ощутил, как его ведет. Вот она — причина, по которой он отклонял все предложения брака и не рассматривал никого. Его сводный брат. Невероятно сексуальный и горячий парень, в котором отрицательные качества сложились в самое роскошное сочетание, которое Алек когда-либо встречал. Только вот его брат был натуралом.</p><p>      — Он заявил Магнусу Бейну, что тот неприятный тип или что-то вроде того. И при этом он не знал, с кем разговаривает.</p><p>      Джейс ухмыльнулся еще шире.</p><p>      — Зато этот тип теперь знает, что не пуп земли, а то во всех журналах только его фотки.</p><p>      — Что, завидуешь, братишка? — поддела Иззи. — Наверняка тебе самому хочется быть на всех обложках.</p><p>      — Ты меня вообще видела? Я куда привлекательнее и сексуальнее, чем этот Бейн. Хей, Алек. Ты же с ним встречался. Как он без этого фотошопа и стараний стилистов? Кто из нас привлекательнее?</p><p>      Алек покраснел, потому что не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос.</p><p>      — Завались, Вейланд! Не заставляй его оценивать сексуальную харизму собственного брата, — велела Иззи.</p><p>      Но ее речь словно ударила ножом по сердцу. Конечно, ведь Джейс его брат. Хоть и сводный.</p><p>      — Да брось! В этом нет ничего такого! Если бы у меня спросили, насколько ты горяча, я бы оценил тебя, и еще как. Алек у нас по мальчикам, так что ему не составит труда определить уровень… — начал было Джейс, но Алек его перебил.</p><p>      — Ты ему и в подметки не годишься, братишка, — произнес он с легкой иронией в голосе.</p><p>      Иззи и Джейс ошарашенно смотрели на него. Нет, не потому что кто-то в целом свете мог быть офигеннее Вейланда. А потому, что всегда мягкий и участливый Алек никогда не говорил так! Да еще и с такой интонацией.</p><p>      — П-прости, — побледнев, произнес он. — Это все… встреча с Бейном. Остаточное…</p><p>      — Ты ему вот в такой же манере про то, какой он хреновый, рассказывал? — забавляясь, спросил Джейс. — Представляю себе выражение лица этого типа.</p><p>      — Эм… Алек… то, что ты сказал, правда? Имею в виду про Джейса и Магнуса Бейна? — спросила Иззи, испытывающе глядя на брата.</p><p>      Тот смутился от этого вопроса. Ему не хотелось даже думать об этом. Не хотелось кого-то с кем-то сравнивать. Но природная честность взяла верх.</p><p>      — Бейн очень красив. Так же, как и Джейс. Сложно определить, кто из них привлекательнее. И когда я сказал… я соврал. Хотелось немного осадить Джейса.</p><p>      Вейланд вскинул брови.</p><p>      — Впервые вижу, как ты врешь. Отлично получается, я почти поверил.</p><p>      Алек рассеянно ему кивнул.</p><p>      — Я, пожалуй, пойду. Отдохну. Хочу прийти в норму. И… избавиться ото всего этого.</p><p>      Он ретировался в свою спальню и запер дверь, оседая прямо на пороге. Что за каша творилась в его голове? Почему чувства вдруг взбунтовались? Одна часть его обожала Джейса. Ему хотелось защищать брата, оберегать, холить и лелеять. Но другая, возникшая в ту секунду, когда он солгал… Ей хотелось, чтобы Джейс мучился так же, как и Алек. Хотелось сделать ему больно. Пусть даже в мелочах.</p><p>      — Так вот ты какой, Магнус Бейн, — пробормотал Алек, глядя в никуда и мечтая поскорее избавиться от этого типа внутри себя. Он искренне радовался, что они больше никогда не встретятся.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Семейный ужин семьи Лайтвуд проходил как обычно. Алек пришел в норму, перестав вести себя грубо. Джейс, Иззи, их младший брат Макс и родители сидели за одним столом. Ровно в 20:00 — общий сбор и совместная трапеза. Именно таким было требование главы семьи Роберта Лайтвуда. Только по выходным можно было избежать совместного ужина. Будь на то воля Алека, сегодня он бы не спустился: не хотелось терпеть очередные допросы о том, как все прошло, и слушать лекцию на тему необходимости выбора партнера. Но парень пришел в столовую. Алек явился бы, даже будь он при смерти. Потому что никогда не нарушал правил.</p><p>      Ужин проходил именно так, как он и полагал. Алек мычал что-то нечленораздельное, пока слушал доводы родителей о том, что от выбора будущего супруга многое будет зависеть. Роберт, как и всегда, прошелся на тему ориентации и того, что геи зачастую являются безопасным вариантом, потому что с таким, как Алек, можно жить полной жизнью, ни в чем себе не отказывая, и быть уверенным, что дома его ждет послушный и спокойный супруг. Отчасти именно эта «мораль», вдалбливаемая ему в голову с момента каминг-аута, и создала в душе юноши определенный барьер для отношений. Он был уверен, что никому не нужен, никому не нравится, что от него возьмут только характеристики, а его просто оставят, как предмет мебели.</p><p>      Вот только сегодняшние разглагольствования отца семейства были прерваны неожиданным визитом. Когда в дверь позвонили, Иззи сказала, что откроет. Девушка полагала, что это один из ее многочисленных бойфрендов. Ей нравилось дразнить Роберта и выводить его из терпения, потому она встречалась только с теми, у кого были отрицательные показатели, то есть с такими же, как и она сама. Но Иззи ошиблась. Визитер пришел не к ней, а к ее брату.</p><p>      Когда они оказались в столовой, Роберт плотно поджал губы.</p><p>      — Твой очередной парень? Какой по счету за эту неделю? — едко спросил он.</p><p>      — Что Вы, мистер Лайтвуд. Изабель, без сомнений, роскошная девушка, но я явился не к ней, а к своему будущему супругу. Решил лично занести документы. Церемония состоится на следующей неделе, и мне не хотелось терять времени.</p><p>      Он помахал в воздухе белоснежным конвертом с логотипом Бюро Поиска Соответствий.</p><p>      — Это еще что за нахал? — спросил Роберт, поднимаясь и расправляя плечи.</p><p>      Магнус неторопливо подошел к мужчине, бросив на стол рядом с ним документы, и ответил:</p><p>      — Магнус Бейн. Соулмейт Вашего сына Александра.</p><p>      — Что? — спросила изумленная Мариз, потянувшись к конверту. — Он ничего нам не сказал…</p><p>      Бейн хмыкнул.</p><p>      — Это потому что я послал его к чертям собачьим. Но потом передумал. Тематика соулмейтов — весьма благодатная почва для исследования.</p><p>      Алек облизнул пересохшие губы, до сих пор не отойдя от шока.</p><p>      — Ты хочешь взять Алека в мужья, только чтобы эксперименты ставить? — прищурилась Иззи.</p><p>      — Я бы скорее назвал это социологическим исследованием. Но сути это не меняет.</p><p>      — Да пошел ты, Бейн! Он не станет соглашаться на этот брак! — воскликнула девушка, теряя терпение.</p><p>      — Соулмейты, дорогая. Истинная пара. У него нет выбора. В данном случае закон защищает человека с отрицательной характеристикой. Иначе такие мудаки, как я, никогда бы не отыскали себе супруга.</p><p>      — Это так… — подтвердила Мариз, поднимая глаза от документов. — Здесь есть сертификат соответствия… и информация о дате бракосочетания.</p><p>      — Все, как я и говорил, — выдохнул Роберт с грустью, — нашему сыну достанется супруг, который и в грош его ставить не будет. Я предрекал это тебе уже много лет, Алек! Как жаль, что ты отказался от предложение Бранвеллов на прошлой неделе! Лидия хоть и девушка, но вы бы отлично с ней сошлись.</p><p>      Джейс же поднялся, сжимая кулаки и, вероятно, собираясь сделать лицо второго красавчика этой планеты куда менее привлекательным. Потому что он не позволит этому Бейну так обращаться с собственным братом.</p><p>      Алеку было больно слышать все это. Он ощущал тревогу и злость братьев и Изабель, заботу и беспокойство матери, гнев и желание ужалить его побольнее — от отца. А вот Магнуса… Магнуса он не мог понять. Самодовольство, чувство, словно он победил, и неприязнь к Роберту, возникшая после его последних слов. Но несмотря на собственное желание забиться в темный угол и рыдать, Алек поднялся и произнес:</p><p>      — Не стоит так нервничать! Мистер Бейн — мой соулмейт. И если он так хочет, то мы с ним поженимся, независимо от того, что вы сейчас скажете или сделаете. Не стоит усугублять ситуацию.</p><p>      — Магнус Бейн? — словно что-то вспомнив, сказал отец, источая брезгливость. — Тот самый изобретатель подавителей, который переспал с половиной земного шара?</p><p>      — Мне казалось, минимум семьдесят пять процентов, мистер Лайтвуд, но кто считает? Тем более, совсем скоро я стану благородным супругом, — ответил ему Магнус.</p><p>      Алеку было противно и тошно. Но его собственные эмоции были надежно заперты где-то на задворках сознания. Его куда сильнее волновал разворачивающийся перед носом конфликт.</p><p>      — Магнус, ты принес все необходимые документы. Так что не смею тебя больше задерживать. Ты занятой человек. Так что позволь тебя проводить, — позвал он.</p><p>      — Конечно, дорогой, без проблем, — самодовольно усмехнувшись, ответил Бейн своим наглым и раздражающим всех тоном. — Приятно было познакомиться с будущими родственничками, — продолжил говорить он, направляясь к выходу вместе с Алеком, но не снижая голоса, чтобы все его слышали. — Вроде бы ничего семейка, терпима. Только вот батя — редкостный мудак.</p><p>      Алек захлопнул дверь в обеденную комнату, краснея.</p><p>      — Зачем ты так, Магнус? — спросил он с укоризной.</p><p>      Сейчас ему удавалось не впускать в себя эмоции своего соулмейта. Он прикладывал к этому все силы. А заодно старался спрятать свои собственные. В конце концов, у Магнуса уровень эмпатии невысок, так что это несложно.</p><p>      — Как? — с вызовом спросил Бейн.</p><p>      Алек почти кожей чувствовал это. Он знал, что этот человек стремится вывести его из себя. Хочет, чтобы Алек перенял его эмоции. Разделил их. И сдерживаться было действительно трудно.</p><p>      — Как последний… — но Лайтвуд не закончил свою мысль.</p><p>      — Мудак? Ублюдок? — предлагал варианты Магнус. — Все просто, сладкий. Решил показать тебе себя настоящего. А заодно проверить, кто круче: соулмейт или подавитель?</p><p>      В доказательство он покрутил перед носом юноши пустым запястьем, на котором не было устройства. То есть сейчас Магнус стоял перед ним во всей красе, без каких-либо привычных ограничений отрицательных качеств, навязанных подавителем. Он проверял, что будет уравновешивать его лучше: истинная пара или бездушный механизм. И если раньше он мог разграничивать себя и его, то теперь эти преграды стерлись.</p><p>      — Я тебе для этого, да? Тестировать подавители на собственном соулмейте? — с сарказмом спросил Алек. — А потом сделаешь на этом отличную рекламную компанию. А какие еще будут эксперименты? Как терпеливо я буду выносить твои похождения по оставшимся двадцати пяти процентам населения нашей бедной планеты? Полагаю, там остались только старики и дети, если ты и до них не добрался. Кстати, а животных мы тоже считаем?</p><p>      — Сколько яда, Александр! — расплылся в довольной улыбке Магнус.</p><p>      И парень ощутил его ликование. Бейн хотел именно этого. Хотел вывести его из себя. Хотел, чтобы Алек стал тем, кем он боится стать. Чтобы прекратил быть собой. В этот короткий миг осознания все внутри него отключилось, как бывает, когда эмоциональный накал настолько силен, что просто перегружает нервную систему, отключая какие-либо эмоции. Не осталось ничего. Ни гнева, ни боли, ни сожаления. Только пустота. Отныне от старого Александра Лайтвуда останется лишь оболочка, а внутри поселится истинный демон. Он станет тенью Бейна, понял Алек.</p><p>      Магнус смотрел на него и видел, как тускнеют глаза, как опускаются и без того сутулые плечи, как нервно начинают дрожать руки в рассеянном жесте, приглаживая волосы. И если раньше он чувствовал его эмоции. Слабо, но чувствовал, то теперь не было ничего.</p><p>      — Александр, ты в порядке? — переспросил он.</p><p>      Тот рассеянно посмотрел на Магнуса и безжизненным голосом ответил:</p><p>      — Я провожу тебя, — после чего побрел к двери.</p><p>      Алек словно на автопилоте выпроводил его из дома, вяло попрощавшись, и закрыл дверь. А Бейн еще некоторое время стоял на пороге, глядя на то место, на котором только что стоял Александр. В этот момент все слова Рагнора обрели смысл. Потому что видеть своего соулмейта вот таким разбитым было трудно. Его хотелось обнять. Увезти с собой и заботиться. Магнус прикусил губу и торопливо надел подавитель, активируя его. Прибор заработал, снижая уровень негативного фона своего владельца, а вместе с ним и заставляя забыть чувство тревоги и волнения за Александра Лайтвуда. Это вызвало довольную улыбку Бейна.</p><p>      Он направился к своей машине, активируя диктофон.</p><p>      — Запись «А одиннадцать», — начал он наговаривать информацию, — подавитель блокирует связь с соулмейтом у своего носителя. Необходимо исследовать уровень этой блокировки, а также связанные с ней последствия. Позитивные и негативные. Запросить статистику отказа от соулмейтов у носителей браслетов моего производства. Сравнить данные с показателями прошлых лет. Решить, до какой степени мне следует сближаться с объектом исследования. Пока это все.</p><p>      Магнус отключил диктофон и сел в автомобиль, направляясь домой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      С того вечера, когда Магнус Бейн нанес визит семейству Лайтвуд, Алек его больше не видел. До этой минуты. Самой волнительной и пугающей минуты в его жизни! И если раньше парень по имени Рафаэль и все эти его приготовления казались самым настоящим кошмаром, то теперь становилось очевидным, что это были волнительные пустяки.</p><p>      — Хочешь, я убью его? — предложила Иззи. — Нож в печень, никто не вечен.</p><p>      Алек вздрогнул. Уж лучше бояться Магнуса Бейна, чем выходок собственной сестры, у которой, согласно характеристике, есть склонность к насилию.</p><p>      — Не стоит, Изз! — твердо произнес юноша.</p><p>      — Но ты в любом случае рассмотри мое предложение, — проворковала девушка, похлопывая его по плечу. В такие моменты Алек не мог понять, шутит она или говорит на полном серьезе.</p><p>      — Хей, Лось, ты готов? — спросил хмурый Рафаэль, появляясь из ниоткуда.</p><p>      — Еще раз так назовешь моего брата — и потом зубов не досчитаешься, усек? — сразу же объяснила ситуацию Изабель, на что получила саркастичный взгляд и короткое:</p><p>      — Вперед, Куколка, только коготки не обломай. А ты, Лайтвуд, шевели булками. Тебя все ждут.</p><p>      — Не волнуйся, Алек! Я здесь! И Джейс! И вся наша семья! — попыталась подбодрить девушка, вот только вышло совсем наоборот. Вместо привычного чувства паники, возникавшего у ее брата на публике, его сердце защемило болью. Джейс. Здесь. Недоступный, запретный, гетеросексуальный Джейс. Его собственное яблоко познания. Только вот, увы, Алек не по женской части. Так что никакая Ева не принесет ему этот плод на блюдечке. Максимум, оставит его себе. Это все вызывало паршивые чувства. Вдвойне паршивые. Потому что его нарядили, как павлина, бросили в толпу голодных акул, готовых растерзать паренька при первой возможности, а теперь еще и вскрыли незаживающие сердечные раны.</p><p>      — Эй ты, мальчик на побегушках, — обратилась к Рафаэлю Иззи. — Присматривай за ним.</p><p>      Тот закатил глаза и спросил:</p><p>      — Я похож на бэбиситтера? Вы с Магнусом, похоже, считаете, что так оно и есть.</p><p>      — Идем, — твердо произнес Алек. Уж он то видел, как его сестра воплощает в жизнь угрозы касательно чужих зубов. Так что лучше было держать этого вспыльчивого и едкого  мексиканца подальше от нее.</p><p>      Рафаэль лишь кивнул и пошел вперед, показывая дорогу. Он открыл массивные, обитые кованым металлом двери из тяжелой древесины. Едва те распахнулись, как Алека ослепили многочисленные вспышки фотокамер. Он, щурясь, едва мог рассмотреть багряно-красный ковер у себя под ногами.</p><p>      — Крепись, Лось. Скоро все закончится, — солгал Рафаэль.</p><p>      Алек лишь неуверенно ему кивнул и направился по прямой, оставляя мексиканца позади. По мере его продвижения глаза привыкли к постоянному миганию вспышек, и впереди удалось рассмотреть стройную фигуру в изящном костюме. Магнус стоял, слегка приподняв подбородок, с вызовом глядя на Алека. Словно полагал, что трусливый мальчишка сделает ноги. Но взгляд его сильных колючих глаз подействовал с точностью до наоборот. Все тревоги исчезли. Весь мир растворился. Алек не думал о Джейсе, он перестал чувствовать всеобщую ненависть, досаду, злость и зависть. Словно его эмпатию резко отключили, позволив улавливать ощущения единственного в этом помещении человека.</p><p>      Обычно эмоции Магнуса казались ему неприятными и… невкусными. Иначе и не сказать. Но не теперь. Алека словно подзаряжала уверенность и бунтарская сущность его соулмейта. Это желание сделать всё наперекор остальным, взбесить и раззадорить всех, кого только можно. Да и выглядел его будущий супруг не просто привлекательно. Сегодня он разил со скоростью гарпуна на китобойном судне.</p><p>      — Привет, — неловко пробормотал Алек, оказавшись рядом с Магнусом. Парень бросил вороватый взгляд на стоявшего рядом сановника, а затем на своего соулмейта.</p><p>      — Это самое оригинальное, что только может сказать человек своему будущему супругу перед алтарем. Ну, здравствуй, Александр. Как дела?</p><p>      Лайтвуд покосился на толпу, но предпочел промолчать.</p><p>      — Серьезно? Тебя волнуют какие-то людишки вокруг, когда перед тобой стоит сам Магнус Бейн, который попутно скоро станет твоим мужем?</p><p>      После этого вопроса Алек ощутил, что эмоции людей из зала вновь начали на него накатывать мелкими волнами. Он чувствовал, как кто-то испытывает по отношению к нему отвращение. Ненависть и зависть толпы подавляли все прочие эмоции, вырываясь на первый план.</p><p>      — Как ты делаешь это? — спросил Алек, глядя прямо в глаза своего соулмейта.</p><p>      Тот лишь пожал плечами.<br/>      — Истинная пара, настоящая связь и прочее, и тому подобное, — отмахнулся он, будто это все ничего не значило. — Но, раз уж тебе интереснее работать на публику, то, пожалуй, мне не стоит забирать все твое внимание и возможности.</p><p>      Он явно издевался и подначивал. Алек это чувствовал, но его показатели гордости не были слишком уж выдающимися. Потому он порывисто схватил своего будущего супруга за руку и пылко произнес:</p><p>— Магнус! Пожалуйста… Чужая ненависть… Это неприятно. Выбивает из колеи…</p><p>Тот пожал плечами и, испытывая эйфорию победителя, сообщил:</p><p>— Раз ты просишь. Будем считать это моим тебе подарком.</p><p>Они молчали, глядя друг другу в глаза. Алек наслаждался тишиной. Его уровень эмпатии был таким высоким, что он редко бывал наедине с самим собой. Всегда присутствовал кто-то еще. Много кто еще. Но не теперь. Алек впервые за всю свою жизнь мог чувствовать только себя. Еще, конечно, Магнуса, но он не мешал, а просто был рядом. И словно бы… дополнял.</p><p>Воспользовавшись повисшей тишиной, священник неуверенно, шепотом, спросил:</p><p>— Мы можем начинать церемонию?</p><p>— Валяй, — взмахнул рукой в его сторону Магнус.</p><p>Что там болтал этот церковнослужитель, Алек не слушал. Ему было спокойно, как никогда в жизни. Потому что ничто не давило на него. Ему не приходилось подстраиваться под чужие чувства. Это был самый долгожданный подарок. Но в какой-то момент Магнус слегка подергал его за руку, которую Алек продолжал сжимать.</p><p>— Давай же, детка. Ответь этому старикану, хочешь ли ты стать моим супругом?<br/>Алека повеселил этот вопрос. Как и вся церемония. По закону они вступили в брак, как только Магнус подписал документы в бюро. Но почему-то людям нравилось это праздновать. Устраивать какие-то чисто символические церемонии, на которых куча разряженных людей будет их поздравлять, дарить подарки, пить до рассвета и перемывать молодоженам косточки.</p><p>— Согласен, — твердо и решительно произнес Алек. Он и сам не знал, почему говорил так. Чаще парень что-то мямлил себе под нос. Но теперь, стоя рядом с этим красивейшим мужчиной, ощущая его уверенность в себе, Алек просто физически не мог его подвести.</p><p>В этот момент им поднесли подушечку с кольцами. Гладкая, матовая платина. Несколько грубоватая, но вместе с тем изящная. А внутри размашистым витиеватым почерком написано «Александр и Магнус». Почему-то это показалось Лайтвуду невероятно трогательным, хотя он и догадывался, что эта идея принадлежала явно не его супругу.</p><p>Когда они обменялись кольцами, то священник сообщил, что они могут поцеловаться. Как-то про эту деталь Алек и вовсе забыл. Он во все глаза смотрел на Магнуса с выражением лица, как у загнанного оленя. Это будет его первый поцелуй. Первый в жизни. Наверняка, неумелый и застенчивый. А завтра он сможет наблюдать фото этого милого события во всех чертовых газетах. И в Интернете тоже. А еще Алек не представлял, что нужно делать. Он пытался как-то нагуглить нужную информацию, но все было какой-то чушью. Никто толком не мог объяснить, что положено делать языку, когда ты засовываешь его кому-то в рот. Магнус потянулся в сторону своего супруга, и тот забыл, как дышать.</p><p>— Но делать я этого, конечно же, не буду, — громко сообщил Бейн, выпрямляясь и оценивая произведенный на Алека эффект.</p><p>В этот момент понять чувства Магнуса было сложно. Он почему-то веселился и хотел подразнить всех вокруг. Но что-то оставалось на задворках… Что-то неуловимое, что Алек так и не смог понять.</p><p>— Пойдем, муженек. Время вечеринки, — произнес Магнус, взяв парня чуть выше локтя и направляясь к выходу.</p><p>Вечеринка… Похоже, мучения Алека только начинались.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>День подходил к концу. Семейство Лайтвудов уже укатило домой, большинство гостей также разошлись. Магнус сказал, что им нужно задержаться, потому что у него есть кое-какие дела. Пока паренек ждал своего супруга, он бродил по террасе, обдумывая все события сегодняшнего вечера. Гости, поздравления и тишина. Алек не знал, что скрывалось за всеми теми красивыми словами, которые он слышал этим вечером. Забавно, но тот факт, что парень чувствовал только своего супруга, лишил Алека возможности… быть собой, что ли. Он привык видеть людей насквозь. Привык слушать не их слова, а эмоции. То, что испытывает человек, — более истинно. Некоторые, конечно, умели выдвигать на первый план какую-то определенную эмоцию, пряча за ней все остальные. Алек улавливал этот финт, но пытаться рассмотреть, что там, за «фасадом», не старался.</p><p>И сегодня, утратив всякую возможность читать окружающих, он ощущал некую двоякость. С одной стороны, тишина его радовала. С другой, заставляла чувствовать себя незащищенным. Он мог в любой момент попросить Магнуса снять эту блокировку, но не делал этого. Потому что не хотел знать, до какой степени неподходящей парой великому Бейну его считают. К тому же, некоторые заявляли об этом, глядя ему прямо в глаза, стоя аккурат рядом с Магнусом. Тот, в свою очередь, лишь с любопытством ждал реакции супруга, который только отмалчивался.</p><p>Но от этих размышлений-воспоминаний его отвлек мелодичный голос какой-то девушки.</p><p>— Вот я тебя и нашла.</p><p>Алек обернулся, желая проверить, к нему ли обращается незнакомка. Но он уже ощущал ее любопытство и какое-то… чувство превосходства. Эту даму он видел на вечеринке, но имени не запомнил.</p><p>— Эм… — протянул он неуверенно, не зная, что и сказать.</p><p>— Сконфуженность, неуверенность… Ты всегда такой забитый? Впрочем, не отвечай. Ты же вторая половина Магнуса Бейна. Объедки от того, что не досталось ему.<br/>Эти слова задели Алека, но отвечать он не стал.</p><p>— Тебя так легко обидеть? — прищурилась собеседница. — Твой новоявленный супруг за языком не следит, так что, если не научишься быть более толстокожим, то будешь сутками напролет рыдать в подушку.</p><p>На миг ему стало не по себе. У этой девушки так же, как и у него, был завышенный уровень эмпатии, потому она читала его с легкостью, с которой взрослый человек смотрит в букварь.</p><p>— Прости, не могу вспомнить твоего имени, — со свойственной ему честностью сообщил Алек.</p><p>— Камилла, дорогой. Меня зовут Камилла. Раз ты не помнишь моего имени, значит, не читаешь светские хроники. Я девушка твоего мужа.</p><p>Если прошлые слова задели его, то эти просто смели к чертям. Подтверждались самые большие опасения Алека. Все то, что говорил ему отец, — было правдой. В их обществе счастливых однополых пар практически не встречалось. Потому ему уготована незавидная участь какой-нибудь мебели в роскошных апартаментах Бейна. Не более того. Значит, вот почему Магнус не стал его целовать на церемонии. У него уже есть возлюбленная.</p><p>— Смятение и все? — спросила Камилла с любопытством. Девушка старательно пыталась увидеть чувства и эмоции своего собеседника. Но под общей волной паники и сумбура в сердце Алека, чего-то толкового ей выведать не удалось.</p><p>— А чего вы от меня ждали? — спросил он.</p><p>— Честно? Как минимум ревности. Ты ведь соулмейт. Любовь с первого взгляда. Звериное притяжение и так далее. Я немного беспокоилась. Но теперь вижу, что волноваться не о чем.</p><p>Она слегка склонила голову, от чего волосы упали ей на лицо, придавая несколько хищный вид.</p><p>— Как тебе удается?</p><p>— Что? — не понял Алек.</p><p>— Это же Магнус Бейн! Ты видел его показатели харизмы и привлекательности? Как там поют в том мюзикле про горбуна?</p><p>— Я душу дьяволу продам за ночь с тобой! — пропел кто-то у выхода на террасу. Собеседники одновременно обернулись, глядя на Магнуса. Как долго он слушал их разговор, было не ясно. — Камилла, дорогая моя Камилла, — протянул он, — решила отравить моего муженька своим ядом?</p><p>Алек почувствовал, что вновь теряет способность ощущать чужие эмоции. Это раздосадовало его. Он хотел знать, что чувствует эта женщина. Что испытывает к Магнусу, как будет реагировать на все это. Но просить об этом он не стал, просто смирившись.</p><p>— Скорее хотела удовлетворить свое любопытство, — ответила она, бросая игривый взгляд на Алека.</p><p>— Боюсь, в этом случае твои чары не помогут, — хмыкнул Магнус.</p><p>Девушка нахмурилась.</p><p>— Что происходит? Почему я его не чувствую?</p><p>Бейн вскинул брови.</p><p>— Разве такое возможно? Я думал, твои способности к эмпатии так велики, что тебе не составит труда раскусить даже самый крепкий орешек, Камилла!</p><p>Вновь ирония, вызов и веселье. В этот момент Алек, наконец, понял. Это способ Магнуса маскировать свои истинные чувства. Он выбрал три сильных эмоции, на которых концентрируется почти все время. Но то, что он испытывает на самом деле, находится где-то за этим. Оно спрятано.</p><p>Что же до Камиллы, то она взбесилась. Даже не слыша ее, а просто наслаждаясь выражением лица, можно было это понять. На удивление, Алек и сам испытывал чувство… злорадства. Он знал, что оно не принадлежит Магнусу. Это его собственное. Первое отрицательное чувство, которое проявилось в нем благодаря их связи. Первое из многих. Это огорчило парня.</p><p>Магнус подошел к нему и властно положил руку на плечо.</p><p>— Поехали домой, Александр, — сказал он, слегка подталкивая своего супруга к выходу.</p><p>— Смотри, не слишком о нем заботься. Ты же знаешь, как я ревнива, — бросила им в след Камилла, на что получила ответ в виде среднего пальца, который показал ей Магнус, слегка развернувшись и не сбавляя шага.</p><p>Алек молчал по дороге домой. Его эмоции были нестабильны. Они менялись одна за другой. Парня беспокоили отношения Магнуса и Камиллы, собственные изменения, которые не заставили долго ждать, тоска по родным, по своей комнате, в которой он прожил всю жизнь. А еще волнение перед новым и неизведанным. Он никогда не бывал в гостях у этого человека, который теперь являлся его супругом. А еще не знал, чего ждать от первой брачной ночи.</p><p>— Александр, прекрати! — чуть повысил голос Магнус, хватаясь за виски. — У меня сейчас голова взорвется! Как можно чувствовать столько всего одновременно? И как можно так быстро переключаться? Ты словно каналы по тв перебираешь.</p><p>— Извини, — на автомате ответил парень.</p><p>Магнус тяжело вздохнул и положил руку на колено своего супруга.</p><p>— Возьми себя в руки и успокойся! Тебе ничто не угрожает.</p><p>Алек посмотрел на стекло, отгораживавшее водителя от них. Удостоверившись, что этот разговор останется только между ними, он произнес:</p><p>— Камилла сказала, что является твоей девушкой. Эмм… Как… точнее… я просто хочу понимать, чего мне ждать.</p><p>Магнус посмотрел на него, забавляясь. Алек ощущал от своего супруга все ту же иронию и желание поддеть собеседника, а еще усталость… Остальное все также маячило за плотной стеной выпяченных вперед эмоций и не поддавалось разгадке.</p><p>— А чего бы ты сам хотел от наших отношений? — спросил Бейн.</p><p>— Что? — не понял Алек.</p><p>— Ты же сам заявлял мне, что хочешь что-то решать в своей жизни. Я предоставляю тебе эту возможность, Александр.</p><p>— Я… я не думал об этом.</p><p>— Лжешь, дорогой, — хмыкнул Магнус. — Ты что-то там рассказывал про свои мечты о ком-то хорошем для создания семьи. Значит, либо ты уже кого-то присмотрел, либо заранее моделировал в голове макет идеального брака. Я слушаю.</p><p>При упоминании о любовном интересе перед Алеком всплыл образ улыбающегося Джейса. От этого защемило сердце. Но лишь на мгновение, потому что он привычно отогнал от себя этот мираж, предпочитая обдумать ответ на вопрос Магнуса.</p><p>— Мне бы хотелось… хотелось, чтобы обо мне заботились, — тихо пробормотал он.</p><p>— Громче, Александр. Смелее.</p><p>Парень прикусил губу, после чего признался:</p><p>— Я не хочу быть мебелью. Не хочу быть вторым или третьим. Это тщеславно, но… я хочу нормальный брак, понимаешь? Не потому, что надо. Не потому, что должен. Хочу свидания. Хочу быть единственным. Хочу любви. И… всего, что с этим связано, — на последней фразе Алек очаровательно покраснел, смущаясь. Его сердце неровно билось, потому что он сам себе казался дураком. Взрослый мужчина, а мечтает о розовых соплях, как какая-нибудь малолетняя принцесса. А еще ему было стыдно. Теперь, когда он стал официальным супругом Магнуса Бейна, человека с богатым опытом, ему было чертовски стыдно за свою невинность. За то, что он ничего не знает и не умеет.</p><p>— Дыши, Александр, — спокойно ответил Магнус, скользнув кончиками пальцев по щеке супруга. — Ты хочешь «всего, что с этим связано» сразу или после нескольких свиданий?</p><p>Алек нервно облизнул губы. Перед ним сидел неимоверно горячий мужчина. Предмет грез множества людей. Ответ был очевиден, не так ли?</p><p>— Сразу, — признался парень. — Только… я… я не… у меня не было никого раньше. Это… мои первые отношения. Во всех смыслах.</p><p>— Я буду нежным, — пообещал Магнус, тепло улыбнувшись. И Алек впервые ощутил иные эмоции своего супруга. Не привычную защиту в виде иронии, злости или вызова. Нет, это было совсем другое. Это было влечение и желание. А еще нежность и страсть. Сердце Алека забилось быстрее, а из головы вылетели все мысли. Включая его изначальный вопрос о Камилле, ответа на который не последовало, а также слова самого Магнуса при его визите в дом Лайтвудов. Об экспериментах и о том, кого он видит своим подопытным кроликом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зная натуру Бейна, Алек ожидал, что тот будет жить в каких-нибудь хоромах. Он представлял себе нечто вроде замка. Дорогущего, в котором каждый кирпичик вручную разрисован самым популярным дизайнером. Но он ошибся. Магнус жил в лофте в центре города, да и убранство квартиры напоминало нечто хаотичное. Пространство было мебелью поделено на зоны, каждый такой уголок был оформлен в своем собственном стиле и как-то украшен. Алек любил спартанские условия, потому все вокруг казалось ему аляповатым и чужеродным. </p><p>      - Предпочтешь разделить спальню с супругом или поселишься в одной из гостевых комнат? – спросил Магнус.</p><p>      - Что? – не понял Алек. </p><p>      - Интересуюсь, где ты будешь жить, дорогой? Под моим крылышком или выберешь уединение? </p><p>      Алек растерялся. Никогда в жизни ему не предлагали что-то выбрать, особенно если речь шла о чем-то серьезном. Обычно этим занимались члены его семьи. Роберт в целом любил тиранить всех, но даже он знал свое место, когда его супруга с положительным статусом начинала править балом, если не родители, то были Иззи и Джейс. Джейс…  Мысли о нем причинили Алеку боль. </p><p>      - Не обязательно решать прямо сейчас, - взмахнул рукой Магнус. – В конце концов о твоем положении сегодняшней ночью мы уже поговорили, - он ухмыльнулся. – В некоторых вещах, увы, я не люблю уступать. Тем более, раз у тебя пока нет опыта, ты не будешь возражать, что ведущая роль достанется мне. </p><p>      Алек покраснел от макушки и, казалось, до самых пяток. Он всегда избегал разговоров о сексе, потому подобная прямолинейность покоробила его. </p><p>      - Хочешь выпить? – предложил Магнус, решив не развивать тему. В ответ парень неуверенно кивнул. Он молча наблюдал, как его супруг смешивает напитки. Его взгляд был прикован к рукам с черным маникюром. А точнее к безымянному пальцу, на котором красовалось обручальное кольцо. </p><p>      - Кто выбирал их?</p><p>      - Что именно? – не понял Магнус.</p><p>      - Кольца. Они красивые… Но не совсем… в твоем стиле. </p><p>      Бейн хмыкнул, разливая напиток по бокалам. </p><p>      - Это обручальные кольца моих родителей. Сентиментальность, как ты помнишь, досталась мне в большей степени, чем тебе. </p><p>      Алек закусил губу, мысленно обругав себя. За время подготовки к церемонии, Рафаэль рассказывал ему кое-какие факты о своем боссе. Например, что Асмодей с супругой погибли в аварии. Поэтому Магнус никогда не садится за руль, а еще для него это больная тема, которую лучше не поднимать. </p><p>      - Извини, я не знал, - пробормотал Алек. </p><p>      - Все в порядке, дорогой, - спокойно ответил Бейн, протягивая бокал. – За наш брак. Чтоб мы жили долго и счастливо. </p><p>      Он кривовато улыбнулся и сделал глоток. Алек неуверенно последовал его примеру. Коктейль был сладковатым и пился легко, оставляя обжигающее послевкусие, напоминавшее об алкогольной составляющей. </p><p>      - Так почему у тебя не было отношений? – спросил Магнус, с любопытством. </p><p>      Алек посмотрел на него, размышляя, после чего все же ответил:</p><p>      - Безответная любовь и нежелание быть с кем-то другим. </p><p>      - Да, в твоем случае показатель привязанности также многим выше моего. Я испытывал теплые чувства только к своим родителям и коту. </p><p>      - А как же Камилла? – вновь вернулся к этой теме Алек. </p><p>      В ответ Магнус лишь пожал плечами. </p><p>      - Она светская львица. Скандалы, эпатаж, крутой мужик рядом.  Отношения для нее… как аксессуар. К каждому мероприятию – свои туфли, сумочка и ухажер. </p><p>      - И тебя это устраивало? Это же так… так гадко. </p><p>      - Дорогой, твои моральные устои совершенно не соответствуют современному миру. К тому же с Камиллой было весело. С ней я мог быть собой, не использовать подавитель. К тому же, будем честны, мы обоюдно использовали друг друга. </p><p>      - У нее тоже отрицательные характеристики? – спросил Алек, ощущая странное, неведомое ранее чувство, имя которому так и не смог дать. </p><p>      - Сладкий, ты первый человек с положительным результатом психотеста в моем окружении. Если не считать мою помощницу Клариссу, но у нас чисто деловые отношения. К сожалению, отрицательным людям запрещен вход в некоторые места. Идиотизм нашего мира. </p><p>      Алек кивнул, вновь погружаясь в размышления. </p><p>      - Идем со мной, - позвал Магнус, направляясь к выходу на балкон.</p><p>      Его супруг сделал очередной глоток, ища поддержки в алкоголе, после чего послушно поплелся следом. Бейн стоял, глядя на огни ночного города, затмевающие своим светом звезды. </p><p>      - Красиво, - выдохнул Алек, становясь рядом с ним.</p><p>      - Мне тоже нравится этот вид. Да и в целом лучше, чем топтаться посреди комнаты. </p><p>      После этой фразы между ними повисла тишина. Обычно в такие моменты Алек чувствовал себя некомфортно. На него давило осознание того, что он не интересный собеседник. Особенно когда твои внутренние подозрения подкрепляются ощущением скуки, исходящим от человека рядом. Но не теперь. С Магнусом было ощущение внутреннего спокойствия и гармонии. Какой-то … полноценности. Вот только чувства своего супруга Алек не мог как следует распознать. И в этот момент его накрыло осознание. Парень положил свою руку на запястье супруга. Магнус обернулся к нему, несколько удивленный таким порывом.</p><p>      - Сними его, пожалуйста, - попросил Алек тихо.</p><p>      - Что? - переспросил он, прекрасно понимая о чем речь.</p><p>      - Твой подавитель… Сними его, пожалуйста. </p><p>      На лице Магнуса отразилось явное колебание. Эти сомнения были такими сильными, что Алек даже смог их почувствовать. Только истолковал по-своему.</p><p>      - Я… я не хуже Камиллы. Я выдержу твой характер. Каким бы несносным ты ни был. Ведь я твоя истинная пара. </p><p>      Бейн еще мгновение хмурился, после чего приподнял руку, выставляя запястье перед Алеком. Неловкие пальцы парня прошлись по застежке, снимая устройство. Разгоряченный теплом тела Магнуса металл теперь был в руках Алека. Также, как и все то, что чувствовал в этот момент его соулмейт с отрицательными характеристиками. Эмоции Магнуса были, как на ладони. Это было сомнение, растерянность, чувство незащищенности, но вместе с тем любопытство и интерес. </p><p>      - Для тебя… это знак доверия? – спросил Алек. </p><p>      Магнус отвел взгляд, рассматривая одну из неоновых вывесок вдалеке. </p><p>      - Вроде того… Я редко снимаю подавитель. Изначально это была необходимость. Вынужденная мера для нормального существования в социуме. Но затем… Я привык. Привык быть тем, кем нужно. Тем, кем меня делает подавитель. И… быть самим собой страшно. Чертова откровенность! Всего несколько секунд, а ты уже так на меня влияешь. Сложно всегда говорить правду?</p><p>      - Бывает, - честно признался Алек. – Я иногда ненамеренно обижаю людей своей прямолинейностью. Бывает, сам говорю то, о чем потом сожалею. </p><p>      - Это как раз мой случай, - хмыкнул Бейн. </p><p>      Алек чувствовал, что его супруг поднимает внутренние барьеры. Что он выставляет на первый план свое раздражение за невольную откровенность, наваливая вместе с тем какие-то прочие ничего не значащие для него эмоции, пряча что-то настоящее. </p><p>      - Ты… боишься сближаться с людьми? – спросил Алек, пытаясь раскопать то, что скрывает от него Магнус. – Боишься привязанностей и потерь? Или стыдишься себя самого? Мне трудно понять… </p><p>      Парень заткнулся на полуслове, понимая, что вызвал гнев своего супруга. Сильную, жгучую злость, которая была готова вот-вот прорваться наружу. </p><p>      - Прости! Извини! Я не хотел лезть куда не просят… Просто наша связь… Она не такая, как с другими. То есть… Я чувствую тебя по-особенному. Это интересно. И… я не должен был, знаю!  Просто получилось само собой… - залепетал парень. </p><p>      - Забей, - бросил Магнус раздраженно и направился в комнату, оставляя Алека одного. Тот растерянно посмотрел на красивый городской пейзаж, после чего бросил взгляд в гостиную, наблюдая как его супруг, поставив бокал на стол, подозвал своего кота и вместе с ним сел в кресло, поглаживая того за ухом. Что же до Алека, то он стоял, как истукан, и не знал, что делать. Помявшись немного на балконе, он все же решил пойти за Магнусом. Но тот не обращал на него никакого внимания, занимаясь котом. Вместе с тем, все эмоции этого человека были полны любви, заботы и нежности по отношению к маленькому комочку шерсти у него на коленях. В какой-то миг Алек даже ощутил зависть, потому что никто и никогда не испытывал к нему ничего подобного. Разве что Макс. Хотя Макс куда больше любил Иззи. </p><p>      - Как его зовут? – спросил Алек, стараясь отвлечься от грустных мыслей, что, впрочем, ему не удавалось. </p><p>      - Командующий Мяо, - не глядя на супруга, ответил Магнус. </p><p>      - Занятное имя. </p><p>      - Я и сам личность неординарная, - хмыкнул Бейн. </p><p>      Алеку почудилось, что и его соулмейт тоже грустит. Только вот причин он не понял. Он даже не был уверен, не померещилось ли ему это все. </p><p>      - Почему ты решился на женитьбу? – полюбопытствовал он, садясь на диван рядом. – Я ведь тебе не понравился. Да и в целом… Ты неординарная, яркая личность, знаменитый изобретатель и… что-то еще, я уверен. Просто так и не прочитал твое досье. А я… скучный очень. И внешне не привлекательный. У меня только положительные характеристики есть. Но с твоим положением: только свистни и таких людей с самыми разными показателями психотеста, выстроится целая очередь, если не больше. Дело…  в нашей связи? </p><p>      - Начнем с того, Александр, что ты красивый молодой человек. Тебе немного не хватает чувства стиля или лоска, но даже мешковатая, мрачная одежда не скрывает на сколько ты хорош собой. Что же до моих мотивов, то жениться я в принципе не планировал. Наша связь также мало меня интересовала. По крайней мере в момент знакомства. Это в дальнейшем она стала очередным доводом для принятия подобного решения. </p><p>      - Но… Тогда я не понимаю. </p><p>      - Все дело в тебе, Александр, - выдохнул Магнус. – В том, что ты сказал в день нашего знакомства. Или вернее будет сказать: прокричал? Твои идеи были очень схожи с моими собственными. С тем, каким я был. С годами, реализовав львиную долю своих стремлений, я утратил кое-что ценное. То самое, что я увидел в тебе. Да и сами мысли… Я знаю жизнь только с одной стороны. Знаю, как живется отбросам общества. Властям плевать на таких, как я. Будь у меня даже миллионы за плечами, я все равно никто. А все из-за характеристик. Черт, мне даже в некоторые правительственные учреждения вход заказан. Куда бы я ни шел, что бы ни делал – всегда был никем. Просто парень с отрицательными показателями, который повинен лишь в одном: в том, что он не соответствует определенным стандартам. Они не спрашивали моих мыслей, не интересовались моими чувствами. Им было важно лишь одно: я должен найти пару, чтобы стать хорошим членом общества. Все четко и разграничено. На плюсы и минусы. А таких как я – половина планеты. Почему одним все, другим ничего? Тогда я и начал бороться за права людей с отрицательными показателями. И, как ты знаешь, я добился успеха. Не во всем, но во многом. И тут появляешься ты и заявляешь: приятель, ты узколобый мудак, который думает лишь о себе! Лгать не стану - это так. Но я задумался. Задумался о том, что сам становлюсь таким же, как те, кого стремился заклеймить. Однобоким, недальновидным идиотом. Я боролся за права одной половины, наплевав на вторую. Но ведь важны все, верно? </p><p>      Это был монолог, который Алек не прерывал. Он слушал Магнуса и не мог поверить, что действительно произвел такое впечатление, что смог повлиять на этого человека. Ему льстило то, что он был услышан. Пусть и на несколько иной лад, но все же! Парень решил для себя, что все же изучит досье Бейна, которое несколько недель назад подсунула ему Иззи. Изучит не потому, что должен, а потому, что Магнус интересный человек. А еще он его муж… От последней мысли парня обдало жаром. Он вспомнил их разговор в машине, вместе с тем в его голове возник новый вопрос:</p><p>      - Почему ты не поцеловал меня? Во время церемонии, я имею ввиду. </p><p>      Магнус посмотрел на него, забавляясь. </p><p>      - Серьезно? Ты задаешь мне этот вопрос, мистер Сотрите-Отвращение-С-Моего-Лица?</p><p>      - О чем ты?</p><p>      - Я думал, тебя вывернет прямо на рясу этого священника, если я осмелюсь осквернить твои уста своим грешным прикосновением. </p><p>      - Я… просто волновался. Это… Я не знал, что делать, потому что никогда… А впервые… на глазах у всех… </p><p>      - Тогда с чего такие обиды? Благодари за то, что сохранил твое целомудрие в целости. </p><p>      - Я не обижен! Просто… подумал, что тебе противно, потому что это я. Или из-за Камиллы… </p><p>      - Камиллы? Слушай, ты какой-то слишком собственник для правильного мальчика. Или это из-за слов твоего умника папашки? О том, что я заведу интрижку, а ты будешь моей комнатной сучкой. </p><p>      - Я… я не собственник! Просто пытаюсь разобраться в ситуации и проясняю для тебя какие-то моменты. К тому же… Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем тебе все это? Чего ты сам ждешь от нашего брака? Те твои слова об экспериментах… Дело только в этом?</p><p>      - Частично, - согласился Магнус. </p><p>      - Значит, есть и другая сторона?</p><p>      - Ты красивый парень, Александр. К тому же мой соулмейт, который смог вызвать у меня интерес. Это, не считая, пространства для исследований. </p><p>      Алек закусил губу, размышляя, после чего спросил:</p><p>      - И что дальше? То есть… Мы… будем супругами по-настоящему? </p><p>      - Полагаю, после нескольких свиданий ответ станет более очевидным, - улыбнулся Магнус. – Я запомнил, о чем ты просил. </p><p>      Алек покраснел, ощущая, как у него пылают уши, вспомнив об одной из своих просьб в машине, а следом на него навалилась паника. Захотелось просто сбежать к черту на куличики. Не потому, что Магнус был плохим или отвратительно себя вел. А потому что, наоборот, был каким-то… слишком порядочным. Учитывая его показатели, это действительно настораживало. Но потом Алек подумал, что ведет себя, также, как и все остальные. Как правительство. Как его мама. Раз у человека плохие показатели, то он априори не заслуживает доверия, хорошего отношения или даже попытки сблизиться. Он не отрицал того, что у Магнуса могут быть свои скрытые мотивы, что он мог его использовать или просто насмехаться. Но было и кое-что другое. Ведь Бейн – создатель подавителей, которые носит с момента сборки прототипа. Не известно, как это могло на него повлиять. А еще они связаны, что должно изменить их обоих, а не только Алека. Ответ сложился сам собой. </p><p>      - Тогда… может мы… - начал он, запинаясь и смущаясь, - с тобой… Сделаем то, что запланировали? </p><p>      Магнус привычно забавлялся. Он с первых слов понял, к чему клонит его супруг. Но упрощать ему жизнь не собирался, ожидая, когда тот выскажется. И в итоге, лишь коротко кивнул в сторону одной из дверей.</p><p>      - Спальня там, Александр. </p><p>      Парень покраснел еще сильнее, но уверенно встал, протягивая руку Магнусу, который аккуратно снял с коленей своего кота и, ухватившись за ладонь супруга, поднялся с кресла. <br/>Уверенности Алека хватило ровно до порога комнаты, переступив через который, он окончательно растерялся. </p><p>      - Все хорошо, - спокойно сказал Магнус. – Не стоит так нервничать. </p><p>      В ответ он получил лишь кивок и бегающий, рассеянный взгляд супруга. Тогда Бейн просто продолжил движение к кровати, не выпуская влажной ладони Алека из своей руки. Парень послушно последовал за ним.  Остановившись около своей постели Магнус развернулся и посмотрел в глаза своего соулмейта. </p><p>      - Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? </p><p>      Тот активно закивал, заливаясь румянцем. Это выглядело так по-детски и наивно, что Магнус улыбнулся, а затем притянул его ближе. Они стояли вплотную друг к другу практически соприкасаясь телами. Алек ощущал теплое дыхание на своих губах, понимая, что за этим последует. Парень испытывал смесь сильнейшего волнения с предвкушением. Но вместе с тем, он чувствовал эмоции своего супруга. Это было желание и осторожность, а еще немного сомнений. Весь этот бешеный коктейль витиеватым образом смешивался во что-то единое, пьянящее. Но Магнус почему-то медлил с поцелуем. Тогда Алек решил проявить инициативу. Неумело и неловко, но как смог. Он подался вперед и коснулся губ напротив. Мягко и нежно, опять же по–детски, как-то благопристойно. Так можно было целовать мать или сестру, но не мужчину, которого ты хочешь. </p><p>      Когда Алек отстранился, то услышал голос Бейна:</p><p>      - Приоткрой рот, - велел он.</p><p>      И парень подчинился. Тогда уже Магнус перехватил иницативу. Он обвил талию супруга и прильнул к нему всем телом. Его губы были жадными и требовательными, ни следа от той робкой нежности, которую дарил ему Алек. И этот самый огонь, полыхавший в Магнусе, словно бы передался и его соулмейту, который начал так же страстно отвечать на поцелуй. А ощутив проворный язык супруга у себя во рту, Алек и вовсе застонал. В этот момент он точно понял, почему никакой гугл не мог ответить на вопрос о том, как это делать правильно. Да потому что невозможно описать нечто подобное! Нечто настолько поразительное и вместе с тем незамысловатое. </p><p>      Магнус осторожно выправил из брюк его рубашку и начал ее расстегивать, не прекращая дарить поцелуи. Алек тонул от наслаждения, терял голову от каждого прикосновения, от каждого движения. Но стоило Магнусу оторваться от его губ, как парень открыл глаза, вопросительно глядя на него. Вот только увидел он перед собой совсем другое лицо. Джейс… Всего мгновение, после чего этот мираж рассеялся. Он снова был напротив Магнуса. Его супруга Магнуса. Вот только в сердце Алека был кое-кто другой. Также, как в мыслях и желаниях. </p><p>      - Я пока не готов, - выдохнул он, отступая на шаг.</p><p>      Магнус нахмурился. Алек чувствовал его негодование и обиду, но внешне эти эмоции никак не проявлялись. </p><p>      - Тогда ложись отдыхать, - через несколько мгновений произнес он. – А я пойду, прогуляюсь немного. </p><p>      И Магнус направился к выходу, оставляя Алека одного.  </p><p>      Разочарование. Именно это испытывали они оба. И эмпатия была здесь не при чем.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Магнус вернулся домой только утром. Алек в это время пытался приготовить себе завтрак из немногочисленных запасов, обнаруженных в холодильнике. Услышав шум, он выглянул с кухни, глядя на своего мужа, идущего в спальню.</p><p>      — Привет, — произнес он.</p><p>      — Доброе утро, Александр, — устало ответил Магнус.</p><p>      Его эмоциональный фон был стабилен, преобладала сонливость и вялость, но главное — спокойствие.</p><p>      — Ты не спал всю ночь? — спросил Алек.</p><p>      — Да, было не до того, — отмахнулся Магнус.</p><p>      Парень заметил на руке мужа подавитель. Не как что-то плохое или хорошее, скорее как данность.</p><p>      — Я… эм… думал съездить домой. Обычно мы с Джейсом вместе занимаемся по утрам…</p><p>      Голос Алека звучал неуверенно и вопросительно. Магнус остановился и обернулся к нему, внимательно изучая.</p><p>      — Как ты жил до этого, Александр? — спросил он с толикой любопытства. Эта эмоция была единственной, добавившейся к тем, которые парень уловил ранее.</p><p>      Он не совсем понимал сути этого вопроса, потому предпочел уточнить:</p><p>      — В каком именно аспекте?</p><p>      — Чем ты обычно занимался?</p><p>      — Ну… по утрам мы тренировались с Джейсом, потом я ехал на работу. Я… эм… помощник моей матери. По вечерам чаще читаю или еду на какое-нибудь мероприятие с кем-то из родственников.</p><p>      Магнус пожевал губы, после чего пояснил:</p><p>      — Твоя фраза прозвучала так, словно ты спрашиваешь моего разрешения.</p><p>      Алек смутился, чувствуя себя глупо.</p><p>      — Просто… мне не хотелось бы, чтобы между нами были какие-то конфликты или недопонимание, потому… Не желаю делать то, что может быть тебе неприятно или как-то задеть, обидеть.</p><p>      — Мне приятна твоя забота, Александр, но я не из тех мужей, которые требуют отчета о каждом шаге своих супругов. Поступай так, как считаешь нужным. Зная твои характеристики, я не опасаюсь, что ты сделаешь что-то обидное для меня.</p><p>      — Ты сам говорил, что не стоит судить людей по характеристике, но теперь поступаешь точно также, — голос Алека звучал дразнящее, подтрунивая.</p><p>      Магнус вскинул брови.</p><p>      — Вау! В самое сердце, дорогой! За подобный трюк я обязан отвезти тебя на первом свидании, как минимум в Париж.</p><p>      — Что? Я не… Эм… Не стоит так утруждать себя! Я ничего такого и не сказал то…</p><p>      Магнус вздохнул и медленно направился к Алеку.</p><p>      — Скажи, как часто что-то делали для тебя?</p><p>      — Я не совсем понимаю…</p><p>      — Ты самоотверженный, неприхотливый, ничего не требуешь. Потому мне хотелось бы знать, Александр, как часто в этой жизни, окружающие делали хоть что-нибудь для тебя?</p><p>      В мыслях сразу всплыл несъедобный торт, который Иззи и Макс испекли ему на день рождения. Тогда Алеку пришлось его съесть и несколько следующих дней промучиться с болью в животе. Но это было чертовски приятно! А еще он вспомнил, как мама подтыкала одеяло и читала сказки на ночь. В общем и целом, подобных милых вещей в его жизни было не так уж и много, о чем он и сказал.</p><p>      — Ну, как минимум из-за этого ты заслуживаешь чего-то особенного. Я постараюсь придумать то, что тебя порадует, — произнес Магнус, глядя в глаза супругу. Он стоял так близко, что запах его парфюма приятно щекотал ноздри.</p><p>      — Тебе правда не стоит заморачиваться, — начал было Алек, но по лицу супруга понял, что этот спор заранее проигран, потому он предпочел свернуть тему, спросив — а что насчет тебя? Часто тебя баловали чем-то особенным?</p><p>      — Я капризный человек, Александр. Всегда требую к себе повышенного внимания и особого отношения. Иначе никак.</p><p>      — Оу… — выдохнул парень, пытаясь понять что с этим делать. Ведь в таком случае и от него требуется нечто особенное. — Я не умею делать сюрпризы или как-то удивлять… Да и романтичность мне не свойственна.</p><p>      — Этих качеств мне хватит на двоих. Главное не делай того, что меня взбесит. Ну, и заботься обо мне как следует. Вот и весь секрет счастливого брака с Магнусом Бейном.</p><p>      Алек прикусил губу, размышляя, после чего спросил:</p><p>      — Какого рода заботу ты имеешь ввиду? Она бывает разной. Мама, например, любит, когда я рассказываю что-то веселое, Изз предпочитает, чтобы я выслушал все события, произошедшие с ней за день, а Джейс обожал сваренный мной кофе, который я приносил ему в постель.</p><p>      — Кофе с утра пораньше? Звучит интересно. Хотя я был бы тебе признателен, если бы ты не приносил его в постель другим мужчинам. Я, знаешь ли, собственник.</p><p>      Эта фраза прозвучала, как шутка, но попала в цель. Алек смутился, и ему стало стыдно. Он потупил взгляд, опасаясь, что Магнус все поймет. Словно уловив изменения в эмоциональном фоне супруга, Бейн приподнял голову Алека за подбородок, заглядывая ему в глаза. Они просто смотрели друг на друга. Один изучающее, с любопытством, второй с ужасом и стыдом, боясь, что его секрет так легко разгадают.</p><p>      — Я пойду спать, пожалуй, — спокойно проговорил Магнус. Его эмоциональный фон оставался прежним и даже если он что-то заметил, то не выдал себя. — Поговорим вечером.</p><p>      Алек смотрел на удаляющуюся спину и мучился вопросами, которые остались без ответа.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      — Серьезно, бро! — рассказывал Джейс. — Я просто не ожидал такого! Ты меня разбаловал. Я еле смог проснуться. И никто меня даже не стал поднимать. Просто подстава какая-то!</p><p>      Он был типичным собой. Всегда на первом месте. Всегда виноват кто-то. Чаще именно Алек. Но он не жаловался. Таков уж характер Джейса.</p><p>      — Извини, — по привычке ответил брюнет. — Не думал, что ты проспишь все на свете. Нужно попросить миссис Хадсон будить тебя.</p><p>      — Ты сваливаешь все на нашу старую экономку? Бро! Не смей бросать меня! Серьезно! Я ни за что не проснусь без твоего крышесносного кофе! Тем более в спортзал тебе ехать по пути. Можешь заскочить, забрать меня, а потом вернуться и вместе с мамой на работу. Тогда все будет по-прежнему. Как в старые, добрые времена.</p><p>      Алек неопределенно улыбнулся, не зная, как ему поступить. В конце концов Магнус просил не носить кофе в постель другим мужчинам. Но это прозвучало больше, как шутка, верно?</p><p>      — Я подумаю, что смогу с этим сделать, — ответил он Джейсу, хотя в глубине души понимал, что не устоит перед искушением быть первым, кого видит его брат при пробуждении.</p><p>      — Супер! А как у тебя с муженьком? — спросил он скорее из любопытства и желания узнать подробности, нежели из беспокойства за Алека.</p><p>      — Вроде, не плохо… Он милый человек. Иногда я даже забываю, что у него отрицательный характеристики. Магнус кажется… хорошим. Думаю, это из-за подавителей.</p><p>      — Сатана тоже многим кажется очаровательным, но природы его это не меняет, — философски произнес Джейс. — Так что не расслабляйся. Не забывай, что волк часто прячется в овечьей шкуре. А еще… как ваша первая брачная ночь? Я сейчас очень хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что этот Мистер Совершенство скорострел или, что у него ничего не функционирует.</p><p>      Алек покраснел до корней волос.</p><p>      — На эту тему я не хочу говорить.</p><p>      — Что? Он так хорош? — не отставал Джейс. — Блин! Я и сам ого-го, но приятно знать, когда твой соперник лажает хоть в чем-то.</p><p>      — Я не собираюсь обсуждать свою интимную жизнь, — отчеканил парень.</p><p>      Его брат отлично знал этот категоричный тон, при котором ничего не добиться.</p><p>      — Ок, без проблем. Больше не стану доставать тебя этой темой. Сегодня, я имею ввиду. — Джейс нагло улыбнулся.</p><p>      — Да пошел ты, — рассмеялся в ответ Алек, прекрасно зная, насколько упертым бывает этот человек.</p><p>      — Кстати! Как зовут ту рыжую девчонку, которая была на вашей свадьбе?</p><p>      — Клэри, кажется…, а что? Заинтересовался? — спросил брюнет, ощущая, как его сердце дерет стая диких кошек.</p><p>      — Возможно. Она крепкий орешек. Такая не даст в туалетной кабинке во время всеобщего кутежа, к сожалению. Вот думаю: забить или стоит пригласить ее на свидание. Есть идеи?</p><p>      — У нее положительные характеристики, — произнес Алек, надеясь, что это отпугнет Джейса, а еще объясняя тем самым воздержанность девушки от случайных связей.</p><p>      — А! Это многое объясняет. А еще звучит скучно. Наверное, не буду напрягаться. Хотя меня почему-то тянет к ней. Иногда ее вспоминаю и… ощущаю что-то странное. Будто тугой узел скрутил и все бурлит, бурлит.</p><p>      Алек похолодел. Нет, только не это! Нечто подобное было с ним в первые встречи с Магнусом. Потому стоило держать эту парочку подальше друг от друга. Как можно дальше.</p><p>      — У нее вроде парень есть… Хотя я не уверен в этом, но она всю вечеринку таскалась за ручку с каким-то Саймоном.</p><p>      — Это с тем, который ночевал в декольте Иззи?</p><p>      — Возможно. Я не запоминал всех, кто пожирал ее глазами.</p><p>      — А, какая разница. Забыли. Лучше пойду вечером в клуб и оттянусь с кем-нибудь. Хочешь с нами, кстати? Или муж не разрешает?</p><p>      Джейс старался его подколоть, но Алек спокойно ответил:</p><p>      — Нет, я хочу побыть дома. Пообщаться немного с Магнусом.</p><p>      — Ах, пообщаться! Вот как это теперь называется? Или вы занимались бурным сексом и теперь тебе интересно узнать о муже что-то помимо его члена?</p><p>      Алек покраснел до самой макушки.</p><p>      — Я все еще не хочу говорить на эту тему.</p><p>      — Ладно, пойдем дальше покорять тренажеры. Теперь ты, как примерный муженек, должен быть сексапильным. Тем более, что конкурентов у тебя миллион.</p><p>      Алек кивнул, направившись следом за братом, попутно отгоняя образ Камиллы и названные отцом цифры любовных увлечений его супруга. В конце концов Магнус был человеком с прошлым и этого не изменить. Зато его будущее четко прописано в свидетельстве о браке.</p><p>      В этот момент Алек даже не задумывался о том, что хоть и видит в будущем себя вместе с супругом, но все же не желает отпускать прошлое в лице Джейса. А на двух стульях усидеть невозможно.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Рагнор Фелл гоготал так, что стены тряслись.</p><p>      — Да иди ты! — сквозь смех выдохнул он и залился с удвоенной силой, утирая выступившую слезу.</p><p>      — Я серьезно говорю! — воскликнула Катарина.</p><p>      — А что конкретно она заявила? — спросил мужчина, несколько успокоившись.</p><p>      — Так и сказала, что когда узаконят браки среди людей с идентичными показателями, то они с Магнусом поженятся. Я же не стану тебе врать, Раг!</p><p>      — Камилла просто непередаваемо тупа! И что они, позволь спросить, сделают с подтвержденным соулмейтом, с которым уже вступили в брак? И это я помалкиваю о том, что Магнус пытался утопить эту змею, жаль только, что говно не тонет.</p><p>      — Рагнор! — возмутилась Катарина.</p><p>      — Что? Я тебе правду говорю! Один раз собственными глазами видел, как он ее душил в бассейне.</p><p>      — Может, у них такие сексуальные игрища, и эта Камилла любит пожестче.</p><p>      — О, да! После того, как она изменила Маггсу, на меньшее ей и рассчитывать не стоило. Ты забываешь о том, каков наш парень в гневе. Это не я, который быстро вспыхивает и также быстро успокаивается. Старина Бейн очень долго копит обиды, а когда плотину прорывает — спасайся, кто может. Он поэтому и не расстается с подавителем ни в душе, ни во сне.</p><p>      — Ты думаешь, он опасен? Для Алека.</p><p>      — Нет, здесь определенно все будет хорошо. Ты видела этот божий одуванчик? Парень не станет даже смотреть на других. Он же не Камилла.</p><p>      Катарина задумалась.</p><p>      — Пожалуй, ты прав. Я рада, что порочная связь с Белкорт окончательно разорвана. Эта девица вечно тащила Магнуса за собой на дно. В бездну разврата и кутежа. Она гнилая до мозга костей, и с ней в твоем друге бурлили лишь его дурные начала.</p><p>      — Ты преувеличиваешь, Кат. Раздуваешь из мухи слона. В конце концов, Магнус слишком упрям, чтобы идти на поводу у кого бы то ни было. Да и Камиллу он никогда не любил по-настоящему. Там была слепая страсть и крутой секс. Все.</p><p>      — Возможно, я просто слишком беспокоюсь, — согласилась девушка.</p><p>      — Давай так, если ты так волнуешься о наших молодоженах, то мы можем навестить их или сходить на двойное свидание. В конце концов, Маггс теперь с тобой разговаривает. Посмотришь на них, почитаешь их эмоции. Заодно повеселимся. Давно мечтал постебать друга. Как никак, он теперь женатик.</p><p>      Катарина повела плечами.</p><p>      — Почему бы и нет.</p><p>      — Идет. Я позвоню Магнусу завтра, и мы обо всем договоримся. А пока… не соизволите ли уделить время собственному супругу?</p><p>      — С удовольствием, — улыбнулась девушка, глядя на самодовольное и не менее счастливое, чем ее собственное, лицо мужа.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Алек вошел в кабинет своей матери. Она работала Главой Департамента отслеживающих кураторов для людей с отрицательными характеристиками. Почему-то только сейчас он отметил как это иронично: быть супругом Магнуса Бейна с его взглядами и сыном Маризы Лайтвуд с ее должностью.</p><p>      — Доброе утро, — улыбнулась женщина. — Как ты, Алек?</p><p>      — Привет, — тепло ответил ей парень. — Все хорошо, спасибо.</p><p>      — Как твоя… семейная жизнь? Магнус хорошо с тобой обращается?</p><p>      — Да, все отлично.</p><p>      — Ты уверен? Я опасалась, что он использует тебя, чтобы насолить мне. В конце концов, мы с ним по разные стороны баррикад.</p><p>      — Не беспокойся, мам. Правда. Он интересный человек. И довольно чуткий.</p><p>      Мариза улыбнулась.</p><p>      — Верно, тебе чувства такта временами не хватает.</p><p>      Парень прикусил губу, размышляя.</p><p>      — Я стараюсь быть внимательным к другим.</p><p>      — Знаю, — ответила Мариз. — Надеюсь, твой супруг это оценит. Скажу откровенно, меня очень беспокоят его заявления об экспериментах. Раньше мы не сталкивались лично, потому что наш департамент работает несколько в ином ключе, но я о нем наслышана.</p><p>      — О нем все наслышаны, — устало отозвался Алек. — Но что бы ни было — он мой муж. Он мой соулмейт.</p><p>      — Я понимаю, что по закону это решающие факторы. Но есть и личная сторона вопроса. И если тебе станет сложно или невыносимо, то ты всегда можешь вернуться домой.<br/>Алек понимал, что мама беспокоится о нем и пытается позаботиться, уберечь. Но внутренне он испытывал какое-то необъяснимое раздражение. Словно ему пытаются указывать и сулят все беды мира от Магнуса Бейна. Парень старался унять свои негативные эмоции, взять их под контроль.</p><p>      — Спасибо, мама, я знаю об этом, — улыбнулся Алек, говоря от части искренне, отчасти сдерживая свое недовольство.</p><p>      — Подавлять эмоции — не лучшая идея. Многие тесты доказывают, что загоняя в подсознание агрессию, ты пагубно влияешь на себя. Именно поэтому в правительстве так долго сомневались в корректности введения подобных устройств в обиход. Но при выборе между преступлениями и легким вредом здоровью, остановились на последнем. Если ты в чем-то со мной не согласен, то просто скажи об этом.</p><p>      Алек открыл рот, а затем закрыл его. Он не знал, в чем именно ему стоит возразить, и с чем он не согласен. А еще забыл, насколько проницательна его мать.</p><p>      — Просто… у меня такое ощущение, будто меня готовят к эвтаназии. Словно мой муж — это последняя стадия раковой опухоли, метастазы которой разъедают мое тело, причиняя невыносимые муки. Но это не так. Он довольно внимателен. И мил.</p><p>      — На этом этапе отношений, Алек. Вы знакомы всего неделю или две, но даже не пообщались толком. И вместе провели всего сутки, большую часть которых праздновали бракосочетание с близкими. А что будет через неделю? Или через год? Сохранит ли такой человек, как Магнус Бейн свое к тебе отношение? Или вернется к обычному образу жизни. К своим многочисленным интрижкам.</p><p>      Перед глазами парня всплыл образ Камиллы. А еще вечер с Магнусом накануне.</p><p>      — Я все это понимаю, но не хочу пускать на самотек. Мы женаты. И если хотя бы не попытаемся наладить отношения, то это будет самой большой ошибкой в моей жизни. Я могу поступить так, как от меня ожидают окружающие. Жалеть себя, страдать и сбегать при каждой возможности. Но это неправильно. Потому что тогда я даже не воспользуюсь той возможностью, которая есть у меня сейчас. И если еще вчера я не знал, что делать, то сегодня я вижу определенные перспективы. Понимаю, что у нас может что-то получится.</p><p>      Мариз тепло улыбнулась, и Алек ощутил гордость и любовь матери, затопившие ее сердце.</p><p>      — Я счастлива, что у меня есть такой ребенок, как ты, — произнесла она с какой-то толикой торжественности.</p><p>      — Спасибо, мам. Я люблю тебя.</p><p>      Парень протянул руку, и Мариз крепко ее сжала.</p><p>      — А как насчет вас с отцом? — осторожно поинтересовался Алек.</p><p>      — У нас сложная история. Я вышла за него замуж, чтобы доказать миру, что даже человек с самыми отвратительными наклонностями способен стать лучше. Как видишь, определенного успеха я добилась, но его характер все еще невыносим.</p><p>      — То есть… если бы не твое влияние, то было бы еще хуже?</p><p>      Мариз тяжело вздохнула и потерла переносицу.</p><p>      — Да, Роберт тяжелый случай. И, как ты видишь, я несу это бремя всю жизнь, хотя и понимаю, что могу расторгнуть брак. Мы с ним не соулмейты. Закон не будет столь суров к подобному бракоразводному процессу. Это будет долго и мучительно, но реально. Однако, я этого не делаю. И, исходя из своего опыта, хочу уберечь тебя, сынок. Я не желаю тебе той же участи. А показатели Магнуса, как ты знаешь, неутешительные. Есть люди с меньшим количеством негативных факторов, которые идеально подошли бы тебе в супруги.</p><p>      — Но я уже состою в браке, мам. И если еще вчера, я не знал, что с этим делать, то теперь у меня есть четкая цель и понимание всего. Несмотря на все свои минусы, Магнус… С ним можно договориться. Он слышит то, что я ему говорю. Потому я вижу отличный шанс в том, чтобы попытаться. И даже если не брать в расчет нашу связь. Он красив, умен. Он интересный и яркий человек. И мне импонирует его желание сделать мир лучше.</p><p>      — Алек! Он делает только хуже. Магнус разрушает уже имеющуюся систему. Он воодушевляет людей на бунты и неподчинение. Он влияет на умы, такие же неокрепшие и наивные, как и твой. Но ничего не предлагает взамен. Потому что ему нечего противопоставить устоявшимся нормам.</p><p>      — А его хоть кто-нибудь слушал вообще? Мам, он, как человек с отрицательными характеристиками, даже в госструктуры войти не может. Я говорю про физическое присутствие. А документы, которые он направляет — едва ли хоть кто-нибудь читает. И я это знаю не потому, что мне говорил Магнус. А потому что я сам работаю в этой самой системе. Я знаю, как поступает административный аппарат. Они просто спихивают подобное на канцелярию, которая пишет вежливый и ничего не значащий ответ.</p><p>      — Алек, ты слишком сильно распыляешься, защищая своего супруга. Хотя ничего не понимаешь в том, о чем говоришь, — жестко оборвала тему Мариз. Несмотря на все свои положительные характеристики, у миссис Лайтвуд был несгибаемый нрав. И Алек понял, что продолжать эту дискуссию бесполезно.</p><p>      — Я тебя услышал. Спасибо за эту беседу, мам, правда. Я всегда плыл по течению, подчиняясь тебе с отцом. Когда вас не было рядом, я прогибался под Изз и Джейса. Я делал это просто так. Потому что не знал ничего другого, не хотел думать своей головой. А следовало бы. Мне действительно нужно хорошенько все взвесить, и понять чего я хочу.</p><p>      Мариз смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Алек не уловил изменений в ней, потому что женщина умела скрывать одни свои чувства за другими. Но в глубине души ей было по-настоящему больно и страшно за сына. А в голове билась единственная мысль: «Изменения начались…»</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Оказавшись дома, парень услышал незнакомый мужской голос, который громко кричал. А эмоциональный фон был таким напряженным, что ощущался от порога. Мужчина был явно зол и агрессивен, он буквально кипел от гнева. А вот Магнус… он скрывал свою собственную ярость за издевательским весельем. И Алек знал, что незнакомец этого не ощущает. Он видит лишь то, что Бейн хочет показать. Но мысль о том, что ему удается улавливать скрытые эмоции супруга, порадовала парня.</p><p>      — Александр, подойди, пожалуйста, — крикнул Магнус.</p><p>      Тот неуверенно побрел к кабинету мужа, оставив сумки на кухне, и осторожно остановился у порога.</p><p>      — Добрый вечер, — поздоровался он.</p><p>      — Дань вежливости, — пояснил Магнус. — Это мой супруг, мистер Лайтвуд Бейн, а это один из моих бывших деловых партнеров Шон Ренард.</p><p>      Алек посмотрел на высоченного, даже выше него самого, здорового мужчину с орлиным профилем и оценивающим взглядом. Тот был одет в дорогой костюм с иголочки, по последнему писку моды.</p><p>      — Не отклоняйся от темы, Бейн.</p><p>      — Я уже говорил тебе, меня не устраивает качество оказываемых вами юридических услуг. Ни один из вас не смог добиться адекватного рассмотрения хотя бы одного из моих запросов в административные учреждения.</p><p>      — Ты планируешь судиться с государством! Чертов Бейн, включи мозги! То, о чем ты просишь — невозможно. И глупо. Если кто и возьмется за это дело, то лишь ради гонорара. Я единственный, кто заявляет тебе в лицо: это невозможно.</p><p>      — Я хочу, как минимум, попытаться. Так что просто смирись. И либо продолжай работу, либо соглашайся на расторжение контракта.</p><p>      — Ты псих, — бросил напоследок Ренард, направляясь к выходу.</p><p>      — О чем вы спорили? Если это, конечно, не секрет, — осторожно поинтересовался Алек.</p><p>      — Это не важно, дорогой. Не сегодня точно. Я слишком устал для продолжения этого разговора.</p><p>      Парень уловил, что уровень изможденности Магнуса не так высок, а вот злость и недовольство ушедшим мужчиной — бьют через край. Потому Алек решил пока отложить этот вопрос.</p><p>      — Ты поспал с утра? — спросил он, приближаясь к мужу.</p><p>      Тот как-то оценивающе посмотрел на него и, хмыкнув, произнес:</p><p>      — Да, немного вздремнуть мне удалось. Уже входишь в роль заботливого супруга?</p><p>      Алек никак не ответил на этот вопрос, предложив:</p><p>      — Может быть, перекусим? Я купил продукты по пути и смогу приготовить что-нибудь. Только расскажи, что ты предпочитаешь.</p><p>      Магнус заметно успокоился и даже, казалось, слегка расслабился.</p><p>      — Я не прихотлив в еде, дорогой, — произнес он.</p><p>      Алек неуверенно протянул ему ладонь, предлагая составить компанию, пока он будет возиться на кухне. Бейн вскинул брови, словно удивляясь, но все же взял супруга за руку, поднимаясь с места. От этого легкого прикосновения по коже побежали мурашки. Алек смутился, но все же нашел в себе силы не выпускать ладонь супруга. Он потянул Магнуса в сторону кухни, где успел оставить пакеты.</p><p>      — Неужели теперь кто-то будет следить за правильностью моего питания? — поддел Бейн.</p><p>      — Вообще без проблем, — улыбнулся Алек.</p><p>      Вдруг что-то в нем щелкнуло. То ли сокрытое желание его супруга, то ли его собственное. Он и сам не смог бы объяснить. Просто в какой-то момент их порывы совпали, но Магнус себя сдержал, а вот Алек с повышенным уровнем эмпатии, буквально потерял голову. Он притянул его за руку и поцеловал. Нежно, трепетно, но вместе с тем пылко, просяще. Это удивило его мужа, но возражать тот не стал. Лишь ответил на прикосновение мягких губ. Когда же поцелуй прервался, Магнус спросил:</p><p>      — Решил предложить мне съесть тебя вместо обещанного ужина?</p><p>      Алек сам не знал, что именно он подразумевал под своими действиями. Не понимал, что творится в его душе. А потому чуть хрипловато произнес:</p><p>      — Ничто не сравнится с тем, как я готовлю овощное рагу! Семейный рецепт Лайтвудов, — гордо ответил он, вызвав легкий смех Магнуса.</p><p>      — То есть ты считаешь, что даже овощи лучше, чем ты?</p><p>      — Сперва попробуй мою стряпню, а потом делай выводы. Я отлично готовлю.</p><p>      — Будь ты воплощением бога кулинарии и обжорства, ни один овощ, никакое рагу не распалит мой аппетит сильнее, чем ты, Александр.</p><p>      Эта фраза выбила парня из колеи. На мгновение он поддался эмоциям и был самим собой. Даже немного шутил, поступал так, как он хочет. Но теперь вновь закрылся, слишком смущенный.</p><p>      — Все хорошо? — спросил Магнус, приподнимая подбородок супруга и заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.</p><p>      — Я… не привык слышать такое. Это смущает. Слишком сильно, — честно признался он.</p><p>      — Это мило, — улыбнулся ему в ответ Бейн и медленно потянулся к его губам, глядя прямо в глаза Алека, чтобы тот смог уклониться или остановить его. Но парень доверчиво подался вперед. Этот поцелуй был странным. Каким-то болезненно-нежным. Словно бы Магнус хотел наказать своего глупого мужа за излишнюю зажатость, но вместе с тем побуждал его идти на поводу у своих чувств. Но главное, от близости Магнуса, от исходящей от него инициативы, кружилась голова. Дыхание застревало где-то в груди. И Алек уже позабыл о рагу, продуктах или каких-то иных важных вещах. Был только Магнус. Его губы, его язык, его укусы, его властные руки и желание чего-то большего.</p><p>      Но Бейн отстранился, улыбнувшись.</p><p>      — Ну, раз ты говоришь, что твое рагу лучше, чем что-то подобное, то я, пожалуй, с удовольствием его попробую.</p><p>      Взгляд Магнуса был гипнотическим. Манящим. Обещающим. И бросающим вызов. Потому что мужчина сел на высокий стул и принялся наблюдать за Алеком. Тому стоило только попросить. Озвучить свои желания. Потому что мысленно парень был уже как минимум в горизонтальной плоскости с самым ярким и красивым мужчиной на всей планете! Оба хотели одного и того же. Оба пылали жаром желания. Только вот Магнус был слишком упрям и любил играть с людьми, а Алек являлся излишне замкнутым и стеснительным, чтобы просить о таком. У него бы язык не повернулся предложить заняться сексом. Потому он начал разбирать покупки, оставляя то, что пригодится ему для готовки.</p><p>      — Эм… ты вчера спрашивал, чего я хотел бы от нашего брака. Но что он представляет собой для тебя?</p><p>      Магнус улыбнулся.</p><p>      — Нечто интересное. Возможность лучше понять связь соулмейтов и умение видеть мир в другом свете.</p><p>      Этот ответ был искренним, но он несколько разочаровал Алека.</p><p>      — И ты собираешься ставить эксперименты в этом направлении? — уточнил он, складывая овощи в мойку под струи воды. — Будешь отрабатывать на нашей связи какие-то теории?</p><p>      — Возможно. Пока я предпочитаю наблюдать и фиксировать данные.</p><p>      Алек оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел Магнусу в глаза.</p><p>      — Ты поэтому предоставил мне право выбора? Чтобы определить как будет действовать парень с положительными характеристиками в условиях полной свободы?</p><p>      — Не совсем так, Александр, — спокойно ответил Магнус, ощущая всю ту гамму бушующих чувств, что поднималась в его супруге. Он видел обиду, боль, злость, надежду и еще некоторые менее выраженные черты, которые не успевал определять.</p><p>      — Тогда поясни. Расскажи подробнее. Мне интересно, — попросил Алек.</p><p>      — Я не знаю, как строить отношения с человеком вроде тебя. Не знаю, чего ты хочешь или чего ждешь от меня и от этого брака. Потому и задал тогда тот вопрос. Твои ответы меня устроили. Если бы я не хотел идти с тобой на контакт или усиливать связь, то отказался бы от свиданий и прочего, — пояснил Магнус.</p><p>      — Но связь ты хочешь укрепить, чтобы было легче в твоих исследованиях?</p><p>      — Ты акцентируешь внимание не на тех вещах, Александр. Я никогда не делаю того, чего не хочу. Никогда не целую человека, если он не вызывает во мне желания. Не приглашаю на свидание того, с кем мне не интересно проводить время. Наблюдения и анализ — это первоначальная стадия моего эксперимента. Но в наших с тобой отношениях, она не играет решающей роли. Мне куда проще было бы договориться с бюро и начать отслеживать взаимоотношения первых же соулмейтов, которые бы нашли друг друга.</p><p>      Эти слова звучали убедительно, но что-то в Алеке не позволяло полностью поверить Магнусу. Возможно, наставления членов семьи, к которым он привык прислушиваться.</p><p>      — Значит, следуя этой логике, ты хочешь постепенно сблизиться со мной, узнать меня получше и, если в какой-то момент понадобится перевести эксперимент в иные плоскости, помимо наблюдений и анализа, то ты сделаешь это?</p><p>      — Я в первую очередь исследователь, Александр. Потому да, я сделаю все, чтобы узнать природу изучаемых вещей.</p><p>      — Таким образом, я и наш брак — это твой очередной проект? Проект, который ты будешь развивать так, как того требуют научные изыскания, верно? Не заботясь о моих или твоих собственных чувствах?</p><p>      — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? Солгал тебе о том, что все будет ванильно и чудесно только потому, что ты мой соулмейт? Хочешь, чтобы я сказал, что уже люблю тебя, на вторую неделю знакомства, спустя парочку душевных бесед и нескольких поцелуев? А ты сам, Александр. Ты уже готов признаться мне в сердечной привязанности и всем прочем?</p><p>      Последняя фраза поумерила пыл Алека. Что он сам мог предложить своему мужу? Свободные кусочки своего разбитого вдребезги сердца, которые не заполнены Джейсом и осознанием того, что они никогда не будут с ним вместе? Но несмотря на это, ему все же было за что уцепиться.</p><p>      — Я готов предложить тебе все, что у меня есть, Магнус. Я защищал тебя даже перед собственной матерью, после нашей вчерашней беседы. Я говорил, что ты не так уж и плох. Что я хочу попытаться построить с тобой отношения, узнать тебя получше. Все в один голос твердят, насколько ты ужасен, но я выгораживаю тебя. Потому что хочу верить, что ты — это нечто большее, чем отрицательные характеристики в анкете. Но сейчас ты мне говоришь, что я для тебя эксперимент. Остальное лишь довесок. Это больно, Магнус. Больно осознавать себя разменной монетой.</p><p>      — Ты чувствуешь себя так, потому что предпочитаешь роль жертвы. Я ничего подобного тебе не говорил! Я спросил, чего хочешь ты сам. Я иду на поводу у твоих желаний и стараюсь дать тебе ту свободу, которую ты и не используешь вовсе. Но вместо благодарности и попытки получше узнать друг друга, я слышу просьбу подтвердить или опровергнуть услышанные вокруг теории о личности коварного Магнуса Бейна. Самого страшного существа на планете. Лгать не буду, Александр, я бессердечное чудовище, которое даже в такой государственной ценности, как брак, ищет свою выгоду. Но есть разница между путями достижения цели. И ты ее не видишь. Даже не пытаешься. Хочешь, я покажу тебе отличия между всем этим и жизнью лабораторной крысы для экспериментов? Могу тебя обеспечить самым уникальным опытом.</p><p>      Магнус был зол. Чертовски зол. И он не просто бросал слова на ветер. Он угрожал ему на полном серьезе. Потому что этот человек не умел прощать и быть мягким. Но вместе с тем, Алек видел его эмоции куда ярче, чем накануне. И у него возникало ощущение, словно он смотрится в зеркало, потому что Магнус испытывал то же разочарование и боль, которые пропитали сердце Алека.</p><p>      — Нет, не хочу, — ответил он на вопрос супруга о лабораторных крысах. — Я не желаю, чтобы у меня был такой же брак, как у всех вокруг. Потому и воздерживался от выбора спутника жизни до последнего момента. Я ощущаю, как наша связь дергает за какие-то ниточки внутри. И дело не в изменении характера, которого я так боялся. Дело в моем отношении к тебе. Оно слишком обострено. Любые твои слова и действия, даже незначительные, отдаются во мне сильнее, чем любые другие. Даже когда… Даже когда я видел того парня, которого так полюбил, в объятиях других девушек — меня так не выносило. Мне сложно объяснить это… Я никогда не был таким ранимым и чувствительным. Всегда считал себя сильным человеком. Но с тобой все иначе. Малейшая улыбка дарит мне надежду, малейший намек на то, что тебе важен не я сам, а твой эксперимент, и я впадаю в отчаяние. Это пугает. Очень сильно пугает. Любое неосторожное слово способно меня растоптать.</p><p>      — Я не бросаю неосторожных слов, Александр. В отличие от тебя. Ты не умеешь себя контролировать, и чуть стоит тебя задеть, бросаешься в бой, как агрессивная кобра. Если ты научишься выражать свои мысли мягче, то добьешься лучшего диалога. Что же до связи, то она обоюдна для нас двоих. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не испытываю того, о чем ты говоришь?</p><p>      Алек прикусил нижнюю губу, глядя на супруга.</p><p>      — Прости… — произнес он, извиняясь за все сразу.</p><p>      Магнус неопределенно кивнул, скорее принимая к сведению сам факт извинений, нежели действительно прощая супруга.</p><p>      — У меня что-то пропал аппетит. Пойду, поработаю, — произнес он, направляясь к кабинету.</p><p>      Алек стоял на кухне, размышляя об услышанном. Все было чертовски сложно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      В эту ночь Магнус вновь не ночевал в своей постели. С утра Алек не обнаружил его дома и это, мягко говоря, раздражало. Странное ощущение, которое парень с удовольствием засунул бы своему супругу куда-нибудь. Слишком сосредоточенный на своем недовольстве, он не обращал внимания ни на что. Джейс попытался что-то высказать на тему отсутствия кофе в постель и опоздания на тренировку, но был проигнорирован, что послужило поводом для его обиды. Да, Джейс был очень обидчивым. Остаток тренировки прошел без разговоров.</p><p>      На работе день был совсем легким и его также никто не дергал. Но какое-то необъяснимое чувство недовольства даже не думало проходить. Но в обед ему позвонил Магнус. Алек на миг замер, растерявшись, но потом поднял трубку.</p><p>      — Здравствуй, Александр, — произнес Магнус. — Ты свободен сегодня вечером? Мои друзья пригласили нас на ужин. Ты помнишь Катарину и Рагнора?</p><p>      — Смутно, — честно признался парень.- На свадьбе было слишком много гостей.</p><p>      — Вечером исправишь это упущение. Встречаемся в 19:00 в «Охотничьей Луне».</p><p>      — Договорились, я буду вовремя, — пообещал Алек, понимая, что все было уже решено, и этот вопрос в начале беседы всего лишь дань вежливости.</p><p>      — До встречи, — бросил Магнус, отключаясь.</p><p>      Эта беседа всколыхнула очередную волну негативных эмоций. Только на этот раз это был страх. Боязнь того, о чем говорил отец. Все потихоньку воплощалось в реальность. Магнус не понятно где пропадал каждую ночь, а Алек был для него чем-то вроде обязательного плюс один для вечеринок и встреч.</p><p>      К обещанному времени, парень явился в ресторан, накрутив себя до такой степени, что ему почти физически было паршиво. Но подводить мужа не хотелось. Потому Алек старался держаться. Когда его проводили к столику, то Магнус и семейная пара, с которой они собирались поужинать, уже были на месте.</p><p>      — Привет, — улыбнулся Бейн, приподнимаясь с места и целуя Алека в щеку. — На всякий случай напоминаю, это Рагнор, — он указал на темнокожую девушку, — а это Катарина, — он ткнул в хмурого британца.</p><p>      — А это козья задница, — не остался в долгу Фелл, кивнув в сторону Магнуса. — Вот скажи мне, почему я до сих пор с тобой общаюсь?</p><p>      — Потому что я единственный смог тебя вытерпеть и не сбежал после стольких лет общения. Александр, с момента заключения нашего брака, к сожалению, ты автоматически подписался на это. Так что извини.</p><p>      — Ха! На фоне адской жизни с тобой, Магнус, даже мои идиотские шутки будут звучать ангельской музыкой.</p><p>      — Идиотские? Рад, что даже ты это признаешь, приятель, — подхватил Бейн.</p><p>      — Они могут так часами, — робко улыбнулась Катарина. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>      Она обращалась к Алеку, который ощущал, как эта женщина перетягивает на себя весь негатив, который скопился в нем за сегодняшний день</p><p>      — Удивительно! Как вы это делаете? — спросил он.</p><p>      — Ты чувствуешь? — удивилась Катарина, — я медик, — пояснила она, — потому некоторые вещи вошли у меня в привычку. Так легче работать с пациентами.</p><p>      Магнус и Рагнор, наконец-то, заткнулись, что случалось довольно редко.</p><p>      — О чем речь? — спросил Фелл, по-хозяйски закидывая руку на плечо жене. Он был патологически ревнив и старался сразу метить территорию.</p><p>      — Не забивай себе голову, Раг. Вы же с Магнусом так весело бросались друг в друга гадостями.</p><p>      Магнус также положил руку на плечо Алека, будто копируя жест друга.</p><p>      — Ты в порядке, дорогой? — спросил он. — Выглядишь скверно.</p><p>      — На твоем фоне я всегда буду выглядеть скверно, — пошутил Алек. — Сегодня ты еще более сногсшибательный, нежели обычно.</p><p>      — Рагнор, тебе есть чему поучиться у этого мальчика! — Тут же воскликнула Катарина.<br/>Ее супруг начал неловко оправдываться, рассказывая про какие-то мифические цветы, которые он точно-точно часто дарит супруге. А вот Магнус и Алек смотрели друг другу в глаза. Они молчали, но между ними сверкали молнии. Каждый кожей ощущал эмоции другого. Желание, страсть, возбуждение.</p><p>      — Снимите комнату! — вмешался в их атмосферу Рагнор, закончив свои вялые оправдания перед супругой.</p><p>      — У них медовый месяц! Еще и недели с момента бракосочетания не прошло! — Укорила супруга Катарина, словно этими словами все объяснялось.</p><p>      — Да, помню мы недели две из кровати не выбирались после свадьбы. Надо было повременить с ужином и дать им побольше времени на уединение.</p><p>      — Если бы я не был таким трудоголиком, то мы бы уехали путешествовать, — признался Магнус, — но сейчас немного не до этого.</p><p>      — Я вообще удивлен, как ты в своем плотном графике выделил денек на бракосочетание, — осклабился Рагнор. — Я весь вечер ждал, что ты скажешь что-то вроде: извините, дела! И смотаешься, бросив жениха одного. Даже проспорил Кат пять баксов.</p><p>      — Как низко ты ценишь мое время, — фыркнул Магнус. — К тому же я ответственный супруг и никогда бы не бросил Александра на растерзание толпы.</p><p>      — Только что-то в нашей спальне ты меня ни разу не навестил, — вырвалось у парня, прежде, чем он успел подумать.</p><p>      Рагнор хотел было подколоть друга на эту тему, но Катарина лихо двинула ему локтем куда-то в грудь, от чего британец закашлялся. Слава медицине! Магнус же посмотрел на супруга со смесью шока и растерянности. Алек смутился в конец, ощущая себя горящим в печи помидором.</p><p>      — П-прости… неудачная шутка, — бездарно солгал он, ощущая, как Магнус убирает руку с его плеча.</p><p>      За столом повисла неловкая тишина, которую нарушил подошедший официант. Сотрудник ресторана принял заказ и удалился его выполнять. В этот момент Рагнор предложил:</p><p>      — Кстати, Маггс, не хочешь сходить на скачки? Я всегда думал, что ты их любишь, но теперь немного сомневаюсь… В любом случае, это ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие! Уверен, ты компенсируешь затраченное на них время, тонной удовольствия от просмотра. Сбросишь стресс. С твоей нервной работой это полезно. Если, конечно, тебя еще хоть что-то способно взбудоражить в этой жизни.</p><p>      Его довольная морда не оставляла сомнений, что это все завуалированный подкол.</p><p>      — Когда это ты начал интересоваться лошадьми? — спросил Магнус, явно раздраженный. Он злился. Злился на Алека, на Рагнора, на то, что вообще приперся в этот чертов ресторан. И из-за этих эмоций, которые без сомнений его муж улавливал. Настрой обоих парней был скверным.</p><p>      — Да с тех пор, как ты с этой кобылой Камиллой якшаться начал. Вот увидел ее и сразу вдохновился. Подумал, что лошади красивые создания. Особенно, когда бегут куда-то подальше от тебя, — ответил Рагнор. — К слову о суках…</p><p>      — Ты как всегда любезен, Фелл, — раздался голос Камиллы.</p><p>      Алек резко развернулся, глядя на то, как девушка скользит своими наманикюренными пальчиками по шее Бейна.</p><p>      — Здравствуй, Магнус, — игриво произнесла она, прикасаясь бедром к его плечу.</p><p>      — Привет, — отозвался тот, все еще злясь.</p><p>      — Скучал, милый, — проворковала девушка, склоняясь к уху Магнуса и томно выдыхая свой вопрос.</p><p>      Это взбесило Алека, но он не сделал ничего. Ровным счетом ничего. Парень ожидал какой-то реакции от супруга. Но тот продолжал кувыркаться в собственных обидах и злости на друга, потому не обращал внимания на докучливую барышню. Катарина и, что удивительно, Рагнор старались не вмешиваться, предоставляя молодоженам самостоятельно устанавливать границы допустимого.</p><p>      — Ни капли, — сообщил Бейн.</p><p>      — А мне кажется, это не так. Я уверена, что в глубине твоего ледяного сердца на века высечен мой образ, — проговорила Камилла, глядя на Алека и читая его. В этот раз Магнус был слишком занят, чтобы скрывать эмоции супруга. Обида, боль и злость на Белкорт бушевали в сердце парня.</p><p>      — Мечтать не вредно, дорогуша, — вмешался в разговор Рагнор, который не выдерживал роли стороннего наблюдателя. — Когда в твоей жизни есть соулмейт, то на всех твоих органах только один образ отпечатан.</p><p>      — Прямо-таки на всех? — едко хмыкнула Камилла, вскидывая брови. — Магнус и моногамия — это такой же миф, как снежный человек на Аляске.</p><p>      — А я верю в их существование, — вставил Алек, насупившись. Это была жалкая фраза, парень и сам понимал, но ничего поделать не мог.</p><p>      Камилла одарила его уничижительно-соболезнующим взглядом, после чего вернула свое внимание Магнусу.</p><p>      — Подавитель? — спросила она с насмешкой. — Ты по прежнему с ним не расстаешься… Без меня и покуражиться не с кем. Вокруг одни зануды. Готова поспорить, ты сутками торчишь в лаборатории.</p><p>      В этот момент Магнус, словно очнулся. Его злость на окружающих отступила перед раздражением от этой самодовольной, напыщенной Камиллы. Вот только он и рта раскрыть не успел. Их эмоции с Алеком синхронизировались. Обоим хотелось придушить эту змею, что послужило толчком для действий. Разумеется, самообладание было сильной чертой человека с положительными характеристиками, потому он никогда бы не опустился до рукоприкладства, особенно в адрес девушки, пусть даже ею и была Камилла. Но Алек жестко схватил ее за запястье, отстраняя руки от Магнуса.</p><p>      — Я понимаю, что твои манеры оставляют желать лучшего, — спокойно произнес он, — а от старых привычек не так-то легко отделаться. Но спешу тебе напомнить о том, что мы теперь женаты. Так что старайся не распускать руки понапрасну. Твои надежды не оправдаются.</p><p>      Магнус второй раз за вечер опешил, словно видел своего соулмейта впервые. А вот Рагнор воскликнул, удалецки махнув рукой:</p><p>      — Так ее, парень!</p><p>      — Какой самоуверенный мальчишка, — хмыкнула в ответ Камилла. — Твои розовые очки уморительны. Что бы ты не думал, но ты не знаешь, что нужно Магнусу. Никто из вас этого не понимает. Потому наша связь уникальна. Куда сильнее каких-то устаревших понятий о показателях.</p><p>      — Не понимаю? — переспросил Алек с усмешкой. — Розовые очки твой удел, Камилла. Полагаю, твои убеждения основываются на такой простой детали, как подавитель. Верно?</p><p>      Из рассказов Магнуса, его супруг смог сделать определенные выводы и понимал, что это устройство значит для него. И какой уровень доверия подразумевается под его отсутствием.</p><p>      — Позволишь? — спросил Алек, глядя в глаза супруга.</p><p>      — Как я могу тебе отказать, сладкий? — хмыкнул Магнус, наслаждаясь, развернувшейся перед ним картиной и подставляя ему запястье.</p><p>      Алек ловко, привычным уже жестом, снял подавитель, лениво сунув его в карман, после чего начал осторожно массировать кожу супруга. Он смотрел только на Камиллу.</p><p>      — Знаешь, в чем разница между прошлым и будущим? Ты считаешь, что связь соулмейтов это анахронизм. Но на самом деле им являешься ты. Тебе никогда не чувствовать его так, как ощущаю я. Никогда не уловить того единства, который в общем порыве захватывает сердца. Тебе никогда не добиться его спокойствия в твоем присутствии. Потому что даже без подавителя, я могу гарантировать, стабильный эмоциональный фон.</p><p>      Пока он это говорил, Алек не видел лиц Рагнора и Катарины. Они сидели с таким видом, словно владелец этого ресторана посадил в центре зала многотонного кита, который сейчас выпускал столпы воды, окатившие всех вокруг ледяными струями. Магнус без подавителя был для них сенсацией примерно того же уровня.</p><p>      — Это ты ошибаешься. Магнус любит риск, в том то и дело. Он не может жить без острых эмоций и адреналина. Это не то, что ему может дать кто-то вроде тебя.</p><p>      — Ошибаешься, Камилла, — спокойно возразил Бейн. — Ты никогда ничем не интересуешься. Не видишь дальше своего носа. Ты слишком глупа, чтобы делать правильные выводы.</p><p>      — Поживем — увидим, Магнус. Поживем — увидим, — проворковала она, наклоняясь и целуя его в висок.</p><p>      — Вали уже отсюда! Ты и так испортила всем аппетит. А сейчас меня, кажется, и вовсе вывернет от отвращения. Хотя стой! Я передумал. Лучше подойди поближе, я опорожню содержимое своего желудка прямо на твои уродливые туфли, — недовольно произнес Рагнор.</p><p>      Только эта угроза заставила Камиллу ретироваться, но при этом девушка умудрилась оставить последнее слово за собой.</p><p>      — Если у нее такой уровень уверенности в себе, то ее бедолага соулмейт, наверное, наложил на себя руки от отвращения к собственной личности.</p><p>      — Давайте не будем о ней вспоминать, — предложила Катарина. — Лучше потратим это время на разговоры. Алек, ты знаешь историю знакомства Магнуса с Рагнором?</p><p>      Тот отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>      — Только не это! — Взмолился Фелл, но жена его не послушала, приступив к рассказу.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Не считая явления Камиллы и глупости, которую Алек ввернул не подумав, вечер прошел весело. Рагнор оказался довольно юморным мужчиной, а его жена Катарина была самым милым человеком, которого Алек только знал. Домой они добрались спокойно, но оказавшись в лофте, что-то словно закричало о том, что между ними не все так гладко.<br/>Воспользовавшись тем, что Магнус отвлекся на проверку рабочей почты, Алек скользнул в спальню. Но его супруг почти мгновенно оказался там же.</p><p>      — И часто ты планируешь докладывать моим друзьям и коллегам о количестве ночей, которые я провожу вне спальни? Может, и отчет о качестве и интенсивности нашего секса составишь? — спросил он.</p><p>      Алек покраснел, смутившись.</p><p>      — Прости! Это было ужасно! Просто фраза сама собой вырвалась…</p><p>      — Если тебя беспокоит отсутствие интима в нашем браке, почему ты не сказал этого мне? Наедине, я имею ввиду. Тем более, я понял, если бы это была сугубо моя вина. Понимаешь, о чем я?</p><p>      — Да, более чем, — мучительно стыдясь себя самого, ответил Алек. — Ты и не виноват. Это я… Идиот несчастный. К тому же грубиян.</p><p>      — Не стоит так принижать себя, Александр. Всегда знай себе цену и сохраняй достоинство. Вину можно признать и без лишнего самобичевания.</p><p>      — Просто я… Магнус, это действительно была паршивая фраза. Мне не хотелось… И…</p><p>      — Я тебя услышал, Александр. Вопрос в другом. Чего хочешь ты сам? Ты отталкиваешь меня, а затем сам же жалуешься, на отсутствие чего-либо.</p><p>      Что на это ответить он не знал, потому молчал. Молчал и пялился на Магнуса своими огромными, красивыми глазами. Вот только у Бейна был иммунитет к подобным уловкам.</p><p>      — Поразмысли надо всем, Александр. А до тех пор, я предпочту тратить свои ночи на работу.</p><p>      Магнус направился к выходу, но супруг остановил его, уперев ладонь в грудь. Оба молчали. Просто стояли друг напротив друга, в полной тишине.</p><p>      — Думаю… я… я готов, — пробормотал Алек, краснея.</p><p>      — Ты ошибаешься, дорогой. Все будет ровно также, как в прошлый раз, — ответил ему Магнус, ощущая смятение и нервозность супруга. — Нам некуда спешить. Так что…</p><p>      Он хотел еще что-то сказать, делая очередной шаг по направлению к выходу, но Алек его остановил, подталкивая обратно в комнату со словами:</p><p>      — Я все обдумал. Я действительно хочу этого.</p><p>      В ответ Магнус лишь тяжело вздохнул. Его эмоции выражали не более, чем скепсис. Мужчина сел в кресло, стоявшее напротив кровати, и произнес:</p><p>      — Все в твоих руках, Александр. Делай, что пожелаешь нужным.</p><p>      Это было ни капли не романтично. Также здесь отсутствовал малейший намек на сексуальный интерес. Настроение Магнуса не изменилось. Сомнение и ожидание момента, когда его супруг пойдет на попятный. Но он не учитывал показатель упрямства. Алек смущался, Алек не знал с чего нужно начать и что вообще делать. Первое время парень топтался на месте, после чего подошел к креслу и неуверенно встал на колени, садясь около мужа и глядя на него, как верный пес. Магнус тяжело вздохнул, полагая, что это сложный случай, после чего взял небольшую подушку с кресла и протянул ее супругу.</p><p>      — Подложи себе под колени, — посоветовал он, упираясь локтем о подлокотник и ставя подбородок на пальцы.</p><p>      Алек последовал рекомендации. Только сделал это чуть более раскованно. Кажется, он видел что-то подобное в одном из порно… Парень развел колени супруга в стороны, бросил на пол подушку   и встал на нее, оказываясь совсем близко к Магнусу. Тот приподнял одну бровь, словно интересуясь, что будет дальше. Алек неуверенно коснулся пальцами пуговиц на рубашке супруга и начал их расстегивать. А затем и вовсе склонился, оставляя горячие и влажные поцелуи на коже, наблюдая, как бегают мурашки от этих легких прикосновений. Алек ловко расстегнул ширинку на брюках Магнуса, после чего, краснея, он попытался оголить определенные места супруга, но тот приподнял его голову, заглядывая в глаза.</p><p>      — Ты не обязан этого делать, Александр. Не должен ничего мне доказывать.</p><p>      Но тот вместо ответа перехватил запястье Магнуса и облизал его пальцы, выбивая нервный вздох, после чего начал их посасывать, глядя в глаза супруга. Потемневшие от желания, полные страсти глаза. Эмоциональный фон Бейна был под стать. Скепсис отступил, оставив лишь жгучее желание и страсть. Впервые Алек горел с кем-то. Их обоюдные эмоции переплетались между собой, срывая крышу, даря смелость, вызывая интерес. Им хотелось изучать друг друга, пробовать, дарить и получать.</p><p>      Магнус никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Робкий, стеснительный девственник, выбрасывающий настолько отвязные номера, сводил его с ума. Такого сильного желания очень давно не было в его жизни. Да и Александр был невероятно красивым парнем. Чувственным, желанным.</p><p>      Вот только воплотиться в жизнь этому влечению не удалось. На мобильный Лайтвуда позвонили.</p><p>      — Это рингтон для членов семьи… Мне нужно ответить, — извиняющимся тоном пояснил парень, вопросительно глядя на Магнуса. Если бы тот запретил, возможно, Алек бы подчинился. Но муж лишь кивнул ему.</p><p>      — Изз, привет. У тебя что-то важное? — спросил он, явно раздосадованный. — Что? Когда? … Хорошо. Понял. Да, я скоро приеду…</p><p>      В его тоне и эмоциях преобладала печаль и тоска. Алеку хотелось вернуться к тому, на чем они остановились. Хотелось пойти до конца. Хотелось почувствовать все. Но приходилось собираться и ехать куда-то.</p><p>      -Это моя сестра Изабель, — пояснил он мужу. — Я срочно ей нужен… Какие-то семейные неурядицы.</p><p>      Магнус расхохотался. Громко и заливисто. А затем поднялся с кресла и протянул руку Алеку.</p><p>      — Дай мне мой подавитель, и я пойду отсюда в свою лабораторию, как и планировал.</p><p>      — Прости! Я, правда, не знал. И хотел… — начал оправдываться парень</p><p>      — Не беспокойся, дорогой. Ты лучшее динамо, которое я когда-либо встречал! Тебе нет равных. Интересно, что произойдет в следующий раз? Стихийное бедствие? Нашествие инопланетян? Задумайся, возможно, Всевышний хочет уберечь тебя от необдуманного шага в виде потери невинности с кем-то настолько греховным, как я.</p><p>      Голос Магнуса звучал с той же колючей иронией, с которой он часто говорил.</p><p>      — Это звучит обидно, — пробормотал парень.</p><p>      — Отказы в последний момент, знаешь ли, тебе тоже очков симпатии не добавляют. Беги к своей ненаглядной сестричке. Она ждет тебя.</p><p>      Алек решил свернуть беседу, опасаясь повздорить с супругом.</p><p>      — Увидимся, Магнус, — бросил он, направляясь к выходу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алек приехал в полицейский участок забирать Иззи. Заполнив кучу бумаг и получив залог, копы отпустили девушку.</p><p>      — За что на этот раз? — спросил Алек, вздыхая.</p><p>      — Драка в баре, — самодовольно ухмыльнулась она.</p><p>      — Иззи, серьезно, это скверная привычка. Тебе стоит вести себя чуть более сдержанно. Ты можешь пострадать или навредить кому-нибудь.</p><p>      Девушка закатила глаза.</p><p>      — Ты ведешь себя как папочка, Алек. Расслабься немного.</p><p>      — Хорошо, а что если бы я не смог тебя забрать? Из участка отпускают только с человеком с положительными характеристиками. В нашей семье такой только у мамы и Макса, но он слишком мал…</p><p>      — А дражайшая родительница оставила бы меня на пару суток в каталажке. Знаю, знаю. Зато у меня есть ты.</p><p>      — Что если меня не будет?</p><p>      — И куда ты денешься?</p><p>      — Уеду в отпуск. Или еще что-то.</p><p>      — Окей, пока тебя не будет в городе, я буду паинькой.</p><p>      Алек тяжело вздохнул. С его упрямой сестрой было сложно.</p><p>      — Иззи… я беспокоюсь. Правда. Пожалуйста, береги себя и будь чуть мягче. Тебе это необходимо. Может, возьмем тебе подавитель? Тот, который будет занижать уровень агрессии.</p><p>      — Да пошел ты, Александр Лайтвуд! Хотя ты теперь Бейн. Всего пару дней замужем, а уже продвигаешь товар своего муженька.</p><p>      — Дело не в этом, Иззи! Ты выворачиваешь мои слова. Просто пойми, что я волнуюсь, как бы ты не пострадала!</p><p>      — Все, Алек, заткни хлебало и поехали домой. Меня не интересует твое мнение.</p><p>      Парень в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул и приоткрыл дверцу машины для Иззи. Он привык к подобному обращению, потому пропускал его мимо ушей. Заняв водительское кресло, Алек завел автомобиль.</p><p>      — Как тебе живется с Магнусом? — спросила Иззи.</p><p>      — С переменным успехом, — ответил парень.</p><p>      — Он тебя обижает? Помни, я всегда готова надрать ему задницу.</p><p>      — Нет, с этим все в порядке.</p><p>      — Так, давай, колись, в чем проблема?</p><p>      — Я бы не назвал это проблемой, — хмурясь, произнес Алек, оглядывая дорогу и трогаясь с места.</p><p>      — Что бы там ни было, я хочу знать.</p><p>      — Эм… мне неловко это обсуждать, так что может сменим тему?</p><p>      — Ого! Сложности в сексе? Что, этот Бейн извращенец? Или у него слишком маленький? О! Может, он, как тот мужик из похабных книжек, с красной комнатой.</p><p>      — Нет. Не думаю… В общем, я не знаю.</p><p>      — Что?! Не знаешь? — опешила Иззи. — Ты ему не даешь?! Алек, да ты сдурел совсем! Это же Магнус чертов Бейн! Он горячий, как солнышко! Да если бы он мне только свистнул, мои трусики слетели бы раньше, чем я моргнуть успела! Нет, ты не подумай. Он твой муж, и спать с ним я не собираюсь. Но желающих сделать это — пруд пруди. Так что целибат точно не его стихия. Потому не будь идиотом! Иначе я тебе лично втащу, что не используешь свой шанс!</p><p>      — Дело не в том, что я не даю ему! — возмутился Алек. — Это… не совсем так.</p><p>      — Он что даже не попытался?</p><p>      — Эм… пытался, — парень покраснел и еще более сосредоточенно стал смотреть на дорогу.</p><p>      — Тогда объясни! Я же не тот лысый мужик в коляске, чтобы читать твои мысли.</p><p>      Алек помолчал, сомневаясь, стоит ли обсуждать эту тему с сестрой. Но все же у нее был опыт в части отношений и тому подобного, а вот у Алека тонкого понимания взаимодействия с парнями не имелось вовсе.</p><p>      — В первый день… мы начали, но я… остановил его.</p><p>      — Вот баран! Ты струхнул что ли?</p><p>      — Нет. Я… вспомнил кое-кого.</p><p>      — Кого? Бабушку Маис что ли? Родственников стоит вспоминать, когда чувствуешь, что вот-вот сдашь позиции, но хочешь продержаться чуть дольше. Но бабуля Маис… У меня бы точно не встал, если бы этот жуткий образ возник в сознании.</p><p>      Алек прикусил губу, не представляя, как лучше преподнести эту историю.</p><p>      — Мне нравится один человек, — выдал он, — довольно давно. Но мне ничего не светит с ним, и я смирился. В тот момент, когда мы начали я…. Вспомнил его. И не смог. Оттолкнул Магнуса на автомате.</p><p>      — Во ж придурок то! — всплеснула руками Изабель. — И что с тех пор вы ни разу даже не попытались закончить начатое? Или ты боишься очередного флэшбэка, от которого опять откажешь бедолаге Маггсу?</p><p>      — Мы… пытались, — честно признался Алек.</p><p>      — Ой, бля! — Иззи прикрыла глаза рукой. — Удавить тебя мало, братец!</p><p>      — Нет! В этот раз я был почти уверен, что смогу дойти до конца. А вот Магнус сомневался.</p><p>      Изабель расхохоталась.</p><p>      — Погоди-погоди! Это ты своего муженька уговаривал на секс? Ты?! Скромняшка и весь из себя правильный мальчик Александр, урожденный Лайтвуд?</p><p>      — Сама говорила: Магнус горячий, как солнышко, — проворчал Алек, включая поворотник и осматривая дорогу.</p><p>      Иззи присвистнула, глядя на брата.</p><p>      — А вот это уже серьезное заявление! Значит, ты не такой уж терминатор, которым я тебя представляю. Хотя… стоп! Стоп, стоп, стоп! Ты выступил инициатором, а потом что, сбежал, поджав хвост?</p><p>      — Нет, нас прервали, — пояснил Алек.</p><p>      — В бубен нужно треснуть той паскуде, которая не дала вам спокойно насладиться друг другом! Хотя, если ты пытался завалить его, ну или умолял, чтобы он тебя завалил, в его рабочем кабинете, и вошла секретарша, то это весьма пикантно.</p><p>      — Все происходило дома.</p><p>      — Как скучно!</p><p>      — В любом случае, буду признателен, если ты постараешься реже попадать за решетку, — выдохнул он, поняв, что ничего толкового ему этот разговор не принес.</p><p>      — Так это из-за меня?! Алек, ты серьезно? Ты бросил своего супер секси хот мужа со стояком ради того, чтобы вытащить непутевую сестрицу из тюряги?</p><p>      — Звучит грубовато, но в целом, так все и было, — согласился парень.</p><p>      — Ну, ты и идиотина! Я к копам попадаю почти так же часто, как к себе домой. Посидела бы на часик подольше. На три максимум. Не загнулась бы.</p><p>      Алек улыбнулся ей и произнес:</p><p>      — Я бы не смог оставить тебя в тюрьме и отдать предпочтение личным развлечениям.</p><p>      Иззи возвела глаза к небу, после чего посмотрела на брата и начала его распекать:</p><p>      — Во-первых, ты должен зарубить себе на носу, что я, Джейс, Макс и родители теперь на втором месте в твоей жизни. Первое занимает Магнус. Твой соулмейт, детка. Так что он должен быть как минимум на том же уровне, что и мы. Во-вторых, если бы я просидела под замком чуть дольше, то, может, дотумкала бы, что братишка теперь замужний мужик, который должен исправно выполнять свой супружеский долг. Во имя брака и своего собственного счастья. А теперь третий и самый важный сегодня пункт. Ты сам пытался залезть к мужику в трусы. Сам! Это твоя инициатива. А потом ты сбежал. У него уже были сомнения на твой счет, своим поступком ты их только закрепил. Так что топай домой, и с ходу бери быка за рога, а Магнуса за…</p><p>      — Он вряд ли дома, — перебил Алек, не желая слушать подобные фривольные заявления от собственной сестры, тем более в адрес своего супруга.</p><p>      — И где его черти носят? — нахмурилась девушка.</p><p>      — Как я понимаю, в лаборатории. Но не уверен.</p><p>      — Короче, это все не важно. Алек, ты обязан из-под земли его достать и сделать с ним что-нибудь супер горячее и страстное. И учти, что ты виноват перед ним! Так что, помимо прочего, тебе стоит загладить свою вину. Можно, например, ему…</p><p>      — Так, стоп! Все. На этом разговор предлагаю закончить, — перебил он сестру. — Я очень тебя люблю, Изз, но на такие темы беседовать не готов.</p><p>      — Окей, если потребуется совет — я к твоим услугам.</p><p>      Алек улыбнулся, паркуясь, и произнес:</p><p>      — Спасибо!</p><p>      Девушка чмокнула его в щеку.</p><p>      — Держи меня в курсе! — попросила она, покидая машину.</p><p>      Алек сидел, глядя на дорогу, и не двигался с места. Он был не из тех парней, которые способны заявиться в офис супруга, чтобы заняться там с ним всякими непотребствами. Но вместе с тем он считал, что Иззи полностью права. Алек облажался. И ему нужно придумать идеальный способ искупить свою вину. Достаточно приличный, но вместе с тем приятный Магнусу. С этими мыслями он завел автомобиль и поехал домой. Если его супруг на месте, то Алек планировал продолжить с того места, на котором они остановились. Но если его нет… Тогда следовало пораскинуть мозгами.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Оказавшись в лофте, своего супруга Алек не обнаружил. Он сел на диван, тяжело вздохнув и размышляя о том, что же делать дальше. Можно было пустить все на самотек, но он уже поступал так несколько раз. И по сути, их отношения топтались на одном месте. А все попытки сдвинуться постоянно разбивались о какие-то непредвиденные события или чью-то глупость. Ладно, его глупость. К тому же Алек и сам хотел что-то изменить. В его понимании брак был чем-то большим, нежели молчаливое соседство двух людей с совместимыми показателями.</p><p>      Он достал свой телефон и, поколебавшись, набрал номер Магнуса. Тот поднял трубку не сразу. Алек даже сомневался, стоит ли ждать ответ, ведь часы показывали два ночи. Его супруг мог спать. Или был занят работой. Но из трубки донеслись звуки грохочущей музыки, что резко поубавило решительности.</p><p>      — Александр, что-то случилось? — спросил Магнус.</p><p>      — Нет, просто я… я вернулся домой, а тебя нет. Хотел узнать, где ты, — ответил парень, закусив губу. Он сомневался в целесообразности этой беседы. Сомневался в том, что следовало заводить этот разговор. Потому что не хотел, чтобы супруг подумал, будто Алек стремится контролировать его.</p><p>      — Мы в клубе «Пандемониум», — спокойно ответил Магнус. — Хочешь присоединиться?</p><p>      Сердце Алека пропустило удар. Он нервничал. И не знал, что сказать. Прежде всего, он никогда не бывал в ночных клубах. Его не прельщали подобные увеселения. Но тот факт, что супруг не отталкивал его — грел душу.</p><p>      — Пришлешь адрес? — спросил он.</p><p>      — Без проблем, дорогой. Лови, — хмыкнув, ответил мужчина, сбрасывая звонок.</p><p>      Смс с данными клуба поступило почти мгновенно. Алек прикусил губу, пытаясь унять волнение. Но он уже пообещал. И Магнус ждет его. Потому, взяв ключи от автомобиля, парень направился в клуб.</p><p>      «Пандемониум» оказался ровно таким, каким Алек представлял себе подобные места. Шумное, полутемное, прокуренное, с запахом алкоголя помещение, заполненное полуголыми девушками. Толкаясь среди многолюдной толпы, он пытался рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь. Понять, как найти своего супруга. В этот момент его кто-то втолкнул в группу, несущуюся на танцпол. Алек попытался выбраться из этой гущи чужих тел, но не смог.<br/>Оказавшись на сцене, где все рвано подергивались под жуткие звуки, парень попытался рассмотреть пути к отступлению, но мелькающий свет бил по глазам, позволяя видеть лишь на ближайшем расстоянии. Но этого оказалось достаточным. Алек заметил Магнуса. Тот танцевал с каким-то парнем, смеясь. Громко, весело и… беззаботно. Он ни разу не видел супруга таким. И теперь, прислушиваясь к его эмоциям, Алек ощущал, что тот счастлив и свободен. Это неприятно укололо. Возникло желание сбежать. Но это было бы малодушно и не порядочно. Пообещав что-то, нельзя подводить чужое доверие.</p><p>      Алек направился к мужу, прощупывая его спутника. Тот был чем-то раздражен, возбужден и в то же время счастлив. Было интересно рассмотреть этого типа, но он стоял лицом к Магнусу. По дороге кто-то несколько раз ткнул парня локтем или толкнул, но Алек старался не обращать внимания. Оказавшись рядом с мужем, он осторожно коснулся его, стесняясь смотреть на того, с кем веселился Магнус.</p><p>      — Александр! — воскликнул тот, но музыка заглушила все слова.</p><p>      Бейн ловко схватил супруга за запястье и притянул к себе, начав танцевать с ним. То прижимаясь и томно покачивая бедрами, то отстраняясь и прыгая, то выделывая невообразимые движения руками. Алек впервые наблюдал, как его Бейн танцует. И это видение выбило из его головы все прочее. Типа, что плясал рядом с ними, проблемы в их взаимопонимании и даже Джейса. Был только Магнус. Красивый, пластичный, невероятный!</p><p>      Сам Алек танцевать не умел, потому лишь переминался с ноги на ногу, слегка покачиваясь и глядя во все глаза на своего супруга. В какой-то момент, когда тот начал в очередной раз тереться о него, парень наклонился и поцеловал Бейна, обхватив его лицо руками. Это был их самый жаркий и невероятный поцелуй. Магнус продолжал танцевать, отвечая на действия своего соулмейта, ощущая всю степень его желания. Не только через эмоциональный фон, но и физически.</p><p>      В какой-то момент их поцелуй прервали. Парень, танцевавший с Магнусом, тянул его за руку. Бейн выскользнул из объятий супруга, слушая, что от него хотят. Человек склонился над ухом и что-то кричал, чтобы собеседник его расслышал. Когда они закончили свой разговор и парень отстранился, Алек узнал Рафаэля Сантьяго. Магнус взял своего мужа за руку и потащил прочь с танцпола. Он не представлял, что происходит, потому молча следовал за ним, сожалея о том, что их прервали.</p><p>      Спустившись в зал, Бейн повел своего супруга к вип-комнатам. Сердце Алека замерло в страхе и предвкушении. Он полагал, что Магнус хочет продолжить то, на чем их прервала Иззи. Парню не хотелось, чтобы их первый раз произошел в прокуренной и удушливой кабинке клуба, но желание, вспыхнувшее во время танцев, буквально прожигало его. Но к огорчению или радости, в вип-комнате уже сидел какой-то парень, уткнувшись лбом в столешницу. А следом за ними вошел и Рафаэль Сантьяго.</p><p>      — Он еще спит? — спросил Магнус.</p><p>      — Пьян в стельку. В сознание едва ли придет, так что одному из нас придется тащить эту тушку домой, — безразлично произнес Рафаэль.</p><p>      Алек ощущал, что Сантьяго нервничает и растерян. Он не понимал причин таких эмоций и обернулся к мужу, который источал привычное безразличие и толику раздражения по отношению к окружающим.</p><p>      — На меня даже не рассчитывай, амиго, — заявил Магнус. — Я сюда-то приперся сугубо по твоей просьбе.</p><p>      — Лучше вам не оставлять меня наедине с Саймоном, — пробормотал Рафаэль, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. — Я не смогу сдержать себя.</p><p>      — Так и не сдерживай, — фыркнул Магнус. — Быстрее завладеешь мальчишкой, он быстрее забудет Клариссу.</p><p>      — Это аморально, — поморщился Алек.</p><p>      Бейн рассмеялся.</p><p>      — А мне все было интересно, какая же уловка в этот раз помешает тебе поехать домой вместе со мной.</p><p>      — Что? — Алек нахмурился. — У меня и в мыслях такого не было! Наоборот!</p><p>      — Так, завалите рты, — рыкнул Рафаэль, — мы вроде как мои проблемы тут решаем. И Саймона. Оставьте свои разборки до того момента, когда окажетесь наедине.</p><p>      — Это все взаимосвязано, дорогой мой. Отвезти твоего Соломона может лишь один из нас. И, как я понял, ты автоматически исключаешься, потому что не в состоянии удержать своего дружка в ширинке и опасаешься засадить бедолаге пока тот в отключке.</p><p>      — Я бы дождался, когда он очнется, Бейн. Не делай из меня животное, — возразил Рафаэль.</p><p>      Алек чувствовал, что его соулмейт злится. Злится с той самой минуты, когда решил, что поедет домой без супруга. По этой причине он и лезет на рожон, вызывая гнев Рафаэля. Желание успокоить мужа было таким сильным, что, поддавшись импульсу, Алек обнял его со спины, нежно поцеловав в висок. Это действие отдалось изумлением и волной желания в сердце Магнуса. Эти эмоции были настолько яркими, что их уловил даже Рафаэль.</p><p>      — Это мне вообще никак не помогает. Я бы даже сказал, только подстегивает, — устало пробормотал он, но все же испытывал радость за друга.</p><p>      — Все просто, — спокойно заговорил Алек, обдавая Бейна волной своего горячего дыхания. — Элиас, ведь твоего водителя так зовут, возьмет машину Магнуса и отвезет Саймона. Мы поедем на моем авто, а ты, Рафаэль, возьмешь такси.</p><p>      Парень редко брал на себя инициативу и решал что-то даже за себя, не то, что за других. Но вся троица была пьяна, да и связь делала Алека увереннее. Бейн развернулся в крепких объятиях супруга, удивленно глядя на него. Удивленно и выжидающе. Он определенно искал какой-то подвох в этом плане.</p><p>      — Меня устраивает, — кивнул Рафаэль, в очередной раз взглянув на Саймона.</p><p>      Алек вызвал Элиаса, объяснил ему суть поручения, выдал адрес, по которому следовало доставить бессознательного паренька, загрузил Рафаэля в такси, а Магнуса в собственную машину и поехал домой. Казалось бы, что может быть проще: доехать с мужем из пункта А в пункт Б. Но на деле все оказалось сложнее.</p><p>      — Что? — не выдержал Алек, ощущая странные эмоции своего соулмейта. Он даже не мог до конца разобраться во всей этой мешанине мелькающих, сиюминутных чувств, которая исходила от Магнуса.</p><p>      — Ничего, дорогой. Просто размышляю, — хмыкнул тот.</p><p>      — И о чем ты размышляешь? — подтолкнул его парень.</p><p>      — Уверен, что хочешь знать? — подначивал его Магнус. — Подумай хорошенько, не гарантирую, что мои мысли придутся тебе по душе.</p><p>      Алек помолчал мгновение, размышляя. Он привык обдумывать любые свои решения. Любопытство было ему практически не свойственно, но не в те мгновения, когда дело касалось Магнуса.</p><p>      — Хочу, — наконец озвучил он.</p><p>      — Ну, я предупреждал! — протянул Бейн, самодовольно хмыкнув.</p><p>      Алек ощутил эмоции Магнуса и понял, что попался в ловушку. Сам пока не знал в какую именно, но его муж явно что-то задумал, и глупый паренек наивно попался в расставленные сети. Послышался щелчок снимаемого подавителя. Алек бросил беглый взгляд с дороги на супруга, после чего вернул все свое внимание вождению. Отчего-то его сердце нервно сжалось, будто он боялся узнать, что же творится в душе у Магнуса. И следом, словно лавина, накатили истинные эмоции Бейна. Злость, обида, желание поквитаться, а еще вожделение. Такое дикое и жгучее, что у самого Алека засосало под ложечкой. Черт. Черт, черт, черт. Это было слишком.</p><p>      Хотя нет, это было еще ничего. Когда Магнус принялся воплощать свою месть в жизнь — вот когда стало по-настоящему страшно. Потому что парень ощущал непоколебимость супруга и знал, что тот не остановится. И все, что смог придумать Алек — это увеличить скорость. Чтобы добраться поскорее до дома. Чтобы…</p><p>      — Блядь, — выдохнул он, хотя крайне редко матерился. — Магнус, прошу… Не надо. Не сейчас. Подожди немного. Скоро мы будем дома и…</p><p>      — Тогда ты придумаешь очередную отговорку, дорогой, — возразил ему Бейн, расстегнув штаны Алека и запустив туда руку.</p><p>      Парень жутко покраснел. От пикантности всей этой ситуации, от недоверия супруга, но самое главное - от предательской реакции своего тела, готового подчиняться Магнусу, отзываясь на любую его эмоцию и тем более на прикосновения. Особенно если брать в расчет тот факт, что прикасаться Бейн умел. Виртуозно.</p><p>      — Блядь, — в очередной раз выстонал Алек, призывая все свое самообладание. В конце концов, он ведет машину. — Вдруг я не справлюсь с управлением? — спросил он хрипло.</p><p>      — Не прибедняйся, милый, ты все сможешь. На данном этапе, — самоуверенно хмыкнул в ответ мужчина, не спуская глаз с достоинства своего супруга. — А ты одаренный парень, Александр, — поддразнил он, заставляя того смутиться еще сильнее.</p><p>      — Магнус, — взмолился он, — пожалуйста! Давай вернемся к этому дома. Или заедем в ближайший отель. Я… чувствую себя некомфортно в таких условиях.</p><p>      — Зато Александру-младшему нравится. Так что, увы. Двое против одного.</p><p>      Парень горестно закусил губу. Но если он полагал, что это самые жуткие и вместе с тем приятные пытки в его жизни, то он ошибался. Разумеется ошибался, ведь его супруг сам Магнус Бейн. Магнус, чертов нарушитель правил, Бейн. К тому же, пьяный. И вот он уже не просто ласкает супруга руками, а склоняется к его члену и берет его в рот. Наверное именно так удав заглатывает кролика. Но все, о чем может думать в этот миг Алек, это ощущения. Горячие, влажные, томные. Следующей связной мыслью становится беспокойство за супруга.</p><p>      — Магнус, тебе ведь не удобно, — бормотал он, имея ввиду позу Бейна, от которой у того быстро задеревенеет тело. Но, разумеется, его никто не слушает. Соулмейт лишь сильнее прижимается лицом к паху, начиная ритмичнее двигать головой и принимая глубже.<br/>После этой манипуляции Алек уже не в силах о чем-то говорить или думать. Он даже машину ведет, как в тумане. Его рефлексов, выработанных многолетним водительским опытом, хватает только на то, чтобы автоматически реагировать на дорожную ситуацию. А еще он постанывает. Легонько, тихо, кусая себя за губы, чтобы не выдавать этих звуков. Но ощущения слишком приятны. Слишком непривычны.</p><p>      Эта новизна дурманит голову, дразнит. Обещает что-то еще более крутое впереди. И это не считая сплетающихся между ним и Магнусом эмоций. Ощущения делятся на двоих. Бейн чувствует наслаждение и восторг мужа, его восхищение, благоговение, желание и стыд. А сам мужчина в этот момент упивается своей властью над неопытным мальчишкой. Его смущением и переживаниями. Магнус радуется, как дитя. Он предвкушает.</p><p>      Когда Алек напрягается, словно вытягиваясь в струну, когда он теснее сжимает ноги, слегка запрокидывает голову, продолжая неимоверным усилием воли смотреть за дорогой, когда Магнус чувствует, что его мальчик почти достиг разрядки, он резко отстраняется. Бейн смотрит на супруга. Самодовольно. С вызовом. После чего медленно говорит:</p><p>      — Вот и все, дорогой. Считай мы квиты.</p><p>      Шокированный Алек на мгновение даже отворачивается от дороги, таращась на своего мужа.</p><p>      — Что? — переспрашивает он, возвращая взгляд на движение перед собой.</p><p>      — Решил продемонстрировать тебе наглядно, как ощущаются твои попытки заняться со мной сексом, — спокойно поясняет Магнус.</p><p>      Алек молчит, кусая губу. Но его супруг отчетливо различает разочарование и горечь. Только на что именно направлены эти эмоции — на произошедшее в целом или на Бейна в частности, — он не может понять. Его уровень эмпатии не так сильно развит.</p><p>      — Спасибо, это был хороший урок, — тихо говорит Алек.</p><p>      Магнусу не удается прочувствовать его эмоциональный фон, но мужчина понимает, что парень имеет ввиду ровно то, что говорит. Он действительно ему благодарен. В этот момент Бейн немного сожалеет о снятом подавителе. Тот, конечно, не расшифровывает чужие эмоции, но дает Магнусу ощущение какой-то защищенности, которой ему сейчас не хватает. Едва ли он смог бы объяснить, что чувствует и почему, но на душе было гадко. Гадко и обидно. Почему-то идиотские поступки его супруга, пусть даже и незначительные, здорово по нему ударяли. Это стало неожиданным сюрпризом. И неприятным. В очередной раз захотелось нацепить подавитель, который уменьшает влияние соулмейта.</p><p>      Но сделать хоть что-нибудь он не успел. Алек нежно взял его за руку и переплел их пальцы. От этого действия становится как-то по-тупому спокойно. Магнус понимает, что все дело в его муже. Тот хочет его успокоить. И это желание трансформируется в нужные эмоции. Чертовы эмпаты и трижды чертовы соулмейты! Может ему хочется злиться. Хочется рвать и метать. А вместо этого Бейн закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад, утыкаясь в мягкую подушку сидения. Мерное вихляние автомобиля и тепло ладони Алека убаюкивают Магнуса, который погружается в теплый и спокойный сон.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      С утра его разбудило ласковое прикосновение. Бейн разлепил тяжелые веки и удивленно посмотрел на супруга. Тот нежно ему улыбался и бережно вел кончиками пальцев по щеке.</p><p>      — Доброе утро, Магнус, — проговорил он, кивая на прикроватную тумбу. — Я принес тебе завтрак.</p><p>      Обычно мужчина не завтракает и даже кофе не пьет, пока не освежится. Но взгляд Алека такой трогательный и проникновенный, что ему не хочется отказываться и расстраивать его. Потому он садится на постели и смотрит на мужа, который, подхватив небольшой деревянный столик, аккуратно устраивает его на коленях Магнуса.</p><p>      — Спасибо, — бормочет тот, изучая предложенную пищу.</p><p>      — Я хотел извиниться, — произнес Алек. — Мы действительно начали как-то…сумбурно. Не знаю… Я понимаю, что в том моя вина. Не буду оправдываться. Ты стараешься, интересуешься моими желаниями, а я все порчу.</p><p>      — Завтрак в постель — это попытка загладить свою вину? — хмыкает Магнус. Слова его супруга разрушают какую-то магию, которой они были окутаны. Типичный плохиш Бейн будто просыпается ото сна. Это положение Алека — робкое, просительное, мягкое, подтверждающее свою неправоту, — провоцирует в мужчине иное восприятие. Словно он прав. Он король. А вот его муж облажался. — Не стоило так напрягаться. Я предпочитаю завтракать после того, как приму душ, — заканчивает свою речь Магнус.</p><p>      — Оу… — выдыхает парень. — Тогда я могу отнести все это на кухню. И ты поешь, когда закончишь.</p><p>      Алек совсем робеет, теряется, заползая в свою раковину. Зато Бейн источает уверенность в себе. Он посмотрел на супруга и подытожил:</p><p>      — Ты уже все принес. Так что давай просто поедим.</p><p>      Парень кивнул и взял свою кружку с кофе. Его взгляд казался задумчивым и грустным.</p><p>      — Спасибо, что довез до дома, — поблагодарил Магнус.</p><p>      — Мне было приятно позаботиться о тебе, — с обезоруживающей честностью отвечает парень. — А еще понравилось, как ты танцуешь.</p><p>      На последней фразе он краснеет.</p><p>      — Для полноты передачи эмоций вчерашнего вечера можешь еще добавить, что я сосу, как бог.</p><p>      Алек фонтаном разбрызгал кофе, глоток которого сделал, и принялся кашлять, подавившись. В брызгах этого фонтана была уделана их постель, сам Магнус и частично виновник трагедии.</p><p>      — Прости, — извинился он, хватая с миниатюрного столика полотенце и оттирая Бейна.</p><p>      — Без проблем, я все равно собирался в душ, — отмахнулся он, отстраняя заботливые руки супруга.</p><p>      — Тогда… может быть примем его вместе? — приобретая свекольный оттенок, предложил Алек.</p><p>      Магнус вскинул бровь, хмыкнув.</p><p>      — Потрешь мне спинку, дорогой?</p><p>      Алек прикусил губу, явно колеблясь, но потом произнес:</p><p>      — Я могу помыть тебя. Полностью.</p><p>      — Идет, — согласился Бейн, снимая с себя столик и поднимаясь с кровати.</p><p>      Он не стал дожидаться мужа и направился сразу в ванну, но Алек поплелся следом. Неуверенно и робко, но твердо. Когда Магнус развернулся к нему лицом и взялся расстегивать пуговицы на своей пижамной рубашке, то парень приблизился и отстранил его руки, взявшись за пуговицы самостоятельно.</p><p>      — Планируешь все делать за меня? — спросил Бейн.</p><p>      Алек прикусил свою пухлую нижнюю губу, но уверенно кивнул.</p><p>      — Я… хотел бы сделать для тебя нечто особенное, — признался он. — Только не знаю, что ты любишь.</p><p>      Это прозвучало, как вопрос. Магнус задумался. Ему частенько пытались угодить. Как правило ради какой-то выгоды.</p><p>      — Зачем тебе это, Александр?</p><p>      Парень серьезно посмотрел в его глаза, после чего сообщил:</p><p>      — Это сложно объяснить… Просто почувствуй.</p><p>      Алек взял его ладонь и приложил к своей груди. Магнус ощутил глухие удары сердца своего супруга. А вместе с ним все то, что чувствовал Алек. Сожаление. Но не из-за того, что они женаты, а из-за чего-то негативного, что есть между ними. Восхищение. Гордость. Нежность. Стремление холить и лелеять. А еще желание. Сильное, тягучее желание. На последней эмоции Магнус посмотрел в глаза Алека, отмечая, как они потемнели. Как ускорило бег его сердце. Как его пальцы аккуратно скользят по коже, стаскивая уже расстегнутую пижамную рубашку. Наблюдая, как он приближается и томно целует его. Тягуче, не спеша. Смакуя каждую секунду.</p><p>      А затем Алек опустился на колени, глядя снизу вверх на своего супруга и развязывая завязки на его брюках. Медленно стягивая их вниз.</p><p>      — Ты не обязан этого делать, Александр, — выдохнул Бейн.</p><p>      — Не обязан, — согласился парень. — Я сам хочу. Хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.</p><p>      Магнус смотрел на него во все глаза. У него было много партнеров. И все являлись носителями отрицательных характеристик. Вероятно поэтому он ни разу не ощущал ничего подобного. Всеобъемлющая забота. Тепло. Нежность. Искреннее, действительно искреннее и бескорыстное желание доставить удовольствие.</p><p>      Это был первый опыт Александра в оральных ласках. Он действовал несмело, робко, но очень старательно. Парень не спешил заглатывать член, предпочитая сначала познакомиться с ним поближе, изучить языком, поиграть как следует с чувствительной головкой. И когда Магнусу что-то особенно нравилось, Алек улавливал это через эмоциональный фон своего соулмейта. Он изучал его. Запоминал. И старался. Господи, благослови людей, которые самозабвенно отдаются своему делу!</p><p>      Для Магнуса это были самые невероятные ощущения за всю его жизнь, потому что они подпитывались эмоциональной составляющей. Тем, что испытывал Алек. Это не была грубая похоть или слепая страсть. Не пламенная и яркая любовь. Не всепоглощающая и удушливая нежность. Нет. Это было чем-то иным… Алековым. Таким чувственным. Тактичным. Осторожным. И это сводило с ума. Плавило. Убивало. Возрождало. И дарило надежду. Надежду на то, что в этом мире есть еще место для уникальных вещей. Тех самых, которые Магнусу были не ведомы.</p><p>      И когда Бейн полагал, что совсем потерял голову в этом водовороте ощущений, Алек перешел к более активным действиям. Он заглотил его член так глубоко, как только смог. Не на всю длину, как делали это профессиональные шлюхи, но парень делал это с душой. И это было куда ценнее. Дороже. Ближе. Роднее. Магнус положил ладонь супругу на затылок, задавая темп его движений, не спуская глаз со своего соулмейта, изучая его.</p><p>      Алек не испытывал ни грамма отвращения или каких-то отрицательных чувств. Только нежность. Только заботу. Только внимательность. И желание доставить удовольствие супругу. Наладить с ним контакт. Не просто как соседей по квартире. Алеку хотелось большего. Он не смог бы облечь свои желания в слова, потому что для любви было слишком рано. Для дружбы слишком поздно. Это должно было стать чем-то иным. Уникальным. Таким, чего парень ни разу не испытывал в жизни. Он на подсознательном уровне был уверен, что Магнус сделает это. Подарит ему нечто невероятное. Потому что этот человек и сам был чем-то невероятным. Он восхищал Алека. Несмотря на все его недостатки, сомнительные поступки и расчетливость. Парень принимал Магнуса таким, какой он есть. И это было восхитительно.</p><p>      В этот самый миг оба словно открылись друг другу. Им не нужны были слова. Достаточно было прикосновений и ощущений. Физических и эмоциональных. Они переплелись, словно ветви старого дерева. Между ними зародилась тонкая нить доверия, безопасности и откровенности. И со временем эта нить могла разрастись во что-то лучшее. Большее.</p><p>      Но сейчас ни один из них не думал об этом. Алек ритмично следовал тому темпу, который задавал Магнус. Он молча подчинялся ему. Но не испытывал от этого какого-то дискомфорта, не чувствовал себя приниженным. Ему искренне хотелось, чтобы супруг получил удовольствие. Насладился. И когда Магнус томно выдохнул, начав двигать бедрами навстречу движениям Алека. Когда он напрягся, запрокинув голову, парень понимал, что тот вот-вот кончит.</p><p>      И долго ждать не пришлось. Бейн громко застонал, после чего по его телу пробежали судороги, а глотка Алека наполнилась липкой, странноватой субстанцией. Он торопливо ее сглотнул, наблюдая, как Магнус придерживается одной рукой за стену, второй - за стиральную машинку и рвано дышит.</p><p>      — Ты в порядке? — спросил Алек, поднимаясь.</p><p>      Муж посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом. Томным и расслабленным. А затем рывком притянул его к себе, страстно целуя.</p><p>      — Подожди, я же только что… еще даже рот не прополоскал, — начал было протестовать Алек, но Магнус развернулся, прижав его к стене и удерживая за запястья. И он целовал его. Жадно. Ненасытно. С упоением. Потому что этот оргазм был лучшим в его жизни. Бейн понимал, что отныне все его оргазмы будут именно такими. Потому что Александр — его соулмейт. Александр — уникален. Он создан для него, для Магнуса. И все в нем от начала и до конца — правильное. Нужное. Верное. Пусть с кучей недостатков, тараканов и неуверенностью в себе, но каждая эта черточка была отзеркаленной характеристикой самого Бейна. А вместе они составляли идеальную пару, которая дополняет друг друга во всем.</p><p>      Послышался звонок в дверь.</p><p>      — Чертов Элиас! — выругался Магнус, оборвав поцелуй. — Чертов рабочий день. Чертова вселенная. Это уже начинает бесить.</p><p>      Алек нежно рассмеялся, уткнувшись Бейну в плечо. Это было таким охрененно милым, что Магнус растерял весь свой пыл.</p><p>      — Хей, у нас еще будет вечер, — пообещал парень, нежно скользя кончиками пальцев по лицу супруга. — Мы просто отключим телефоны, дверной звонок и повесим табличку «не беспокоить!».</p><p>      — И непременно случится пожар. Или наводнение. Или конец света, — скривился Магнус.</p><p>      — Тогда у нас будет еще завтрашний день. Или послезавтра. Или пять минут до апокалипсиса.</p><p>      — Пять минут? — ухмыльнулся Бейн. — Как многого ты обо мне не знаешь, Александр.</p><p>      — Так расскажи мне. Я хочу, очень хочу узнать тебя получше.</p><p>      В этот момент трель дверного звонка раздалась в очередной раз. Слишком настойчиво.</p><p>      — Я открою, — произнес Алек. — А ты пока собирайся.</p><p>      Магнус кивнул, наблюдая, как его супруг покидает комнату. Между ними все только начиналось, но уже сейчас это было чем-то особенным. А еще Бейну следовало сделать несколько новых, очень важных заметок касательно их отношений. Стоило хорошенько проанализировать их поведение и разложить его на составляющие, чтобы понять, как можно на этом сыграть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Алек открыл дверь и уставился на Рафаэля.</p><p>      — Просто пиздец! Какого хера вы меня вчера так легко отпустили? Совсем дебилы?</p><p>      — Что? — не понял Алек, пропуская гостя в квартиру.</p><p>      — А то, блядь! Сука. Что я натворил!</p><p>      Его руки дрожали, а глаза лихорадочно сверкали. Он был на взводе.</p><p>      — Успокойся, Рафаэль. Давай вместе разберемся! — мягко произнес парень, исследуя эмоциональный фон Сантьяго.</p><p>      Он ощущал боль, страх и презрение к самому себе. А еще чувство стыда, раскаяния и… любовь.</p><p>      — Дело в Саймоне? — догадался Алек.</p><p>      Рафаэль прикрыл глаза рукой, постоял немного, после чего обессиленно рухнул в кресло.</p><p>      — Я, блядь, не представляю, что мне теперь… Как я ему в глаза смотреть буду?</p><p>      — Что ты сделал? — холодея спросил Алек.</p><p>      — Поехал к нему, когда ты засунул меня в такси.</p><p>      — А дальше?</p><p>      — Все. Все, что давно хотел. О чем мечтал. Блядь. Как же я себя презираю!</p><p>       — Это было… против его воли? — осторожно спросил Алек.</p><p>      — Он был в стельку пьян! Какая, нахер, воля? Он был в дрова.</p><p>      — Имею ввиду… Саймон пришел в сознание или…</p><p>      — Да, — Рафаэль сложил ладони домиком и уткнулся в них лицом. — Когда я ему отсасывал, он проснулся.</p><p>      Алек покраснел, не горя желанием знать подробности.</p><p>      — А дальше? Саймон сопротивлялся? Говорил нет?</p><p>      — Во время минета? Он стонал, как портовая девка, и молил взять поглубже.</p><p>      — Это все, что было между вами?</p><p>      — Шутишь? Мы пошли до конца. И не раз. Блядь. Да мы почти не спали ночью.</p><p>      — Ты принуждал его? Он просил прекратить, остановиться? — продолжал свои расспросы Алек. Видит Бог, парень не желал этого всего слышать. Но должен был.</p><p>      — Вроде бы нет.</p><p>      — Вроде бы?</p><p>      — Да я сам, блядь, был пьян в стельку. Я смутно помню, ясно? Но вроде бы нет. Только вот мозги у него были набекрень, помнишь? Старина Саймон подшофе на все согласен. Я ж потому и просил не подпускать меня близко к нему.</p><p>      Алек вздохнул.</p><p>      — А что он сказал тебе наутро? Когда проснулся?</p><p>      — Какое, блядь, утро? Я проснулся раньше и слинял.</p><p>      — То есть, ты не обсудил с ним эту ситуацию?</p><p>      — А что там обсуждать? Я поступил, как последний кусок дерьма.</p><p>      — Возможно, Саймон так не считает.</p><p>      — У меня не хватит смелости посмотреть ему в глаза.</p><p>      Алек глядел на Рафаэля. Всегда такого саркастичного, едкого, уверенного в себе, и он поражался подобной разнице. Все же любовь здорово меняет людей.</p><p>      — Хорошо. Жди меня здесь. Я переоденусь, возьму с собой некоторые медикаменты. Они могут пригодится, — на этих словах он вновь покраснел, потому что ту экстренную аптечку Алек готовил для себя и последствий своей первой брачной ночи. И до этой минуты, ни разу ею не пользовался. — А после мы вместе поедем к Саймону. Поговорим с ним. Если потребуется — отвезем в больницу. И… будь готов, если все пойдет по худшему сценарию, то он может выдвинуть обвинения.</p><p>      — Да мне, блядь, легче в тюрьму сесть, чем ему в глаза посмотреть.</p><p>      — Я буду рядом. И если почувствую, что ему действительно не хочется тебя видеть, то первый выставлю тебя прочь.</p><p>      Рафаэль кивнул и сказал:</p><p>      — Торопись давай.</p><p>      Алек в очередной раз вздохнул и пошел в комнату, отправляя смс матери о том, что опоздает на работу, а также Джейсу об отмене тренировки.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Когда они приехали к Саймону, то он открыл им дверь весь взлохмаченный и с тостом в руке.</p><p>      — Привет, — удивился он, отступая и впуская гостей.</p><p>      Алек ощущал его спокойствие. Ни боли, ни обиды, ни агрессии.</p><p>      — Как ты? — спросил он.</p><p>      — Не хочу на работу. Ужасно не хочу. Мечтаю о прогуле. Но так нельзя, потому я уже завтракаю. Хотите присоединиться?</p><p>      Рафаэль что-то пробормотал на испанском, бросая на Алека говорящие взгляды.</p><p>      — Нет, спасибо. Я перекусил, — произнес тот, обращаясь к Саймону и игнорируя Сантьяго. — Слушай… что ты помнишь о прошедшей ночи?</p><p>      Паренек в ответ на этот вопрос смутился, покраснев до кончиков ушей, и посмотрел на Рафаэля. Алек уловил спектр его чувств и не обнаружил в них ничего отрицательного.</p><p>      — Он просто волнуется. Что ты пожалеешь о произошедшем. Или сочтешь, что все было не по твоей воле.</p><p>      Саймона подобные слова смутили еще больше. Рафаэль в целом не отличался слишком развитой эмпатией, потому метался по комнате, не находя себе места.</p><p>      — Алек, я хотел бы поговорить с ним наедине…</p><p>      — Конечно. Без проблем. Вот… здесь аптечка. На всякий случай. Вдруг что-то понадобится.</p><p>      — Спасибо, — вновь смущаясь пробормотал он.</p><p>      Алек спешно ретировался, оставив эту парочку для серьезной беседы. Впрочем, он понимал, что влюбленность Рафаэля так сильна, что ее может почувствовать даже слабый эмпат. А Саймон, судя по всему, вполне осмысленно сделал выбор этой ночью. Так что оставалось только пожелать им счастья.</p><p>      Алек отправился на работу, проверяя телефон. Там было три сообщения.</p><p>      Джейс: «Бро, это подстава. Сначала перестаешь баловать меня кофе в постель. Теперь вот на тренировки забил. Что дальше? Вообще забудешь, как общаться с родными? Я никогда не отдавал все свое время девушкам, предпочитая их семье».</p><p>      Обиделся. Будет несколько дней дуться и не разговаривать. Но ничего непоправимого.</p><p>      Мариз: «Приняла к сведению».</p><p>      Недовольна опозданием. Недовольна всем, что происходит в жизни ее сына. Наверняка, начнет сваливать его задержку на влияние Бейна. Алек тяжело вздохнул. Хоть у его матери и положительные характеристики, но с ней временами тяжелее, чем с отцом.</p><p>      Магнус: «И кто же ломился в нашу дверь?)) Ты так быстро сбежал, мог бы оставить записку или кинуть смс. Надеюсь, тебя не похитили с целью выкупа или давления на скверного мистера Бейна, чьим соулмейтом ты оказался. Спасибо за завтрак, ты вкусно готовишь.»</p><p>      Это было первое и единственное сообщение, которое он получил от своего супруга за все время их знакомства. Оно было шутливым и незамысловатым. Но в то же время таило в себе толику какого-то любопытства или беспокойства. Алек не мог объяснить свои чувства, не понимал до конца, что подразумевал Магнус, но он был чертовски счастлив. Как последний осел. На пустом месте. Из-за обычного сообщения.</p><p>      Сделав глубокий вдох, Алек набрал ответ:</p><p>      «Приходил Рафаэль. Я ездил с ним по делам. Сейчас в пути на работу. Увидимся вечером»</p><p>      Он критически пробежал текст. Выходило как-то сухо. Да и не привык Алек писать что-то забавное или вроде того. Его стихия — информативные, короткие и по делу сообщения. Но все же он решился и дописал:</p><p>      «Надеюсь, наши планы в силе? Я готов идти до конца даже перед лицом Апокалипсиса ;) »</p><p>      Алеку это показалось идиотским и глупым. Зато честным. Потому он отправил смс и поехал на работу, волнуясь о корректности подобных заявлений. Да и Магнус, как назло, не ответил ему.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Появившись в офисе, парень занял свое место и принялся активно проверять список запланированных дел, стремясь уложиться в кратчайшие сроки, чтобы пропущенные задачи не сильно сдвигали те, которые еще предстояло сделать. Он спокойно провозился со своими обязанностями часа три, когда Мариз вызвала его к себе.</p><p>      Алек только понадеялся, что мама не будет его распекать насчет опоздания или читать нотации. Потому что уроки этой женщины напоминали моральный бульдозер.<br/>Но в конференц-зале, помимо Мариз, находилась еще парочка незнакомцев. Коротко поздоровавшись, парень занял место рядом с матерью.</p><p>      — Алек, это агенты национальной безопасности Джефферсон и Мэдисон.</p><p>      Он неловко улыбнулся, после чего вопросительно посмотрел на мать, будто интересуясь, что именно от него требуется.</p><p>      — Мы хотели бы поговорить о вашем супруге, мистер Лайтвуд, — начал один из агентов, протягивая свою визитку.</p><p>      — Лайтвуд-Бейн, — поправил Алек, нахмурившись. Он взял кусок картона, на котором было выведено имя Т.Джефферсон. И контакты, по которым можно связаться с этим парнем.</p><p>      — Мистер Лайтвуд-Бейн, — поправился тот, с прищуром изучая Алека.</p><p>      — Что именно вас интересует?</p><p>      — Мы хотели бы попросить вас оказать гражданское содействие в расследовании. Это дело государственной важности, — продолжил он.</p><p>      — И в чем оно заключается? — полюбопытствовал Алек.</p><p>      — Магнус Бейн готовит патент на новый вид подавителей, которые будут не просто сдерживать негативные параметры, но и регулировать общие характеристики человека.</p><p>      Парень широко распахнул глаза.</p><p>      — Он хочет сделать… настраиваемые параметры характера?</p><p>      — Верно. Причем, как мы поняли, не только для людей с отрицательными характеристиками.</p><p>      Алек нервно облизнул губы. Его сердце бешено забилось. Какой-то смесью радости и восхищения. Это вызвало неодобрительный взгляд Мариз, которая с лёгкостью прочла сына и ответила на них небольшим возмущением собственных эмоций. А вот агенты были непроницаемы, словно все их чувства были надежно скрыты.</p><p>      — Мистер Лайтвуд, вы должны понять всю чудовищность данных планов. Система соулмейтов и истинных пар сойдет на нет. Станет неактуальной.</p><p>      — И? Что вам от меня нужно? — спросил Алек, хмурясь. Он не стал поправлять ошибку в своей фамилии, просто старался отзеркалить эмоции Мариз, чтобы скрыть свои собственные.</p><p>      — Мы хотели бы получить данные по этой разработке, чтобы запатентовать идею раньше.</p><p>      — И таким образом, вы лишите Магнуса возможности работать в этом направлении?</p><p>      — Верно.</p><p>      — Вы ошиблись с человеком. У нас недостаточно близкие отношения. Я ничего не знаю о его работе, даже не имею представления где его офис находится. Так что вынужден вам отказать.</p><p>      — Это правда. Как я упоминала ранее, — вступила в беседу Мариз, — мой сын не хотел этого брака. Но выбора у него не было. И в текущий момент они не ладят.</p><p>      — Что ж… спасибо, что уделили время, мистер Лайтвуд, — сказал один из агентов.</p><p>      — Иди, Алек. Мы поговорим позже, — велела ему мать.</p><p>      Парень попрощался и покинул помещение, пытаясь понять, в чем же дело. Потому что его мать и эти чертовы агенты явно копали под Магнуса.</p><p>      Вернувшись на свое рабочее место, Алек сделал то, чего не делал никогда в жизни. Он нарушил правила, занявшись производственным шпионажем и поиском всего, что у них есть по делу его супруга.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Алек ехал домой в полном раздрае, не зная, что делать. Потому что если он… если расскажет обо всем, что выяснил Магнусу, то это погубит его мать. А он не достаточно знал своего мужа. Не мог до конца определить степень своего доверия к нему. Да что уж там! Он даже в их отношениях между собой не мог до конца разобраться. И это все разрывало его на части. Потому что на одной чаше весов была его семья, на другой его соулмейт, с которым они не так давно вместе.</p><p>      Из-за скопления дел и того, что часть своего рабочего времени Алек потратил на разнюхивание дела Магнуса, он изрядно задержался. Когда же парень вошел домой, то обомлел. Квартира была уставлена свечами, создававшими приятный полумрак, а на столе стояла ваза с огромным букетом синих роз. За столом его ждал супруг, который копошился в ноутбуке, что-то отбивая на клавиатуре.</p><p>      — Привет, — неуверенно протянул он.</p><p>      — Александр! — воскликнул Магнус, захлопывая крышку своего компьютера. — А я ждал тебя.</p><p>      Мужчина поднялся, отложив устройство в сторону, и приблизился к мужу.</p><p>      — Помнишь, мы договаривались о свидании? А еще об особом вечере. Я решил все это совместить. Хоть и не Франция, но все же.</p><p>      Алек удивленно осмотрелся.</p><p>      — Это все ты?</p><p>      — Хотелось бы сказать, что это так, но, увы. Мне немного помогли.</p><p>      — Все равно очень здорово! — восхищенно выдохнул Алек. — Я впечатлен.</p><p>      Магнус хитро ухмыльнулся и произнес:</p><p>      — Прибереги комплименты для второй половины вечера.</p><p>      Алек ощутил, как его уши пылают. Бейн же продолжил:</p><p>      — Кстати, Рафаэль просил передать тебе миллион благодарностей. У них там с Саймоном что-то сложилось, якобы, благодаря тебе.</p><p>      — О! — выдохнул парень, который совсем забыл об утреннем происшествии со всем тем, что навалилось на него в течение дня. — Рад слышать, что у них все отлично.</p><p>      Он наблюдал за тем, как Магнус снимает свой подавитель. Эта их близость: медленная, осторожная, но такая доверчиво-открытая, очень сильно влияла на обоих. Они испытывали смущение, им было странно и непривычно, но вместе с тем очень хорошо и комфортно. Алек приблизился к супругу и осторожно взяв его руку, начал массировать запястье, с которого только что отстегнули массивный браслет с устройством.</p><p>      — Ужин? — с улыбкой спросил Магнус. — Он дожидается нас на кухне, но я не стал сервировать стол раньше времени, потому что не знал во сколько ты вернешься.</p><p>      Алек улыбнулся ему, чувствуя тепло и расположенность супруга. Его умиротворенность, легкое волнение и предвкушение. В то время как он сам испытывал страх и растерянность. Но не из-за их отношений.</p><p>      — Что-то не так? — осторожно поинтересовался Магнус. Уровня его эмпатии хватало, чтобы почувствовать сами эмоции, но определить их направленность он не мог. — Что-то случилось на работе или причина во мне?</p><p>      — Нет, — тут же ответил Алек, — то есть… все вместе. Я… не представляю, что мне делать. Меня поставили перед выбором. Сложным и серьезным. Но я не хочу его делать. Потому что не знаю, какую из сторон конфликта поддержать. Мне бы не хотелось их противостояния в целом. Так как импонирую и тем, и другим, но в то же время… Выбор за мной. Даже мое бездействие уже будет выбором. Потому я должен решить: отойти в сторону и не вмешиваться, хотя могу предупредить и помочь тому, против кого готовят атаку. Или же влезть во все это. Рассказать, повлиять, но при этом предать доверие близкого мне человека, в дела которого я вмешался за его же спиной. Магнус… я…</p><p>      Парень не закончил фразы. Он просто смотрел на своего супруга. Растерянным и ранимым взглядом затравленного человека, на чьи плечи легло непомерное бремя.</p><p>      — Я бы на твоем месте поступил следующим образом, — с невозмутимым спокойствием произнес Бейн. — Обдумай все хорошенько и просчитай варианты, по которым может пойти дальнейшее развитие событий. Что-то вроде шахмат, Александр. Только ты не должен вмешиваться в конфликт. Просто имей все возможности, чтобы поставить мат обеим сторонам. И в тот момент, когда одна из них будет побеждать, или, может, раньше, ты поймешь, на чью сторону хочешь встать. И тогда используй все свои козыри. К тому же, если ты обойдешь и тех, и других, то сможешь увидеть ситуацию под иным углом. Возможно, есть третий вариант. Он часто неприметен и скрыт. Но есть почти всегда.</p><p>      Алек заглянул в спокойные, умные глаза супруга. Супруга, который, не ведая всей правды, порекомендовал ему обскакать себя самого, а заодно и Мариз. Но в его словах действительно было зерно истины. Если у Алека в руках будет ключ к тому, чтобы склонить чашу весов в нужную ему сторону, какой бы она ни была, то у него окажутся рычаги давления, которыми можно будет удерживать равновесие как можно дольше. Или же принять окончательное решение. Решение, на которое он сможет повлиять. Ведь он обязан определиться с тем, на чьей стороне выступить.</p><p>      Пока Алек размышлял, между его бровей залегла складка. Он ушел в себя и не обращал внимания на Магнуса, продолжая массировать его запястье.</p><p>      — Хей, — Бейн приподнял его лицо за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза. — Я всегда рядом. Если тебе захочется поговорить.</p><p>      Получив утвердительный кивок, мужчина склонился и легко коснулся губ своего супруга. Это был нежный, невесомый поцелуй. Поцелуй-поддержка. Поцелуй-обещание. Магнус не сказал этого вслух, но Алек был уверен, что тот готов ему помочь. Что муж всегда будет на его стороне. Это было странное чувство. Будто ты всю жизнь бродил в темноте, шаря руками в надежде найти выход, но вместо этого обрел опору. Того, кто будет держать тебя за руку. Того, кто идет уверенной и твердой походкой, не пытаясь что-то нащупать. Он просто знает, куда нужно идти, и ведет тебя за собой.</p><p>      — Спасибо, — улыбнулся парень.</p><p>      Между ними вновь заклубилось то самое странное чувство. Что-то теплое. Бережное, заботливое. Обоим на подсознательном уровне хотелось сделать своего соулмейта счастливым, хотелось оберегать и защищать свою пару. Хотелось довериться. Они не осознавали этого, все еще путаясь в той буре эмоций, что возникала в непосредственной близости друг от друга.</p><p>      — Ужин? — предложил Магнус.</p><p>      — Я бы не отказался сразу перейти к десерту, — пробормотал Алек едва слышно и покраснел.</p><p>      Бейн хмыкнул, после чего произнес:</p><p>      — Делаем ставки. Кому мы понадобимся в самое ближайшее время? Родственники, друзья, Президент, Агентство национальной безопасности, апокалипсис, а может сам дьявол?</p><p>      Алек вздрогнул при упоминании АНБ, с представителями которого встречался буквально сегодня. И им нужен был Магнус. Могло ли так случиться, что супруг уже знал обо всем? Но эти мысли выветрились, едва его губы накрыли в требовательном и жарком поцелуе, сметающим все на своем пути, как селевой поток. Такой же грязный и мокрый.</p><p>      — Ох… — выдохнул Алек, когда Магнус отстранился.</p><p>      — Идем в спальню или желаешь обновить этот стол?</p><p>      Парень покосился на оговоренную мебель, краснея до свекольного оттенка, помотал головой и подытожил:</p><p>      — Для первого раза слишком экстремально.</p><p>      Он взял Магнуса за руку и направился к спальне. Его сердце нервно билось, с силой выстукивая свой ритм. Алек волновался. Горел от нетерпения, жаждал прикасаться к своему соулмейту, изучить его тело кончиками своих пальцев, попробовать на вкус каждый сантиметр, потому что Магнус был невероятно привлекательным. Но в то же время он нервничал, как никогда в жизни.</p><p>      На пороге спальни Бейн остановился, слегка дернув его за руку.</p><p>      — Уверен? — спросил он, вскинув брови.</p><p>      Вместо ответа Алек начал медленно раздеваться, неотрывно глядя на супруга. Сначала он скинул пиджак и небрежно бросил его на стул около входа, медленно двигаясь в сторону кровати. Его длинные, ловкие пальцы скользили по пуговицам, расстегивая рубашку и сбрасывая ее на пол. Затем он коснулся пряжки ремня. Металлический звон сменился мягким звуком бегунка на молнии и брюки соскользнули на пол, оставляя своего владельца лишь в нижнем белье. Алек облизнул губы, глядя на Магнуса, и неуверенно коснулся резинки на единственной оставшейся на нем одежды. Он слегка спустил мягкую ткань, обнажая острые тазовые косточки, курчавую поросль волос и участок нежной розовой кожи на его возбужденной плоти.</p><p>      Магнус чувствовал исходящее от Алека желание и страсть, но вместе с тем намерение поиграть, подразнить. Вишенкой на торте было его смущение. Парень, как всегда, был полон противоречий и сюрпризов. Бейн ослабил узел своего галстука, подошел к стулу и принялся нарочито медленно и аккуратно раздеваться, складывая свою одежду.</p><p>      — Надеешься потянуть время и дождаться визита президента или всадников Апокалипсиса? — поддразнил Алек, садясь на кровать и вытягивая перед собой ноги. Он буквально пожирал Бейна взглядом. Его рельефный пресс, сильные руки, пластичные движения и нереальную задницу. А эта поясница с двумя ложбинками, приковывающими взгляд… Казалось, смущение Алека исчезло вместе с его мозгами за волнами возбуждения.<br/>Когда Магнус, наконец, обернулся к супругу, то на миг застыл. Тот сидел и беззастенчиво скользил пальцами по своему члену. Нежно, едва касаясь. Скорее дразнясь, нежели ища разрядки.</p><p>      — Вот же чертенок, — хмыкнул он, приближаясь.</p><p>      Щеки Алека порозовели от смущения, но свои действия он не прекратил. Лишь звучно выдохнул, предвкушая, когда муж навис над ним. Магнус чмокнул его в лоб и мягко толкнул на постель. Тот послушно улегся, слегка подрагивая.</p><p>      — Тебе страшно? — спросил Бейн.</p><p>      Парень неуверенно кивнул. Одно дело попытки, и совсем другое - когда все вот-вот случится. И они оба были уверены, что все произойдет здесь и сейчас.</p><p>      Магнус осторожно лег набок рядом с Алеком и поцеловал его в плечо.</p><p>      — Не стоит так волноваться, дорогой, — сказал он, ведя костяшками пальцев по его щеке. — В этом нет ничего страшного или смертельного. Если станет больно, мы всегда можем остановиться, — продолжал Магнус, скользя кончиками пальцев в едва ощутимом, несколько щекочущем касании по нежной шее и тяжело вздымающейся груди Алека. — Если ты не хочешь, если слишком боишься, мы можем не идти до конца. Я не настаиваю. И никогда не просил тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Я готов подождать столько, сколько потребуется.</p><p>      Парень перевел на него красноречивый взгляд, пробежав им от лица Магнуса к его паху, где определенная часть тела весьма однозначно заявляли о его желании.</p><p>      — Ты слишком джентльмен, Бейн. Неужели со всеми так церемонишься? Просто сделай это уже. Как вчера в машине. Настойчиво и уверенно. Мне этого не хватает. Мне нужна твоя твердость.</p><p>      Мужчина хрипло рассмеялся.</p><p>      — Тот единственный раз, когда я пожелал вести себя, как приличный человек, а во мне хотят видеть похотливое животное.</p><p>      Алек смутился от этих слов и думал что-то ответить, но его рот уже заткнули поцелуем. Сладким, томным, требовательным. Уверенность Магнуса вернулась вместе с желанием пойти до конца. Эти ощущения четко улавливались Алеком. Словно бы они говорили без слов и делили не только физические ощущения на двоих, но и все то, что было в их сердцах.</p><p>      Когда Магнус отстранился, то произнес, почти приказал:</p><p>      — Отодвинься чуть дальше. Не хочу в самый разгар процесса ненароком рухнуть на пол.</p><p>      Алек, который все еще располагался на краю кровати, послушно отполз к подушкам, наблюдая за супругом, который поднялся и подошел к тумбе у изголовья, доставая оттуда смазку и презервативы. Сердце парня вновь екнуло. Словно он только теперь понял, что все на самом деле. Что это не шутки. И вот сейчас, совсем скоро…</p><p>      — Вот только не начинай, — фыркнул Магнус, забираясь к нему на кровать. — Что ты за неугомонный паникер?</p><p>      — Людям свойственно бояться неведомого.</p><p>      Бейн закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но все равно издал странный звук, похожий на покашливание.</p><p>      — Ничего веселого в этом нет, — надулся Алек, но его рот уже предательски растянулся в ответной улыбке.</p><p>      Они переглянулись и, не выдержав, захохотали, снимая возникшее эмоциональное напряжение.</p><p>      — Александр, в сексе нет ничего пугающего. Это просто физический акт для получения обоюдного удовлетворения.</p><p>      — Звучит как-то… механически. Не знаю. Словно в этом нет каких-то чувств, — чуть нахмурившись проговорил парень.</p><p>      — Во многих случаях так и бывает.</p><p>      — Но… у нас должно быть иначе. Мы же соулмейты. Мы созданы друг для друга.</p><p>      Магнус ничего ему не ответил, но эмоции, не скрываемые подавителем, отразили его скепсис.</p><p>      — Хорошо. Допустим, в этом нет ничего необычного, — продолжил свою мысль Алек, — но тогда мне все равно есть из-за чего волноваться. Ты же переспал с половиной планеты или сколько там? У тебя обширный опыт и навыки. А я… у меня нет ничего подобного. Вообще. Я неумеха. В отличие от той же Камиллы.</p><p>      — Уверен, что хочешь обсуждать в нашей постели именно Камиллу? Особенно во время пикантных моментов.</p><p>      Алек прикрыл глаза тыльной стороной правой ладони и выдохнул:</p><p>      — Мне кажется, что ничерта пикантного тут нет. Скорее испуганный, трясущийся кролик, который понятия не имеет, что делать с морковкой, и просит совета у хитрого лиса.</p><p>      Магнус вновь рассмеялся.</p><p>      — Кролик и морковка, Александр? Это слишком, — проговорил он сквозь хохот.</p><p>      Парень же говорил от чистого сердца, и подобная реакция на его, пусть и не самые удачные аллегории, задела его за живое.</p><p>      — Забудь, — промотал он, вытаскивая одну из подушек и обнимая ее.</p><p>      — Не злись, детка, — улыбнулся Магнус, глядя на своего супруга. — Или мне стоит называть тебя «зайка»?</p><p>      — Да пошел ты, — буркнул Алек, даже не задумываясь о том, что чувство обиды или подобные выражения вообще ему не свойственны.</p><p>      — О, я пойду, уж поверь, — ухмыльнулся Магнус, потянув парня вниз за бедра и меняя его положение с сидячего на лежачее. — Что ты там говорил о «возьми, не спрашивая, не будь джентльменом»?</p><p>      По сбившемуся дыханию и предвкушению Алека, мужчина понял, что тот действительно хочет этого.</p><p>      Магнус забрал у супруга подушку и откинул ее в сторону, после чего склонился к его животу, оставляя на нем легкий поцелуй и россыпь мурашек. В этот миг, казалось, голова и вовсе перестала работать, причем сначала у одного, а затем и у второго. Они больше не говорили и, что главное, не спорили. Просто отдавались ощущениям.</p><p>      Для Алека все было в новинку. Каждое прикосновение, каждое движение ощущалось необычайно ярко, чувственно. То, что испытывало его тело, подпитывалось еще и тем, что переживал сам Магнус. Его эмоции. Чистое желание. Восхищение. Нежность. Пылкость. Удивление. Ликование.</p><p>      Это было нереально передать словами и описать как-либо. Они напоминали коктейль, в который добавили все их эмоции и ощущения, сильно перемешали между собой и разлили обоим в рюмки. Вкус был един. Напиток был общим. Вот только пили его двое.</p><p>      Даже опытный Магнус терялся в том, что происходило с ним. С его разумом, с его телом. Он был в активной позиции, но одновременно с этим ощущал себя и в принимающей роли. Чувствовал новизну в этом. Чувствовал Алека, как никого и никогда. И речь здесь шла не просто о каком-то акте любви или удовлетворении похоти. Парнишка был прав, когда говорил, что для соулмейтов все иначе. Чертов Рагнор, который всегда утверждал, что этого не понять и не объяснить, тоже оказался прав. Это действительно выходило за какие-то границы, за все возможные рамки. Это было сродни человеку, впервые полетевшему в космос, оторвавшемуся от земли, преодолевшему пределы. Невероятное единение. Душ, тел, ощущений, эмоций. Словно у тебя был сиамский близнец. Неотделимый, сросшийся, часть тебя. Нет, даже не так, продолжение тебя самого.</p><p>      И будьте прокляты все, кто заставляет хватать первого встречного человека со схожими показателями, ради стабилизации общих характеристик! Потому что не найти свою пару — это грех. Кощунство. Идиотизм. Магнус и сам был конченным дебилом, раз лишал себя всего этого. Особенно четко это утверждение подтвердилось во время оргазма. Потому что это было нечто ошеломляющее. Обоюдное. Одновременное. И убийственное. Кажется, они даже потеряли сознание на несколько секунд. Сил не оставалось ни на что. Они просто лежали в обнимку, глядя в одну точку и тяжело дыша. Все взмокшие, испачканные, дезориентированные. Но счастливо опустошенные. Испытавшие своего рода катарсис. Потому что именно в этот момент они вдруг осознали всю ценность своей связи. Она заключалась не в более сильных ощущениях от секса, а в чем-то глубинном. Словно они действительно единое целое, помещенное в два тела. И все, что было до момента их объединения — все не так важно. Незначительные пустяки. Потому что ни один другой человек на свете не сможет дать им то, что смогут дать друг другу они. Это понимание растекалось приятной истомой и одновременно каким-то лихорадочным интеллектуальным возбуждением.</p><p>      Потому что все теперь пойдет по-новому. Потому что они не будут прежними. Все изменилось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Когда Алек проснулся, то Магнуса уже не было. Ни в их постели, ни в ванной, ни на кухне. Он уехал на работу. Сообщений или записок парень тоже не нашел. Это одновременно огорчило и обрадовало. Потому что, он не был готов к этому. Не обдумал произошедшего между ними и всех тех чувств, которые так его ошеломили. Невозможно уложить это в какие-то рамки или облечь в слова. Этой ночью произошло нечто большее, чем удовлетворение похоти, нечто большее, чем акт любви. Это было некое единение. Слияние. Больше нет Магнуса Бейна и Алека Лайтвуда. Потому все страхи выползли наружу. Он вновь боялся потерять себя. Боялся, что пропадет в этой связи. Сгинет. Но не в силах был побороть ту тягу, ту потребность в Магнусе, которая ныла и тянула парня к собственному супругу. Все его мысли и чувства странно резонировали друг с другом. Желая оказаться рядом, обнять, услышать родной голос, взять за руку. Но в то же время хотелось сбежать, исчезнуть, очутиться как можно дальше.</p><p>      Ему хотелось поговорить с кем-нибудь обо всем. Поделиться, спросить совета. Но среди его знакомых была одна единственная пара истинных. Рагнор Фелл и Катарина Лосс. Друзья Магнуса. Не вариант Алека по многим причинам. Не может же он заявиться к людям, с которыми встречался один единственный раз, и вывернуть наизнанку собственную душу, загрузив их чужими проблемами. Но даже при более близком знакомстве оставался вариант, что они расскажут обо всем Магнусу. Он хотел сделать это сам. Или не делать вообще. Алек пока не определился.</p><p>      Его дергало в разные стороны. То хотелось наплевать на тренировку и поехать к собственному мужу, чтобы поговорить по душам, озвучить все то, что тяжестью лежит на сердце. Уже в следующую минуту голос в его голове вопил противной сиреной что-то вроде нескончаемого звука «А», а затем начинал причитать и задавать множество вопросов. Извечных вопросов, вроде «что делать» и «как быть». И ответ почти всегда был один: бежать. Долететь до Канады, а оттуда куда-нибудь в Европу. Откуда нет выдачи нерадивых супругов и соулмейтов в одном лице. Но как бы смешно это не звучало,  побег является нарушением закона. Алек обязан быть рядом с Магнусом, пока его эмоциональный фон не стабилизируется, а в дальнейшем — для поддержания установленного уровня. Только вот вопрос — а кто будет поддерживать самого Алека? У него, черт побери, мозги взрываются и сердце скачет, как обезумевшая лань.</p><p>      Зато теперь он отлично понимал беглецов. Раньше ему казалось, что это какая-то блажь или прихоть. Просто не сошлись характерами, а уйти не позволяет закон. Вот тогда люди с положительными характеристиками и пускались в бега. Но, возможно, им просто было страшно. Чертовски страшно и ничего не ясно.</p><p>      Он вздохнул, взъерошив волосы, когда услышал звук сообщения. Сердце замерло в предвкушении. Алек бросился к телефону с нетерпением маленького ребенка, ждущего рождественских подарков. Парень самому себе казался глупцом. Но увидев дисплей, ощутив, как сердце с глухим разочарованием ухает вниз, он лишь убедился в собственном смехотворном поведении.</p><p>      Ему пришло сообщение от Джейса, который напоминал о совместной тренировке. Это был Джейс. Джейс, а не Магнус. Что-то в его мозгу странно щелкало. Он ведь влюблен в своего сводного брата. Много лет влюблен. Он должен радоваться. Предвкушать встречу. Но мысли и чувства были заняты лишь соулмейтом. До боли странно заняты. Алек и сам уже перестал понимать хоть что-то. Потому решил поставить все эти мысли на паузу. Просто ответил, что скоро будет, собрался и уехал на тренировку.</p><p>      Если бы у Алека спросили, как прошел его день, он едва ли смог бы адекватно рассказать об этом. Все было монотонно. На автопилоте. Потому что мысли юноши были далеко. Он вел себя отстранено, пока занимался с Джейсом или работал с матерью. Разве что дела, которые требовали умственной активности, отвлекали его. Но в силу привычки, он выполнял их быстро и, завершив нужное, вновь погружался в себя и свои сомнения. Особенно его удручало то, что Магнус так и не написал. Не позвонил. Просто исчез с радаров. Скорее всего до самого вечера.</p><p>      Он оказался прав. В некотором роде. Ему пришло сообщение от Магнуса. Сухое, короткое, информативное. Такие обычно писал сам Алек. В нем говорилось, что сегодня Бейн останется на работе и его можно не ждать. С одной стороны, парень понимал, что его супруг занятой человек. Причем Магнус был не стандартным руководителем, просиживающим кресло. Он был ученым. Изобретателем. Возможно, ему есть над чем поработать. Ведь после всего произошедшего… Он мог увидеть мир в ином свете. Или просто получить источник вдохновения. Алек, кажется, читал в одном из интервью с Бейном, что тот считает секс своим способом снять стресс и увидеть свою работу в новом свете. Странновато звучит, но он недостаточно знал Магнуса, чтобы понимать мотивы его поступков и источники мотивации. Потому допускал, что тот мог чувствовать себя также странно, как и сам Алек. Кто знает.</p><p>      Зато у него самого появилась возможность поразмыслить обо всем. Попытаться понять себя. Никогда раньше это не было таким трудным. Даже в те минуты, когда он беззаветно обожал Джейса и страдал так, что хотелось сдохнуть. И вновь в его голове возник образ сводного брата. Невозможно любить человека годами, а потом по щелчку пальцев переключиться на кого-то другого. Верно?</p><p>      От самоедства его отвлек звонок в дверь. Сердце на миг замерло в надежде, что это Магнус, но потом парень вспомнил, что у того есть ключи. И звонить ему не обязательно. Видеть никого особенно не хотелось. Но и не открыть двери он не мог. Потому что таков уж характер Алека.</p><p>      На пороге его ждал сюрприз. И парень честно не мог бы сказать хороший он или плохой.</p><p>      — Привет, Джейс, — пробормотал он, пропуская своего гостя в дом и запирая за ним дверь.</p><p>      — Привет, — буркнул тот, влетая внутрь и чувствуя себя хозяином положения. Типичный Джейс. — Где твой муженек?</p><p>      — На работе, — ответил Алек. — Ты к нему пришел?</p><p>      — К вам обоим. Хочу разобраться, что за херня происходит? — спросил он, тыкая указательным пальцем в грудь своего сводного брата.</p><p>      Тот нахмурился и уточнил:</p><p>      — А что не так?</p><p>      — Это ты мне скажи, Алек!</p><p>      Парень задумался, кропотливо перебирая все мелочи. Может, он забыл о семейном ужине или чьем-то дне рождении?</p><p>      — Я… я не понимаю, — наконец, выдал он. — О чем ты вообще?</p><p>      — О тебе. Ты изменился, приятель. Очень сильно изменился.</p><p>      Алек скривился.</p><p>      — Связь соулмейтов… — начал было он, но брат его не слушал, продолжая свою обвинительную речь:</p><p>      — Ты отдалился от меня, от Иззи и мамы. Ты замкнулся. Ведешь себя странно. Это все Бейн? Он что-то делает с тобой? Угрожает? Применяет физическое насилие?</p><p>      — Господи, боже! Нет, Джейс! Откуда такие безумные теории?</p><p>      — А что мне еще думать, Алек? Я волнуюсь о тебе. Ты мой родной человек. Это естественно, беспокоиться о том, кто тебе дорог.</p><p>      В этот момент парень искренне пожалел, что решился открыть дверь. Его сердце болезненно сжалось. Потому что вот они, те слова, которые он мечтал услышать. Жаждал столько лет. Что он важен для Джейса. Что тот действительно волнуется о нем.</p><p>      Алек опустил взгляд и попытался взять себя в руки. Он слишком расслабился, пока жил здесь. Перестал держать свои эмоции под контролем. А уровень эмпатии его сводного брата был чуть выше среднего. Потому если он не сконцентрируется на чем-то одном, то блондин с легкостью его прочтет. А этого не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось. За собственные мысли и эмоции было стыдно.</p><p>      Когда тишина затянулась, Алек поднял взгляд на Джейса, который испытывал смятение и волнение с момента своего прихода. Только теперь к этому добавилось еще и удивление. Еще до того, как он это увидел, уже знал, что брат все понял. Прочел несдержанные желания и растерялся, не зная, как поступить.</p><p>      — Думаю, тебе лучше уйти, — произнес Алек, ощущая, как пылают от стыда его щеки.</p><p>      Эта робкая просьба вкупе с его смущением, подтолкнули импульсивного Джейса к действиям. Он в мгновение ока оказался рядом с парнем, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Страстно и жадно, потому что иначе не умел. И, черт подери, Алек никогда в жизни не был так счастлив и благодарен сводному брату, как в эту самую минуту! Потому что все его сомнения, вся растерянность — испарились. Осталось только осознание и принятие себя, своих собственных чувств. Все разложилось по полочкам, отбросив лишнее. И в этот самый миг Алек не чувствовал ничего, кроме всепоглощающей любви и обожания. И счастья. Безграничного, безмерного счастья.</p><p>      Но он уловил чужие странные эмоции. Что-то негативное. Темное. Но мелькнувшие очень быстро. Возможно, они отражали сомнения Джейса. Потому что в его сердце все еще читалось удивление. Алек оттолкнул его, наконец, сделав шаг назад. Он открыл рот, собираясь что-то объяснить, но брат смотрел ему за спину. Обернувшись, парень увидел Магнуса, который что-то переключал в своем подавителе.</p><p>      — Извини, дорогой, — улыбнулся он. — Не стоило предупреждать об отсутствии и неожиданно возвращаться. Получается ситуация из анекдота. Зато я теперь понимаю, почему твоя многолетняя любовь оставалась невзаимной. Извини, что помешал пылкому признанию. Я заберу кое-какие материалы из кабинета, и лофт в вашем распоряжении. Только не в моей спальне, пожалуйста. Я сразу предлагал тебе одну из гостевых комнат, Александр. Надеюсь, к моему возвращению ты перевезешь вещи.</p><p>      Бейн подмигнул им и направился в кабинет.</p><p>      — Нет, Магнус! Это не то, о чем ты подумал! — воскликнул парень, хватая мужа чуть выше локтя. — Все не то, каким кажется. Ты неправильно понял ситуацию, — лепетал он, видя лишь скептический изгиб брови и снисходительную усмешку Бейна.</p><p>      — Зачем врать, Алек? — вклинился Джейс. — Все очевидно. Ты только копаешь себе могилу, пытаясь по-идиотски оправдаться. Любой бы почувствовал твою любовь. Даже сейчас она сильно оттеняет твой ужас. И злость.</p><p>      Последнее чувство прибавилось едва Джейс открыл рот. Чертов Джейс! Никогда еще Алек не был в такой ярости. Этот болван все только портит! И какого хрена он пытается лезть в их отношения с мужем? Алек, блядь, не в него влюблен. Идиоты чертовы. Хоть бы научились сначала определять направленность чувств, а уж потом бы вякали. Собственные мысли вдруг прояснили картину окончательно. Магнус не умел. Не умел определять эту злосчастную направленность. Только общий эмоциональный фон. И когда вошел в дом, увидев собственного соулмейта, целующимся с другим, смог почувствовать только любовь Алека. Даже если бы захотел, он не смог бы узнать, что эта самая любовь адресована не Джейсу. Осознание этого повергло его в ужас. Только не это! Магнус не поверит. Никогда больше ему не поверит и не подпустит близко.</p><p>      — Ну, вы тут разбирайтесь дальше, а меня ждут дела, — бросил Бейн, выдернув руку из ослабевшей хватки Алека.</p><p>      Как и обещал, он зашел в свой кабинет, собрал кое-какие папки и покинул лофт.</p><p>      Все это время его супруг стоял, как каменный истукан. Застывшее изваяние. Потерянный и потрясенный. Многим хуже, чем было с утра. Дождавшись, когда захлопнется дверь, Джейс спросил:</p><p>      — Хочешь сбежать отсюда?</p><p>      В ответ на это он получил непонимающий взгляд Алека, потому решил пояснить:</p><p>      — Ну, чтобы избежать этого брака. Ты так меня любишь… Никто и никогда не испытывал ко мне ничего подобного. Это вышибает почву из-под ног и чертовски льстит. Врать не буду, я тоже к тебе привязан. Не так сильно, но чувства у меня есть. На этот счет в принципе можно не волноваться. Твоих эмоций хватит на двоих. Так что…</p><p>      — Убирайся, — прошипел Алек.</p><p>      — Что?</p><p>      — Пошел вон. Выметайся отсюда, — уже почти кричал он.</p><p>      — Ты обиделся? — спросил Джейс, который не мог разглядеть ничего, кроме гнева в чувствах брата.</p><p>      — Если бы ты не был такой задницей, то куда лучше научился бы работать со своей эмпатией!</p><p>      — Это ты к чему? — не врубился тот.</p><p>      — Просто уходи, — устало произнес Алек, потирая лицо рукой, лихорадочно соображая, как расхлебывать эту кашу.</p><p>      — Эм… Хорошо, — неуверенно произнес Джейс, продолжая топтаться на месте. — Может, ты хочешь чего-нибудь?</p><p>      — Хочу больше не видеть твою тупую рожу. Хотя бы ближайшие сутки, — почти прорычал Алек.</p><p>      — С тобой точно что-то не так! Бро, ты никогда, слышишь, никогда в жизни не позволял себе так разговаривать ни с кем! Тем более с близкими. Ты же мягкий по натуре парень. Хей.</p><p>      Эта мысль неожиданно врезалась в его голову. Точно. Он меняется. Из-за их с Магнусом связи. Значит и с его супругом происходит то же самое. Они оба сейчас похожи на подростков в период пубертата. И подобные происшествия — не то, что им нужно. Но все же сделанного не воротишь. К тому же нельзя винить только Джейса. На какой-то миг, короткий и судьбоносный, Алек действительно пожелал этого. Он хотел ощутить губы Джейса на своих. Хотел. И получил. Вот только не все желания стоит воплощать в жизнь.</p><p>      — Прости. Мне жаль, что все так вышло, и что я тебе нагрубил. Но сейчас мне нужно побыть одному. Подумать.</p><p>      Джейс окинул брата долгим, оценивающим взглядом, после чего спросил:</p><p>      — Тебя точно можно оставлять одного? Ты не наделаешь глупостей?</p><p>      — У меня положительные характеристики, совершать глупости — это ваша с Иззи прерогатива.</p><p>      Блондин самодовольно хмыкнул, услышав подобное, после чего ответил:</p><p>      — Хорошо. Если что … звони.</p><p>      Алек кивнул и поплелся в спальню. Ему нужно было прилечь. Свернуться в позу зародыша и ненавидеть этот день. Почему за белой полосой всегда следует черная? Почему вчера все было божественно, а сегодня сложилось так… Да, самое время для самобичевания и сожалений. Все равно Магнус не вернется. Магнус… Магнус… Алек не сможет жить без него. Не сможет дышать. Он понял, что его чувства к Джейсу едва ли можно и на одну сотую сравнивать с тем, что он испытывает к своему соулмейту. Оставалось только надеяться, что еще не все потеряно. Что Магнус сможет его принять.</p><p>      Обычно сдержанный Алек редко давал слабину. Всегда старался равняться на Мариз. Его мать была непоколебимой скалой. И парень хотел быть таким же. Но сегодня, ощущая страх от возможного разрыва с Магнусом, Алек дал волю чувствам. Он лежал один в большой квартире и плакал. Горько, навзрыд. Так, как не плакал с самого детства. Потому что все было действительно паршиво. Потому что Магнус не умел прощать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Магнус проснулся от звонка своего телефона. Тихого, едва слышного. Но он привык к этой мелодии и всегда реагировал на нее. Нащупав устройство на тумбе, мужчина увидел незнакомый номер.</p><p>      — Бейн, — произнес он негромко, принимая звонок.</p><p>      — Это я, — послышался грубоватый голос. — Вопрос срочный. Встречаемся на прежнем месте через 15 минут, — коротко сообщил собеседник, после чего в трубке раздались гудки отбоя.</p><p>      Магнус посмотрел на Алека. Тот мирно спал, отдыхая после их бурной ночи. Во сне парень выглядел еще более милым. Таким милым и беззащитным, что это вызывало щемящее чувство в груди.</p><p>      Бейн отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть на своего супруга, и тихо, чтобы не разбудить, оделся и поехал на встречу. Звонивший ему человек всегда сам выходил на связь. Его время дорого стоило, а информация была особенно ценной.</p><p>      На встречу он едва успел.</p><p>      — Долго, Бейн. Я едва не ушел.</p><p>      — Но вы все еще здесь, — произнес Магнус.</p><p>      — Сумма удваивается. У меня для тебя особенные данные в этот раз.</p><p>      Торговаться с этим человеком было бесполезно, потому тот лишь кивнул в ответ на это требование.</p><p>      — Твой проект заинтересовал наших общих друзей. Они решили заполучить его, минуя тебя. Чтобы иметь полноценное влияние.</p><p>      — И как они планируют это сделать?</p><p>      — В твоем окружении крот. Возможно, не один. Они готовят документы на патент.</p><p>      Магнус хрипловато рассмеялся. А в глубине души было гадко. Гадко и противно. Каждый из тех, с кем он работал плечом к плечу, бок о бок столько лет — все были проверенными и надежными людьми. Так он думал.</p><p>      А теперь кто-то планирует заполучить его разработку. Революционную разработку! Если Магнус сможет закончить прототип, то станет доступным не просто подавление негативных факторов или сокрытие эмоционального фона. Он сможет сделать людей полноценными. Самодостаточными. Сможет создать настраиваемые характеристики, которые позволят сбалансировать личность. Это была его мечта. Его цель. Его возможность изменить этот прогнивший мир.</p><p>      — Это все? — спросил Магнус.</p><p>      — Да. Имен предателей я не знаю.</p><p>      — Спасибо за информацию. Средства поступят в течение получаса.</p><p>      — Всегда приятно иметь с тобой дело, Бейн.</p><p>      Тот сдержанно кивнул в ответ, завершая денежный перевод, который должен был совершить целый круговорот перечислений, прежде чем попасть на конечный счет.</p><p>      — Извини, дела не ждут. Пришла пора пускать чью-то кровь, — попрощался Магнус.</p><p>      — Без проблем. До встречи.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       Весь день Магнус провел в делах. В первую очередь, он загрузил всю документацию на свой ноутбук, удалив информацию из рабочей базы данных. Затем он лично пропустил через шредер все бумажные схемы и наработки. Делал он все самостоятельно. Не уточняя, чем именно занят. Потому что не доверял никому. Это была работа всей его жизни! То, о чем он мечтал. И теперь, когда исследования сдвинулись с мертвой точки, он никому не позволит лишить его этого.</p><p>      Магнус провозился почти до самого вечера, отправив Александру сообщение, чтобы тот его не ждал из-за работы. Ему оставалось уладить еще целый ряд вопросов. Он сменил шифр на сейфе. Установил несколько паролей на ноутбук. А затем отправился на улицу к мусорным бакам, чтобы сжечь макулатуру из шредера, а также часть дисков и флэш-карт. За определенную сумму эти данные почили вместе с останками некоей Сары Фрэнсис.</p><p>      Бейн смотрел, как содержимое принесенного им мешка съедает пламя. Еще была папка, которая хранилась дома. Одна единственная. Ее, вместе с прототипами, он собирался спрятать в арендованной банковской ячейке. А потом можно будет расслабиться. Поспать хотя бы. Он на ногах уже почти сутки, потому что ночь дарил Александру, а поспать ему толком не удалось.</p><p>      Когда Магнус открыл двери, то почувствовал нечто невероятное. Это сложно было облечь в слова. Любовь. Такая всеобъемлющая, такая жгучая, такая нежная. Невероятная. За всю свою жизнь он ни разу не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. Ни разу. Даже между Рагнором и Кат такого не ощущалось. Хотя эта парочка вполне могла контролировать свои эмоции. Но все же. Все-таки.</p><p>      На мгновение он замер на пороге. Ошеломленный. Воодушевленный. Восторженный. Его никогда так не любили. Обычно Магнус улавливал в свой адрес похоть, страсть, желание. Но в том не было заботы, не было стремления защитить и уберечь. Это тронуло его. Растопило черствое сердце. Неужели Александр испытывает к нему нечто подобное? Настолько прекрасное? Бейн прошел внутрь и увидел своего супруга. В объятиях другого. Увидел их поцелуй. И сравнил себя с ангелом. Тем, который падает с небес на землю. Разбивается, сжигая свои крылья. Чувствуя лишь боль и хруст костей при ударе о землю.</p><p>      И ведь Александр говорил ему, что был долгие годы безответно влюблен. Вероятно, объект его воздыханий прозрел, когда парня окольцевали. Подобная мысль вызвала у Магнуса горькую усмешку. Он поспешил скрыть свои эмоции подавителем. В этот момент парочка, наконец, оторвалась друг от друга. Джейс заметил его первым, а затем обернулся и Александр. Возможно, Бейн любил показуху. Иногда даже слишком. Но не в этот раз. Не в тот момент, когда он осознал, что его сердце разбили на миллион осколков. Когда предали его доверие.</p><p>      Магнус, как последний идиот, развесил уши перед Рагнором. Повелся на эти честные глаза, которыми его супруг смотрит на мир. Бэмби, блядь. А как он вчера самозабвенно ему отдавался! Как пытался его соблазнить несколько дней подряд. Магнус идиот. Придурок самый настоящий. Купился на все это. Развесил уши и почти открыл свое сердце. Но все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Уж лучше раньше обо всем узнать. Пока боль такая жгучая, такая въедливая, но вполне преодолимая. Ее можно будет вырвать из сердца. Вместе с зарождающимися чувствами к своему соулмейту.</p><p>      — Извини, дорогой, — улыбнулся он, завершая настройки подавителя. Пусть он хотел сейчас врезать Алеку и Джейсу. Пусть он хотел крушить все вокруг. Но вместо этого он предпочел продемонстрировать лишь свое безразличие и иронию к происходящему. Ведь Магнус сразу спросил у супруга, чего тот хочет от их брака. Сказал бы, что ничего. Проблем бы не было. Но тот пожелал Магнуса. Ублюдок. — Не стоило предупреждать об отсутствии и неожиданно возвращаться. Получается ситуация из анекдота. Зато я теперь понимаю, почему твоя многолетняя любовь оставалась не взаимной. Извини, что помешал пылкому признанию. Я заберу кое-какие материалы из кабинета, и лофт в вашем распоряжении. Только не в моей спальне, пожалуйста. Я сразу предлагал тебе одну из гостевых комнат, Александр. Надеюсь, к моему возвращению ты перевезешь вещи.</p><p>      Бейн подмигнул им и направился в кабинет. Муж что-то лепетал. Жалко оправдывался. Даже схватил его за руку. От этого злость разрасталась все ярче. Красным цветком из книг Киплинга. Красным цветком, способным поглотить все вокруг. Спасибо этому смазливому блондинчику, что попытался одернуть Алека, втолковать этому идиоту, что его оправдания звучат жалко и неубедительно.<br/>Черт. Его муж только усугубил ситуацию своим поведением. Сказал бы честно, что хочет быть с этим Джейсом. Магнус бы не стал возражать. Отпустил бы. А так… возникает лишь отвращение. Самое настоящее отвращение. И обида вперемешку со злостью. Всегда неприятно, когда из тебя пытаются сделать дурака. И вдвойне противнее, когда это почти удается.</p><p>      — Ну, вы тут разбирайтесь дальше, а меня ждут дела, — бросил Бейн, выдернув руку из ослабевшей хватки Алека.</p><p>      Магнус наскоро собрал необходимые документы и покинул этот чертов лофт. Его лофт. Его дом. Его оплот. Место, в которое теперь не хотелось возвращаться.</p><p>      Дальнейшая дорога в банк и аренда ячейки не заняла много времени. Его уже ждали. И вот теперь… теперь он не знал куда податься. В его квартире муженек развлекается с любовью всей своей жизни. На Рагнора он был зол. Чертовски зол за его идиотские и пафосные россказни о связи соулмейтов. Рафаэль был слишком занят своими новоявленными отношениями с Саймоном. А других более-менее близких людей у Магнуса не было. Даже собственная лаборатория, такая любимая и родная, стала казаться чужой и враждебной.<br/>Оставался лишь один вариант.</p><p>      Он назвал адрес водителю и прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Взять себя в руки.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      С утра Магнус приехал на работу как всегда рано. Он смотрелся одетым с иголочки. Это был его природный дар. Какая бы херня не творилась вокруг — выглядеть ему удавалось на все сто процентов. А то и больше.</p><p>      — Привет, — подошла к нему Клэри, робко улыбнувшись. — Тут некоторые сотрудники… Эмм… Они жаловались на отсутствие документации. Я проверила, вы удалили данные.</p><p>      — Верно, бисквитик, — ухмыльнулся Бейн. — Я решил закрыть проект. Он того не стоит. Назначь сотрудников на другие разработки. А ко мне пришли Льюиса из IT службы.</p><p>      Девушка кивнула, после чего сообщила:</p><p>      — А еще тебя ждет Алек. Он тут с самого утра торчит.</p><p>      Эти слова вызвали гнев. Захотелось отвесить этой рыжей идиотке пощечину, а потом пойти и выбить дух еще и из идиота-мужа.</p><p>      — Я занят, скажи ему, что мы поговорим вечером.</p><p>      — Он сейчас в твоем кабинете, так что…</p><p>      — Встреча неизбежна? — хмыкнул Магнус. — Тогда я сам все ему передам. Можешь идти.</p><p>      Бейн взял свой подавитель и активировал нужные ему настройки, только после этого вошел в свой кабинет.</p><p>      Алек сидел там с красными, как у альбиноса глазами, нервно кусая губы.</p><p>      — Доброе утро, Александр, — нейтральным тоном поздоровался Магнус, ощущая лишь спокойствие и безразличие. Спасибо, Господи, за то, что существуют подавители, которые загоняют его эмоции в необходимые рамки. И вдвойне спасибо, что их создатель именно Бейн, который может выкручивать настройки на необходимый ему уровень.</p><p>      Парень казался дерганным, испуганным и жалким.</p><p>      — М-магнус… — протянул он. — Магнус…</p><p>      Алек все никак не мог решиться и сказать хоть что-то. Но он поднялся и подошел к супругу. Чувствуя спокойное, холодное безразличие, исходившее от Магнуса.</p><p>      — Прости… — произнес он негромко. — Я все испортил.</p><p>      Алек замолчал. Бейн также не говорил ни слова. Просто смотрел и ждал.</p><p>      — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. Я люблю тебя, Магнус. Не Джейса. Тебя. Ты ведь чувствуешь, что я говорю правду?</p><p>      — Нет, Александр, не чувствую. Мне хватило того, что я ощутил вчера. Когда ты целовал парня, по которому сох много лет.</p><p>      — Те мои чувства были не к нему, а к тебе, Магнус!</p><p>      — Занятно. Оправдание из серии: пока я с ним — думаю о тебе, пока с тобой– размышляю о нем.</p><p>      Алек потупил взгляд, вспомнив их первый поцелуй с мужем.</p><p>      — Ты не веришь мне, не доверяешь? — спросил он, и без того понимая, что ему ответят.</p><p>      — Больше нет, дорогой.</p><p>      — Вернуть утерянное доверие сложно. Особенно с таким человеком, как ты, Магнус.</p><p>      — Не стоит заморачиваться. Я могу арендовать или купить тебе жилье. Бери своего сладкого блондинчика и живите там. Алименты, содержание. О сумме договоримся. А мой эксперимент почти подошел к концу, так что данные о тебе больше не потребуются.</p><p>      Алек разозлился, услышав эти слова. Психанул. Он подошел к мужу и схватил его за грудки, даже встряхнул.</p><p>      — Что за чушь ты мелешь? Мне не нужен Джейс, слышишь? Не нужен. Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя, Магнус.</p><p>      В его голосе и глазах плескалось отчаяние. И Бейн порадовался, что отключил свою эмпатию, лишив себя возможности чувствовать то, что испытывает Александр. Он знал, что некоторые положительные умеют подделывать свои эмоции. Потому не хотел знать, что там, в сердце этого глупого мальчишки. За него сказали его эмоции в момент поцелуя с другим мужчиной.</p><p>      — Ты закончил? — все с тем же спокойствием спросил Магнус. — Если эта сцена будет разыгрываться еще минут двадцать, то я опоздаю на совещание.</p><p>      Алек обхватил его голову руками. Грубо, зло. И Бейн подумал, что сейчас супруг его ударит. Но вместо этого тот принялся его целовать. Мокро, пылко, но безответно. Магнус не шевелился.</p><p>      — Прошу, не надо. Не отталкивай меня. Я докажу тебе. Свои чувства. Я докажу. И не только их… — парень говорил сбивчиво, испуганно, но так пылко.</p><p>      — Делай что хочешь, Александр, — невозмутимо отозвался Магнус.</p><p>      В его словах и движениях была какая-то отстраненность и холодность. Больше ничего. Только это.</p><p>      Ловкие, длинные пальцы уже знакомым жестом скользнули к подавителю, но Бейн отдернул руку.</p><p>      — Не прикасайся к нему.</p><p>      — Прерогатива отменена, — горько усмехнувшись, подытожил Алек.</p><p>      — Ты тратишь мое время. У меня много работы, так что…</p><p>      — Я ухожу, Магнус, — заверил его супруг. — Только учти. Я не шутил. Я докажу тебе, что не лгал.</p><p>      — Дело твое, дорогой. Дело твое.</p><p>      Лайтвуд улыбнулся. Зло и ядовито.</p><p>      — До вечера, любимый.</p><p>      Казалось, этот пустой разговор все же расставил все на свои места. По крайней мере для Алека. Потому что сколько бы они не конфликтовали между собой, шестеренки вселенной уже запустили свой ход и связь работала, меняя их обоих. Восстанавливая и перестраивая. И если Магнус этого еще не понял, то вот его супруг знал, что стал другим. Он чувствовал в себе эту тьму. И намеревался ею воспользоваться.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      — Магнус, что за херня творится вокруг? Отдел в панике из-за того, что ты остановил работу над проектом, — влетая в кабинет и хлопая дверью, прокричал Сантьяго.</p><p>      — Какое неуважение к собственному боссу, Рафаэль. Не ценишь свое место?</p><p>      Парень замер, растерявшись и глядя на Магнуса во все глаза. Тот сидел за столом и пил виски, поигрывая бокалом.</p><p>      — Что-то случилось?</p><p>      — Я решил не продолжать проект. Вместо этого разработчики займутся одним из государственных тендеров. Раньше мы их сторонились, потому что все ресурсы были направлены на создание новых типов подавителей. Пришло время прерваться и усовершенствовать созданное.</p><p>      — Дело в работе или что-то личное?</p><p>      — Ты думаешь не о том, Рафаэль. Иди и займись делом. Клэри зашивается в одиночку.</p><p>      Голос и взгляд Магнуса не терпели возражений. В таком состоянии к нему лучше было не соваться.</p><p>      — Как скажешь, босс, — произнес Сантьяго, выметаясь прочь.</p><p>      Он сразу же направился к Клэри, которая не знала, что делать и за что хвататься. Обычно Бейн принимал участие во всех проектах. Некоторыми руководил сам, иные держал под контролем. Теперь же его подчиненные тыкались, как слепые котята, имея лишь расплывчатое понимание того, что от них требуется.</p><p>      — Что с ним случилось? — спросил Рафаэль у девушки.</p><p>      — Понятия не имею! Но я боюсь с ним разговаривать. Он запустил в меня бокалом. Думаю, что-то его расстроило.</p><p>      Рафаэль кивнул и сказал:</p><p>      — Он велел заняться государственными тендерами.</p><p>      Клэри поджала губы.</p><p>      — Это то, чего он избегал всегда. Я пытаюсь придержать работу над ними. Вдруг передумает.</p><p>      — Умница. Я постараюсь найти клиентов под крупную поставку, которой можно будет заткнуть весь отдел разработки. Но это не дело двух минут. И желательно, чтобы он не знал. Что же до тендеров…</p><p>      — Я займусь этим. Если ты отыщешь тех, кому понадобится новые функции к подавителям, и мы займем отдел этой разработкой, то я смогу взять один-два небольших тендера, чтобы Магнусу не в чем было нас упрекнуть. Но торги и участие требуют времени. Нужно понимать, на какой объем мне рассчитывать при подаче документов.</p><p>      Рафаэль потер переносицу.</p><p>      — Окей, за работу.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Вечером, когда Сантьяго закончил свой затянувшийся трудовой день, он позвонил Алеку.</p><p>      — Привет, сладкий мальчик. Где ты сейчас?</p><p>      — Иду поужинать с сестрой.</p><p>      — Куда?</p><p>      — В ресторан «Антонио», — удивленно ответил тот.</p><p>      — Я присоединюсь к вам.</p><p>      — Что? Нет! Прости, Рафаэль, но я… Мне предстоит важный разговор с Иззи. Потому…</p><p>      — Внеси меня в список тех, с кем тебе нужно серьезно поговорить. Буду там минут через сорок-пятьдесят. Я захвачу Саймона. Мы подождем за соседним столиком. Когда ты освободишься, то уделишь мне немного твоего времени.</p><p>      Алек колебался. Будь у некоторых его показателей значение чуть выше — он бы отказал. Но, увы…</p><p>      — Хорошо. До встречи.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Когда Иззи пришла на встречу с братом, то увидела, как он сидит за столиком, нервно теребя волосы.</p><p>      — Привет, — поздоровалась девушка, целуя его в щеку. — Выглядишь паршиво. Под глазами синяки, бледный, как смерть.</p><p>      — У меня проблемы, Изз, — выдохнул он.</p><p>      Девушка села рядом, положив руку ему на плечо.</p><p>      — В чем дело?</p><p>      — Мы поссорились с Магнусом. Я его обидел.</p><p>      — И все? — фыркнула она. — Я уже успела испугаться. Милые бранятся — только тешатся. Вы соулмейты! Ваша связь сильна. Так что подуетесь пару дней и все устаканится.</p><p>      Алек издал нервный смешок.</p><p>      — Если бы! Если бы было так просто. Он видел, как я целуюсь с Джейсом.</p><p>      Иззи застыла, раскрыв рот. Ей, по сути, было плевать на эту ситуацию. Ну, целовался, с кем не бывает? Ну, муженек застукал. Пфф. А вот тот факт, что Алек был в подобной ситуации именно с Джейсом — вот это другое дело.</p><p>      — Почему ты молчишь? Ты тоже ненавидишь меня теперь? — с горечью в голосе спросил Алек.</p><p>      — Чушь какая! Я просто охреневаю от твоего выбора. Джейс! Серьезно? Наш Джейс? Я, конечно, всегда знала, что у тебя проблемы с головой, и ты сохнешь по нему, но не думала, что решишься на такой шаг уже после замужества. Тем более, хей, горячий Магнус твой соулмейт! На кой-черт тебе еще и Джейс?</p><p>      — Он. Мне. Не. Нужен! — прорычал Алек, злясь.</p><p>      Это заставило девушку сбавить обороты. Ее брат редко выходил из себя. Если быть точной — никогда.</p><p>      — Окей, тигр! Только не рычи. Что ты от меня то хочешь? Набухаться вместе, или чтобы я с Магнусом поговорила, что-нибудь еще?</p><p>      Алек вздохнул, после чего начал свой монолог:</p><p>      — У Бейна чуть выше 10% в показателях прощения. А я в его глазах — предатель. Это будет не легко. У меня есть план. Но это займет время. Много времени. Я хорошенько все обдумал. Общение с соулмейтом вносит корректировки. Оно меняет характер, перестраивая показатели. Делая их усредненными.</p><p>      — Долгосрочный проект. Иногда на такое уходят годы.</p><p>      — Знаю, — кивнул Алек, — но основной сложностью здесь является такой пункт, как взаимодействие. Магнус не ночует дома. Мы не видимся. У меня есть некоторые соображения на этот счет, но они слишком радикальные. Не думаю, что подобный ход понравится ему. Скорее наоборот. Он может меня возненавидеть. Потому я решил для начала обдумать иные пути. Более мягкие.</p><p>      Парень посмотрел на Иззи.</p><p>      — Тебе одолжить мои наручники с розовой меховой оторочкой? Или помочь похитить собственного мужа? — спросила она.</p><p>      Алек скривился.</p><p>      — Это перебор.</p><p>      Изабель вздохнула, явно злясь.</p><p>      — Поверь, братец! Уж лучше розовые наручники и длительный принудительный трах, чем обращение в Бюро и государственные органы с донесением о том, что твоя пара отказывается от общения. Его и посадить могут за нарушение обязательных брачных условий. Сам помнишь, что для усреднения показателей необходимо взаимодействие с супругом.</p><p>      — Закон суров, но он закон, — кивнул Алек, соглашаясь с этими утверждениями. — Но я не думал, что ты с ходу начнешь рассуждать о крайних мерах. У тебя больший опыт отношений, нежели у меня. Как сделать что-то, чтобы вымолить прощение? Или вроде того.</p><p>      — Если тебя интересуют сексуальные практики, то пошерсти интернет.</p><p>      — А как мне воплощать эти познания в жизнь, если у меня нет доступа к телу объекта моих притязаний, а, Эйнштейн в юбке? Уж со своими способностями я как-нибудь сам разберусь. Лучше объясни мне, как добиться внимания. В этом тебе нет равных.</p><p>      Иззи хмыкнула.</p><p>      — Я что-нибудь придумаю. Дай мне время. Кстати, это не твой свадебный организатор с тем красавчиком, который положил на меня глаз на вечеринке в честь бракосочетания?</p><p>      Алек кивнул.</p><p>      — Он хотел поговорить со мной после того, как мы закончим.</p><p>      — Отлично. Тогда я пришлю его к тебе, а сама пока пофлиртую с Саймоном. Нужно же мне отрабатывать умение привлекать к себе внимание.</p><p>      — Они встречаются, — пояснил Алек.</p><p>      — Это не проблема, братец, — подмигнула Иззи. — Будем считать нашу встречу оконченной. Мне бы хотелось с этой парочкой поворковать.</p><p>      — Делай, что хочешь. Только сообщи, если что-нибудь придумаешь, — отозвался он.</p><p>      Алек привык, что окружающие его люди законченные эгоисты. Потому сквозь пальцы смотрел на подобное безразличие к собственным проблемам. В конце концов, Магнус первый, кто действительно им интересовался. Но в глубине души Алек рассчитывал получить совет, но так ничего и не добился за исключением призрачного обещания.</p><p>      Иззи попрощалась с ним, чмокнув в щечку, и, покачивая бедрами, направилась с Саймону и Рафаэлю.</p><p>      — Привет, красавчики, — протянула она.</p><p>      Сантьяго мрачно кивнул, а вот его спутник смутился, потупив взгляд в пол.</p><p>      — Держи себя в руках, Изабель, — с явной угрозой произнес Рафаэль, поднимаясь. — Он мой, усекла?</p><p>      Девушка хищно улыбнулась.</p><p>      — Не люблю, когда мне указывают. Сразу же возникает желание поступить с точностью до наоборот. Но тебя, кажется, заждались.</p><p>      Взгляд парня полыхнул гневом.</p><p>      — Я предупредил тебя, Изабель.</p><p>      Девушка села на место Рафаэля, наблюдая, как тот идет в сторону Алека.</p><p>      — А у него красивая задница, — оценила она.</p><p>      — Это ты его обнаженный торс не видела! — влюблено выдохнул Саймон.</p><p>      — Буквально на прошлой неделе ты ночевал в моем декольте, а сегодня уже встречаешься с Рафаэлем? — поддела Иззи.</p><p>      — Показатель верности низкий, а влюбчивости высок. Меня сложно назвать моногамным.</p><p>      — Ну, я не против этим воспользоваться, — игриво произнесла Иззи, коснувшись его руки.</p><p>      Саймон покраснел и улыбнулся. Многообещающе улыбнулся.</p><p>      — Кстати, ты же взрослый? Почему до сих пор не женат?</p><p>      — Я вдовец. У меня еще целых полгода холостой жизни, затем траур заканчивается.</p><p>      — Рассчитываешь выскочить за этого пылкого амиго? Он, вроде, неплохая партия.</p><p>      — Это невозможно. Рафаэль не сможет сочетаться узами брака из-за диагноза.</p><p>      Иззи поперхнулась и посмотрела на Сантьяго во все глаза.</p><p>      — Так он из этих?</p><p>      — У него ранняя стадия. Лечение действует. Но сочетаться браком ему нет смысла. Да и государством запрещено.</p><p>      Девушка презрительно изогнула губы.</p><p>      — Конечно. Ведь такие, как он считаются мусором. На них не стоит тратить людей с положительными показателями. Это бесит.</p><p>      Саймон лишь кивнул, бросив на Рафаэля влюбленный взгляд.</p><p>      — Какой у него номер девиации? — уточнила Иззи, чуть поколебавшись.</p><p>      — Восьмая.</p><p>      Она напрягла память, вспоминая точную классификацию шкалы Райнха, в которой содержался перечень из тридцати одного пункта с возможными отклонениями и расстройствами показателей характеристик человека.</p><p>      — Это который? — сдалась она, так и не вспомнив.</p><p>      — У него отсутствуют некоторые качества характера. Из-за чего другие показатели имеют максимальный коэффициент.</p><p>      Иззи кивнула.</p><p>      — На ранней стадии — это не больше двух качеств?</p><p>      — Верно, но это значение прогрессирует со временем. И не ясно, во что оно выльется. После четвертой ступени его должны будут изолировать.</p><p>      Девушка прикусила губу, а затем спохватилась:</p><p>      — Но как тогда он работает?</p><p>      — Запрет на трудоустройство не распространяется на ранние стадии.</p><p>      — А что у него? Имею в виду, какие черты характера подвержены девиации?</p><p>      — Он не сказал. Стесняется.</p><p>      Иззи развернулась и с любопытством смотрела на Рафаэля.</p><p>      — Знаешь, солнышко, ты, конечно, сладкий, как карамелька, но у меня особенная слабость ко всему необычному. Так что я, пожалуй, изменю вектор своего интереса. И уже предвкушаю мамину истерику.</p><p>      Девушка рассматривала Сантьяго, о чем-то активно беседовавшего с Алеком, как цирковую обезьянку. Занятную и оригинальную.</p><p>      Саймон же очаровательно ей улыбнулся. Все же, несмотря на все его положительные показатели, но манипулирование было у него развито на 74 процента. Потому подтолкнуть Иззи к смене объекта своих притязаний труда не составило. Что нивелировало возможный конфликт.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Алек смотрел на приближающегося к нему Рафаэля затравленно и настороженно. Парень считал, что тот хочет набить ему морду за измену Магнусу. Если поцелуй можно считать изменой.</p><p>      — Что с ним? — без приветствий и расшаркиваний спросил тот.</p><p>      — О чем ты? — поинтересовался Алек.</p><p>      — Он закрыл проект всей своей жизни. Это влечет убытки, потому что инвесторы остаются без опытного образца. Магнус перестал работать, только сидит в кабинете и напивается. Какого хера происходит?</p><p>      Парень побледнел и прикрыл глаза.</p><p>      — У нас вышло недопонимание… Мы разругались. Он не ночует дома, а когда я приходил к нему, чтобы помириться, то ничего не добился.</p><p>      Рафаэль чуть помолчал, бросая взгляды на Саймона и Изабель, присматривая за девчонкой. А затем его вдруг осенило.</p><p>      — Твою мать! Ты знаешь, где он ночует?</p><p>      — Что? — не понял вопроса Алек.</p><p>      — Где ночует Магнус?</p><p>      Тот отрицательно покачал головой. Тогда Рафаэль достал телефон и набрал водителя Бейна.</p><p>      — Привет! Элиас, подскажи, куда ты отвозишь Магнуса по вечерам? Не можешь сказать? Окей, а если я назову адрес, сможешь подтвердить или опровергнуть? Только это и все! Чтобы я не волновался. Спасибо, я твой должник! Он в доме своих родителей?.. Спасибо за уточнение.</p><p>      Сантьяго сбросил вызов и уставился на телефон.</p><p>      — Что такое? В чем дело? — спросил Алек, таращась на застывшего Рафаэля.</p><p>      — Это пиздец, Лайтвуд! Самый настоящий пиздец! — выдохнул он.</p><p>      Парень непонимающе помотал головой, прося разъяснений.</p><p>      — Магнус ненавидит дом своих родителей. Это место будит в нем ностальгию, воспоминания, депрессию, всякую прочую хрень. Он едет туда только… Когда все совсем плохо, понимаешь? Это своеобразный сигнал.</p><p>      — Сигнал о помощи? — уточнил Алек.</p><p>      Рафаэль отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>      — Скорее извещение о том, что нам всем пиздец. Так всегда начинается апокалипсис.</p><p>      Оба молчали, глядя друг на друга.</p><p>      — Спасибо, что предупредил, — поблагодарил Алек, размышляя о том, как себя обезопасить. — Я поеду, если это все.</p><p>      Сантьяго кивнул, глядя на Саймона, который что-то оживленно рассказывал Изабель.</p><p>      — Будь на связи. Чтобы я мог убедиться, что Магнус не закапывает твое расчлененное тело на заднем дворе Лайтвудов. Или если потребуется помощь.</p><p>      — Конечно! Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать! А я пока попробую еще один вариант.</p><p>      Алек поднялся и направился к двери, кивнув сестре на прощание. Он намеревался поговорить с Катариной. Учитывая открывшиеся обстоятельства, она была его последним шансом. Если и этот вариант ничего не даст, то останется только план Б.</p><p>      Рафаэль же вернулся за столик, где его ждали Иззи и Саймон.</p><p>      — Поехали к вам, — произнесла девушка, едва тот приблизился.</p><p>      Сантьяго скрестил руки на груди и спросил:</p><p>      — С чего это?</p><p>      — Есть кое-какая идейка на тему того, как помочь этим двум идиотам, — она кивнула в сторону уходящего из ресторана Алека. — Заодно угостишь даму вином.</p><p>      Рафаэль вскинул бровь, не понимая, почему пристрастия Иззи так быстро переключились с Саймона на него. Но все же согласился. Сейчас могла пригодиться любая помощь. Последний раз, когда Магнус ночевал в доме родителей, он едва не задушил Камиллу и сжег свою машину, облив ее бензином. Это не считая того, что он вытворял на работе. Так что полетевший в Клэри бокал мог быть только началом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Алек приехал к Сантьяго, который жил в одном из неблагополучных районов, в стареньком, ветхом домике. Кажется, этот домик был раньше какой-то захудалой гостиницей. В любом случае, ему позвонила Иззи и попросила забрать ее от Рафаэля, потому он здесь.</p><p>      Парень постучался, и дверь приоткрылась. Он посчитал, что ее не заперли, потому что ждали его. Около входа на вешалке одиноко болталась курточка его сестры.</p><p>      — Иззи? — позвал Алек, входя и осматриваясь.</p><p>      Внешний упадок здания передался и внутреннему убранству. Темно-серые обшарпанные стены с отвалившимися кусками штукатурки, на полу потертый, исцарапанный паркет. Каменная, с выбоинами, лестница вела наверх и вниз, в подвал. Неприятный ледяной сквозняк пробирал до дрожи. Вправо уходил длинный неосвещенный коридор, но сквозь приоткрытую на том конце дверь пробивался небольшой лучик от включенной лампы. Алек направился туда, он вошел, спрашивая:</p><p>      — Есть здесь кто-нибудь?</p><p>      Его взгляд сам собой сфокусировался на троице, находившейся, как выяснилось, на кухне.</p><p>      — Твою мать! — выругался Алек, густо краснея и отворачиваясь. — Извините, я… я подожду в коридоре, — промямлил он, услышав заливистый хохот Иззи.</p><p>      — Все нормально, Лайтвуд, — сбивчивым голосом выдохнул Рафаэль. — Считай, мы закругляемся.</p><p>      — Эм… я… пожалуй, пойду в комнату, — сдавленно вымолвил Саймон, единственный человек в этой троице, способный испытывать смущение и стыд.</p><p>      Алек стоял, изучая дубовую, резную дверь, которая смотрелась здесь как нечто чужеродное. Она выглядела слишком дорогой и аккуратной для общего безобразия. Позади послышались торопливые шаги, звук распахиваемой двери и насмешливый голос Изабель:</p><p>      — Сай, детка, ты забыл трусишки.</p><p>      Но даже этот оклик, судя по всему, не остановил парня, который предпочел спешно ретироваться. Девушка вновь засмеялась, а Рафаэль ответил:</p><p>      — Кажется, он взял мои. Так что давай эти мне.</p><p>      — Вот уж нет! Раз обмен, то полноценный. Держи мои, а я надену белье Саймона.</p><p>      — Господи, можно не при мне? — выдохнул Алек.</p><p>      — Красный твой цвет, Рафаэль Сантьяго, — лучась весельем, произнесла Иззи.</p><p>      — Спасибо, детка, — хмыкнул тот, чмокнув девушку.</p><p>      — Я лучше в машине подожду, — не выдержал Алек. Слушать все это было выше его сил. Он всегда считал, что личное должно оставаться только в пределах личного пространства.</p><p>      — Большой братец, спустись вниз. Там есть комната с железной дверью, я в ней оставила свою сумочку. Захвати ее, пока я привожу себя в порядок. Там небольшой клатч, с которым ты меня вчера в ресторане видел.</p><p>      — Ты с тех пор дома не была? — возмутился Алек.</p><p>      — Если хочешь меня наказать, то не утруждайся, Рафаэль сделал это за тебя.</p><p>      Алек покраснел до корней волос и вылетел прочь под очередной приступ смеха Изабель. Чертовка обожала его дразнить и выводить из себя. Он быстрым шагом пролетел по коридору до той стрёмной лестницы, что вела вниз, извлек телефон и, включив на нем фонарик, стал спускаться вниз, стараясь не свернуть себе шею.</p><p>      — Жуткое место, — пробормотал он, ежась от сквозняка, который гулял здесь на правах хозяина всего здания.</p><p>      Внизу Алек обнаружил небольшой коридорчик, который вел в тренажерный зал, а прямиком напротив лестницы была металлическая дверь. Ржавая, тяжелая, с круглой рукояткой посередине. Такие, вроде, устанавливают на подлодках. Парень крутанул этот штурвал, услышав неприятный лязг. Дверь отворилась, и он вошел. Освещение было тусклым, можно сказать интимным. Около входа стояли стеллажи с игрушками строго определенного характера, от созерцания этого парень покраснел, как свекла.</p><p>      — Чертов Сантьяго! Какой же ты извращенец! Зато теперь я понимаю, зачем меня Иззи сюда отправила, — прошипел Алек, протискиваясь внутрь, лишь бы не видеть многочисленные пенисы, страпоны, какие-то плетки и, прости Господи, какой-то хлам, назначение которого он вообще не ведал. Сама комната была разделена на две секции. В первой располагалась камера, как в тюрьме. С толстыми решетками, узкой койкой, туалетом и умывальником. Рядом с ней на стене были какие-то приспособления для извращенного секса, ближе ко входу располагался стол с тумбой, на котором стояла микроволновка и электрический чайник.</p><p>      В глубине души, Лайтвуд сожалел, что зашел сюда. Он не желал знать об этой стороне жизни Рафаэля. Что было в следующей комнатке, Алек и знать не хотел. Вместо этого парень принялся осматриваться, надеясь быстро обнаружить сумку сестры. Но в этот момент послышался металлический лязг двери. Не долго думая, он бросился туда, дернул на себя ручку. Бесполезно. Когда эта дверь заперта снаружи — ему не выбраться.</p><p>      — Изз, что за идиотские шутки? Выпустите меня немедленно!</p><p>      На уровне глаз открылось небольшое, продолговатое окошко.</p><p>      — Прости, амиго, — заговорил Рафаэль, — ты здесь на сутки. Мы выпустим тебя завтра в это же время. Запас еды и прочее там имеется. Все удобства. Так что наслаждайся. И, на всякий случай, помещение звукоизолированное, сеть здесь не ловит. Просто прими свое заточение как данность.</p><p>      — Какая, нахуй, данность? — прокричал Алек, — вы совсем ебанулись? Это похищение, мать вашу! Я могу засадить вас в тюрьму!</p><p>      Он злился. Чертовски злился. Хотелось выбить Сантьяго все зубы.</p><p>      — С удовольствием на это посмотрю, сахарок. А сейчас не скучай.</p><p>      Рафаэль подмигнул ему, самодовольно ухмыляясь, и запер окошко. Его невольный гость не просто злился, он был разъярен. В сердцах Алек начал громить прихожую своей тюрьмы. Он хватал все, что было на полках, и бросал как снаряды в дверь, ругаясь, на чем свет стоит. Ровно до тех пор, пока не услышал голос Магнуса:</p><p>      — Интересный способ пробуждения. Идешь на отборный мат и застаешь своего супруга, швыряющего резиновые хуи. Решил податься на олимпиаду по метанию специфических копий?</p><p>      — Магнус? — тупо переспросил он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>      — Понятия не имею. Я был на работе, потом пришел Рафаэль со своими глупыми претензиями. Мы с ним выпили и, кажется, я отрубился. Надо бы меньше налегать на алкоголь. Где мы, кстати? Это похоже на какой-то вертеп.</p><p>      — Что-то вроде того и есть, — скривился Алек. — Мы заперты в подвале дома Сантьяго. Он сказал, что выпустит только через сутки. Здесь звукоизоляция и телефоны не ловят.</p><p>      — Ясненько, — выдохнул Магнус, — ну, не буду тебя отвлекать.</p><p>      Он меланхолично развернулся и пошел вглубь комнат. Алек нахмурился, не понимая такой реакции, крепко сжал кулаки, почувствовав в руках что-то мягкое. Он опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что держит в руках огромный, кислотно-розовый член с пупырышками по всему стволу. Парень брезгливо отшвырнул вещицу и направился вслед за мужем.</p><p>      — И это все, Магнус? Ты даже не злишься?</p><p>      — А какой в этом смысл сейчас? Какой прок от того, что я встану плечом к плечу с тобой и начну швырять хуи в молчаливую стену? От этого ничего не изменится.</p><p>      — То есть ты просто просидишь здесь? Целые сутки? Безропотно и покорно? Магнус Бейн, который прогибается под обстоятельства? — пылко спросил Алек.</p><p>      — Магнус Бейн, который отличается рациональностью, дорогой мой. Рафаэль хочет, чтобы мы поговорили. Помирились и все выяснили. Потому, раз он сказал, что запер нас на сутки, то раньше эта дверь не откроется. Я давно не отдыхал, так что планирую воспользоваться предоставленной возможностью и вздремнуть.</p><p>      Алек ощущал спокойствие своего супруга. Его усталость и какую-то изможденность. Возможно, отдых действительно был ему необходим. Да и тот факт, что Магнус отключил блокировку и позволил вновь чувствовать себя, перевешивал временно ограниченную свободу. В этот момент что-то в его голове щелкнуло.</p><p>      — Твой подавитель при тебе? — уточнил Лайтвуд.</p><p>      Бейн коснулся левого запястья и похолодел. А дальше его эмоциональный фон поколебался. Сперва был страх, близкий к панике, затем холодная ярость.</p><p>      — Печально.</p><p>      — То, что они сняли подавитель? — спросил Алек.</p><p>      — То, что мне придется уволить Рафаэля. Он толковый специалист. К тому же, кроме меня его никто больше не наймет. Потому ему придется вернуться в свою дыру, из которой я его вытащил.</p><p>      Парень ощущал ледяную уверенность и ярость, понимая, что Магнус поступит ровно так, как он сказал.</p><p>      — Не стоит этого делать! Рафаэль считает тебя своим другом. Он беспокоится и пытается помочь. Пусть по-идиотски, на свой лад, но это не повод отталкивать его.</p><p>      — Тебя это не касается, Александр, — вся злость, ранее адресованная Сантьяго переадресовалась Лайтвуду. Тот даже поежился от колючих эмоций. Там было нечто большее, нежели чистый гнев. Он с трудом улавливал отголоски обиды и разочарования, потому что все прочее Магнус надежно скрывал, акцентируя свои ощущения на определенных чувствах.</p><p>      — Я злился на них, но теперь признателен за такую возможность, — произнес парень.</p><p>      Это взбесило Бейна еще сильнее. Он развернулся и пошел в ту комнату, в которую Лайтвуд так и не заглянул. Но Алек схватил его за руку.</p><p>      — Магнус, пожалуйста! Дай мне шанс все объяснить! Я понимаю, как это все выглядело. Но я хочу рассказать. Объяснить тебе свою позицию. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня.</p><p>      В его голосе и эмоциях было столько раскаяния и грусти, что это могло бы разжалобить кого угодно. Но подействовало ли это на его супруга — оставалось неясным. Бейн выдернул свою руку из нежной, не твердой хватки и произнес:</p><p>      — Дорогой, оглянись, по-твоему у меня есть выбор? Я целые сутки вынужден буду слушать все, что ты пожелаешь мне сказать. Здесь даже блядских дверей нет.</p><p>      Поведение Магнуса рвало сердце Алека в клочья. Причиняло боль. Но он понимал, что страдают они оба. Просто делают это каждый на свой манер. И если один предпочитал открыто рассказать обо всем, то второй едва ли даже перед собой до конца честен.</p><p>      — Я… мне… — начал лепетать Алек, но заметив, что его супруг начал отворачиваться, пылко продолжил, — позволь кое-что тебе показать! Не уверен, что смогу, потому что никогда ничего подобного не пробовал, но слышал о таком.</p><p>      Он протянул руку, Магнус колебался, после чего выдохнул:</p><p>      — Если ты отстанешь от меня после всего, то оно того стоит.</p><p>      Когда Алек завладел мягкой ладонью супруга, то прислонил ее к своему сердцу, а затем обхватил тонкими пальцами его запястье, закрыв глаза и делая медленные вдохи, подстраиваясь под ритм сердца Магнуса.</p><p>      — Решил помедитировать? — устало спросил Бейн. В нем все еще бурлили ярость и негодование. Ему хотелось причинить Алеку боль. Такова была его натура. Отвечать той же монетой. Но прошло достаточно времени, а он все бездействовал. Даже сейчас не отталкивал его так, как мог бы.</p><p>      Лайтвуд старался не отвлекаться на эти провокации, сосредоточившись на своих воспоминаниях. И в какой-то момент ему это удалось. Что-то екнуло внутри, и связь затянула обоих. Магнус чувствовал, понимал эмоции Алека. Словно переживая все заново. Их первая встреча. Робость, нервозность, неуверенность в себе, исходящие от Лайтвуда, а затем желание и восхищение при виде Магнуса. А дальше обида от его отказа. Злость. Первая в его жизни, достигшая таких масштабов, что Алек выпалил все, о чем только думал, о своем соулмейте и жизни в целом. Потом были страх и желание сбежать, которым паренек и воспользовался.</p><p>      Очередная встреча. Испорченный семейный ужин Лайтвудов. Появление Бейна и полнейший шок от этого. А дальше страх перед неизведанным, страх перед семьей. Неприятие чужих ссор, желание все урегулировать. Очередная волна восхищения и желания, в адрес Магнуса, когда тот поставил на место его родителей. Но эмоции того вечера все, от начала и до конца, были пропитаны боязнью разных мастей.</p><p>      А дальше свадьба. Волнение. Предвкушение. Опять страх. Неуверенность в себе. И желание. Жгучее, страстное. Интерес к Магнусу. Странное чувство из смеси защищенности и адреналина, который испытываешь, пока бродишь по тонкому льду, грозясь вот-вот рухнуть в ледяную реку. А еще здесь мелькнула симпатия. Самая настоящая симпатия.</p><p>      Дальше все сменялось куда быстрее. Мгновение за мгновением. Чувство за чувством. Эмоция за эмоцией. Магнус смог, наконец, прочувствовать своего мужа. Неуверенного в себе, всегда сомневающегося в собственных поступках, старающегося поступать правильно, даже если это вредит ему самому. Вечный комок нервов, комплексов, доброты и всепрощения.</p><p>      А потом настал момент их первого раза. И Магнуса повторно пробрало от испытываемых тогда чувств. А еще он знал, что случилось на следующий день после этой ночи. И ему стало страшно. Не хотелось видеть, как разбивается его сердце в очередной раз. Не хотелось вновь чувствовать ту любовь, которая была адресована другому мужчине. Пусть Алек и планирует продемонстрировать Бейну свою верность, свое желание оттолкнуть Джейса и соблюдать супружескую верность, но ведь Магнуса задело совсем иное. Его убивала безответность его собственных чувств, которые этот упрямец пытался отрицать, не думать о них. Но Алек не позволил забыть. Он в очередной раз расковырял незарастающую рану, взбудоражил тем ощущением абсолютного единения, которое возникло во время их первого секса.</p><p>      И тогда Магнус нарушил контакт. Он отстранил свою ладонь, переместив ее на шею юноше, и притянул его к себе, впиваясь в губы. Это был не привычный нежно-страстный поцелуй, который всегда дарил Алеку супруг. Это было нечто злое, яростное, обиженное. Это было наказание. Умеренная жестокость. Но Магнус ощущал отклик. Услышал легкий стон. Почувствовал, как заботливые руки, притягивают его, вжимают в родное тело. А дальше все завертелось. Быстро. Жарко. Эмоционально.</p><p>      Они высказывали друг другу скопившиеся обиды, мстили за раздор в отношениях, не произнося ни слова. Каждый жест, каждое движение — очередная боль, вспышка страсти. Пощечина. Укус. Шлепок. Кровь. Синяк, еще один. Глубокая царапина от ногтей. На утро их тела будут похожи на отбивные. Но ни одного, ни второго это не останавливало. Они всегда идеально чувствовали друг друга. И сейчас, как и всегда в их жизни, направления желаний было единым. Совместным. Жестким.</p><p>      — Ты ебаный ублюдок, — прошипел Магнус, хватая Алека за волосы и больно оттягивая, впиваясь в его шею.</p><p>      Но оскорбление лишь сильнее раззадорило. Вызвало смех.</p><p>      — Не лучше тебя, эгоист хуев, — ответил ему супруг, с силой шлепнув по заднице.</p><p>      Пожалуй, теперь Алек не смотрел с омерзением на окружающее их пространство. Скорее с любопытством, придирчиво, выбирая. Потому что в ближайшие сутки он намеревался использовать в этой комнате все, что только можно.</p><p>      Оба будто лишились рассудка, здравого смысла и превратились в одержимых маньяков. Одержимых друг другом. Жаждущих друг друга. Трахающих друг друга. Выбивая стоны, мольбы и просящих не останавливаться. Как и в первый раз, их захватила единая волна. Их было двое, но они все делили напополам. Сгорали в этом. Взлетали на небеса и падали в ад, держась за руки. Наслаждаясь. Истязая. Радуясь. Ликуя. Доминируя и не желая сдаваться. </p><p>      Их секс ни на грамм не потеплел. Они до самого конца искали все новые и новые способы мучить друг друга. Пусть это и приносило удовольствие, смешанное с болью, но вместе с тем давало эмоциональную разрядку. Отпускало. Успокаивало. И лишь в самом конце, когда они лежали в кровати, не чувствуя ни тела, ни сил, Алек крепко обнял Магнуса, притянув его к себе и чмокнув в макушку.</p><p>      — Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что секс ничего не меняет между нами, — сонно проговорил Бейн.</p><p>      В ответ на это его супруг измождено улыбнулся и ответил:</p><p>      — Доброй ночи, вредный упрямец.</p><p>      Магнус хотел сказать, что это не самый жуткий эпитет, которым Алек окрестил его этой ночью, но усталость брала свое. У них еще будет время поговорить. Завтра. А сейчас обоим так тепло и уютно. Так сладко и спокойно. Потому что их связь окончательно закрепилась благодаря действиям Лайтвуда.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Магнус проснулся все в той же постели подвального помещения дома Рафаэля Сантьяго. Крепкие руки Алека обнимали его. К величайшему разочарованию Бейна, прошедшая ночь не являлась плодом его богатого воображения. Чертова связь была сродни наркотику. Она дурманила мозг, выбивала почву из-под ног. Они как магниты с разными полюсами на расстоянии тяги. Борись, сопротивляйся, но вы все равно окажетесь рядом. Потому что возможность контролировать себя отключается. И ты становишься как на ладони. Открытым, беззащитным, подпадающим под влияние собственных инстинктов и желаний.</p><p>      А ведь он посвятил всю свою жизнь борьбе с эмоциями и импульсивными поступками. Бейн изобрел подавители, чтобы те помогали людям сдерживать свои порывы. Магнус на собственном опыте знал, чем чревата потеря контроля. И теперь, когда он стал состоятельным и успешным, когда смог создать прибор, усиливающий контроль над собой, то стал слишком от него зависим. Когда на его руке был подавитель — только Магнус решал, что настал момент ослабить контроль, пуститься во все тяжкие. Или, наоборот, практически отключить эмоции, оставив лишь холодный рассудок.</p><p>      Без собственного изобретения на своем запястье, без возможности самостоятельно сделать выбор, Бейн испытывал дискомфорт. Состояние, близкое к панике. Конечно, он и без подавителя умел контролировать себя, скрывать нужные эмоции. Но когда руку сковывала привычная тяжесть металлического браслета, то Магнус переставал волноваться или беспокоиться. Чувствовал себя уютно. В безопасности.</p><p>      Впрочем даже при наличии подавителя связь здорово выбивала из колеи. Ему удавалось лишь ослабить тягу, но не заглушить ее полностью. Все, что касалось Александра, было каким-то спорным и противоречивым. Магнус никогда не мог принять окончательного решения или определенной линии поведения с ним. Он метался, как подросток. Глупый, неуверенный в себе, растерянный.</p><p>      А теперь, когда Александр рядом, когда читает его, как открытую книгу, когда крепко прижимает к себе, Магнусу хочется выть. Хочется пойти и вышибить себе мозги. Или вырвать сердце. Потому, что он утратил контроль. И знает, что даже подавитель не сможет в полной мере его вернуть. Ведь этот мальчишка, такой робкий и податливый, ведет себя на удивление целеустремленно. И он не отстанет просто так. А Магнус… Магнус не был уверен, что ему хватит твердости духа, чтобы оттолкнуть своего супруга. Хотя, видит Бог, он хотел этого всем сердцем. Не мог простить предательства и разочарования. Не мог смириться с поведением Лайтвуда, с тем, что не единственный в сердце Алека. А вторые роли — не для Магнуса Бейна. Особенно, когда в нем бушуют эти чувства. Такие сильные, снедающие. Такие нежелательные.</p><p>      — Проснулся? — пробормотал Алек, улыбаясь.</p><p>      Он прижимался сзади, не видел лица своего супруга, но смог прочесть даже элементарное пробуждение. Это нервировало.</p><p>      — Я же чувствую, что ты больше не спишь, — произнес парень, зарываясь носом в жесткие волосы Магнуса.</p><p>      — Не вижу смысла озвучивать очевидные вещи, — сообщил ему супруг.</p><p>      — Проголодался? Я могу сделать нам какой-нибудь нехитрый завтрак из того, что нам здесь оставили.</p><p>      — Ты как-то слишком самоуверенно себя ведешь, Александр. Я же говорил, что секс ничего между нами не изменит.</p><p>      Парень выпустил Магнуса из объятий, от чего тот вздохнул с облегчением. Но потеря контакта длилась недолго. Лайтвуд перевернул его на спину и навис над ним, положив руки по обе стороны от его головы.</p><p>      — Все изменил не секс, Магнус. Ты и сам понимаешь. Чувствуешь это, я знаю.</p><p>      Алек выглядел серьезным, напористым. Но в тоже время улыбался. Едва заметно. Нежно. С какой-то любовью. С любовью, которая принадлежала не ему, а Джейсу. Эти мысли только сильнее расстраивали Бейна.</p><p>      — Мы все равно будем вместе. Хотим того или нет, — проговорил Лайтвуд. — Мы будто сливаемся. Становимся одним целым. Меня тянет к тебе. Я хочу тебя. И… — он запнулся, не в силах признаться, — внутри зарождаются чувства. В самом сердце. Ты ощущаешь это тепло?</p><p>      Магнусу было противно. Противно от того, что он застрял в этом капкане, не в силах отменить сделанный выбор. Противно от того, что Алек так счастлив. Что он не боится. Что ждет этого. И что с такой легкостью отказался от Джейса, ради которого берег себя столько лет.</p><p>      — Скажи это, я хочу услышать, — попросил Лайтвуд. — В этом нет ничего страшного. Просто признай. Признай, что чувствуешь.</p><p>      И в этот момент Магнусу захотелось закричать. Громко, яростно. Выкрикнуть Алеку все, что он о нем думает. Отвесить ему очередную пощечину.</p><p>      — Не молчи, прошу. Я же и без того все чувствую. Но… я не хочу делать какие-то поспешные выводы сам. Пожалуйста. Объясни мне. Я пойму. Ты же знаешь, что никто в этом мире не будет понимать тебя так, как я.</p><p>      Магнус горько усмехнулся.</p><p>      — Не могу сказать того же о себе, Александр. Для меня навеки останется загадкой, как можно было с такой легкостью отказаться от человека, которого ты якобы любил столько лет.</p><p>      Он смотрел в глаза мужа и видел в них удивление, но продолжал говорить, желая ранить его сильнее:</p><p>      — Я всегда ненавидел тех, кто идет на поводу у системы и общепринятых правил. Они поступают бездумно. Не включают мозги. Ты отказался от Джейса даже не попытавшись. Ведь это против правил. Ты говорил мне, что боишься потерять себя. Не хочешь союза с кем-то отрицательным. А что в итоге? Сам пришел, как овца на заклание. Брак, так брак. Мы же истинные! Как иначе? В нашу первую встречу, Александр, я увидел в тебе нечто большее, чем во всех остальных положительных. Я разглядел твой огонь. Твое стремление быть собой. Тебе просто не хватало сил. Какого-то толчка, чтобы раскрыться. И я решил дать тебе все, что ты хочешь. Брак и мое положение — позволяют подобное. А что в итоге? Ты с трудом решился со мной потрахаться, хотя тебя сдерживали чувства к Джейсу. Когда я застал вас, ты трусливо слинял от него. Ведь у тебя есть муж. Обязательства. Общество чего-то требует. И это все при том, что я не имел ничего против. Хочешь быть с любовью всей своей жизни — на здоровье. Ты мог озвучить это желание еще тогда, в машине. Когда мы возвращались домой, и я спросил, чего ты ждешь от нашего брака. Я был готов дать тебе свободу. Это желание не изменилось и после всего того, что было между нами. Но ты, как упрямый баран, продолжаешь держаться за меня. Что-то мне доказать. Я интересен тебе, вызываю желание и все такое. Отлично. А как быть с остальным? С твоей любовью к Джейсу? С тем, что ты сам не знаешь, чего хочешь? С тем, что сегодня ты желаешь быть рядом, а завтра можешь сбежать с тем, по кому сох столько лет. Тебя мотает, как флюгер в бурю. Из одной стороны в другую. Ты неуверен в себе, в своих желаниях. Предпочитаешь плыть по течению и не ставишь никаких целей. А если завтра у меня начнутся проблемы, милый? Если придет какой-нибудь серьезный дядя из государственного учреждения и скажет, что я в чем-то виновен? Если меня посадят? Или объявят каким-нибудь предателем? Ты знаешь, как поступишь? Я, кажется, все о тебе понял. И я разочарован, Александр.</p><p>      Лайтвуд не ожидал такой пламенной и подробной речи. Магнус более чем детально объяснил ему свое поведение и позицию. И его слова заставили парня задуматься. Он перекатился и лег рядом, глядя в потолок, оценивая услышанное.</p><p>      — Почему ты считаешь, что тебя могут посадить? — спросил он.</p><p>      — У меня перманентные трудности с правительством. Они считают, что подавители разрушают устоявшиеся традиции, — спокойно ответил Магнус, хотя в глубине души ему стало еще гаже. Вот единственный фактор, который заинтересовал Алека. Проблемы с законом.</p><p>      Лайтвуд же вспоминал встречу с агентами и размышлял о ней. А также о том, достаточно ли у него стальные яйца, чтобы быть рядом с Магнусом. Чтобы бороться со всем. С системой, с проблемами, с их отвратительными отношениями, даже с самим собой. Но в глубине души он уже знал ответ. Знал его с той самой секунды, когда Джейс его поцеловал, и к Алеку пришло осознание.</p><p>      — Ты прав. Я был недостаточно хорош для тебя, — признался парень, глядя в потолок. — Я знал это с самого начала. Кто ты, и кто я. Но, Магнус, ты ошибаешься касательно Джейса. Не во всем, но во многом. Он был моей первой любовью. Юношеской, глупой. Но не последней. Я забыл о нем. Забыл, потому что влюбился в своего соулмейта. Влюбился, как мальчишка. Так сильно и ярко. Чувства к Джейсу были совсем другими. Они даже близко не стояли, — он глубоко вздохнул, — я понимаю, что у тебя нет причин доверять мне. И ты с трудом прощаешь предательства. Но я все равно не отступлюсь. Я буду рядом, хочешь ты того или нет. И я докажу тебе. Докажу, что люблю. Что на многое способен ради тебя.</p><p>      Он нащупал ладонь супруга, поднес ее к своим губам и нежно поцеловал.</p><p>      — Спасибо за твою откровенность, — произнес Алек, — моя жизнь здорово изменилась благодаря тебе. Не только из-за брака и возможностей. Ты повлиял на меня, Магнус. Я понимал это, но не представлял, что с этим делать. Что вообще делать со своей жизнью? Все началось по-новому. А я цеплялся за прошлое. За привычный распорядок. За семью. Но не думал о том, что теперь все иначе. Не думал о тебе, как о своем родном и близком человеке. И тот поступок Джейса… я в какой-то мере рад, что все сложилось именно так. Когда он меня поцеловал, то я понял, что не чувствую к нему ничего. В тот момент все мои мысли были только о тебе, — Алек переплел их пальцы. — Я знаю, что тебе сложно мне довериться, но я заслужу это, Магнус. Обещаю.</p><p>      Следующие несколько минут они лежали в полной тишине.</p><p>      — Не уверен, что смогу доверять тебе, Александр, — честно признался Бейн. — Я все еще зол на тебя и обижен. Я все еще не хочу тебя видеть.</p><p>      Это задело. Обожгло сердце Лайтвуда огненным хлыстом. Но что бы Магнус не думал, его слова шли от чистого сердца. Искренние. Откровенные. Бейн говорил начистоту. А это именно то, чего недоставало их отношениям.</p><p>      — У тебя будет время. Сколько угодно времени. У нас вся жизнь впереди. А я буду рядом, — пообещал Лайтвуд.</p><p>      Алек перевернулся на бок и в очередной раз притянул к себе Магнуса. Тот хотел отстраниться. Искренне желая свалить, куда подальше из этого треклятого подвала. Чтобы не видеть своего супруга. Не слышать его голоса. Не вдыхать его запаха. Не ощущать его прикосновений и чистых намерений его сердца. Но тело, предательское тело Магнуса, льнуло к своей паре. Нежилось от мягких прикосновений. Он не принадлежал самому себе. И это по-прежнему пугало. До ужаса. До чертиков. До колик в животе. Но сделать что-то с этим он не мог. Не в этих обстоятельствах.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Когда их выпустили из чертового подвала, Бейн сначала напялил свой подавитель, радуясь любимой игрушке, как ребенок. А затем двинул Рафаэлю в морду и ушел. Не прощаясь, не ругаясь с оставшимися, не дожидаясь Алека. Просто развернулся и направился прочь.</p><p>      — Как все прошло, Большой Братец? — спросила Изабель, с сомнением глядя на дверной проем, в котором только что скрылся Магнус.</p><p>      Саймон уже вовсю хлопотал над Сантьяго.</p><p>      Алек же спокойно улыбнулся и произнес:</p><p>      — С меня причитается, — а затем выскользнул прочь, нагоняя супруга. — Поедем домой? — спросил он, поравнявшись с Магнусом.</p><p>      — Езжай. Я хочу побыть один. И напиться.</p><p>      Алек чуть помолчал. После чего уточнил:</p><p>      — Между нами все будет как раньше? Мы ведь вместе, верно?</p><p>      В его голосе впервые звучали те же нотки сомнений и неуверенности, с которыми он всегда говорил.</p><p>      — Сомневаюсь, что все будет, как прежде, Александр. Я не способен сейчас на серьезные разговоры. Давай все решим завтра.</p><p>      Бейн поймал такси и попросил отвезти его в клуб Пандемониум. А Лайтвуд предпочел пешую прогулку. Ему хотелось развеяться. Хотелось просто идти, не останавливаясь, пока силы его не покинут.</p><p>      Но вместо этого он дошел до дома, принял душ, поужинал и собирался лечь спать, предварительно позвонив Элиасу. Водитель довольно быстро ответил.</p><p>      — Добрый вечер, мистер Лайтвуд-Бейн, — поприветствовал он.</p><p>      — Здравствуй. Я хотел сказать, что Магнус сегодня в Пандемониуме. Езжай туда, чтобы отвезти его домой, когда он повеселится.</p><p>      — Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Мисс Белкорт уже сообщила мне об этом. Я как раз в пути.</p><p>      Алек плотнее сжал телефон.</p><p>      — Значит, тебе звонила Камилла? Как это мило с ее стороны. Забери меня по дороге. Я тоже хочу попасть на их вечеринку.</p><p>      — Хорошо, сэр. Буду у вас минут через двадцать.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Алек вошел в Пандемониум и окинул взглядом окружающих. Он был чертовски зол. Такое несвойственное ему качество, но парень не думал об этом. Сейчас его основной целью было найти Магнуса. Что-то подсказывало, что тот окажется на танцполе. То ли связь, то ли опыт предыдущей встречи. И Бейн действительно был там. Самозабвенно выплясывал, погрузившись в мир звуков и движений. Там было так хорошо. Никаких проблем и сложностей. Только бит. Только танец.</p><p>      Рядом с Магнусом находилось еще несколько человек, включая Камиллу. Девушка заметила Алека и хищно улыбнулась, притесняясь ближе к Бейну. Тот ответил на ее действия, подстраиваясь под совместный танец. Алек подошел к ним, пробившись через груду разгоряченных тел, и собственнически притянул супруга за талию. Тот впервые распахнул глаза, с удивлением глядя на Лайтвуда. И как это обычно бывает, когда они оказываются так близко друг к другу, способность мыслить отступила. Разряд. Вспышка. И поцелуй. Страстный, жаждущий. Постепенно переходящий во что-то нежное, трепетное. А затем Алек коснулся лба Магнуса своим, улыбнувшись ему. В выражении его лица было что-то затравленное, обеспокоенное. И Бейн обнял супруга. Крепко-крепко. Словно делился собственными силами, запас которых и без того был невелик.</p><p>      Они стояли посреди танцпола, получая тычки конечностями от толкавшихся рядом людей, но не замечали ничего. В их мире были только они сами. И плевать на Камиллу. Плевать на существующие разногласия. Плевать на все и всех. Потому что для истинной пары важны были лишь они и их связь. Вечно голодная, жаждущая их постоянного слияния и взаимодействия связь.</p><p>      — Пойдем домой? — спросил Алек, пытаясь перекричать музыку.</p><p>      Магнус улыбнулся ему и хотел согласиться, но не успел ничего произнести. Что-то вклинилось между ними, словно отгораживая друг от друга. Алек не понял, что происходит. Он всерьез забеспокоился, всматриваясь в супруга. Будто ища ответы или следы этого вмешательства. Лицо Магнуса стало отстраненным и каким-то холодным. Перед ним был тот же мужчина, которого он впервые встретил в кабинете бюро, где им сообщили, что они являются соулмейтами.</p><p>      Лайтвуд, повинуясь внутреннему предчувствию, посмотрел на Камиллу. Девушка что-то настраивала на своем подавителе. Когда она закончила, то с чувством собственного превосходства посмотрела на чету Лайтвуд-Бейн. Ее губы растянулись в противной ухмылке. Она подмигнула парню и продолжила наблюдать за тем, как события развернутся дальше.</p><p>      — Возвращайся домой, Александр. Я останусь здесь.</p><p>      — С Камиллой? — злясь, спросил тот.</p><p>      — Мы с ней просто друзья, — пылко произнес Магнус, перекрикивая музыку, но потом, словно одернул сам себя, — тебя это в любом случае не касается. Меня сегодня не будет. Можешь пригласить Джейса.</p><p>      — Ты специально говоришь все это. Знаешь же, что ни черта между нами нет и не будет, — прорычал Алек.</p><p>      — Какая разница? Делай что пожелаешь.</p><p>      — Что пожелаю? Даже, если ты сам потом не рад будешь моим действиям?</p><p>      Магнус колебался. Связь явно давала о себе знать, но упрямец не желал идти на поводу у собственных инстинктов, ведь это противоречило его принципам.</p><p>      — До встречи, Александр. Завтра вечером я загляну, — своим ироничным тоном произнес Бейн. — Продолжим то, на чем остановились, — хмыкнул тот, легко коснувшись губ супруга указательным пальцем.</p><p>      Алек взбесился. Впервые им владела такая ярость. Когда он раскрылся перед человеком, пообещал ему небо и землю, пообещал, что будет рядом, признался в любви. А что в итоге? Магнус остается верен себе. Эгоистичный ублюдок.</p><p>      Оказавшись на улице, Лайтвуд позвонил своей матери.</p><p>      — Где ты пропадал? Тебя не было на работе! Это вообще на тебя не похоже, Алек! — тут же начала Мариз, не размениваясь на приветствия.</p><p>      — Прости, мам, семейные неурядицы. Те агенты, Джефферсон и Мэдисон, ты держишь с ними контакт?</p><p>      — А в чем дело? — осторожно спросила женщина.</p><p>      — Хочу потолковать с ними о Магнусе. И его новой разработке. Сможешь устроить нам встречу?</p><p>      — Хорошо. Я попытаюсь.</p><p>      — Спасибо. Завтра увидимся.</p><p>      — Береги себя, сынок, — мягко произнесла Мариз, чувствуя гнев сына.</p><p>      — Постараюсь, — пообещал он и сбросил вызов.</p><p>      Алек взял такси и поехал домой, намереваясь обыскать кабинет Бейна. А заодно и весь прочий лофт. Он так сильно злился, что не думал ни о чем. Просто действовал, основываясь на собственной обиде. Позабыв о данном Магнусу обещании быть рядом. Преодолеть вместе все трудности. Пройти все проверки. Какими бы они не были.</p><p>      А еще парень не анализировал собственные эмоции. Новые, негативные качества, которые появились в нем благодаря связи. Качества, которых у Алека никогда не было и с которыми он не знал, как бороться. Потому что обычно в такой период пары были вместе и помогали друг другу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Алек ничего не нашел в вещах Магнуса, хотя перерыл их со всем старанием, на которое был способен. Эти бесплодные поиски привели к тому, что он разъярился еще сильнее. Пожалуй, если бы его супруг не унес из своего кабинета все документы, и Лайтвуд обнаружил их, ощутив какую-то толику власти в своих руках, возможность повлиять на Магнуса, навредить ему или помочь, то подобное поколебало бы его решимость. Ведь зная все, что ему было известно, Алек намеревался помочь мужу. Но теперь… теперь им владел гнев. Распространяясь черным ядом по венам. Проникая все глубже и глубже. Обнажая такие стороны его характера, о которых он и не подозревал.</p><p>      В тот вечер Алек лег спать поздней ночью. Проснулся он от шума в гостиной. На часах было шесть тридцать утра. Решив, что это Магнус все же соизволил вернуться домой, парень поднялся и направился к источнику звука. Только вот увидел он не только своего супруга. С ним была Камилла. Та самая злобная сучка, которая так бесила Алека. Все эмоции, бушевавшие в нем, вновь подняли голову.</p><p>      Девушка скинула Магнуса на диван. Тот рухнул и пьяно рассмеялся.</p><p>      — Ты говорила, что доставишь меня до самой спальни, — запинаясь, произнес Бейн.</p><p>      Алек ощущал все его эмоции, как на ладони. Расслабленность. Умиротворение. Веселье. Ничего отрицательного. У его супруга все было отлично. Взгляд Лайтвуда мазнул по запястьям Магнуса. Как он и предполагал. Подавителя не было.</p><p>      Камилла же, со взглядом победительницы, извлекла устройство из кармана и положила на журнальный столик перед Бейном.</p><p>      — Надеюсь, дальше вы разберетесь сами, мальчики?</p><p>      — Неет! Ками, ты обещала остаться со мной, пока я не просплюсь. Охранять мой сон и все такое, — напомнил Магнус.</p><p>      Девушка с шумом выдохнула и закатила глаза.</p><p>      — Ненавижу себя за то, что не нарушаю собственных обещаний, — проворчала она. — Ну, что, муженек года, оттащишь это тело в спальню?</p><p>      Алек брезгливо посмотрел на супруга и его спутницу. Хотя с пьяными Иззи и Джейсом возился постоянно. Всегда. Пока они не уснут, после их пробуждения. Однако, Камилле он ответил следующее:</p><p>      — Сами справитесь. Я опаздываю на работу.</p><p>      Девушка стащила с кресла плед и укрыла Магнуса.</p><p>      — Не ожидала столько негатива увидеть в положительном мальчике, — сообщила она, стреляя взглядом в сторону Лайтвуда.</p><p>      — У меня был отличный учитель, — бросил Алек, скрываясь в комнате. Он от души хлопнул дверью, умылся и переодевался, когда в спальню вплыла Камилла.</p><p>      — А у тебя отличная фигура, — заметила она, проходя к гардеробной Магнуса.</p><p>      — Выметайся отсюда, — прорычал Алек.</p><p>      — Надеюсь, в твоих характеристиках нет рукоприкладства, — хмыкнула Камилла, копаясь среди вещей. — О! Как я и думала. Он их сохранил.</p><p>      Девушка направилась к двери с несколькими явно женскими вещами в руках.</p><p>      — Это твои? — спросил Алек. От ее ответа многое зависело. Рассыплется ли его сердце тысячей мелких осколков или нет.</p><p>      — Бедный, наивный мальчик, — самодовольно улыбнулась Камилла. — Конечно, они мои. Я бы не притронулась к барахлу какой-нибудь потаскухи.</p><p>      — Думаю, ты именно это и сделала, — зло улыбнулся Алек.</p><p>      Девушка вздохнула, разворачиваясь к нему.</p><p>      — Знаешь, почему Магнус их не выбросил? Почему он бежит ко мне всякий раз, когда у него проблемы? Все считают, что это умопомрачительный секс. Но дело не только в нем. Когда он снимает подавитель, то становится самим собой. И знает, что может на меня положиться. Что может мне доверять.</p><p>      — Тебе? Ты изменила ему, и он чуть не утопил тебя в бассейне.</p><p>      — Причина была не в измене, ангелочек. Верность — не главное. Я никогда и никому не пообещаю любви до гроба и вечной моногамии. Это не в моем характере. Ты называешь такое поведение грубым словом «шлюха». На деле я уверенная в себе женщина, которая знает, чего хочет. И берет от этой жизни все. Секса с твоим мужем у нас нет и не будет. Я не якшаюсь с женатиками. Так что можешь выдохнуть.</p><p>      — Тогда почему ты здесь? Почему возишься с ним? Почему он при малейших проблемах звонит тебе?</p><p>      Девушка покачала головой.</p><p>      — Ты совсем его не понимаешь, да? Магнус никогда не попросит помощи. Ни у кого. Предложит сделку, услугу за услугу, даже подкупом и шантажом не побрезгует. Но не признает свою слабость. Не станет унижаться и просить о чем-то. Точнее, не сделает этого напрямую.</p><p>      Алек молчал. Только он не размышлял обо всем, что говорила Камилла. Даже не пытался анализировать. Все внутри него кипело от гнева и ненависти.</p><p>      — Нравится тебе это или нет, но мы с Магнусом не чужие друг другу люди. Мы не любовники, не друзья. Часто бесим друг друга до скрежета в зубах. Но мы определенная константа. Я знаю, что если мне будет паршиво, то он поможет. Не станет осуждать, читать нотации, лезть с советами. Просто примет такой, какая я есть. И это обоюдно. Это то, чего не сможешь дать ему ты.</p><p>      — У Магнуса есть друзья, которые принимают его таким, какой он есть.</p><p>      Камилла вздохнула так, как вздыхают родители, стремящиеся донести очевидную истину до своего маленького чада.</p><p>      — Уверен в этом? Подумай хорошенько.</p><p>      Они, молча, смотрели друг на друга, читая эмоции. Белкорт была привычно спокойной и уверенной в себе. Алек же по-прежнему находился во власти негативных эмоций, смешанных в тугой клубок, в котором разноцветные нитки тесно переплелись между собой, лишая возможности распутать это безобразие.</p><p>      Больше ничего не сказав, Камилла направилась в гостевую спальню, оставив Алека одного. Парень стоял и смотрел на дверной проем, в котором скрылась девушка. Часть его хотела схватить ее за волосы и выволочь прочь. Но другая не позволяла так поступить. Внутренности будто объяло пламенем. Хотелось кричать, выть и стучать кулаками по стене. Но это был не выход. Впереди его ждала встреча с агентами.</p><p>      Лайтвуд собрался и направился к выходу, остановившись у дивана и глянув на спящего Магнуса. Тот выглядел умиротворенным, спокойным. Таким доверчивым. И это бесило. Бесило, потому что не его, Алека, в этом заслуга. Бейн отталкивал своего мужа, предпочитая Камиллу. Свою суку-бывшую, которой доверял куда сильнее, чем соулмейту. Ощутив новую волну желчи, Алек вышел прочь, громко хлопнув дверью.</p><p>      — Глупый, глупый мальчишка. Так и не услышал то, что я пыталась ему сказать, — хмыкнула Камилла, проплывая в сторону кухни. Не то, чтобы ее волновали эти брачные игрища, но наблюдать за ними было занятно.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Агенты пришли к десяти. И Алек был несказанно счастлив встретиться с ними. Мариз также настояла на своем присутствии на этой встрече.</p><p>      — О чем вы хотели поговорить, мистер Лайтвуд? — спросил Джефферсон.</p><p>      — О своем супруге. Вы сообщили, что были бы рады сотрудничеству. Мне захотелось вам помочь. Но я перерыл весь дом и ничего там не обнаружил. Потому попросил этой встречи, чтобы вы скоординировали меня. Объяснили, что стоит искать и как. Где еще можно это обнаружить.</p><p>      — С чего вы вдруг решили начать сотрудничать с нами?</p><p>      — Вы были правы. Это мой гражданский долг. К тому же мой брак не ладится. В моем доме ночует любовница моего супруга. Магнус и в грош меня не ставит. Я хочу помочь правительству и поставить его на место. Кто-то должен.</p><p>      — Вы сможете обыскать его рабочий кабинет?</p><p>      — Едва ли. Он стеклянный. Его помощники Клэри и Рафаэль следят за всем, как коршуны. Но, насколько я понял, в лаборатории сейчас сплошная неразбериха. Могу попытаться, только не гарантирую.</p><p>      — Из-за чего там неразбериха?</p><p>      — Я не уверен. Слышал об этом вскользь. Но могу выведать подробнее.</p><p>      Джефферсон кивнул.</p><p>      — Сделайте это. Заодно попытайтесь узнать код от сейфа вашего супруга и данные его банковских ячеек. Мистер Бейн может хранить в одной из них прототип своего нового подавителя.</p><p>      — Еще какие-нибудь советы?</p><p>      — Пока это все, — улыбнулся Джефферсон.</p><p>      — Хорошо, — Алек протянул свою визитку, — если что-то понадобится, то сообщите. Я попытаюсь узнать все, что вам потребуется.</p><p>      — А как насчет бумаг на патент? — спросил Мэдисон. — Вам они попадались?</p><p>      — Нет. Они так важны? Вы же можете и сами их подготовить.</p><p>      — Верно. Заявку и сокращенное описание продукта. Но у нас нет формул и чертежей.</p><p>      — Значит, займусь их поисками. Спасибо за рекомендацию.</p><p>      Алек попрощался с агентами и вернулся на свое рабочее место, на всякий случай поискав в интернете информацию о документации, необходимой для патента, а также ознакомившись с этой тематикой. Насколько он помнил, устройство Магнуса еще не завершено.</p><p>      Мариз, наблюдая взвинченное состояние сына, не стала соваться к нему с вопросами. На самом деле женщина была рада, что Алек одумался. Потому, когда тот отпросился с работы по очередным важным делам, она его отпустила.</p><p>      Лайтвуд же, предварительно позвонив Рафаэлю, договорился встретиться с ним. Кто еще мог во всех подробностях рассказать обо всем, что творится в офисе у Магнуса?</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Алек приехал в офис к потрепанному и не выспавшемуся Рафаэлю. Тот сидел в приемной около кабинета своего босса. Магнуса на месте не было. И, со слов Сантьяго, сегодня его ждать не стоило. Это в очередной раз кольнуло. Ведь он остался дома. С Камиллой. Черт. Алек лишь сильнее убедился в правильности своих поступков.</p><p>      — Что тебя привело, amigo?</p><p>      — Поговорить хотелось. О многом.</p><p>      — Если ты намерен читать мне нотации за то, что мы заперли вас с Магнусом в подвале, то сейчас не лучшее время. К тому же то была не моя идея, а твоей сестренки.</p><p>      — Что тебя связывает с Изабель? — вспомнил Алек.</p><p>      — Изначально? Я полагал, что разовый перепихон на троих. Теперь, похоже, мы встречаемся.</p><p>      — С Иззи? А как же Саймон?</p><p>      — Он тоже в деле, Алек, так что не волнуйся, — хмыкнул Рафаэль.</p><p>      — Хочешь сказать, что у вас какие-то извращенные отношения на троих? Нет, лучше не отвечай, не хочу знать об этом. Так же, как мечтаю забыть о том, что видел в твоем подвале.</p><p>      Рафаэль безразлично откинулся на спинку стула и спросил:</p><p>      — Что дальше? Беседа исчерпана или будет еще что-нибудь?</p><p>      — Расскажи мне про Магнуса. Что происходит здесь?</p><p>      — Он съехал с катушек. Завернул почти готовый многомиллионный проект. Упер куда-то опытный образец и всю документацию потер.</p><p>      Алек нахмурился, понимая, к чему это. Магнус знает, что под него копают.</p><p>      — Он часто так делает?</p><p>      — Впервые. Я подумал, причина в семейных разборках.</p><p>      — А можешь еще… рассказать про Камиллу?</p><p>      — Белкорт? Ох, она хороша в постели. Конечно, твоя сестрица вполне может с ней потягаться, но…</p><p>      — Не в этом ключе! — запротестовал Алек. — Погоди… ты спал с ней?</p><p>      — Она познакомила меня с Магнусом.</p><p>      — Оу…</p><p>      — Долгая история. Белкорт вышла на меня, когда я трудился на своем прежнем месте. Потом пригласила на одну вечеринку. Не для твоих слишком добропорядочных ушек, но с Магнусом я познакомился тем вечером. Мы разговорились. Он узнал о моем диагнозе, из-за которого меня не принимали на работу. Потому предложил место своего помощника. И вот я здесь.</p><p>      — Но ты же сказал, что познакомился с Камиллой на работе. А потом, что тебя никто не нанимал.</p><p>      — Я был проституткой, Лайтвуд. Разве по моему подвальчику не очевидно?</p><p>      — Оу… — весь рассказ Рафаэля заиграл другими красками. — Ты проверялся? Не хотелось бы, чтобы Изз заразилась от тебя.</p><p>      — Иди на хуй.</p><p>      — Прости, не хотел тебя обидеть, — спохватился Алек, ощутив злость и обиду Сантьяго. — Я просто всегда говорю, что думаю. Без намерения задеть. Само собой так выходит.</p><p>      — Лайтвуд, извинишься позже. А сейчас, если не хочешь, чтобы я сломал тебе нос, просто уноси ноги. Сейчас же.</p><p>      Рафаэль не шутил. Алек понимал это, а проблем ему не хотелось. В первую очередь не хотелось их для Сантьяго. Раз он отрицательный, да еще и стоит где-то на учете… Парень поднялся и, кивнув на прощание, пошел прочь.</p><p>      — Эй, — окликнул его Рафаэль. Парень обернулся готовый чему угодно, даже к потасовке, но вместо этого Сантьяго швырнул в него небольшой металлический предмет. Алек поймал его, скептически изучая маленький ключик. — Кто-то из вас забыл в моем подвале, — пояснил тот, отворачиваясь.</p><p>      Лайтвуд не стал разбираться. Просто пошел прочь.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Оказавшись дома, Алек не обнаружил ни Магнуса, ни Камиллы. Учитывая, что его супруг не явится сегодня на работу, оставалось только гадать, где его носило вместе с этой потаскухой. Парень рухнул на диван, на котором спал его супруг. С какой-то невероятной смесью боли и нежности, провел ладонью по пледу, которым накрывался Магнус. Прикрыл глаза, не в силах сдержать эмоций. Как же пиздецки паршиво он себя чувствовал! Его сдерживала лишь мысль о мести. Хотелось отплатить супругу за все. Той же монетой. Растоптав его бесчувственное сердце. Смешать его с грязью. Чтобы Магнус страдал.</p><p>      Мысли об этом вернули его к небольшому ключику, который явно принадлежал не Алеку. Лайтвуд извлек этот кусочек металла и изучил его. Полностью гладкий и хромированный. С выгравированной эмблемой банка. Ячейка или хранилище. Алек, как супруг с положительными показателями, по закону мог контролировать все сферы жизни Магнуса. А значит, для того, чтобы проверить содержимое ячейки, достаточно удостоверения личности и свидетельства о браке.</p><p>      Маленький ключик. Небольшой, но такой ценный. Вещь, которая могла оказаться тем самым гвоздем в крышку гроба Магнуса Бейна.</p><p>      Алек взглянул на часы. Если все пройдет так, как он надеется, то после банка он вполне успеет в патентное бюро. Эта мысль обдала приятным жаром. Предвкушением. Лайтвуд поднялся и поспешил туда, надеясь найти опытный образец и необходимые документы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      - Мистер Лайтвуд-Бейн, очень приятно познакомиться с Вами лично! – залебезил работник банка. – Так Вы с ключом? Ваш супруг сказал, что вернется сам, когда отыщет его. </p><p>      Алек вскинул брови.</p><p>      - А когда он приезжал? </p><p>      - Сегодня. Буквально пару часов назад. Он вышел из себя во время визита. Мисс Белкорт едва его успокоила. Признаться, я потому не удивлен, что повторно пришли именно Вы. Я понимаю, что обнаружить пропажу ключа – дело досадное, но был бы признателен, если бы Вы растолковали супругу, что мы не можем предоставлять дубликат просто так. У нас есть своя процедура, которая занимает строго регламентированный период. И для нее необходимы заявления и документы. </p><p>      Внутри Алека началось извержение вулкана. Как чертов Везувий, он готов был стереть с лица земли треклятые Помпеи. Магнус был здесь. С Камиллой...</p><p>      - Я обязательно поговорю с ним на эту тему, - заверил он, ни капли не соврав. – Меня еще ждут дела. Так что… </p><p>      - Конечно-конечно, мистер Лайтвуд-Бейн! Прошу, пройдемте, я покажу Вам нужную ячейку. </p><p>      Алек сдержанно улыбнулся и последовал за клерком. Обычно он не задумывался о существующих законах. О тех, согласно которым человек с положительными характеристиками полностью контролирует жизнь своего супруга с отрицательными показателями. Это было сродни ограничению дееспособности. Магнус мог сделать что угодно, но Алек имел законное право вмешиваться во все его дела. Сделки, банковские вложения, даже запросить распечатку телефонных переговоров. И теперь он испытывал какое-то нечеловеческое удовольствие от ощущения власти. Бейн в его руках. И будет делать то, что Алек ему велит. А значит – никакой Камиллы. </p><p>      Парень даже задумался – была ли сговорчивость Магнуса в их браке обусловлена именно этой стороной его жизни? Занятная мысль. И как он раньше не додумался до подобного? Чертов Бейн был слишком расчетливым. Слишком умным. Вот только не ожидал, что его ручной муженек вдруг взбрыкнет. </p><p>      Открыв банковскую ячейку, парень изучил ее содержимое. Бинго. Опытный образец, чертежи и уже готовые документы. Всего то нужно изменить имя. Вместо Магнуса Бейна прописать Александра Лайтвуда. </p><p>      Часы показывали половину четвертого. Он вполне успеет передать данные на патент. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Вечером Алек сидел на диване в лофте, потягивая вино и поглаживая Мяо. Парень был уверен, что его горе-муженек явится. Как только все узнает – обязательно окажется на пороге. Минута сменяла одна другую, но Бейна все не было. Алек даже подумывал о том, что Магнус пока не докопался до произошедшего. Но вот кого он точно не ждал, так это агента Джефферсона. Тот позвонил ему и едва представившись завел долгий разговор о необходимости передачи прав на патент от Алека государству. Лайтвуд обещал подумать об этом. Потому что дальнейшее решение зависело исключительно от того, как поведет себя Магнус. </p><p>      Бейн явился около одиннадцати. Окинул долгим взглядом представшую перед ним картину того, как его муж в обнимку с котом, полулежа на диване смотрит телевизор. Так по-семейному и уютно. Если бы не одно «но». </p><p>      Магнус заслонил собой экран, скрестив руки на груди. Секунд десять оба просто таращились друг на друга. </p><p>      - Зачем ты это сделал, Александр?</p><p>      - Сделал что? </p><p>      - Не играй со мной. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю.</p><p>      Ощутить эмоции Магнуса, надежно скрытые подавителем, Алеку не удавалось. </p><p>      - Ты о патенте на твое новое изобретение? – спокойно спросил парень. </p><p>      - Невероятная проницательность, Александр. А теперь объясни мне, зачем ты это сделал?</p><p>      - Я в курсе всего, Магнус. Правительство, которое хочет заполучить этот патент. Твои планы, касательно референдума. Дальнейшая политическая карьера. Полагаешь, кто-то допустит внесения таких изменений, как избрание человека с отрицательными характеристиками? </p><p>      - Я спрашивал не о том, дорогой. Моя возможная политическая карьера, в случае внесения изменений в действующее законодательство, никак не влияет на то, что ты меня обокрал. Прежде, чем предпринимать дальнейшие действия, решил вот поинтересоваться зачем ты это сделал. </p><p>      О, Магнус злился. Он был в ярости. Подавитель не позволял это уловить, но Алек готов побиться об заклад, что это так. А, значит, можно диктовать свои условия. </p><p>      - Хочешь вина? Или поужинать? – спросил он, мягко снимая с колен дремлющего кота и поднимаясь. </p><p>      Бейн горько усмехнулся. </p><p>      - Не ожидал витиеватых игр от человека с положительными характеристиками. </p><p>      - Что ты, Магнус. Я всего лишь заботливый супруг, который приготовил для тебя ужин и хочет убедиться, что ты не голоден. </p><p>      Бейн вскинул брови.</p><p>      - Не думал, что ты научился лгать, Александр. Ты же понимаешь, что я чувствую это. </p><p>      - Разумеется. Если тебе будет интересно, я и сам могу показать тебе все, что испытываю. Как тогда в подвале у Рафаэля, - произнес парень с нескрываемой агрессией. – А теперь мы пойдем и поужинаем. Или уйдешь? Спать там, гулять с Камиллой?</p><p>      Он улыбнулся. Нагло и самодовольно, понимая, что Бейн никуда не денется, пока они не поговорят. </p><p>      Магнус же хмурился, ошарашенный таким поведением супруга. </p><p>      - Что с тобой, Александр? Ты словно… - тут его настигло осознание. – Ты изменился. Это связь? Она проявила себя. </p><p>      Парень ничего ему не ответил. Только небрежно передернул плечами. В этот момент Магнуса охватило беспокойство за супруга. Такое сильное, что обычно прагматичный и расчетливый Бейн даже не задумался о том, что это обоюдный процесс, а значит и в нем самом произошли какие-то перемены. </p><p>      Мужчина последовал на кухню за Алеком. </p><p>      - Скорее всего, ты сейчас нестабилен. Тебе нужна помощь. Стоит обратиться…</p><p>      - Стейк или тушеное мясо? – перебил тот. </p><p>      - Александр, послушай, ужин сейчас не так важен. </p><p>      - Как важен патент, верно? И ты так очаровательно проявляешь свое фальшивое беспокойство. </p><p>      - Что? О чем ты? Черт, - Магнус коснулся подавителя, снимая блокировку, позволяя Алеку чувствовать собственные эмоции. Беспокойство, тревогу. – Так лучше?</p><p>      - Разумеется. Подтверждает мои мысли. У тебя на уме лишь дело всей твоей жизни. Кусок металла, которому ты отдал свое сердце. </p><p>      - Это сейчас не важно, Александр, - возразил Магнус, даже не задумываясь о том, что состояние супруга волнует его куда сильнее, чем положение людей с положительными и отрицательными характеристиками, за которое он сражался всю свою жизнь. – Тебе нужна помощь. Иногда при слишком резком контрасте, когда у людей возникают новые эмоции, они не всегда справляются. Им срывает крышу. </p><p>      - Хочешь признать меня психом? Чтобы таким образом получить контроль надо всем? Вернуть себе патент. </p><p>      Бейн тяжело выдохнул, призывая все свое терпение. </p><p>      - Я понимаю, ты мне не веришь и не доверяешь, но ты можешь обратиться к кому-то другому. К Изабель, к Джейсу, к родителям… </p><p>      - Мы поужинаем, Магнус, - спокойно произнес Алек. – И ты съешь все, что я для тебя приготовил. Как хороший супруг. </p><p>      Бейн сел за стол, настороженно наблюдая за действиями мужа, прощупывая его. Ему удалось уловить гнев, самоуверенность, чувство какого-то превосходства и что-то нервное, сбивчивое. Последнюю эмоцию распознать он так и не смог. </p><p>      Алек действовал привычно, полностью освоившись на этой кухне. Его движения и жесты были такими родными, знакомыми. Магнусу хотелось обнять его, позаботиться, отвезти в больницу. Только вот для настороженного и недоверчивого Лайтвуда это было неприемлемо. В каждом слове супруга он читал желание обмануть, обвести вокруг пальца, чтобы получить обратно свой прототип и патент на него. </p><p>      - Приятного аппетита, - пожелал Алек, поставив перед Магнусом тарелку. </p><p>      Ужинали они в полной тишине. Слышался лишь звук столовых приборов и легкую джазовую музыку, звучавшую из динамика, включенного в зале телевизора. Когда с трапезой было покончено, Алек произнес:</p><p>      - Позаботься о посуде. А я налью нам вина. </p><p>      Он улыбнулся. Какой-то опасной улыбкой. Словно был маньяком, заманившим в свои сети долгожданную жертву. Магнусу было не по себе, но бросить Алека одного в таком состоянии он не мог. Его следовало отвезти в больницу, где проверят гормональный фон, сделают нужные уколы и изолируют до полного выздоровления. </p><p>      Но сейчас Бейн покорно отправился выполнять задание, лихорадочно соображая, как лучше поступить в сложившейся ситуации. Как уговорить Алека, обратиться за помощью в медицинское учреждение. Как убедить его, что это не пустые слова, связанные сугубо с прототипом и патентом. За всеми этими лихорадочными размышлениями, он не заметил, как супруг приблизился к нему со спины, обнимая. Пухлые губы Алека коснулись основания шеи. </p><p>      - Что ты делаешь? – спросил Магнус, затаив дыхание. </p><p>      Стоило одному из них нарушить личное пространство второго, как связь начинала действовать, как магнит. Хотелось больше. Сильнее. Жарче. Бейну чудом удавалось сдерживать свой порыв. Не откинуться назад, не прижаться спиной, не ощутить горячее тело. </p><p>      - Что я делаю? – с ухмылкой и излишней самоуверенностью переспросил Алек. – Собираюсь трахнуть тебя. Прямо здесь. </p><p>      Магнуса повело от этих слов, сказанных в самое ухо. От ощущения зубов на нежной коже. И от той животной страстности и непоколебимости, которую излучал его супруг. Как он обнимал. Как его пальцы скользнули к ширинке, расстегивая ее. Дыхание сперло, Магнус подался назад, вжимаясь в Алека. Притираясь к нему. </p><p>      - Какое же ты похотливое создание, Магнус. Спишь с каждым, кто проявит инициативу? Или это способ расплатиться за возвращение патента?</p><p>      Эти слова супруга отрезвили его. Словно ушат холодной воды. Раня в самое сердце. </p><p>      Бейн выключил воду, отложил мыльную губку и обернулся к Алеку, вытирая руки полотенцем. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки. </p><p>      - Ты правда так считаешь? Что на меня влияет не твоя сексуальность, не наша связь, а только корыстные желания? – уточнил он. </p><p>      Алек беспечно пожал плечами. </p><p>      - Ты переспал с целой кучей народа. Откуда мне знать? Может ты нимфоман. </p><p>      Его руки в очередной раз потянулись к ширинке Магнуса, но тот отстранил их. Уверенно и жестко. </p><p>      - Я не буду спать с тобой, раз ты такого обо мне мнения. </p><p>      - Будешь. И еще как, - заверил Алек. – Патент, помнишь? Ты теперь будешь делать все, что я тебе велю. Можешь считать себя моей сучкой. </p><p>      - Умоляю, Александр, скажи, что ты шутишь? </p><p>      - Прибереги свои мольбы. Они потребуются тебе чуть позже, - заверил парень, впиваясь грубым, жадным поцелуем. Кусая нежные губы. Со злобой и страстью. </p><p>      Магнус надавил ему на плечи, отстраняя, пытаясь увернуться. Алек подчинился, вскинув бровь. </p><p>      - Строишь недотрогу? Сам же посоветовал мне поступить именно так.</p><p>      - Что? Когда я советовал тебе подобное??</p><p>      - Я должен быть способен поставить мат обеим сторонам конфликта. Твои слова, Магнус, уже не помнишь? Хотя после той нашей ночи я все же сделал свой выбор. Решил поддержать тебя. Добиться патента, если это нужно, то обманом. Чтобы правительственные агенты не чинили мне препятствий, а затем доверить тебе распоряжаться всем этим. Только вот теперь, когда ты предал меня, когда выбрал Камиллу, я решил поступить иначе. </p><p>      Бейн побледнел, глядя на Алека. </p><p>      - Патент у меня, дорогой. Работа всей твоей жизни. Такая ценная и значимая для тебя. Ну же, Магнус, постарайся. Отработай мою благосклонность. -  Его большой палец мазнул по губам супруга. – Как насчет твоего ядовитого ротика? </p><p>      Бейн смотрел на Алека во все глаза. Ему было мерзко и противно. А еще больно. С ним обращались, как с каким-то низшим существом. </p><p>      - Отныне ты будешь спать только со мной. Тогда, когда я захочу. Там, где я захочу. И никакой Камиллы. Если я только узнаю, что ты посмотрел на нее… - парень многозначительно замолчал. </p><p>      - И что тогда, Александр? Что ты сделаешь? Давай, скажи мне. Я же должен понимать все условия нашего договора, - горько усмехнувшись, спросил Бейн. </p><p>      Его сговорчивость только подстегнула супруга. </p><p>      - В противном случае, я передам права на работу с патентом государству. Только они смогут разрабатывать такой вид подавителей. А еще, в случае твоего плохого поведения, я смогу сделать что-то еще. Например, продать твою фирму. Заблокировать твои кредитки. Я же твой супруг с положительным статусом и могу решать, как тебе жить. </p><p>      Магнус прикрыл глаза. Это было отвратительно. Он понимал, что Алек просто слетел с катушек, пытался его оправдать. Но ему было далеко до Матери Терезы. И пока внутри боролись гнев и негодование с попыткой выгородить собственного супруга, Лайтвуд положил ладони ему на плечи и надавил, опуская вниз. Будто напоминая о том, что просил поработать ротиком. В этот момент все оправдания были посланы к черту. </p><p>      Бейн оттолкнул супруга.</p><p>      - Ты идиот, Александр. Я бы занялся с тобой сексом, если бы не это все. Во-первых, между мной и Камиллой ничего нет. Мне даже смотреть на других не хочется из-за того, что я чувствую к тебе. Наше влечение и тяга друг к другу даже рядом не стояли с рядовым сексом. Но ты, блядь, охренительный придурок! Сначала ты разбил мне сердце, поцеловав Джейса. Что бы ты ни говорил, я видел. Ты отвечал на этот поцелуй. Ты шевелил своими блядскими губами. Впускал его язык в свой рот. Да и братец твой, тот еще тупица, приперся ко мне с извинениями. И знаешь, что он сказал? Что почувствовал твое желание. Это была не его инициатива, а твоя дорогой! Отвратительно. Никто и никогда не причинял мне такой боли. Я доверился тебе. Я пытался построить с тобой отношения, шел на уступки, поощрял тебя быть честным в собственных желаниях. И вместо того, чтобы быть рядом, ты решил попытаться с Джейсом. Не сработало. Увы, связь соулмейтов все испортила. А теперь… теперь ты говоришь вот это все. Если в прошлый раз было паршиво, то теперь ты и вовсе растоптал меня. </p><p>      Магнус замолчал, выпалив все это на одном дыхании. Он смотрел на мужа, видел, как того укололо чувство вины, потому что Алек понимал, что все эти упреки обоснованны. </p><p>      - Во-вторых, шантаж? Хочешь играть по-крупному? Идет, давай посмотрим кто кого. Патент не играет большой роли. Идея алгоритма, взятого за основу, давно принадлежит мне. Она узаконена и все действующие подавители работают по тому же принципу. Изготовлять запатентованные тобой устройства не сможет никто без моего на то согласия. А придумать обходные пути реализации украденного тобой прототипа – не составит труда. Я потрачу лишнее время на новую разработку. Не более того, Александр. Годом раньше, годом позже, но я достигну желаемого. Основной патент на Алгоритм принадлежит мне и только мне. </p><p>      - Ты забываешь, что, как твой супруг, я имею право контролировать тебя. </p><p>      - Мог бы. Но у меня уже есть официальный опекун с положительными характеристиками, который может меня контролировать. Поверь, дорогой, в законах я разбираюсь куда лучше, чем ты. Потому, что вся моя жизнь – война. Сражения с такими же жалкими ничтожествами, как ты. С теми, кто считает, что мир принадлежит им только потому, что природа закинула им пару качеств, которые в обществе считаются более приемлемыми. </p><p>      Алек чувствовал, что его супруг не лжет. Он говорил правду. Злился, испытывал боль и разочарование, но громил якобы выигрышное положение супруга. </p><p>      - А теперь, ты соберешь свои вещи и поедешь со мной, - подытожил Бейн. </p><p>      - Куда? – не сообразил Алек. - Отвезешь меня домой к родителям?</p><p>      - В больницу. И молись, чтобы врачи подтвердили гормонально-эмоциональную нестабильность. В противном случае я подам на развод незамедлительно. </p><p>      - Чтобы быть со своей Камиллой? – зло выплюнул Лайтвуд. – Зачем тебе я, когда есть эта змея? С ней тебе так хорошо. Спокойно. Свободно. Не то, что со мной. Я всего лишь соулмейт. </p><p>      - Поверь, дорогой, если я вознамерюсь наведаться к Камилле в этом смысле, то наш статус замужних людей меня не остановит. Ты собственными руками разрушил все, что было! Ты сам это сделал!</p><p>      - Я?! – прокричал Алек. – А ты на себя в зеркало смотрел? Ты постоянно держишь меня на расстоянии. Не позволяешь приблизиться, узнать тебя получше. Мне позволен лишь доступ к телу, не более того.</p><p>      - Это оправдывает твою попытку использовать меня, как секс раба? Или то, что ты украл дело моей жизни? Что пытался мной помыкать? </p><p>      Алек не стал больше слушать. Все равно эта ссора ни к чему не приведет. Как это обычно бывает – каждый слышит лишь себя. Потому парень приблизился к Магнусу, впиваясь в его губы тем же жестким, давящим поцелуем. Мужчина попытался его оттолкнуть, только Алек класть хотел на его желания. В голове лихорадочно билась мысль: еще хотя бы раз! Всего один раз! Потому что больше Магнус его к себе не подпустит. Это был конец. Его план провалился. С треском. И теперь его вышвырнут вон. Красивейший из мужчин вновь приобретет статус холостяка. За ним будут виться очереди из желающих разделить с ним ложе. А Алек… он так и останется одиноким. С разбитым сердцем и трепетными воспоминаниями. Потому парень хотел заполучить еще одно. Последнее. </p><p>      Он тесно прижимал к себе, вырывающегося Магнуса, сжимая его до хруста ребер. Губы коснулись шеи, потому что Бейн вертел головой, сопротивляясь. Но Алек не слушал. Он знал, что связь тянет Магнуса точно также, как и его самого. А значит, желание вот-вот охватит их обоих. И Алек старался игнорировать ненависть и омерзение, которые исходили от Бейна. </p><p>      Когда же Магнус понял, что супруг не реагирует на простые отталкивания и возмущения, он отвесил ему пощечину. Этого было достаточно. Алек отшатнулся, поняв, что не сможет получить то последнее воспоминание, на которое так расчитывал. </p><p>      Бейн торопливо покинул кухню. Он никогда, никогда в жизни не подумал бы, что Алек способен на такое! Выскочив на улицу, Магнус поймал такси и назвал адрес Рагнора, куда ехал с нервно дрожащими пальцами. Это все было таким мерзким. Отвратительным. Жалким. Он злился и ненавидел Алека. Желал ему всех мук ада! Но попутно набирал Изабель сообщение о том, что у ее брата проблемы с головой, и его нужно госпитализировать. Срочно. И не оставлять без присмотра. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Оказавшись в одиночестве, Алек не сдвинулся с места. Он еще минуты три тупо таращился в дверной проем, в котором скрылся его супруг. Осознание собственных действий накатывало на него странной волной. Последнего воспоминания не будет. Все так паршиво. Погано. Он был ненавистен самому себе. И даже не знал, от чего больше: потому, что не достиг желаемого, или потому, что попытался это сделать? </p><p>      В его сознании вертелись странные оправдания. Любовь к Магнусу. Потребность в нем. Связь. Множество самых разных оправданий. </p><p>      Но, как итог, одно единственное, верное заключение: он жалок. Жалок и никчемен. Попытался насолить мужу. Шантажировать его. А в конце еще и взять силой. <br/>Магнус его не простит. Магнус прощать не умеет. Он обещал ему развод… Хотя это и редкость среди соулмейтов, но учитывая связи и богатство, Бейн добьется этого. <br/>И Алек останется один. Без Магнуса. Без своего сердца, которое останется с его супругом. <br/>Глаза парня скользили по кухне, пытаясь за что-то зацепиться. </p><p>      В этот момент в голове мелькнула очередная гениальная идея, потому что Алек нашарил взглядом кухонный нож и улыбнулся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Магнус ехал в такси, обуреваемый самыми разными чувствами. Он злился и был обескуражен столь сильными изменениями в Алеке. Та часть характера Бейна, которая была склонна не доверять никому и ждать подлянки от всякого встречного, гордилась оправданными ожиданиями. Лайтвуд оказался одним из тех, с кем жизнь сталкивала Магнуса снова и снова. С предателем. С тем, кто украл его разработку. И не просто какой-то прототип, а одно из главных изобретений в жизни Бейна. В жизни всех людей, как отрицательных, так и положительных.<br/>Конечно, Магнус максимально обезопасил себя и свое детище, только не свое сердце. Разбитое вдребезги, растоптанное, обманутое сердце. Сердце влюбленного человека, которому сначала предпочли другого, а теперь еще и попытались им командовать. Помыкать, указывать. Господин Александр. Ему для полноты образа недоставало разве что латексного костюма и хлыста.</p><p>Господи, а ведь он доверял мужу! Считал, что они созданы из одного теста. Оба горят желанием изменить мир. Сделать его лучше. Честнее. Избавиться от власти и давления одних людей над другими. А что вышло вместо этого? Алек повел себя, как типичный представитель людей с положительными характеристиками. Указал место шелудивому псу. Вот только Бейн был готов к этому. Надеялся, что ошибается и уж кому-кому, но собственному соулмейту можно доверять. И эти его фантазии разбились о суровую реальность. Он, как последний идиот, собирался помириться с Алеком. Попросить у него прощения за свою ревность. За слишком бурную реакцию на поцелуй с Джейсом. Подумаешь, супругу захотелось дать волю своей многолетней влюбленности. Это же всего лишь поцелуй, верно? Не секс, не полноценная измена…<br/>Впрочем, Магнус обманывал самого себя. Чувство обиды и ревности жгло его до сих пор. Почему? За что? Как Алек мог так поступить??? Ведь Бейн делал для него все. С самого начала интересовался планами своего супруга на их брак. Если бы Алек только заикнулся о том, что хочет, например, вернуться к родителям или быть с другим, то Магнус дал бы ему это. Он достаточно великодушный человек. Но Лайтвуд захотел совсем иного. Захотел самого Магнуса.</p><p>И Бейн отдал себя. Целиком и полностью. Свое доверие, свои надежды, свою откровенность. Черт, он даже подавитель снимал в присутствии Алека. А что в итоге? Магнус обманулся. Наивный идиот, верящий в сказки. В истинных. Ха! Боже, ему самому смешно от всего этого!</p><p>А теперь что? Чертов Алек предал его второй раз! Второй раз, блядь! Причем куда сильнее первого. Злее. Агрессивнее. С намерением! И если сиюминутный порыв к Джейсу еще можно было оправдать, то этот поступок…</p><p>Магнус потер глаза. Он чертов мазохист! Кто бы только сказал ему, что он тяготеет к подобным наклонностям! Но, как оказалось, тяготеет и еще как! Потому что боль разбитого сердца, ощущение предательства и обманутых ожиданий, даже в этот миг перекрывалось тревогой и…надеждой. Самой настоящей, распоследней, так ее, надеждой на то, что Алеку снесло крышу из-за происходящих с ним изменений. Гормональный фон не стабилен, эмоции скачут в безумном темпе и, как итог, он творит вот это все…</p><p>Тревога терзала его не меньше всего остального. Но если ситуация Алека достигла подобных масштабов, то присутствие Магнуса рядом сделает все только хуже. Они будут деструктивно влиять друг на друга только ухудшая состояние обоих. Так что он правильно поступил, уехав. Пальцы чесались позвонить Иззи. Узнать о состоянии ее брата. Приехала ли она? Помогла ли Алеку? В какую больницу его отправят?</p><p>Раньше такого с Магнусом не происходило. Никогда. Он не позволял втаптывать себя в грязь. Не хавал все то дерьмо, которым его пытались напичкать. Обрывал все связи с такими предателями, как Алек. Даже за меньшие проступки.</p><p>А теперь что? Волновался. Тревожился. Хотел…к нему? Чтобы Лайтвуд в очередной раз вытер о него ноги. Размазал за то, что Магнус пытался построить с ним отношения. Сделать их брак реальным. Настоящим. Искренним.</p><p>Все эти чувства: боль, горечь, недоверие и треклятая влюбленность, такая тянущая и рвущая в лоскуты, делали его жизнь похожей на ад. Преисподнюю. Словно Магнус — не раскаявшийся, варящийся в котле из собственных переживаний, жалкий грешник, а Алек самый настоящий дьявол. Тот, кто его терзает и мучает. Но, что парадоксально, Магнус жить не мог без него. Без новой порции истязаний. Интересно, что же Лайтвуд придумает в следующий раз? Может, переспит с Камиллой? Или убьет нахрен бедолагу Мяо? Подожжет дом почивших родителей Магнуса? Хах. Очаровательно.</p><p>Союз соулмейтов сделал Алека жесткой скотиной, а Магнуса последней тряпкой, готовой сносить все на свете. Лишь бы этот жестокий и бессердечный предатель был рядом.</p><p>Магнус прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как накатывают горячие, соленые слезы. Кто бы мог подумать! Его гордость против его же чувств. И гребанный подавитель совсем не помогал. От себя не скрыться.<br/>В этот момент в его сознании вспыли слова Камиллы. Сказанные в ту ночь, когда они столкнулись в «Пандемониуме», куда Бейн пришел, чтобы немного развеяться и забыться после ночи с Алеком в подвале «Дю Морт». Они случайно встретились там, и Камилла, знающая и чувствующая Магнуса, сразу же заметила, что он изменился. Стал мягче. В тот день он ей не поверил. А теперь, когда автомобиль вез его, мотающего сопли на кулак и ищущего оправдания для поступков собственного супруга, Магнус пересмотрел свое мнение. Стоило к ней прислушаться. Еще тогда. Возможно…все было бы иначе, если бы они с Алеком поговорили начистоту. Но сделанного не воротишь. И все сложилось так, как сложилось.</p><p>***</p><p>Был самый разгар ночи, когда Магнус завалился к Рагнору. Тот скептически посмотрел на друга и спросил:</p><p>— Ты на бровях что ли?</p><p>— Нет, но рассчитываю, что ты пропустишь со мной стаканчик-другой, — убитым голосом ответил Бейн.</p><p>Подобная реакция заставила Рагнора нахмуриться еще сильнее, но хотя бы сдвинуться с места.</p><p>— Что у тебя случилось?</p><p>Магнус тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Сначала виски, затем душещипательная беседа.</p><p>— Однажды я тоже ворвусь к тебе посреди ночи ради выпивки и милой болтовни, — пообещал Фелл.</p><p>— Ты уже так поступал, дружище. Когда только столкнулся с Кат.</p><p>Рагнор раскрыл рот, нахмурился, и спросил:</p><p>— Все так же паршиво, как было у нас?</p><p>— Где-то лучше, где-то хуже.</p><p>Фелл, как истинный друг, налил Магнусу двойную порцию, подхватил бокальчик для себя и направился к темно-коричневому, уютному дивану с красным пледом, на котором уже расположился Бейн.</p><p>— Рассказывай, — подбодрил он, всучив в руки Магнуса порцию горячительного напитка.</p><p>В этот момент к ним спустилась Катарина, которая начала волноваться из-за длительного отсутствия супруга. Ей хватило одного беглого взгляда на Магнуса, чтобы понять его состояние, пробивающееся даже через заглушку подавителя. Женщина растерялась, застыв на месте. В любом другом случае, она бы начала осматривать пациента, рекомендовать ему лекарства, даже применила бы свои способности, чтобы слегка успокоить. Но речь ведь шла о Магнусе. Том самом, который так ее ненавидел. Который не выносил всех положительных и относился к ним с презрением и недоверием.</p><p>Рагнор прочел в эмоциях жены эту растерянность и желание помочь его другу, волнение за него. Но вмешаться он не успел. Потому что Бейн сделал то, от чего всегда саркастичный мистер Фелл, с целой кучей мигом выскакивающих из его рта колкостей, начисто лишился дара речи.</p><p>Потому что их гость похлопал по свободному месту рядом с собой. А когда Катарина села и неуверенно приобняла Магнуса, положив ладонь ему на спину, то он прильнул к ней. Так доверчиво и болезненно. Будто чудом выживший после аборта зародыш, который ищет поддержки у доктора, спасающего ему жизнь. Женщина ласково поглаживала его по спине, утешая лучше любого алкоголя. А затем, Катарина неуверенным движением коснулась подавителя.</p><p>— Я могу его снять? — спросила она. Получив утвердительный кивок, она отстегнула устройство.<br/>Эмоции Магнуса были такими мрачными и тяжелыми, пропитанными безнадегой и чувством какого-то тупика. Тупика, в который его вогнала жизнь и обстоятельства. Тупика, из которого он не в силах был найти выход.</p><p>— Господи! — воскликнул Рагнор, подскакивая с места. Все, что испытывал его друг было настолько сильным, что даже Фелл смог это почувствовать.</p><p>Катарина посмотрела на супруга взглядом, удержавшим его от дальнейших комментариев. Женщина старалась забрать часть негатива с Магнуса, перетянуть на себя, делясь положительными зарядами. Кусочками своего счастья и любви, которой была переполнена ее жизнь. И это помогало лишь частично, потому что отголоски сердечной привязанности между Рагнором и Катариной, достигшие Магнуса, только разбередили его раны. Он застонал, будто раненный зверь, что испугало его друзей.</p><p>— Раг, принеси мою аптечку, пожалуйста, — попросила женщина.</p><p>Тот кивнул и направился за тем, о чем его попросила жена. Ее медицинская сумка хранилась у них на кухне, потому что Фелл частенько умудрялся бить посуду и раниться об осколки. Так что аптечка с красным крестиком на черном фоне обнаружилась довольно легко. Он принес ее Катарине и наблюдал, как та наполняет шприц, а затем делает укол Магнусу.</p><p>Пока их гость не заснул, супруги сидели в полной тишине и какой-то прострации.</p><p>— Никогда не видел его таким, — прошептал Рагнор, когда Бейн уснул.</p><p>— Такое случается, — тихо ответила Кат, — когда связь соулмейтов нестабильна. Это могут быть временные трудности. Эмоциональная буря на фоне изменений, гормоны… Иногда, все дело в том, что связь бывает девиантной.</p><p>— Это…как те чудики, которым запрещено вступать в брак, потому что у них там не хватает чего-то или слишком много всего?</p><p>— Да. И…такое большая редкость. Особенно среди истинных.</p><p>Рагнор кивнул.</p><p>— Чем это грозит Магнусу? Все перечисленные варианты.</p><p>Катарина молчала, размышляя.</p><p>— Если это обычная адаптация к происходящим в организме перестройкам эмоционального фона, то им нужно пройти курс терапии. Обычно он длится от двух недель до месяца, в редких и сложных случаях два-три месяца. Но при девиации… Процесс необратим.</p><p>— И к чему он может привести? — Рагнор явно нервничал.</p><p>— Понятия не имею! Вариантов масса! Обычно они зависят от того, кто из супругов имеет испорченный ген и на что именно распространяется его влияние. Результаты непредсказуемы. Это одна из причин почему людям с отклонениями запрещено вступать в брак или иметь постоянные отношения. Их воздействие на партнера, как правило, губительно. И если сами они могут существовать и жить полноценной жизнью, то при постоянном взаимодействии с кем-то оба перестают себя контролировать.</p><p>Рагнор задумался.</p><p>— Магнус с Алеком проходили психотест. Отклонений от нормы выявлено не было. Иначе им бы не позволили пожениться.</p><p>Катарина ободряюще улыбнулась мужу, но он всегда чувствовал ее фальшь.</p><p>— Говори уже!</p><p>— Истинные пары редко встречаются в нашем мире из-за сложившейся системы ранних браков. Так что… Здесь сложно что-либо утверждать наверняка. Но состояние Магнуса очень меня настораживает. Потому что он… Он ощущается иначе, — призналась женщина.</p><p>— А со стандартными расстройствами ты сталкиваешься на работе чуть ли не каждый день, и, полагаешь, что в этом случае нечто иное?</p><p>Катарина кивнула, глядя на Магнуса.</p><p>— В любом случае, его лучше госпитализировать, — заключила она. — Для его же блага. Пока эмоциональный фон не стабилизируется.</p><p>— Если ты сможешь его стабилизировать, — проворчал Рагнор. — А если нет? Если государство прижучит его? Объявит психом или вне закона? Он убьет нас за подобное решение! Нужно поступить иначе.</p><p>— И что ты предлагаешь? — уставшим голосом спросила Катарина, которой совсем не нравился азартный блеск в глазах мужа. Его решения, как правило, были не самыми разумными, а главное не законными.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>Алек лежал на больничной кровати и безразлично смотрел в потолок. Прошло два месяца с момента его заточения. Два самых отвратительных месяца в его жизни. Парня бросало из крайности в крайность. Сначала все сводилось к желанию уйти из жизни. Он не нужен был Магнусу. Магнус его не простит. А существовать без него не хотелось. </p><p>Но Иззи с Рафаэлем и Саймоном подоспели вовремя. Скрутили этого идиота и доставили в клинику, где ему диагностировали гормональную нестабильность, назначив лечение. </p><p>Вот только оно мало помогало. Депрессия и ненависть к себе сменилась острым желанием увидеть Магнуса. Поговорить с ним. К тому моменту прошло уже две недели, а супруг так ни разу и не навестил Алека. Иззи юлила и находила идиотские оправдания. Но парень был неумолим. Он требовал и требовал встречи, пока ему не сообщили, что его супруг в отъезде и не выходит на связь. С того самого вечера, когда они в последний раз виделись с Алеком, Бейна никто не видел. Тогда Лайтвуд начал буянить. Настаивать на своем освобождении, на том, что он нужен супругу. Магнус нуждался в нем. Звал его. Алек это чувствовал. Был уверен в своей правоте. </p><p>В этот период его накрыло сильнее всего. Эмоции окончательно вышли из под контроля и перестали поддаваться лечению. Лайтвуд стал злее, агрессивнее, язвительнее. Бывали даже стычки с медперсоналом. В результате, его держали на сильных успокоительных, как овоща. До тех пор, пока он сам собой не впал в апатию. Ему просто стало все безразлично. Его жизнь превратилась в какое-то безрадостное месиво.  Нечто унылое, беспросветное. <br/>Врачи полагали, что причина в относительно успешном лечении, которое на деле вообще не помогало. Алек просто перестал чувствовать Магнуса. Его зов исчез. Все стихло. И это убивало. Рвало на части хуже, чем ощущение безысходности. Потому что теперь Алек не чувствовал мужа. Или самого Магнуса больше нет... О последнем он старался не думать. Он вообще ни о чем старался не думать. Лайтвуд разрушил свою жизнь. Превратил все в руины. Безвозвратно и окончательно. Полагал, что поступает верно. На деле же... Все покатилось под откос. Не известно, что стало с Магнусом. Да и у самого Алека дела не лучше. </p><p>Пожалуй, будь у него выбор, Лайтвуд предпочел бы остаться в клинике. В тишине и изоляции, где все решения принимали за него, где ему говорили когда и что делать, где у него был хоть какой-то смысл влачить свое жалкое существование. Вот только его мнения никто не спрашивал. Особенно в тех случаях, в которых за дело бралась Мариз. <br/>В день выписки, она приехала за ним. Как всегда серьезная. Деловая, собранная. И властная. Его буквально сдали из рук в руки миссис Лайтвуд, после чего они направились домой. </p><p>- Ты жутко выглядишь, Алек, - сообщила мать, пока они ехали в тишине автомобиля. </p><p>- Для пары месяцев в психушке, я прекрасен, как Апполон, мамочка, - ответил ей парень, хмыкнув. </p><p>Мариз поморщилась. </p><p>- Ты стал похож на Изабель, - с толикой отвращения заметила женщина. </p><p>- У тебя еще есть Макс. Последняя надежда семьи Лайтвуд! Буду держать кулаки за его успех, - фыркнул Алек и демонстративным жестом скрестил пальцы за удачу своего младшего брата. </p><p>- Это ужасно, Алек! - воскликнула Мариз, не в силах терпеть его выходки. - Твое поведение разбивает мне сердце! </p><p>- Рад слышать, мама. Что у тебя есть сердце, имею ввиду. Кстати, почему ты не оставила меня в больнице? Сидел бы себе в мягкой комнате, не мозолил бы глаза. Всем от этого только легче и проще. Я же теперь обуза. </p><p>Мариз потерла переносицу. </p><p>- Никогда бы не подумала, что ты станешь таким грубым и едким, Алек! Я всегда на тебя рассчитывала, а теперь... Лишилась своей опоры. Но что случилось, то случилось. И тебе стоит учиться жить заново. Для начала тебе предстоит подыскать новую работу. </p><p>- Точно! Спасибо, что уволила, босс, - ровным тоном отозвался парень. Ему было плевать на свою работу и карьеру. </p><p>- Я была вынуждена так поступить. Ты и сам это понимаешь. Моя новая помощница подобрала для тебя несколько вариантов и разослала твое резюме. Если поступят отклики, я тебе сообщу. </p><p>- Ты планируешь контролировать все сферы моей жизни? - хмыкнул Алек. <br/>Мариз промолчала. Но они оба понимали, каким будет ответ на этот вопрос.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Спустя три недели с момента выписки, Алек был готов выть на луну. Он ненавидел всех и вся. Его новый статус заиграл всеми красками и продемонстрировал парню жизнь с новой стороны. Теперь Лайтвуд не понаслышке знал, как живут отбросы общества. Люди, оказавшиеся на обочине жизни. И пусть его мать занимала влиятельную должность, пусть его семья была обеспечена, но все, что он мог - это чувствовать, как ему перекрывают кислород. <br/>Предложения по работе не поступали. Ни блестящий диплом, ни трудовой опыт никому были не нужны. Все смотрели только на статусы и роли. Потому он мог выбирать между разнорабочим, доставщиком пиццы и официантом. Доступ к собственным счетам с его личными накоплениями, Мариз заблокировала. Он мог распоряжаться небольшой суммой. Как заверила его Иззи, даже когда Алек будет получать оплату за свою новую работу, мама продолжит лимитировать его бюджет, которым можно распоряжаться. </p><p>Парня бесили налагаемые на него ограничения. Постоянные отчеты о перемещениях, местонахождении, расходах. Мариз не спускала с него глаз. И приставила к нему няньку в виде Раджа, который был то ли медбратом, то ли  телохранителем. </p><p>И все бы ничего, Алек бы справился с этим. Только его не пускали к Магнусу. Мать строго настрого запретила любые контакты с ним. И Радж, как мрачный коршун, следил за исполнением этого требования. <br/>Впрочем, Иззи уверяла, что Бейн так и не вернулся. Потому любые контакты были бы безрезультатны. Алек волновался о муже. Переживал. Но вместе с тем смирился. Смирился с его потерей. С тем, что по возвращении Магнус не примет его обратно. С тем, что собственная жизнь превратилась в подобие тюремного заключения. <br/>И винить в этом было некого. Только себя. Себя и собственные решения. Потому Алек все сносил молча. С той же апатией и безразличием. Разве что отпускал едкие замечания, от которых Иззи буквально визжала от восторга. </p><p>Мариз и Роберт неожиданную строптивость и сарказм старшего сына воспринимали с неодобрительным молчанием и нравоучениями. Правда грубые слова отца не шли ни в какое сравнение с действиями матери, которая накладывала на Алека очередные запреты и ограничения. Но сам парень этим будто наслаждался. Принимал, как должное наказание. В качестве расплаты за все свои ошибки. </p><p>Но безучастность к собственной судьбе сыграла с ним злую шутку. Шутку, о которой Алек узнал в последний момент. Радж привез его в суд на заседание. Лайтвуд полагал, что речь пойдет о последствиях его срыва. В общем-то он не ошибся. Только недооценил масштабы. </p><p>- Ваша честь, - начал адвокат Старквезер, - моя клиентка является матерью Александра Лайтвуда. Также она официальный опекун троих человек с отрицательными характеристиками, а именно: своего супруга Роберта, дочери Изабель и приемного сына Джейса. Она идеально исполняет свои обязанности. За все то время, которое миссис Лайтвуд заботится о своей семье, никаких серьезных проблем с законом у ее подопечных не было. Согласно официальным показателям, приобщенным к делу, у Роберта и Изабель Лайтвуд много криминальных наклонностей.  И согласно полицейским отчетам, ни один, ни вторая не привлекались за серьезные правонарушения, что доказывает насколько Мариз Лайтвуд хороший опекун. Потому мы просим предоставить ей право законной опеки над ее сыном Александром. </p><p>Судья нахмурил свои кустистые, седые брови и скептически произнес:</p><p>- У миссис Лайтвуд уже три подопечных. Причем многие из них с весьма проблемными характерами. Я изучил материалы дела. Во многих случаях, поручителем по делам Изабель и Джейса выступал Александр Лайтвуд. Иными словами, этот молодой человек помогал своей матери присматривать за членами семьи. Но теперь его показатели изменились. Александру Лайтвуду присвоен статус человека с отрицательными характеристиками. Соответственно, помощи ждать будет не от кого. </p><p>- Ваша честь, - вновь вступил Старквезер, - хочу обратить Ваше внимание на несколько важных факторов. Во-первых, Изабель Лайтвуд максимум через год должна будет вступить в брак, в силу своего возраста. Во-вторых, уже на следующей неделе она записана в бюро соответствий на проверку с мистером Саймоном Льюисом. В связи с перечисленными обстоятельствами, прошу учитывать, что скоро у миссис Лайтвуд станет на одного подопечного меньше. Также у нее есть еще один ребенок с положительными характеристиками, сын Максвелл.</p><p>Судья удовлетворенно кивнул и начал просматривать требования Мариз. </p><p>- Вы хотите получить полную и единовластную опеку над Александром Лайтвудом, над всем его имуществом, правами и обязанностями, а также начать бракоразводный процесс с Магнусом Бейном? </p><p>- Что? - Алек впервые проявил хоть какой-то интерес к происходящему. - Что значит бракоразводный процесс? Магнус в отъезде. Ты не можешь решать такое за его спиной. </p><p>- Вообще-то, мистер Лайтвуд, - произнес Старквезер, - ваш развод -  вопрос времени. Два человека с отрицательными характеристиками не могут состоять в законном браке. Ваше состояние изменилось, и вы больше не являетесь носителем положительных характеристик. Потому, Ваша Честь, данное требование является правомерным. Наравне с присвоением миссис Лайтвуд права полного контроля надо всем, чем владеет ее сын. </p><p>Но судья не успел ответить, Алек перебил его, возразив:</p><p>- Я знаю законы, Старквезер! Решение касательно развода должно быть принято в присутствии второй стороны.</p><p>- Мистер Бейн отсутствует на протяжении трех месяцев, Ваша Честь. Все это время с ним пытались связаться и активно направлялись повестки в суд. Своего супруга Александра Лайтвуда, Магнус также не навещал. Ни в период госпитализации, ни после выписки. </p><p>Судья кивнул, заглянув в материалы дела.</p><p>- Как я вижу, миссис Лайтвуд и так контролирует все активы своего сына. </p><p>- Вы говорите о банковских счетах. Нас же интересует право на патент. </p><p>- Так вот зачем вам все это? - прокричал Алек. - Мама, серьезно? Ты устроила целое представление только ради права на патент? </p><p>Ему хотелось рвать на себе волосы, посыпать голову пеплом и сокрушаться над содеянным. Он в тупике. Как загнанный зверь. Человек, судьбу которого решают без его же участия. А он не в силах сделать ничего. НИЧЕГО! Всем плевать на его мнение. На мнение всех людей с отрицательными характеристиками. Потому что они - дерьмо под ногами тех, кому повезло родиться с лучшим набором качеств. <br/>Алек обхватил голову ладонями. Он идиот! Самый настоящий идиот! Идиот, которому очень страшно. Страшно быть в чьей-то власти. Страшно прогибаться под все желания матери или того, кто будет его опекуном. Страшно предать Магнуса. Подставить собственными действиями. <br/>Пока он сидел, снедаемый своими переживаниями, дверь зала судебных заседаний открылась и вошел Магнус со своим адвокатом. </p><p>- Извините за опоздание, перелет затянулся, - произнес Бейн. </p><p>Алек дернулся, услышав знакомый, такой родной голос. Голос человека, в чьи глаза он боялся посмотреть. Ему было слишком стыдно. </p><p>- Мистер Бейн, - кивнул судья. </p><p>Адвокат Магнуса протянул стопку документов. </p><p>- Здесь требование признать моего клиента опекуном его законного супруга, включая возможность распоряжаться всем его имуществом, принимать решения и прочее. </p><p>Судья молча принял бумаги.</p><p>- Протестую, Ваша честь! - Вклинился Старквезер, - как я уже говорил, два человека с отрицательными характеристиками не могут состоять в браке. </p><p>Судья спокойно покачал головой и сообщил:<br/>- Согласно этим данным, у мистера Магнуса Бейна положительные...</p><p>- Это невозможно! - воскликнула Мариз, подскакивая. </p><p>- Здесь есть психотесты, подтвержденные разными учреждениями. От американских до международных, - возразил судья. </p><p>- Согласно законам, - вмешался адвокат Магнуса, - ответственность за человека с отрицательными характеристиками несет супруг, если иное не предусмотрено брачным контрактом или иными договоренностями сторон. Александр Лайтвуд никаких пожеланий на этот счет не выдвигал, так что приоритетной стороной при выборе опекуна должен выступать Мистер Бейн.</p><p>- Если у Александра есть какие-то возражения против моей кандидатуры в качестве его опекуна, - спокойно произнес Магнус, - или желание получить развод, то я готов обсудить эту тему.</p><p>Судья кивнул и начал подводить итоги:<br/>- Начать бракоразводный процесс, как супруг с отрицательными характеристиками, может только мистер Лайтвуд. Что касается опекунства, то по закону, оно принадлежит мистеру Бейну. Но, раз вы предварительно хотите обсудить эту тему с супругом, то...</p><p>- Нет, Ваша Честь, - пылко воскликнул Алек. - Я согласен с тем, чтобы Магнус был моим опекуном. И развода я не хочу. </p><p>Судья посмотрел на Лайтвуда, затем на Магнуса, который ему кивнул. <br/>- Что ж, в таком случае, я удовлетворяю требование мистера Бейна. Соответствующее постановление будет готово к утру .</p><p>- Спасибо, Ваша Честь! - поблагодарил адвокат Магнуса. </p><p>Когда все вышли из кабинета судьи, то Мариз почти сразу же выпалила:<br/>- Это все подделка, Бейн, я уверена! </p><p>- Соулмейты, Мариз. Когда один становится отрицательным, второму достаются его положительные параметры. </p><p>- Это девиация! Такое считается отклонением! </p><p>- Именно поэтому мы стоим на соответствующем учете в бюро. Но наша девиация не признана опасной или деструктивной. Можешь спросить старину Ходжа. Он все тебе разъяснит. А сейчас, извини, я устал с дороги, так что мы поедем домой. </p><p>Магнус развернулся и направился к выходу, где его уже ждал автомобиль с терпеливым Элиасом. </p><p>Алек колебался буквально мгновение, но все же последовал за своим супругом. Нетвердой, робкой походкой. </p><p>***</p><p>Алек чувствовал себя, как на иголках. Они так и не заговорили с Магнусом. Не обмолвились друг с другом ни словом. Лайтвуд прокручивал в голове миллионы возможных причин возвращения своего супруга. Опекунство и сохранение брака... Возможно, Магнус его простил? Или просто хотел вернуть владение патентом на собственную разработку. Или это было желание отомстить? Превратить жизнь Алека в ад? </p><p>Сердце бешено стучало в груди, боязливо прислушиваясь к эмоциям супруга. Спокойствие. Усталость. Сонливость. Похоже, Магнус не лгал, когда рассказывал про утомительный перелет. <br/>Когда они вошли домой, Алек несуразно замер у порога. Не знал куда ему идти. Что ему позволено. Небрежной волной, на него накатили воспоминания об их последней встрече здесь. Их последнем разговоре. Об их ссоре. О попытке Алека применить силу. </p><p>Он прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь унять собственную дрожь. Все внутри трепыхалось, как высохшие осенние листья на ветру. Любой сильный порыв - и они оборвутся, красиво опадая на землю. </p><p>- Ты голоден? - спросил Магнус, успевший занять место у бара и начавший готовить себе коктейль. </p><p>- Н-нет. Мне кусок в горло не полезет сейчас, - честно признался Алек. - Где ты был? </p><p>- Лежал в клинике в Европе, а затем проходил целую кучу психотестов во всех уважаемых учреждениях. Скука смертная. К тому же изнуряющее занятие. </p><p>Алек промолчал. Можно было догадаться и самому, но он предпочел услышать все от супруга. </p><p>- Ты злишься на меня? - облизнув губы, выпалил Лайтвуд, глядя на Магнуса. Прощупывая его эмоции. </p><p>Небольшая заминка. Короткая вспышка смущения. А затем честный ответ:</p><p>- Нет, Александр, я не злюсь. </p><p>Парень неуверенно кивнул, окинув неловким взглядом пространство. </p><p>- Сделать тебе коктейль?- предложил Бейн. </p><p>Лайтвуд согласно кивнул и приблизился к супругу, внимательно изучая его. Наблюдая с нескрываемым интересом. </p><p>- Что теперь? - наконец, спросил он. </p><p>Магнус пожал плечами.<br/>- Не имею ни малейшего представления, как строят отношения нормальные люди. Особенно в нашем положении. </p><p>Алек уловил его растерянность. Точно такую же, которую испытывал он сам. Словно маленький ребенок, потерявшийся в большом городе, забывший собственный адрес и фамилию. Но не только это ощущение объединяло их. Параллелей было куда больше. Беззащитность, неуверенность, замешательство и... Симпатия. Нежность. Влечение. Желание, нет даже не так - потребность. Потребность прикоснуться. Почувствовать. Обнять. Утешить. Заверить, что все будет хорошо.</p><p>Магнус закончил мешать коктейль, наполнил пару бокалов и протянул один из них Алеку. Когда тот принял напиток, то коснулся пальцев супруга. Оба вздрогнули, ощутив что-то...сильное. Это было сложно объяснить. Не банальный удар током или тепловая волна. А что-то чувственно-эмоциональное, задевающее каждую клетку, все нервные окончания. Такое щекочуще-трепетное. </p><p>- Боже, - выдохнул Магнус, поставив свой бокал на барную стойку. </p><p>Он нервным жестом провел ладонью по глазам. </p><p>Алек поставил свой бокал и обогнул разделявшую их столешницу. </p><p>- Все в порядке? - спросил он, приближаясь. </p><p>Бейн отшатнулся, словно боялся его.</p><p>- Я не причиню тебе вреда, Магнус, - тихо произнес Алек. - Такого больше не будет, обещаю. Я...я контролирую себя.</p><p>На этих словах супруг прикрыл его рот ладонью. <br/>- Все хорошо, Александр. Не нервничай так. Все хорошо, - тихо ответил он.</p><p>Это прикосновение, нежное и робкое, тихие слова... И Алек ощутил спокойствие. Умиротворение. Влияние его соулмейта. </p><p>Он осторожно коснулся руки Магнуса, отстраняя её от своих губ, после чего оставил на ней легкий поцелуй. И еще один, на запястье, глядя прямо в глаза супруга. Когда же Алек потянулся к его губам, Бейн остановил парня, положив руку ему на грудь. </p><p>- Я...не хочу торопиться в этот раз, Александр, - осторожно произнес он. - Мы с тобой так и не сходили на наше первое свидание. Мы мало общались и плохо знали друг друга, потому...</p><p>- В этот раз все будет иначе, - заверил Алек. - Ты же чувствуешь это? То же, что и я. Нашу связь. Я не могу без тебя. Меня тянет к тебе. Хочется обнять, прикоснуться. И эта нежность. Тягучая, вязкая. </p><p>Магнус прикрыл глаза. <br/>- Да. Да, я это чувствую, - ответил он осторожно, - но все равно не хочу спешить. Хочу, чтобы между нами было что-то еще, кроме секса. </p><p>Алек улыбнулся. Такой искренней и счастливой улыбкой, которой не было уже давно. <br/>- У нас уже есть нечто большее, Магнус.</p><p>Но тот лишь покачал головой. <br/>- Мы изменились, Александр. Помнишь, что ты сказал в нашу первую встречу? Что хочешь оставаться собой. Только жизнь решила иначе. И теперь... Теперь нам предстоит познакомиться друг с другом заново. И в этот раз я не хочу слепо идти на поводу у эмоций, не хочу бросаться в омут с головой. Не хочу, чтобы все решала связь. </p><p>Лайтвуд нахмурился. <br/>- Звучит так, будто ты пытаешься порвать со мной. </p><p>Магнус покачал головой. <br/>- Нет, Александр, напротив. Я не хочу наступить на те же грабли. Не хочу наших ссор, недопонимания. Не хочу терять еще три месяца своей жизни, пока буду лежать в больнице. Наша реабилитация еще не завершена. Неконтролируемые вспышки эмоций, резкие перепады настроений... От того, что мы встретились вновь, они возобновятся. Состояние может ухудшиться. Я не хочу тебя потерять, Александр. Не только в плане наших взаимоотношений. Твое здоровье также важно для меня. Потому лучше все делать постепенно. </p><p>Магнус говорил с тем жаром, с которым говорят уверенные в своих словах люди. А еще в его эмоции примешивалось беспокойство, забота и потаенный страх. Страх того, что Алек не примет его позицию. Страх того, что они не справятся. И Лайтвуду хотелось утешить своего супруга. Заверить, что все будет хорошо. Пусть они разрушили то, что у них было собственными руками, пусть они оба боятся, пусть все летит неизвестно куда, но главное - это стремление друг к другу. Главное нежность, которую они ощущают. Главное то, как они касаются друг друга.</p><p>- Хорошо, Магнус. Я тебя понял. Давай сделаем все постепенно.</p><p>Мужчина выдохнул. С облегчением и надеждой. <br/>- Спасибо, Александр, - Сердечно поблагодарил он, понимая, что все сильно изменилось. И теперь их ждет более сложный путь, чем тот, который они прошли в начале своих отношений. Нужно лишь надеяться, что они справятся.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Впервые за долгое время Алек спал крепко. Его не будили тревожные мысли, ему не снились кошмары. Только умиротворение. И он точно знал почему. Рядом находился Магнус. С ним становилось спокойно. Хорошо. Алек ощущал себя полноценным. Сильным.</p><p>      И он даже не задумывался о причинах подобного состояния. Было ли все дело в его чувствах или в том, что Магнус его соулмейт с положительными характеристиками? Вообще свой новый статус Алек до сих пор не осознал и не принял. Потому что не видел разницы в себе. Не замечал изменений.</p><p>      Он также, как и всегда, встал раньше и отправился готовить завтрак. Магнус пришел на кухню, пока Алек еще возился со стряпней.</p><p>      — Доброе утро, — поздоровался он, сонно потирая лицо и зевая. В домашней пижаме, без привычной косметики и лоска, Магнус казался таким милым. Беззащитным. И его хотелось беречь.</p><p>      Алек подошел к нему и обнял. Крепко. Уверенно. Как своего мужа. Своего соулмейта. Сердце приятно бухнуло в груди, взволнованное близостью с Магнусом. От последнего веяло утренней расслабленностью. Разморенное ото сна тело податливо прижалось к супругу. Алек вдохнул приятный, мягкий запах супруга. Но шкворчание жарящегося бекона все же перетянуло его внимание. Он с огромной неохотой выпустил Магнуса из объятий и вернулся к плите.</p><p>      — Какие планы на сегодня? — спросил он, выключая плиту и перекладывая еду на тарелки.</p><p>      — Нам с тобой нужно будет явиться в Бюро. Со всей документацией. Рагнор и Катарина составят нам компанию. Возможно, я еще позову Камиллу.</p><p>      Алек напрягся оборачиваясь к Магнусу. Он старался сдержать себя, но его отношение к этой женщине оставалось неизменным.</p><p>      — И зачем нам такая обширная группа поддержки? — спросил он, вскидывая брови.</p><p>      — Адвокат для защиты прав, медик на случай, если нас начнут грузить соответствующей терминологией, в которой мы не разбираемся. А Кэм лучший пиарщик из всех, которых я знаю. Она акула. И сможет подготовить для нас соответствующую пресс-компанию.</p><p>      — Я думал, что Камилла зарабатывает себе на жизнь в спальне. За счет богатеньких ухажеров.</p><p>      Магнус хмыкнул.</p><p>      — Миру жилось бы легче, если бы она так и поступила. Как минимум моя известность не приобрела бы такие масштабы.</p><p>      Алек улыбнулся. Как-то едко.</p><p>      — Хочешь сказать, что обязан всему именно ей?</p><p>      — Нет. Я добился высот сам. Она лишь помогла мне в продвижении.</p><p>      Алек скривил губы.</p><p>      — Ты злишься… и ненавидишь ее, — прочитал Магнус. — Это из-за того, что между нами был роман?</p><p>      — Скорее из-за того, какое она имеет на тебя влияние. К слову. Ты же теперь человек с положительными характеристиками. Вполне можешь на ней жениться, — предложил парень, ставя перед супругом завтрак.</p><p>      — Александр, прошу, не усложняй. У нас с Камиллой давняя история, которая включает больше плохого, чем хорошего. Но ты мой супруг. И мой соулмейт. Мне не нужен кто-то другой.</p><p>      Алек тяжело вздохнул, ковыряя вилкой в завтраке.</p><p>      — Да, пожалуй, ты прав, Магнус. Прости. Мы ведь с тобой вместе. Нужно думать об этом. — Он улыбнулся супругу, глядя ему в глаза. — Как думаешь, я успею на тренировку с Джейсом? До поездки в бюро?</p><p>      Парень с интересом наблюдал за реакцией своего супруга. Прощупывал его. Магнус внешне напрягся. В нем подняла голову ревность, но он сдержал ее, лишь кивнул, ответив:</p><p>      — Конечно, мы еще не назначили время. Я напишу тебе, когда узнаю подробности.</p><p>      — Договорились, — Алек хмыкнул. Его план сработал. Баш на баш, мистер Бейн. — Тогда я свяжусь с ним и договорюсь о встрече.</p><p>      Магнус кивнул, доставая свой телефон, чтобы проверить почту и последние новости. Алек же набрал телефон Джейса.</p><p>      — Привет, Бро! — раздался знакомый голос.</p><p>      — Джейс, — протянул парень, — я тут понял, что соскучился по тебе и нашей традиции. Как насчет совместной тренировки? Сейчас.</p><p>      Блондин рассмеялся своим чуть хрипловатым голосом.</p><p>      — Кто бы сомневался, что ты соскучишься! Мы же обо мне говорим. Идет, бро! Когда встречаемся?</p><p>      — Через час я смогу быть у тебя.</p><p>      — Ну, договорились, — согласился Джейс.</p><p>      — До встречи, — Алек улыбнулся и повесил трубку.</p><p>      Ему было не обязательно смотреть на Магнуса, чтобы считывать его. Ревность и отголоски тех чувств, которые он испытал, увидев своего супруга, целующимся с Джейсом, вновь напомнили о себе.</p><p>      — Если тебе это не нравится, то я могу все отменить, — спокойно произнес Алек, глядя на Бейна. — Мы можем обговорить какие-то моменты, которые нам не нравятся, чтобы проще было обходить острые углы.</p><p>      Магнус поднял взгляд от телефона.</p><p>      — Острые углы будут всегда, Александр. Главное — это доверие. И я доверяю тебе. Тем более, что речь идет о твоем брате. Этот угол никак не сгладить.</p><p>      Лайтвуд хмыкнул. Слова супруга звучали мило, но его стремления исключить Камиллу из жизни Магнуса не изменили.</p><p>      — Если вдруг передумаешь, не молчи, — ответил он, приближаясь к мужу.</p><p>      — Разумеется, Александр, — чуть улыбнувшись, произнес тот. — Я умею учиться на собственных ошибках. А отношения требуют усилий. И я обещаю, что приложу их все, чтобы мы смогли найти компромисс и жить нормально.</p><p>      Алек мягко положил указательный палец на губы Магнуса, призывая того к молчанию. А затем развернул его стул так, чтобы мужчина оказался к нему лицом. Он оперся рукой на спинку и склонился, приподнимая голову Магнуса за подбородок для поцелуя. Первое касание губ было мягким, но требовательным. Ток. Вспышка. И рассудок заволокла дымка. Алек подался вперед, прижимаясь к супругу, углубляя поцелуй, требуя ответа. И Магнус не возражал. Его глаза стали еще темнее. Рот покраснел и увлажнился от поцелуев. Он тяжело дышал, готовый послать к черту свое воздержание. Особенно, когда Алек вел себя так. Уверенно. Настойчиво. Властно. Но в то же время чутко, внимательно. Реагируя на малейшее движение или желание Магнуса. Считывая все его ощущения задолго до того, как мужчина поймет их или произнесет что-то вслух.</p><p>      Алек почувствовал возбуждение и желание супруга. Не только улавливая это в его эмоциональном фоне, но в действиях. В том, как Магнус трется о него. Как его возбужденная плоть прижимается к ноге Алека. И в этот момент он отстранился. Ведь все было просчитано.</p><p>      — Мы ведь решили не торопиться, — произнес Лайтвуд хрипло, нежно поглаживая скулу Магнуса большим пальцем. — Когда мы пойдем на первое свидание?</p><p>      Бейн облизнулся, глядя на губы супруга, но спустя пару секунд все же сфокусировал взгляд чуть выше.</p><p>      — Вечером? — предложил он. — Я могу что-нибудь организовать.</p><p>      Алек улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>      — Идет. Буду с нетерпением ждать.</p><p>      Он коснулся виска Магнуса легким поцелуем и пошел собираться на тренировку.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Когда он заехал за Джейсом, то столкнулся нос к носу с Мариз.</p><p>      — Доброе утро, мамочка, — поздоровался Алек, вкладывая все свое ехидство в это приветствие. — Рад тебя видеть.</p><p>      Женщина смерила его неодобрительным взглядом.</p><p>      — Все, как я и предполагала. Этот Бейн не станет возиться с тобой. Пустит все на самотек, наблюдая за тем, как ты превращаешься в отброса общества, — с омерзением ответила она, вместо приветствия. — Мне больно смотреть на то, как мой милый и хороший мальчик превращается в это.</p><p>      — Дорогая моя мамочка, мы оба с тобой понимаем, — начал Алек, снимая длинный, темный волос с плеча Мариз, — что ты любишь всех запихивать себе под каблук. Ломать людей. И твой милый, хороший мальчик, добровольно позволял тебе вить из себя веревки. Теперь этого нет, и ты огорчаешься. Огорчаешься потому, что некому будет выполнять твои опекунские обязанности. Вытаскивать Иззи из тюрьмы. Следить за тем, чтобы Джейс не влезал в драки. Вот ты и злишься.</p><p>      — Ты не смог бы этого делать с тех пор, как твои характеристики изменились на отрицательные, — возразила Мариз. — Но после изменений, пока ты жил здесь — был спокойнее, сдержаннее. А теперь из тебя сочится яд.</p><p>      — Я изменился, мама. Просто прими это и привыкай.</p><p>      Женщина покачала головой и пошла прочь, не желая беседовать с тем, во что превратился ее сын.</p><p>      — Воу, бро! С ней никто не позволяет себе так разговаривать! Ну, кроме Изз. И то, сестренка уже пакует чемоданы. Ждет только официального ответа бюро. Они с этим Саймоном хотят пожениться.</p><p>      Алек кивнул.</p><p>      — Я слышал об этом вчера на суде. Иззи не говорила мне.</p><p>      — Да ты бы и слушать не стал. Все лежал взаперти и слал всех куда подальше при малейшей попытке войти в твою комнату.</p><p>      — К слову об этом, подождешь, я хочу собрать вещи?</p><p>      — Конечно, бро, без проблем! Могу даже помочь, если мне не придется складывать твои трусишки.</p><p>      Алек рассмеялся и дружелюбно ткнул Джейса в плечо, после чего мотнул головой в сторону своей спальни и поплелся туда.</p><p>      Они весело перебрасывались шутками и подколами, пока паковали вещи Лайтвуда, но в какой-то момент Джейс стал серьезным и, посмотрев на брата, спросил:</p><p>      — Как у вас с Магнусом?</p><p>      Алек пожал плечами.</p><p>      — Все шатко. Но мы преодолеем это. Я люблю его и никуда не отпущу. Особенно теперь.</p><p>      Джейс хмыкнул.</p><p>      — Плохие мальчики решают, — сказал он и подставил Алеку кулак. Они стукнулись руками, после чего блондин издал звук взрыва. — Раз ты во всем разобрался, я теперь могу спросить. К чему был тот поцелуй? Стало любопытно как это, с кем-то другим?</p><p>      Алек задумался.</p><p>      — Что-то вроде. Хотелось проверить кое-что. И когда ты засунул мне в рот свой язык, я понял, что люблю Магнуса.</p><p>      Джейс кивнул.</p><p>      — Я так и подумал. Не сразу, но позже. В тот момент все виделось в другом свете.</p><p>      — Дай угадаю, ты все осознал после разговора с Иззи? — хмыкнул Алек.</p><p>      Джейс фыркнул и никак не ответил, вернувшись к сборам.</p><p>      — Я пытался поговорить с ним, — вдруг сказал он. — С Магнусом. Объяснить ситуацию. Но он не особо прислушивался к моим словам.</p><p>      — Забей, Джейс. Мы разобрались между собой.</p><p>      — Если честно, то мне как-то по боку что и как у вас. Главное, чтобы наша дружба не разрушилась из-за всякой херни, — признался Джейс.</p><p>      — По-моему с нашей дружбой и так все отлично. Ты даже помогаешь собирать мои вещи. Уверен, если я попрошу аккуратно сложить мои трусишки и выгладить их, то ты не откажешь.</p><p>      Джейс рассмеялся, показав брату средний палец.</p><p>      — Иди ты, Лайтвуд.</p><p>      — Только после вас, мистер.</p><p>      Блондин покачал головой.</p><p>      — Эти изменения пошли тебе на пользу, — высказал он свое мнение.</p><p>      Алек лишь улыбнулся, но не прокомментировал ничего. Когда-то он боялся потерять себя. Но все пошло именно по этому сценарию. По тому, которого он опасался. Жалел ли он? Поменял бы что-либо? Алек не был уверен на сто процентов. Но Магнус стоил того. Определенно стоил. Всех усилий. Всего.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Во время тренировки Лайтвуд получил сообщение от мужа. В нем говорилось, что в бюро они едут без Камиллы, но после должны будут с ней встретиться. Ее помощь им понадобится. Это его разозлило, потому парень выпустил весь пар на боксерской груше. Его так бесила не сама Камилла, и даже не тот факт, что она спала с Магнусом, который без малого оприходовал половину Нью-Йорка. Он ненавидел то, что связывало эту женщину и его супруга. Близость, доверие, дружба. Все то, чего никак не мог достичь сам Алек. Понимающий, тонко чувствующий Алек. Он хотел быть на ее месте, черт побери! Хотел значить для Магнуса больше, чем кто-либо другой. Хотел понимать его.</p><p>      Физическая нагрузка помогла успокоить эмоциональный фон, потому в бюро Алек приехал спокойным и собранным. Бейн уже ждал его с Кат и Рагнором.</p><p>      — А вот и твой плохой мальчик, — произнес Фелл.</p><p>      Лайтвуд приблизился и обнял Магнуса за талию.</p><p>      — Привет, — поздоровался он со всеми.</p><p>      — Нас будет принимать комиссия, — сразу начал его супруг. — Обычно в полном составе рассматривают только негативные девиации.</p><p>      Алек уловил его волнение, потому взял Магнуса за руку и сказал:</p><p>      — Не волнуйся. В наших характеристиках нет острых пороков, за которые ставят на учет в правоохранительные органы. И что бы они не сказали, все будет хорошо.</p><p>      — Какой наивный мальчишка, — хмыкнул Рагнор, — ладно, нам пора. Соберитесь и держите себя в руках. Они будут стараться пройтись по всем вашим больным местам. Расшатать психику, чтобы вывести из себя. Держитесь. Что бы ни случилось. Если вы где-то налажаете — я смогу попытаться это оспорить. Ссылаясь на недавнее воссоединение и не до конца окрепшую связь после изменений. Но лучше до такого не доводить.</p><p>      Алек взял Магнуса за руку.</p><p>      — Мы справимся.</p><p>      Казалось, Лайтвуд чувствует и ведет себя куда увереннее остальных. Частично это было связано с тем, что он не понимал всего, что их ждет. Не осознавал грозящей опасности. Впрочем, может оно было и к лучшему.</p><p>      А вот Магнусу было что терять. Не только потому, что от исхода предстоящей битвы за признание в обществе зависело его благополучие и счастливый брак. А потому, что он нес ответственность за всех людей с отрицательными характеристиками. Магнус заботился о них всю свою жизнь. И ему предстояло еще многое для них сделать. Он не мог проиграть. Просто не мог.</p><p>      К тому же Бейн так и не научился жить без подавителя. Эта штучка вызывала привыкание. С ней было проще и легче. Но изобретение подходило только людям с отрицательными характеристиками. А он теперь положительный. Единственный прототип такого подавителя лежал в банковской ячейке Алека, вместе с документами на патент. Образец не был достаточно протестирован. Даже если бы захотел, Магнус не смог бы им воспользоваться. И ощущение какой-то обнаженности, беззащитности не покидало его.</p><p>      Все было сложно в его жизни. Даже в отношениях с мужем. Но одно его присутствие уже влияло на Бейна. Ощущение теплой ладони Алека на пояснице. Его непоколебимая уверенность и спокойствие. Все это делало свое дело. Потому Магнус выдохнул и сказал:</p><p>      — Вперед. Порвем их.</p><p>      И эта небольшая компания, как четыре всадника апокалипсиса, направилась на бой с комиссией Бюро Соответствий, от решения которых зависела дальнейшая судьба пары Лайтвуд-Бейн.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Алек предпочитал помалкивать. Он ничерта не смыслил в этих комиссиях, понятии дееспособности и прочем. К тому же теперь Лайтвуд был носителем отрицательных характеристик. А потому не имел права голоса, как такового.</p><p>      Единственное, что его действительно беспокоило — это состояние Магнуса. Он умело выставлял напоказ лишь нужные ему эмоции, потому что привык к этому и умел виртуозно управлять собой. А новые, положительные качества, значительно смягчили его характер, устранив вспыльчивость и агрессию. Но Алек был его соулмейтом. Потому чувствовал все, даже то, что Магнус старался скрыть.</p><p>      Он взял супруга за руку. Крепко, но бережно. Стараясь передать ему свое спокойствие. Разделить все на двоих. И это помогло. Бейн успокоился, позабыв о волнениях, тревогах, страхах, нервозности. Алек же перенял это все, трансформировав в те эмоции, которые были ему ближе. Раздражение, нетерпение, пренебрежение и презрение.</p><p>      Комиссия задавала Магнусу двоякие вопросы. Подводила его к грани. К последней черте, на которой его можно будет сбросить в пропасть. Они стремились надавить, словно таким образом к Бейну вернутся его негативные качества. Вот только Магнус превосходно держался, умело скрывал то, что не хотел демонстрировать посторонним. Он не выходил из себя, не кричал, не проявлял агрессию. Даже тема о гибели его родителей, хоть и причиняла боль, но не стимулировала срыва.</p><p>      Вот только стоило Алеку забрать на себя негатив супруга, как комиссия переключила свое внимание на него. Тогда Лайтвуд понял. Эти шакалы видят их насквозь. Каждую грань, даже сокрытую.</p><p>      — Александр, положите вашу левую руку на считыватель, — попросила седая старуха по имени Марша Митчелл.</p><p>      — Раньше меня не просили прибегать к детектору лжи во время ответов, — с вызовом произнес Лайтвуд.</p><p>      — Раньше Вы были носителем положительных характеристик и имели повышенный коэффициент искренности. Теперь этот показатель усреднен. Вы можете лгать, — пояснила Митчелл.</p><p>      — Могу. И сейчас, и тогда мог. Но за долгие годы, вырабатывается привычка, — отозвался парень, но поместил ладонь на устройство.</p><p>      — Иными словами, если мы зададим Вам щепетильный вопрос, Вы ответите на него честно? — Спросил Хейл Варлэнд, высокий, сухопарый мужчина среднего возраста с желтым цветом лица и множеством морщин.</p><p>      — Я всегда отвечаю честно, — произнес Алек.</p><p>      Он ощущал, как ладошка Магнуса, которую он по-прежнему держал в своей свободной руке, потеет. За показания супруга Бейн нервничал куда сильнее, чем за свои собственные.</p><p>      Что же до Варлэнда, то он уставился на показания приборов, пока Лайтвуд отвечал на вопрос и убедился, что тот не солгал.</p><p>      — Александр, Вы оформили патент на последнюю разработку своего супруга. Расскажите об этом, — попросила Митчелл.</p><p>      — Что именно Вы хотите знать?</p><p>      — Документы были поданы на Ваше имя. И мистер Бейн никак в них не фигурировал.</p><p>      — Верно, — поддакнул Алек, улыбаясь.</p><p>      — Почему? — подался вперед Варлэнд, предвкушая ответ.</p><p>      — Потому, что я указал только себя.</p><p>      Лайтвуд широко улыбался и не давал конкретных ответов. Он будто плясал вокруг да около с явным намерением поквитаться с членами комиссии за то, как они строили свою беседу с Магнусом. Самому Алеку было глубоко плевать, если его окунут в чан с дерьмом. Спасибо дражайшим родственничкам, для него ничего нового в подобном обращении не было. Но вести себя так с его супругом никто не имел права.</p><p>      Однако комиссия на его провокации не велась.</p><p>      — А по какой причине Вы решили не указывать его имя? — конкретизировала вопрос Митчелл.</p><p>      — Мне не хотелось этого делать.</p><p>      — Из-за визита федеральных агентов накануне этого события? — в лоб спросил Варлэнд, желавший поскорее перейти к самому интересному.</p><p>      — Нет. Они здесь вообще были не при чем.</p><p>      — Хотите сказать, что их визит никак не повлиял на Ваше отношение к мужу?</p><p>      Алек задумался.</p><p>      — С какой-то стороны — повлиял. Они дали мне совет, как строить отношения с Магнусом.</p><p>      Варлэнд не переставая сверялся с датчиками. Лайтвуд не лгал. Ни разу за всю беседу. Был спокоен, но прямых ответов на поставленные вопросы не предоставлял.</p><p>      — И что это был за совет?</p><p>      — Скажем так, он косвенный. Они рассказали, что происходит в жизни Магнуса. И что имеет для него основную ценность. Нечто, с чем новоиспеченный супруг не сможет тягаться.</p><p>      — Уточните свой ответ, — попросила Митчелл.</p><p>      — Я говорил о его мечте, — пояснил Алек, как его и просили.</p><p>      — О какой мечте? — выпалил Варлэнд.</p><p>      Алек не чувствовал комиссию. Их эмоции надежно скрывались какими-то устройствами. Но был уверен, что этот человек вот-вот выйдет из себя. Помимо Варлэнда и Митчелл, в помещении присутствовали еще трое. Клоя Спаркс, младшая помощница комиссии, хмурилась и накручивала на указательный пальчик белокурый локон. Она скорее витала в своих размышлениях, нежели интересовалась происходящим. Бенджамин Боттом, упитанный и лысоватый мужчина средних лет, занимал должность на равнее с Варлэндом и Митчелл, но предпочитал слушать и делать определенные пометки в деле, доверив допрос коллегам. Последним был Виктор Штайн. В свои тридцать четыре он считался самым молодым ученым, получившим степень и должность в Бюро. Он был явно не доволен этим делом, считая его высосанным из пальца.</p><p>      — Спасти мир. Улучшить жизни людей с отрицательными и положительными характеристиками, — перечислял Алек.</p><p>      — Это он сказал Вам? — спросила Митчелл.</p><p>      — Не прямо.</p><p>      — Как же тогда?</p><p>      — Намеками или рассуждениями о положении вещей.</p><p>      — Можете процитировать некоторые из них?</p><p>      Алек задумался. Честно, он попытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>      — Увы, в силу нескольких тяжелых месяцев лечения и адаптации, эта информация не сохранилась в моей голове. Только сделанные на ее основании выводы.</p><p>      Опять же истинная правда. И очередная уловка, позволившая не сообщать ничего конкретного.</p><p>      — Вернемся к вопросу о патенте, — встрял Варлэнд, — сейчас права на него принадлежат Вам?</p><p>      — Моему супругу. Я, знаете ли, с недавних пор — носитель отрицательных характеристик. Потому сам распоряжаться подобными правами или имуществом не могу, — хмыкнул Алек.</p><p>      — Это слушание направлено на определение статуса Магнуса Бейна и его положения, — пояснила Митчелл. — Если его положение будет признанно девиантным, то он также не сможет распоряжаться Вашим имуществом.</p><p>      Алек безразлично пожал плечами.</p><p>      — Мне плевать на этот аспект. Он в любом случае останется моим супругом, потому что имеет положительный статус. Суд признал его моим опекуном. Помимо прочего мы состоим на учете в больнице и бюро, куда ходим и должны будем ходить для проверок и тестов. В случае, если Магнус самостоятельно не сможет распоряжаться моим или своим имуществом, эта обязанность перейдет уже к его опекуну.</p><p>      Варлэнд подался вперед.</p><p>      — Вы полагаете, что сможете оставаться в браке после присуждения мистеру Бейну девиантного статуса?</p><p>      Алек улыбнулся.</p><p>      — Вы так говорите, будто это уже решенный вопрос.</p><p>      — Не уходите от ответа, Александр, — вклинилась Митчелл.</p><p>      — Это разве был не риторический вопрос? — удивился Лайтвуд. — Наш брак с Магнусом будет расторгнут только в случае моего желания развестись. Мы соулмейты, мы женаты, и у него положительные характеристики. Девиация или нет — не имеет значения.</p><p>      Он говорил уверенно и твердо. Потому, что костьми ляжет, но не позволит разрушить свой брак. Никому. А еще Алек мог бы поспорить, что эти ублюдки всего лишь пытаются вывести его из себя, как это было с Магнусом ранее.</p><p>      — Супруг с девиацией не сможет принимать за Вас решения, — напомнила Митчелл.</p><p>      — Зато его опекуну это будет по зубам, — подмигнул старой грымзе Алек.</p><p>      — А что насчет влияния и сдерживания? Вы забываете об этом. Если мистера Бейна признают девиантной особью, то его воздействие на Вас не сможет иметь благотворного эффекта. Или даже наоборот.</p><p>      — Потому мы и будем посещать бюро и больницу, — спокойно ответил Алек. — К тому же, я не попадал за решетку, не нарушал закона. В моем поведении не выявлено криминальных наклонностей.</p><p>      Митчелл подалась вперед, будто сообразив за что можно уцепиться.</p><p>      — Совершали ли вы противоправные или иные действия, предосудительного характера?</p><p>      Алек не мог солгать. Даже если бы из его уст вырвались слова лжи, детектор с легкостью считал бы их.</p><p>      — Было дело, — небрежно отозвался он.</p><p>      — Что за проступки на Вашей совести? — продолжила давить Митчелл.</p><p>      Магнус заметно напрягся, крепче вцепившись в руку Алека. Рагнор подался вперед, готовый вступить в беседу, в качестве адвоката.</p><p>      — Я предал своего мужа. И навредил ему.</p><p>      — Как?</p><p>      — Украл его разработку. Еще шантажировал. И даже пытался склонить к сексу. Силой.</p><p>      Комиссия переглянулась.</p><p>      — Мистер Бейн, почему Вы об этом не заявили? — спросила у него Митчелл.</p><p>      — Вообще-то мой клиент сообщал о случившемся, — вмешался в беседу Рагнор. — Сразу же после инцидента, мистер Бейн обратился в соответствующие органы с информацией о болезни супруга. Из-за перестройки характеристик, мистеру Лайтвуду нездоровилось. Сведения обо всех незаконных действиях содержатся в больничной карте. Что касается кражи, то в момент регистрации патента и извлечения имущества мистера Бейна из банковской ячейки, его супруг имел на это полное право, так как являлся носителем положительных характеристик и обладал возможностью распоряжаться имуществом моего клиента.</p><p>      На несколько долгих минут воцарилась тишина. Члены комиссии уткнули свои носы в медицинскую карту Алека. Митчелл первая оторвалась от документов и внимательно посмотрела на Лайтвуда.</p><p>      — Как Вы шантажировали мистера Бейна?</p><p>      — Сказал, что буду распоряжаться его имуществом и запрещу ему заниматься любимым делом, если Магнус не станет делать то, что я велю, — тихо проговорил парень.</p><p>      Ему было дико стыдно за произошедшее. Пальцы подрагивали, щеки пылали, а смотреть на мужа было стыдно.</p><p>      — И что вы потребовали? — поинтересовался Варлэнд.</p><p>      Но Алеку становилось спокойнее. Все его тревоги начали исчезать, будто их и не было. Он смутно понимал кто и как это делает, но анализировать ситуацию не стал. Не сейчас.</p><p>      — Чтобы он не общался со своими бывшими. Я ревнив, а Магнус переспал чуть ли не с половиной Нью-Йорка, если не больше. И с определенными людьми поддерживает непозволительно хорошие отношения.</p><p>      — Что он Вам ответил? — давил Варлэнд.</p><p>      — Послал подальше, — хмыкнул Алек.</p><p>      — Вас задели его слова? — вернулась к допросу Митчелл.</p><p>      — Скорее ранили. Я боялся его потерять. Очень боялся. Это был способ добиться хоть какой-то взаимности.</p><p>      — И что Вы почувствовали, когда он отказал?</p><p>      — Что мой мир рухнул. Что мне в нем больше нет места.</p><p>      — Вы попытались изнасиловать супруга после этого?</p><p>      Алек нахмурился и мотнул головой.</p><p>      — Это не было попыткой того, о чем вы говорите. Я надеялся, что сработает инстинкт. Когда один соулмейт касается другого, то тело прошибает током. Желание буквально сбивает с ног. Но Магнус не ответил на мой порыв, тогда я отступил.</p><p>      Варлэнд неприятно улыбнулся.</p><p>      — А теперь? Что если Ваш супруг попытается уйти от Вас сейчас. Или изменить? Как Вы отреагируете?</p><p>      Алек улыбнулся.</p><p>      — Мы женаты. И он обладатель положительных характеристик. Мой соулмейт. Вместе — навсегда, — произнес парень, театральным жестом приподнимая их сцепленные руки и целуя тыльную сторону ладони Магнуса. Потому что теперь будущее их отношений зависело исключительно от Алека. Только он мог подать на развод.</p><p>      Рагнор, кажется, фыркнул на подобное заявление. Но Лайтвуд ощущал его солидарность. Мужчина испытывал такие же чувства к Катарине.</p><p>      — А что если кто—то, обладающий отрицательными характеристиками, попытается соблазнить Вашего супруга?</p><p>      — Я достаточно шишек набил и что-то да усвоил. Я доверяю Магнусу. И буду стараться держать ревность в узде.</p><p>      — А если все же сорветесь? Что Вы сделаете? — спросила Митчелл.</p><p>      Алек задумался. Попытался представить.</p><p>      — Напьюсь, наверное. А потом займусь с мужем самым горячим сексом в нашей жизни. Чтобы никто другой не шел ни в какое сравнение.</p><p>      Женщина смутилась, но постаралась удержать на лице непроницаемую маску.</p><p>      — Как считаете, сделаете ли Вы что-либо выходящее за рамки? — впиваясь взглядом в данные детектора, спросил Варлэнд. — Агрессивное или незаконное?</p><p>      — Раньше я бы сказал, что не сделаю ничего подобного. Но в обновленном статусе, за пределами лечебного учреждения, я живу всего месяц. Сложно судить. Впрочем, если сравнивать, то рядом с Магнусом мне значительно легче. Проще.</p><p>      — И в чем это проявляется? — спросила Митчелл.</p><p>      — Когда я злюсь, то могу сдерживать эмоции. Не бросаю в лицо все, что думаю о собеседнике.</p><p>      — Хотите сказать, что Ваши негативные стороны засыпают? — уточнил Варлэнд.</p><p>      — Нет. К сожалению, нет. Я изменился. И сильно. Мое восприятие окружающего здорово отличается от того, каким оно было. Например, раньше я не позволил бы себе думать о людях, как о кучке лицемерных ублюдков. Не раздражался. Не был таким… грубым или жестким. Просто во время лечения у меня случались взрывы. После выписки приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы эмоции не сорвались с цепи.</p><p>      — Кучка лицемерных ублюдков… Под этими словами Вы подразумевали нас? — осклабился Варлэнд.</p><p>      Алек хмыкнул.</p><p>      — Не я это сказал.</p><p>      Мужчина недовольно поджал губы.</p><p>      — В Вашем досье сказано, что изменения продолжаются. Что Вы об этом думаете? — уточнила Митчелл.</p><p>      Алек вздохнул.</p><p>      — Утомительно и изматывающе.</p><p>      Двоякая фраза, которая передавала его отношение не только к перестройке собственного характера, но и к происходящему вокруг балагану.</p><p>      — Конкретизируйте, — велела Митчелл.</p><p>      — Сначала изменение с плюса на минус. Теперь адаптация к своему соулмейту. Это сложно и противоречиво. Но второй раз все протекает не так остро.</p><p>      Алек спокойно смотрел на комиссию. Все же ему доставалось не так, как Магнусу.</p><p>      — Что ж, на сегодня это все, — спокойно заговорила Митчелл. — Мы пришлем вам уведомление, когда решение будет вынесено, либо пригласим на дополнительную встречу.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Рагнор и Катарина довольно быстро распрощались со своими друзьями. Из-за затянувшегося процесса они опаздывали по своим делам. Смена в больнице должна была вот-вот начаться, а Фелл планировал связаться кое с кем из Гааги, чтобы проконсультироваться по сложившейся ситуации.</p><p>      Когда они остались одни, Алек спросил:</p><p>      — Как ты, Магнус?</p><p>      Тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p>      — Показатели и характеристики в нашу пользу, но меня не покидает ощущение, будто заседание всего лишь формальность. Для галочки.</p><p>      Алек обнял его и поцеловал в висок.</p><p>      — Все будет хорошо. Мы справимся.</p><p>      Магнус покачал головой.</p><p>      — Будет зависеть от того, какие ограничения они установят. Если я не смогу работать, не смогу воплотить свою идею…</p><p>      — Ты сможешь. Если не прямо, то хотя бы косвенно. Мы найдем возможность.</p><p>      — Вы такие сладенькие, что меня сейчас стошнит. Не думала, Магнус, что изменение характеристик сделает тебя таким эмоциональным, — произнесла Камилла.</p><p>      — Кто же виноват, что ты бесчувственное создание, — хмыкнул Бейн, выскальзывая из объятий Алека.</p><p>      Лайтвуду это не понравилось. Будь его воля — он бы спрятал мужа и никому не показывал. Особенно этой женщине.</p><p>      Камилла подошла и чмокнула Магнуса в щеку в знак приветствия.</p><p>      — У меня мало времени, так что давай поторопимся. Алек, — она кивнула парню.</p><p>      Лайтвуд проигнорировал ее приветствие, посмотрев на кроваво-красный след от помады на щеке мужа.</p><p>      — Метишь чужую территорию? — спросил он, приподняв одну бровь.</p><p>      — Все такой же ревнивец? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Камилла.</p><p>      Магнус громко простонал.</p><p>      — Мисс Белкорт, профессионализм, пожалуйста. Вы здесь по делу. Александр… заткнись, — скомандовал он, направляясь к забронированной переговорной.</p><p>      — Камилла и профессионализм. Не думал, что эти понятия совместимы.</p><p>      — Ты частенько предпочитаешь не думать, дорогой, — хмыкнула Белкорт.</p><p>      А затем выражение ее лица изменилось, став еще более хищным и предвкушающим. У Камиллы включился рабочий режим, сделал выводы Алек.</p><p>      Что ж… раз она может перестроиться, переключив все свое внимание на разработку PR-кампании, то и ему это по зубам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Магнус стоял под теплыми струями душа, наслаждаясь. Одна французская мудрость гласит: когда у тебя плохое настроение — вымой голову. Ему это всегда помогало. Особенно, когда причина его дурного расположения духа заключалась в том, как прошла встреча с Камиллой. Вместо мозгового штурма, он попал на концерт метателей ножей. В красном углу расположилась несравненная мисс Белкорт, а в синем великолепный мистер Лайтвуд. Магнусу выпала почетная роль рефери. Он вклинивался между ними и разгонял по своим углам. Помогало на несколько минут, после чего все начиналось сначала.</p><p>      Каждый пытался уколоть другого. Язвил, шутил, иной раз даже открыто хамил. И проработать чертову кампанию было практически невозможно. Спустя сорок семь минут (да, Магнус засекал), его терпение иссякло. Он попросил Камиллу подготовить план и прислать ему по почте, откланялся, сгреб мужа в охапку и ушел.</p><p>      До самого дома они с Алеком не проронили ни слова. Магнус не злился и не огорчался. Просто чувствовал себя уставшим и измотанным. Уровень его морального напряжения, вызванный тем, что ему могут запретить работать, был заоблачным. Алек относился к этому с безразличием. Он беспокоился о каких-то пустяках. Вроде Камиллы. Хотя Магнус и считал, что они обсудили эту тему еще в первую ночь. Он все объяснил супругу, но, как оказалось, недостаточно. Следовало еще раз поднять эту тему. Только не сегодня. Впереди их ждало свидание.</p><p>      Алека в комнате не было, потому у Магнуса была возможность в тишине и спокойствии принарядиться. Он долгим и критическим взглядом изучал свой гардероб, остановившись на черных брюках с подтяжками, бардовом пиджаке и рубашке с жабо. Макияж и прическа были закончены, и Магнус отправился искать Алека. Тот сидел в кресле у окна, поглаживая Мяо и читая книгу. От него веяло раздражением и беспокойством. Только Бейн не умел определять направленность. То ли парень был раздосадован содержанием своего чтива, то ли сердился на мужа за Камиллу. Черт его разберет.</p><p>      — Александр, — позвал он.</p><p>      Лайтвуд оторвал взгляд от книги, вскидывая брови. Его глаза полыхнули желанием. Здесь уж было очевидно по отношению к кому. Магнусу это польстило. Но не успел он сказать ни слова, как эмоции его супруга сменились на гнев. Бейн не понимал, чем вызывал подобное настроение. Или это вообще к нему не имеет никакого отношения?</p><p>      — Мы договаривались поужинать, — произнес Магнус, — еще не передумал?</p><p>      Алек отложил книгу и мягко снял с коленей кота. Неспешной походкой подошел к супругу, сердце которого предательски дрогнуло. Близость соулмейта дурманила голову крепче алкоголя. Гнев Лайтвуда сменился вновь вернувшимся желанием. Куда сильнее прежнего.</p><p>      -Я помню, о чем мы договаривались, Магнус, — начал он. — Но я не могу…</p><p>      — Не можешь, что? — спросил Бейн, нахмурившись.</p><p>      Ему стало страшно. Вдруг, Алек понял, что муж не нужен ему? Что с ним слишком много проблем и сложностей. Заседания, перестройка характера и ее последствия, Камилла… Вдруг он сейчас попросит прощения и скажет, что хочет развода? Скажет, что кроме влечения и желания ничего больше не испытывает… После произошедшего с ними, после приступов Алека — не будет удивительным решение расстаться.</p><p>      Тоненький голосок в голове Магнуса нудно повествовал о том, что это все — чушь собачья. Они соулмейты. Все будет хорошо. Вот только будет ли?</p><p>      Лайтвуд облизнул свои чувственные губы и сказал, на выдохе:</p><p>      — Я знаю, помню, что обещал тебе свидание. Нормальное. С беседами и прочим. Но после сегодняшнего дня, я…</p><p>      Алек потупился и замолчал, подбирая слова. Магнус чуть отступил, бегая взглядом по помещению. Ему было паршиво. Очень паршиво. Хотелось уйти. Сбежать. Запереться в лаборатории на ближайшую неделю и уйти с головой в работу. Потому что он боялся услышать то, что собирался сказать его супруг. Алек испытывал неловкость и волновался. Не знал, как озвучить все то, что бурлило в его душе.</p><p>      В обычное время, Бейн легче принял бы уход Лайтвуда или даже развод. А теперь — он в подвешенном состоянии. Не известно, что будет с его работой, делами, планами. А теперь еще и с любовью. Что же такое произошло? Заседание? Нет, там он был уверен и спокоен. Камилла. Это было единственное объяснение. Единственная причина, которая пришла ему на ум.</p><p>      — Выходит, я зря столько часов потратил на сборы. Мог бы сразу предупредить, — с обидой, которую он не в силах был скрыть, сообщил Магнус.</p><p>      — Я… да. Я мудак. Признаю. И многое между нами не красиво складывалось. Даже сейчас ситуация не самая лучшая. Только я испытываю такой диссонанс. Столько разных эмоций. Они дергают меня то в одну сторону, то в другую. И мне сложно. Тяжело. Магнус, я…</p><p>      Алек подошел к супругу и мягко коснулся щеки, приподнимая голову и заставляя посмотреть в свои глаза. От прикосновения по коже разливалось тепло. Приятное, томное. Такое сладкое. Магнус видел, как зрачки его супруга увеличились. Желание сбивало с ног. Обоих. Как сильная волна, когда пытаешься войти в море. И терпеть больше не было сил. К черту разум! Алек склонился и поцеловал его. Мягко. Бережно. Ощутив ответное движение губ, Лайтвуд застонал.</p><p>      Боже, как давно он не касался мужа! По ощущениям прошло тысячелетие! Все время их разлуки, у них ничего не было на стороне. На протяжении нескольких месяцев — сплошное воздержание. И теперь их желание было не просто сильным. Ненасытным. Нетерпеливым. Алчным.</p><p>      Они касались друг друга, срывая одежду прямо в гостиной. Пуговицы на рубашке Магнуса просто вырвали с корнем. И они целовались. Целовались, не переставая. Как изголодавшийся путник, утоляющий голод. Снова и снова. С животной жадностью. Нетерпение сказывалось такой лавиной, что они даже не утруждали себя добраться до спальни. До любой горизонтальной поверхности. Алек развернул мужа лицом к стене, увлажнил слюной и, выцеловывая спину, торопливо подготовил.</p><p>      — Давай же! — велел Магнус, хриплым голосом. Его вело. Он терялся. Витал где-то между раем и своим бренным телом, отзывающимся на поспешные ласки. — Прошу, Александр. Сделай это. Сейчас.</p><p>      В его голосе слышалась такая мольба, будто он висел на обрыве, и только мужу было под силу вытащить Магнуса. Спасти жизнь.</p><p>      Бейн толкался бедрами, как слепой котенок, старающийся что-то нащупать.<br/>Алек хотел бы подшутить над ним. Оттянуть процесс. Подразнить. Вот только он сам плавился от желания. Сходил с ума. Предвкушал. А потому заставить Магнуса ждать, было ему не по зубам. Алек с удовольствием выполнил просьбу мужа, выбив из него хриплый стон.</p><p>      Боль смешивалась с наслаждением. Удовольствие с жаждой. Жаждой обладать и получать. Чувствовать и улавливать. Проникать и принимать. Это было ярко. Сильно. И ненасытно. Оба хотели еще и еще, снова и снова. Сильнее, жестче, грубее, яростнее.<br/>Их эмоции смешивались, создавая дикий вихрь пылающего пламени. Яркого, жгучего и громкого. Помимо пошлых и частых шлепков обнаженного тела, по дому разносилось эхо их голосов. Хриплое, чувственное.</p><p>      В какой-то момент, Магнус едва устоял на ногах от переизбытка эмоций. Но Алек вовремя его подхватил, придерживая руками под грудь. Но даже в таком состоянии, Бейн попросил:</p><p>      — Только не останавливайся. Не сейчас. Хочу еще. Мне мало. Мало всего. Мало тебя.</p><p>      Его речь была бессвязной, обрывочной. Но Алек понимал его. Читал все между строк. Каждый оттенок, каждую эмоцию. Все. И ему хотелось слышать. Хотелось чувствовать. Хотелось достигнуть пика вместе с мужем. Пусть не одновременно, но вместе.</p><p>      Потому парень теснее прижался к Магнусу, продолжая его поддерживать и двигаться. Толчок. Еще один. И еще. Аккомпанементом ему были стоны. Глухие, хриплые, громкие и жадные. А еще легкое, податливое движение бедер навстречу. Все это распаляло еще сильнее. Алек чувствовал себя, как дикий зверь. Он хотел спрятать мужа ото всех. Сохранить только для себя и вот для таких занятий. Чтобы не выпускать его из койки. Чтобы чувствовать его. Чтобы трахать его. Необузданно, грязно, чередуя это с нежным и бережным сексом. Дразня. Сводя с ума. Покоряя. Заставляя стать податливее. Подчиниться. Сдаться ему во власть. Потому что Алек больше не собирался быть ведомым и идти на поводу у всех и каждого.</p><p>      И его изменившийся статус сделал его куда развратнее и раскованнее. Он не боялся шептать Магнусу пошлые и грубые слова. Не боялся делать то, что ранее не позволяла природная скромность. И если раньше у них даже в самые страстные мгновения был скорее ванильный секс, то теперь это больше походило на животную похоть. До красной пелены перед глазами. До желания разорвать в клочья. До самого яркого оргазма в их жизни. Когда перед глазами зажигается полуденное солнце, ослепляя и заставляя потеряться в пространстве.</p><p>      Алек помнил как Магнус вскрикнул, кончая. Как спазм мышц зажал внутри Бейна его собственный член, который теперь проталкивался с трудом. Как он не пожелал замедлиться и от этого буквально через несколько секунд присоединился к супругу. Их тела дрожали. По взмокшей коже бежал табун мурашек. Губы пересохли, и сил не осталось. Потому они, как были, рухнули на пол и тяжело дышали, переводя дыхание.</p><p>      — Прости за это, — произнес Алек, притягивая мужа в свои объятия.</p><p>      — Все было прекрасно, тебе не за что извиняться, — произнес Магнус, к которому начали возвращаться те же мысли. О разводе и расставании, инициатором которых выступит Лайтвуд.</p><p>      — Ты хотел свидание. Самое настоящее. И повременить с сексом. А я отказался идти с тобой куда-либо ради возможности… Ради вот этого.</p><p>      Алек поцеловал мужа в висок.</p><p>      До Магнуса потихоньку начало доходить.</p><p>      — То есть в целом ты не против свиданий и прочего в нашей с тобой жизни? — осторожно спросил он, выводя беседу на нужную ему тему, но избегая щекотливого вопроса о разводе.</p><p>      — Мне и самому хочется чего-то нормального для нас. Беседы, прогулки. Но отказаться от возможности целовать тебя, прикасаться к тебе — это выше моих сил. Потому мне нужно все это. В совокупности.</p><p>      Бейн заметно расслабился в его теплых руках. Несколько долгих минут они лежали в тишине. Гармоничной, приятной, теплой. Разделенной на двоих.</p><p>      — Я люблю тебя, — тихо прошептал Магнус, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Алека.</p><p>      Ему давно хотелось сказать это. Но он не решался. Даже себе позволил признать это не сразу. А теперь… он озвучил. Сказал. Возможно, положительные характеристики сделали его чуточку смелее. Или бесстрашнее.</p><p>      Сердце Лайтвуда гулко забухало в груди, а по телу разлилась нежность. Магнус чувствовал счастье своего супруга. И разделял его вместе с объятиями, которые стали крепче.</p><p>      — И я люблю тебя, — ответил парень.</p><p>      Его голос слегка дрожал. И он не признается, но глаза заметно увлажнились. Потому что Магнус рассказал о своих чувствах! Он любит его, Алека! Любит по-настоящему и сильно. Лайтвуд впервые распознал эти эмоции в муже. Бейн виртуозно умел скрывать что-то важное, выставляя на первый план то, что был готов демонстрировать. И вот теперь Алек уверился. По-настоящему. Оставив все свои сомнения, недоверия и страхи.</p><p>      — Расскажи мне о себе, — попросил он у Магнуса.</p><p>      Тот издал непонятный звук, приглушенный тем, что Бейн по-прежнему лежал, уткнувшись Алеку в шею.</p><p>      — Что ты хочешь знать?</p><p>      — Что угодно. Любую историю.</p><p>      Магнус размышлял несколько секунд, после чего принялся рассказывать:</p><p>      — В детстве я мечтал стать ветеринаром. Смотрел множество передач о животных, изучал биологию. И как-то раз соседский пес застрял в ограде между домами. А когда выбрался, оказалось, что у него подран бок. Я взял аптечку, мамины швейные принадлежности и сам обработал и зашил эту собаку. Мне тогда исполнилось девять. Я был горд собой, как черт. Мама меня очень хвалила. А отец подшучивал, и заявлял, что если я буду оперировать зверей, то из-за моих отвратительных стежков, их шрамы будут выглядеть жутко. В итоге я записался на курсы кройки и шитья. Таскался туда с толпой девчонок и был единственным парнем.</p><p>      — Кройки и шитья, Магнус? — весело переспросил Алек.</p><p>      — Откуда, по-твоему, я так хорошо разбираюсь в моде, дорогой? — фыркнул Бейн. — И ты должен был обратить внимание на мой рыцарский поступок с собакой. Я был молодцом.</p><p>      — Ты и сейчас молодец, — улыбнулся Алек, поцеловав мужа в висок. При этом он заметил, что кончики ушей Магнуса пунцовые от смущения.</p><p>      — Твоя очередь, Александр. Поделись какой-нибудь историей из своей жизни.</p><p>      Лайтвуд задумался. У него не было достойных историй. Скорее все проходило скучно. Правильно. По предписанным нормам.</p><p>      — Когда мы были подростками, Иззи и Джейс уже вовсю крутили романы, а я даже на свидание ни разу не ходил. Тогда эти безумцы решили мне помочь и пустили по школе слух, что у меня член конских размеров, и я знаю половину поз камасутры. Я месяц отказывался ходить в школу, потому что мне было стыдно смотреть всем в глаза. Особенно учительнице Истории, которая, поверив слухам, попыталась совратить меня прямо в классе. Только у меня не встал. И она заплакала, посчитав себя непривлекательной старухой. Это был момент, когда я понял, что… мне нравятся парни.</p><p>      — Я даже не знаю, смеяться мне или сочувствовать, — улыбнулся Магнус.</p><p>      — Ты имеешь ввиду сочувствие ко мне или к учительнице Истории? — уточнил Алек.</p><p>      — Конечно же я об учительнице! — ответил Магнус, веселясь.</p><p>      В отместку Алек ущипнул его за бок, вызвав мягкий смех.</p><p>      — Думаю, нам стоит принять душ, — предложил Лайтвуд, приподнимаясь и глядя на мужа.</p><p>      — Конечно, иди, — кивнул ему Магнус.</p><p>      — Я имел ввиду, вместе, — хмыкнул Алек, склонившись и чмокнув Бейна в губы.</p><p>      Тот широко улыбнулся и кивнул.</p><p>      Остаток вечера прошел в той же атмосфере: веселой, непринужденной и страстной. Они любили друг друга, они смеялись вместе, делились воспоминаниями. И казалось, что все барьеры, когда-то установленные ими, пали, оставив только чувства. Только любовь. Только взаимность.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>      С утра Магнус получил известия о том, что комиссия вынесла решение. Не в его пользу, но и не совсем уж паршивое. Как объяснил Рагнор, все остается по-прежнему: Бейн положительный со всеми вытекающими, Алек отрицательный на его попечении. Их посещения медицинских учреждений строго регламентировали, а также назначили Инспектора, который будет периодически наведываться к Магнусу, чтобы проверять его и, разумеется, контролировать.</p><p>      По сути это означало одно: если Бейн не даст повода, чтобы его можно было ограничить в дееспособности, то все будет просто превосходно.</p><p>      Вот только стоило ему увидеть ту даму, которую комиссия подослала, как сердце ухнуло в пятки. Лилит собственной персоной. Эгоистичная стерва, каким-то чудом получившая положительные характеристики. В прошлом они с Магнусом не редко пересекались. Лилит активно выступала против подавителей, что приводило к многочисленным ссорам. Бурным, громогласным и заканчивающимся крышесносным сексом.</p><p>      Все же прав был Роберт Лайтвуд, Магнус тот еще кобель.</p><p>      Был им. После замужества, Бейн не смотрел ни на кого другого, кроме Александра. Даже в тот период, когда у него были отрицательные характеристики. А теперь и подавно.</p><p>      — Магнус Бейн, — самодовольно протянула Лилит, — вот мы и встретились вновь.</p><p>      — Неужели соскучилась?</p><p>      Девушка фыркнула.</p><p>      — Мечтай больше. Давай введу тебя в курс дела.</p><p>      — Слушаю и внимаю, — отозвался Магнус с кислым выражением лица, что вызвало лишь ухмылку Лилит.</p><p>      — В общем, я вправе в любой момент потребовать тебя или твоего супруга сдать анализы. Как для психотеста, так и кровь, мочу и подобное. Я могу ходить следом, превратившись в твою тень. Собирать информацию, направлять тебя к докторам на свое усмотрение.</p><p>      — Надеюсь, ввиду нашего прошлого, ты не опустишься до назначения мне приема у проктолога? — хмыкнул Бейн.</p><p>      — Как грубо, Магнус. Но я запомню этот вариант. Он очень даже интересен.</p><p>      — И как же ты его обоснуешь?</p><p>      Лилит пожала плечами.</p><p>      — Выяснить не насилует ли тебя муж, например. Я слышала у него проблемы с контролем?</p><p>      Магнус чувствовал исходящее от нее любопытство.</p><p>      — Он сорвался однажды. Во время перестройки характеристик. Не думаю, что это считается.</p><p>      Лилит хищно улыбнулась.</p><p>      — Все считается, Магнус. Его я проверю в любом случае.</p><p>      Эта затея Лилит не нравилась ему, но как-либо помешать Бейн не мог. Оставалось только понадеяться, что все пройдет хорошо.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Как это часто бывает, худшие опасения Магнуса оправдались. Алек прислал ему смс о том, что к нему пришел Инспектор. Бейн недолго думая, собрал свои вещи и поехал домой. Прошло всего три дня с того момента, когда Лилит начала совать свой нос в его дела. Это было сущей пыткой, но все же лучше он, чем Алек.</p><p>      С изменением его характеристик, Магнус научился держать себя в руках. Даже когда вокруг творилось сплошное безумие, апокалипсис и произвол. Он сохранял присутствие духа и, можно сказать, постиг дзен. Лилит не была дурой, потому сообразила, что в рабочей сфере Бейн не даст слабины. Оставалось ударить по слабому звену их союза. Алеку.</p><p>      Когда Бейн вошел в лофт, то увидел картину, от которой сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки. Его муж грубо прижимал Лилит к стене и едва сдерживался от желания ударить ее.</p><p>      — Александр! — обеспокоенно окликнул Магнус. Он ощущал ярость своего супруга.</p><p>      Лайтвуд отступил, выпуская девушку из цепкого захвата, и вышел прочь. Бейн на мгновение растерялся, размышляя стоит ли пойти за ним или остаться с Лилит.</p><p>      — С тобой все в порядке? — поинтересовался он у Инспектора.</p><p>      Та кивнула, гордо вскинув подбородок.</p><p>      — Я скоро вернусь, подожди немного, налей себе ромашкового чая или виски, — бросил Магнус, устремляясь вслед за Алеком.</p><p>      Раз Лилит не нужна была помощь, то Бейн мог со спокойной совестью поговорить с мужем. Он прошел в спальню и увидел стоящую у окна фигуру. От Алека веяло отчаянием и разочарованием. Магнус приблизился и мягко положил ладонь ему на плечо.</p><p>      Они стояли молча несколько секунд.</p><p>      — Я все испортил, — прошептал Алек. — Чуть было не ударил ее. Я ужасен, Магнус!</p><p>      Лайтвуд прикрыл глаза дрожащей ладонью.</p><p>      — Ты только учишься жить в новом статусе. С новыми характеристиками, Александр. Со временем все войдет в свою колею. И ты сможешь лучше контролировать свои порывы.</p><p>      — Если это будущее вообще настанет! — воскликнул тот, разворачиваясь к Магнусу и глядя ему в глаза. — Что если нас разлучат? Сочтут какой-нибудь опасной девиацией или тебя лишат положительного статуса? По моей вине, Магнус! Я не выдержу этого.</p><p>      Бейн крепко его обнял и прошептал:</p><p>      — Все хорошо, Александр! Все будет хорошо. Нас не смогут разлучить. До тех пор, пока мы сами этого не захотим.</p><p>      — Ты не понимаешь! Мне срывает крышу только в вопросах, которые касаются тебя. Я боюсь, что начну представлять для тебя угрозу. Что не совладаю со своей ревностью в один момент. Ты же помнишь сцену на кухне. Ты видишь, как я реагирую, когда вижу твоих бывших. Я ведусь на их провокации. И я боюсь, Магнус. Боюсь за тебя. Боюсь себя самого.</p><p>      Бейн порывисто притянул к себе супруга.</p><p>      — Мы все преодолеем. Вместе, — пообещал он, чувствуя дрожь Алека в своих объятиях, пытаясь его успокоить. Волны спокойствия и нежности, непоколебимая уверенность Магнуса позволили Лайтвуду успокоиться. Не сразу, но он взял себя в руки, отстраняясь. Вот только страх все равно липким ядом обволакивал его сердце.</p><p>      — Что она сказала? — спросил Алек, опасливо косясь на дверь.</p><p>      Магнус отошел от мужа, направляясь к прикроватной тумбе.</p><p>      — Пока ничего, — сообщил он, что-то доставал оттуда и внимательно изучая.</p><p>      Со спины Алек не мог рассмотреть, чем так увлечен его муж, но когда Магнус приблизился к нему, сердце Лайтвуда громко ухнуло.</p><p>      — Ты хочешь, чтобы я его носил? — спросил он, облизнув губы.</p><p>      — Это не обязательно. Но раз ты опасаешься своих вспышек, то это может помочь.</p><p>      Алек протянул руку, ощущая, как на его запястье защелкивается подавитель.</p><p>      — На самом деле в обществе много спорят на тему того нужен подавитель или нет. Они обязательны для отрицательных с криминальными наклонностями. Потому когда обычный человек надевает его, то на него смотрят подозрительно.</p><p>      — Мне плевать, как на меня будут смотреть. Главное, что я не причиню никому вреда.</p><p>      Магнус улыбнулся и нежно провел пальцами по щеке мужа.</p><p>      — Не беспокойся, ты справишься, — заверил он, легонько поцеловав того в губы.</p><p>      Алек уткнулся лбом в лоб Магнуса и глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>      — Пойдем? Мне следует извиниться и… заодно узнаем, насколько все плохо.</p><p>      Бейн кивнул и, взяв его за руку, направился в гостиную.</p><p>      Лилит ждала их по-королевски восседая на кресле и потягивая чашечку чая. Когда Лайтвуд приблизился, девушка вопросительно вскинула брови. Она не чувствовала эмоций ни одного, ни второго.</p><p>      — Прошу принять мои извинения за допущенную несдержанность. Такого больше не повториться, — заверил ее Алек.</p><p>      — Не уверена, что это так, — сообщила Лилит.</p><p>      — Можем поспорить. На двадцатку, — предложил Магнус. — Только учти, что тебе придется раскошелиться. Ты, кстати, уже приняла какое-нибудь решение?</p><p>      Девушка фыркнула.</p><p>      — Я здесь от силы часа два. Никто не примет мой отчет с такими данными. Так что мне еще изучать и изучать твоего муженька.</p><p>      — Что ж… не стану мешать вашей проверке, — улыбнулся Магнус. — Тем более, меня ждет работа. — Он нежно поцеловал супруга, прошептав, — ты справишься.</p><p>      И покинул лофт, уверенный, что теперь все будет хорошо. Почему-то он не хотел сразу же надевать на Алека подавитель. Сам Бейн ненавидел эту безделушку. Конечно, она многим помогала, в том числе и ему самому. Но Магнус чувствовал себя сторожевым псом на цепи. Словно подавитель не просто сковывал часть его самого, а ограничивал свободу. Это бесило. Но раз Лайтвуд проявляет агрессию и нервничает, то так будет проще. В конце концов, главное — комфорт самого Алека.</p><p>      Оставшись наедине с Лайтвудом, Лилит хмыкнула.</p><p>      — Какие нежности, это мило.</p><p>      Алек вскинул бровь.</p><p>      — Завидуешь? Я слышал, что на Магнуса многие зарились.</p><p>      Девушка хмыкнула.</p><p>      — Я не выношу телячьи нежности. Отчасти поэтому мне и нравилось зависать с Маггсом. Он знает, как доставить удовольствие. И лишать рассудка тоже. Так что я понимаю твой психоз. Толпа бывших, не меньшая толпа жаждущих. Я тоже ревновала его, пока мы зависали вместе. Правда, продлилось все недолго. И я куда сдержаннее тебя. Но Магнус умеет срывать планку. Однажды мы занялись сексом прямо в Бюро.</p><p>      Алек смотрел на нее, слушал эти слова, так бесившие его раньше и… ничего. Внутри было спокойно и тихо. Потому что слова — пустой звук. А прошлое — осталось позади. Смысл беситься и ревновать, когда Магнус не чей-то соулмейт, а твой. Когда он любит именно тебя. Только тебя. Лайтвуд глубоко и удовлетворенно вдохнул, после чего улыбнулся. Подавитель отлично действовал.</p><p>      — Двадцатку ты все же проспорила, — он подмигнул Лилит. — Не думал, что трахаться на работе — норма для хороших девочек. Также, как и обсуждать свою личную жизнь с первым встречным. Я, уж прости, лучше воспитан, так что приберегу свои пикантные воспоминания о Магнусе для себя. Так что дальше? Расскажешь во всех подробностях, как он разложил тебя на столе в кабинете или в кабинке туалета? А может, перейдем к самой проверке? Вдруг тебе интересно что-нибудь узнать обо мне.</p><p>      Лилит прищурилась, после чего хмыкнула.</p><p>      — Подавитель? — спросила она.</p><p>      Алек продемонстрировал запястье.</p><p>      — И никакой больше ревности, дорогуша. А кроме нее у меня нет проблем с контролем.<br/>Лилит вскинула брови.</p><p>      — Хочешь сказать, что Магнус твое слабое место?</p><p>      — Ревность мое слабое место. Если бы я любил не Магнуса, а кого-то другого, то также бесился бы.</p><p>      — Но другой человек может не иметь столько сексуальных партнеров.</p><p>      Алек хмыкнул.</p><p>      — Можно подумать у тебя, человека с врожденными положительными характеристиками, было меньше связей, чем у Магнуса. Он хотя бы честен в этом вопросе.</p><p>      Девушка посмотрела на него долгим, внимательным взглядом. Алек не считывался. Подавитель отлично работал. Запретить использовать его она не могла. Также, как и вывести Лайтвуда из себя.</p><p>      — Пожалуй, на сегодня достаточно. Встретимся после визита к врачу.</p><p>      Алек кивнул, хмыкнув. С подавителем он чувствовал себя превосходно. Не нужно было постоянно держать себя в руках и пытаться контролировать каждое слово и действие.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Что ж… Камилла знала свое дело. Она успешно рекламировала новое изобретение Магнуса Бейна, созданное для людей с положительными характеристиками. Помимо прочего девушка развернула целую кампанию на тему притеснения Магнуса. Причем ее действия концентрировались сразу на нескольких странах, создавая резонанс в обществе.</p><p>      Правительство опасалось выхода новых подавителей на рынок, потому что они могли свергнуть текущий порядок. Но Бейн действовал осторожно и умело, позиционируя свою разработку, как способ достичь максимального прогресса и снизить уровень преступности. Настройки подавителей устанавливались только компанией-разработчиком под каждого клиента. Они делали слишком мягких и податливых людей чуть жестче, слишком агрессивных и склонных к насилию — мягче. А контроль над данными устройства не позволял использовать их со злым умыслом.</p><p>      Многие до сих пор избегали подавителей, сравнивая их с чипированием или клеймением животных. Это та же тюрьма, только вид с боку. Магнус, по сути, считал также. Но для некоторых невозможно было адекватно существовать без подобной разработки. Это доказывал на своем примере Рафаэль и даже Алек, характер которого кардинально изменился.</p><p>      Магнус смотрел на своего супруга, все также сомневающегося в себе, временами излишне дерганного и робкого. Но если раньше, при наличии положительных характеристик, эти черты формировали заботливого и робкого, добродушного парня, то после изменений, он стал саркастичным, едким и вспыльчивым. Магнусу труднее было принять перемены в Алеке, чем свои собственные, ведь в их первую встречу Лайтвуд сразу озвучил свой главный страх — потерять себя. Сам Бейн после изменений, стал мягче, внимательнее, в нем проснулась чуткость и заботливость, которой не было раньше. Но вместе с тем в нем открылись такие черты, как ранимость и уязвимость. Для всегда сильного и яркого Магнуса это было трудным испытанием. Он привык пробираться сквозь тернии. И раньше ему хватало сил справляться со всем в одиночку. Но не теперь.</p><p>      Это звучало до ужаса затертым, но они с Алеком стали единым целым. В Магнусе заключалась гармония и стабильность их союза. Ему с легкостью удавалось успокаивать мужа, воодушевлять его. А вот Лайтвуд оказался на удивление сильным. Он был способен переть напролом, наплевав на все и всех. Идти по головам, если это было необходимо. И Магнус впервые за всю свою жизнь чувствовал себя защищенным. Он знал, что если даст слабину, то Алек подхватит его, не позволит упасть. Это было немного странным и непривычным, но очень гармоничным.</p><p>      Временами, когда Магнус пытался понять, почему их характеристики так кардинально изменились, он приходил к выводу, что так было правильно. Хоть они и были соулмейтами, но идеально существовали в своих мирах, не соприкасаясь друг с другом. Самодостаточный, эгоистичный Магнус привык жить только работой. А мягкий и податливый Алек растворился в своей семье, делал все для них и ради них. И лишь после того, как баланс покачнулся для обоих, их приоритеты резко изменились. Они стали зависимы друг от друга. Будто ощущали какую-то неполноценность, находясь порознь.</p><p>      Конечно, временами Алек продолжал выкидывать странные фортели. Даже подавитель не всегда справлялся с его вспышками. Лайтвуд держал себя в руках, когда от этого зависело их с Магнусом будущее. Например, с чиновниками или Инспектором. Но вот попытка набить морду Рафаэлю за то, что тот обидел Иззи — это был перебор. Особенно если брать в расчет тот факт, что Сантьяго жил в неблагополучном районе, имел отрицательные характеристики и привык вечно держать оборону. В отличие от Алека, который толком и драться то не умел. Вышло весьма паршиво. Зато Лайтвуду хороший урок.</p><p>      Но главным было то, что они нашли баланс в своих отношениях. Даже когда все шло не совсем гладко, и когда они ссорились, то оба понимали, что это временные трудности. Потому что ни один из них не допускал мысли о расставании, а конфликты случались всегда. Особенно когда в отношениях один упрямый баран, а второй вспыльчивый осел.</p><p>      Магнус же взялся за новую разработку. Его отношения с Алеком будто открыли глаза. Раньше он делил все на черное и белое. На положительных и отрицательных. Но истина заключалась в том, что они единое целое. Нет Алека с одним набором характеристик, и Магнуса с другим. Есть их пара. Соулмейты, которые все делят на двоих. Которые связаны. Потому он работал над устройством, которое будет соединять пары. Позволять их эмпатии действовать на расстоянии, чувствовать друг друга, находится рядом всегда.</p><p>      И пока Камилла с Рафаэлем, Клэри и Алеком отстаивали подавители и вели кулуарную войну, Магнус продолжал торчать в лаборатории, пытаясь создать очередное устройство, которое поможет сделать их мир лучше. Понять то, что понял он. И подтолкнуть всех искать своих истинных, а не хватать первого подходящего по характеристикам партнера. Магнус набил много шишек, прежде чем понял, что это такое — быть с тем, кто предназначен тебе судьбой. Потому, в своей привычной манере, пытался уберечь от этого всех, кто готов учиться на чужих ошибках.</p><p>      Их с Алеком отношения развивались странно, сумбурно и болезненно, но это стоило того. Чтобы лучше понимать друг друга. Чтобы открыть свое сердце. Чтобы рухнуть в любимые объятия, отпустив страхи и просто довериться. Довериться и быть счастливым. Засыпать и просыпаться рядом. Преодолевать трудности рука об руку. Просто любить и быть любимым, несмотря ни на что.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Бонус</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чертов ты ублюдок! — кричала в телефонную трубку Иззи. — Только посмей не явиться, я лично выпотрошу тебя тупым ножом и заставлю сожрать собственные кишки!</p><p>— Ты бы полегче, Изз, ему и так не просто, — осадил ее Магнус, когда та повесила трубку.</p><p>— Блядская голосовая почта! — продолжила бушевать она. — Я свяжу его и буду долго пытать, стоит ему только объявиться.</p><p>— Поставь себя на его место. Вы с Саймоном женитесь, а Рафаэль остается один.</p><p>— Он не один! Мы все также будем вместе! Но по закону нам с Саймоном нужно состоять в браке. Раф понимает это.</p><p>— Понимает, но не может жениться, потому и чувствует себя у обочины жизни. Его с раннего детства воспринимали, как будущий криминальный элемент, который плохо кончит. Рафаэлю не давали работу, у него не было близких и крайне мало друзей. Он опасается, что со временем вы с Саймоном поймете, что вам не нужен кто-то третий.</p><p>— Что за чушь ты городишь?</p><p>— Просто объясняю его позицию.</p><p>— А ты сам, что думаешь?</p><p>— О его нежелании присутствовать на вашей свадьбе?</p><p>— О наших отношениях. О том, что мы живем втроем.</p><p>— Я очень рад, что у Рафаэля есть вы.</p><p>— Ты не ответил. Давай напрямую: ты тоже думаешь, что долго это не продлится?</p><p>Магнус молчал, избегая смотреть на Изабель.</p><p>— Отлично, — ответила она и вышла из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.</p><p>— Тебе стоило ей соврать, — мягко сказал Саймон.</p><p>Магнус вздрогнул и обернулся, глядя на притулившегося в углу Льюиса.</p><p>— Почему ты прячешься?</p><p>— Жениху нельзя видеть невесту до свадьбы. Если бы Иззи узнала, то убила бы меня.</p><p>— Мне трудно понять ваши отношения, но они меня не касаются, потому я не вижу смысла лгать. От того, что я думаю на ваш счет, не изменится ровным счетом ничего.</p><p>— Так оно и есть, но временами, особенно в трудный период, человеку хочется услышать слова поддержки, даже если они — ложь.</p><p>— Почему бы тебе самому ей не солгать?</p><p>— Я недостаточно плох, чтобы лгать. К тому же она меня чувствует, сам знаешь каково это.</p><p>— А как вы ощущаете Рафаэля? Имею в виду, из-за его девиации, он не может полноценно вступать в отношения, но благодаря эмпатии вы улавливаете чужие чувства.</p><p>— Сначала все было так, как ты говоришь. Я сильнее улавливал отголоски эмоций Иззи. Читал ее, как открытую книгу, а Раф оставался более отстраненным, что ли. Не было того уровня близости. Но со временем, когда он открылся нам, то стал чем-то вроде нас самих. Это трудно объяснить. Рафаэль — часть меня и Иззи, наших отношений, но не третий лишний, а будто… зеркало.</p><p>— Зеркало? — исследовательский дух встрепенулся, когда Магнус услышал эти слова.</p><p>— Ну, да… Когда он с Иззи вместе, то в нем будто просыпается что-то от меня, когда мы вместе — он чем-то напоминает ее.</p><p>— Тогда что происходит, если вас трое сразу?</p><p>— Он становится самим собой — все тот же Рафаэль. Только правильный Рафаэль, наш с Иззи. Мне трудно это объяснить.</p><p>Магнус раздумывал мгновение, после чего спросил:</p><p>— Ты знаешь какие качества отсутствуют у Рафаэля из-за его девиации?</p><p>— Знаю, но это слишком личный вопрос, — покачал головой Саймон. — Если интересно, спроси у него самого.</p><p>— Я спрошу иначе. Те качества, которых недостает Рафаэлю, какой их коэффициент у тебя и Иззи?</p><p>— Достаточно высокий у обоих. Это одни из немногих параметров, по которым мы с ней не сочетаемся. Но Бюро вполне одобрило наш брак, потому что общая совместимость у нас очень даже неплохая.</p><p>Саймон продолжал болтать, но Магнус уже не слушал. В его голове быстро вращались шестеренки. Что если девиации — не являются чем-то плохим, а скорее наоборот, взаимно дополняют кого-то? У Иззи с Саймоном слишком велик показатель определенного качества, что в совокупности делает его гипертрофированным, но так как у Рафаэля это качество отсутствует, то он успешно перенимает его на себя, становясь полноценным.</p><p>— Вы любите его? — спросил Магнус. — Не только друг друга, но и Сантьяго?</p><p>— Конечно, любим! У нас… так все сложилось с самого начала, и я не представляю этих отношений иначе. По-другому. Нормально. Если бы не идиотский закон, то мы все оставили бы как есть! Не было бы свадьбы.</p><p>Но размышления Магнуса о природе девиаций прервало появление Алека с Рафаэлем. Оба выглядели потрепанными, но особенно паршиво смотрелся Александр.</p><p>— Что стряслось? — всполошился Магнус, чувствуя злость и гордость, исходившие от его супруга.</p><p>— Я нашел его и привел сюда, пришлось применить силу, — пояснил он.</p><p>— Тебе же самому досталось куда сильнее, — хмыкнул Рафаэль, потирая разбитую губу. — В следующий раз я не стану с тобой церемониться. Так что думай над тем, что делаешь и с кем.</p><p>Саймон подошел к Рафаэлю и крепко его обнял.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты пришел. Мы оба рады. Изз рвет и мечет, твой побег взбесил ее. И мы волновались.</p><p>Его слова звучали приглушенно, потому что Саймон уткнулся лицом куда-то в плечо Рафаэля.</p><p>— Я вернулся, — успокоил его Сантьяго, похлопывая по спине.</p><p>— Больше никогда так не делай! А то я поддержу все безумные варианты пыток от Иззи, — предупредил Саймон, тыкая пальцем в грудь Рафаэля. — Ты же понимаешь, почему мы это делаем?</p><p>— Понимаю, — буркнул тот.</p><p>— Вот и отлично. А теперь пойдем, нам нужно выглядеть с иголочки, когда Иззи подойдет к алтарю.</p><p>Когда Саймон с Рафаэлем ушли, Магнус сказал, рассматривая подранную майку мужа и застывшую на его костяшках кровь:</p><p>— Александр, тебе бы тоже не помешало привести себя в порядок.  Церемония начнется через несколько часов.</p><p>— Если ты составишь мне компанию, — улыбнулся Алек, приближаясь к Магнусу.</p><p>— Нет! Мы не успеем, а я пообещал помочь Изабель.</p><p>— Готов поспорить, что они заняты всеобщим примирением. Плюс ты можешь попросить Клэри заменить тебя.</p><p>Алек обнял его и медленно поглаживал по спине, уговаривая.</p><p>— Клэри с Камиллой уже в церкви. Я обещал Иззи быть ее мальчиком на побегушках.</p><p>— Камилла и сама справится, — спокойно сказал Алек. — Эта гарпия способна управлять толпами, так что она вполне найдет кем заменить Клэри.</p><p>— Я рад, что ты стал спокойнее к ней относиться. И к остальным тоже.</p><p>— Я с самого начала знал, что ты переспал с половиной населения планеты. Это первое, что сказали про тебя мои родные. Но знаешь, что огорчает меня по-настоящему?</p><p>— Что же?</p><p>— То, что ты отказываешь составить мне компанию.</p><p>— Ради твоей же сестры.</p><p>— Мы сделали для нее лучшее — вернули Рафаэля. И придем на церемонию.</p><p>Магнус закатил глаза и посмотрел на часы.</p><p>— Через сорок минут я должен встретиться с распорядителем…</p><p>Алек не дал ему закончить мысль, заткнув ему рот поцелуем.</p><p>— Сорок минут, кое-что мы успеем.</p><p>— Например, я потру тебе спинку?</p><p>— И это тоже, — Алек чмокнул его в подбородок, скользнул ниже, слегка прикусил за горло, выбивая тихий стон.</p><p>— Хорошо, но если Иззи решит меня убить, я отправлю ее к тебе.</p><p>— Идет, — улыбнулся Алек, переплетая их пальцы.</p><p>— Кстати, как ты нашел Рафаэля?</p><p>— Заплатил мальчишке, который живет по соседству с ним. Эти ушлые оборванцы все обо всех знают.</p><p>— А потом вы подрались?</p><p>— Рафаэль надрал мне зад.</p><p>— Я в этом не сомневался. Он и сам ушлый оборванец, а ты пай-мальчик из хорошей семьи.</p><p>Алек увесисто шлепнул его по заднице.</p><p>— Не смей во мне сомневаться.</p><p>— Я и не сомневался в тебе. Скорее верил в Рафаэля, — улыбнулся Магнус.</p><p>— Когда Лилит в следующий раз начнет изводить тебя своими проверками, я тоже начну верить в нее.</p><p>— Ты слишком сильно ненавидишь Лилит, чтобы поддерживать, — возразил Магнус.</p><p>— Настолько ненавижу, что даже начал вычеркивать крестиком дни в календарике. С нас снимут инспекторский надзор через девяносто три дня.</p><p>— Осталось не так уж много.</p><p>— Знаю, — Алек нежно ему улыбнулся. — Я отлично держу себя в руках благодаря твоему подавителю.</p><p>— А я, кажется, нащупал новую идею для будущих разработок. Это связано с Рафаэлем.</p><p>— Господи, опять этот Рафаэль! Такими темпами я начну тебя ревновать еще и к нему.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, он по уши влюблен в Соломона и твою сестру.</p><p>— Саймона, — поправил мужа Алек. — Погоди! То есть ты не уговариваешь меня верить тебе, а предлагаешь полагаться на любовь Сантьяго к другим людям?</p><p>— Я просто тебя дразню, — улыбнулся Магнус.</p><p>Алек мило улыбнулся ему в ответ, мысленно разрабатывая коварный план мести. Встреча с распорядителем всего через сорок минут. И уж он-то позаботится, чтобы Магнус на нее опоздал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>